Fate Dystopia
by Tavalry
Summary: En un futuro distante al quinto Heaven's Feel. Japón está inmerso en una guerra civil y política, les es imposible controlar a las bandas criminales que cada día van creciendo, sumiendo en el caos y en la miseria a los poblados sin protección, obligados a seguir la ley del más fuerte. La guerra por el Grial está por comenzar, y el linaje de los Tohsaka esconde un sombrío secreto.
1. Capítulo I – Invocación Fortuita

Próximo capitulo: sábado 16 de junio.

PD: Quiero agradecer a mi antigua Beta AndyStrangeMc, por sus comentarios supe que el Fic se entendía y cuáles eran los errores que cometí al momento de escribirlos, gracias a eso corregí exhaustivamente los tres primeros capítulos, los demás solo los repasé, corrigiendo los errores de puntuación y algunas cosas que no quedaban bien escritas.

* * *

**C****apítulo I – Invocación fortuita.**

**Te pregunto. ¿Tú eres mi Master? **

"**Lancer"**

La luz entraba al calabozo por las rendijas de la puerta de acero. Las paredes húmedas, llenas de moho y deterioradas por el paso del tiempo, eran la señal de que su aventura dentro de la fortaleza de Shinto había terminado.

Arrastrado sin piedad hacia una celda subterránea, su esperanza en sobrevivir se desvaneció, solo quedaba en él aquel sentimiento de fracaso que lo perturbaba, ya que muchas personas dependían de él. Un sonido chirriante de metal arrastrándose por el concreto del suelo retumbó en la celda. Tatsuma miró la puerta que se abría de forma brusca, observando a un hombre viejo que cojeaba al caminar, traía una pequeña carreta de metal con carbón encendido y un barrote en el centro, el barrote ardía entre las brazas. El individuo se acercó lentamente hacia él, notó como el rojo del carbón era avivado por el aceite que el hombre le echaba al centro de la carretilla. Comprendió lo grave de su situación, no iba a salir de ahí con vida. Mientras el hombre acercaba lentamente el fierro hacia el brazo de Tatsuma sin mediar palabra. Desvió la mirada hacia el techo, observando el logo de la organización de Shinto. El logo de la organización era un circulo con variantes, diferentes ángulos y formas, con una estrella en el centro, se consideraba un excentricismo de parte del líder de la fortaleza de Shinto.

—Da igual si miras o no, el dolor será el mismo —dijo el viejo, sosteniendo el fierro caliente, acercándolo más y más hacia Tatsuma.

Bajó la mirada, despojado de su ropa, estaba encadenado de manos y pies, le era imposible escapar o eludir los golpes.

—Hagamos un trato. Me dijeron que yo podía elegir el método de tortura y la intensidad, puedo golpearte una vez con este fierro caliente y todo habrá acabado. Solo tienes que mirarme.

Sin dudarlo, fijó su mirada en el hombre con la esperanza de que la tortura fuera rápida.

El viejo lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y en un movimiento rápido, impactó el fierro caliente en el abdomen de Tatsuma. El calor del barrote se hizo sentir en su piel y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor, sintió todo el ardor que el fierro desprendía. Tragó saliva pero no dejó de mirar el barrote esperanzado en la palabra del viejo.

—¡Te mentí! —dijo el anciano, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Empuñó el fierro con fuerza, lo retrajo y con el impulso le acertó en el abdomen. Tatsuma tragó saliva y apretó los dientes con fuerza, el olor a carne quemada se impregnó en la celda, mientras él se retorcía del dolor. Las cadenas chillaban debido al movimiento de sus brazos por culpa de la quemadura y el intenso dolor, sus músculos se contraían y dilataban. El dolor que sintió era inexplicable, mientras el viejo seguía riendo. Volvió a retraer el fierro y lo volvió a impulsar con más fuerza hasta impactar en la pierna derecha de Tatsuma, el dolor se disparó de nuevo, trató de aguantar el grito de dolor, pronunció un quejido grave pero se mordió los labios para no prolongar el éxito del torturador. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el tercer golpe cerca del hombro le hizo reaccionar, parte del golpe le llegó en la cara quemando la mejilla izquierda, volvió apretar los dientes y cerró los ojos, aguantando un dolor que jamás había sentido en su vida. El viejo guardó el fierro caliente, hundiéndolo en el carbón mientras lo rociaba con aceite para avivar las llamas.

—Es interesante ver como tratas de no gritar, muchos a esta altura estarían pidiendo clemencia, llorando como nenas ¿sabes?, pero este día es un día especial, me encargaron un trabajo que nada tiene que ver con la tortura, tienes suerte, mucha suerte, los tipos que no gritan son los que me gustan, torturarlos de diferentes formas hasta quebrarlos de por vida, hasta hacerlos llorar como bebés, quitarles la poca dignidad que les queda —el viejo sacó el fierro del carbón—. Me encomendaron vestirte para tu ejecución. No me mal intérpretes, cuando digo vestirte me refiero a destrozar tu cuerpo, no importa si sientes dolor o no, si la tortura es eterna o rápida, mi intención es que la gente que te vea en la ejecución sepa lo que les espera si roban en nuestra ciudad. Por lo tanto seré breve y rápido, ya que tampoco puedo dejarte morir.

Tatsuma guardó silencio, de nada servía dialogar con el torturador. Tuvo experiencias en el pequeño pueblo en donde vivía, en un mundo en el que no existe la regulación ni reglas claras, solo queda acatar lo que hagan y digan los más fuertes, y aquellos que no lo hacían sufrían las consecuencias de sus represores. La única manera de evitar que los criminales no les hicieran daño era dándoles lo que pedían y obedecer. Si el pequeño poblado no cumplía, se desataba lo que denominaban como el día del infierno. Solo había una opción, someterse al más fuerte, y pocas veces el más fuerte era el más sensato o sano mentalmente, muy pocas veces. Para los pueblos aledaños a las fortalezas, pedirle ayuda al gobierno militar japonés no era una opción, ellos estaban ocupados en la guerra civil que se producía en la capital y no tenían ningún interés en proteger a los pueblos exteriores a las ciudades.

La paliza continuó durante una hora. El torturador alternaba entre quemarlo con el fierro caliente y golpearlo a puño en la cara y en las zonas con tendencia a generar contusiones, aquel viejo tenía experiencia y sabía dónde golpear. De alguna manera se las arregló para no generar hemorragias ni lesiones fatales, de todas formas el cuerpo de Tatsuma estaba llegando a su límite. A pesar de mantener los ojos abiertos, la oscuridad comenzó a rodearlo hasta que sucumbió a las tinieblas. Solo sentía y escuchaba los fuertes garrotazos que le atizaban, incluso el tacto se disipaba, el intenso dolor comenzó a desaparecer. Llegó a su límite, perdiendo la conciencia en los minutos finales de la tortura.

"_¿Dónde estoy?" _Se preguntó, el calabozo estaba oscuro. El solo hecho de mover alguna extremidad le causaba dolor, sus piernas se habían entumecido e incluso una leve brisa en una zona afectada le producía molestias. Cerró sus ojos, pensando en las consecuencias de su fracaso más que en sí mismo. _"Si no hubiera fallado, habría conseguido el dinero suficiente para pagarles a esos hijos de perra…" _poco a poco el dolor fue mermando y el cansancio se apodero de él. Cerró sus ojos, notó como el dolor se alternaba, la intensidad era irregular, hasta que por fin logró dormir.

* * *

**Día 1. **

El fuerte chirrido de la puerta lo despertó, el torturador entraba con cadenas y una prenda de vestir que obligaban a usar a los que iban a ser ejecutados en la fortaleza. Abrió las cadenas que lo sostenían en su celda con la llave. Tatsuma se había rendido a su destino, no opuso resistencia. Lo encadenaron y los guardias lo llevaron hasta el lugar de la ejecución, una masa de gente esperaban ansiosos el espectáculo. Llevaron a Tatsuma para mostrarlo ante el público y lo amarraron con una correa para asimilarlo a un perro. Pronto, un pequeño grupo de gente manifestaba su descontento abucheando, pero la mayoría aplaudía el acto, minimizando esa pequeña manifestación de repudio. Algunos lanzaron cascaras de frutas y verduras, y escupían con rabia en contra del ladrón como una muestra de desprecio. Tatsuma desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, tratando de ignorar a esas personas y aunque tratara de negarlo, le afectaba.

Observó otro de los logos de la organización de Shinto en el piso, le causó repulsión, esos logos estaban pintados en gran parte de la fortaleza, en las murallas, en edificios, pero la mayoría de los logos se encontraban en el piso, en el asfalto, en la plaza de la ciudad, como si fuera una representación de la fuerza que poseían los lazos políticos de la fortaleza, capaces de semejante extravagancia, aunque para él, esa muestra de poder le resultaba ridículo. Lo agarraron del pelo con firmeza, y le obligaron a mirar hacia la hoja de acero que sostenía la parte superior de la guillotina.

—Lo siento chico, pero saliste elegido como ejemplo de lo que les va a suceder a los ladrones en nuestra fortaleza —susurró el guardia— Muchos roban por hambre, pero todos estamos pasando por lo mismo.

El guardia lo empujó hasta la guillotina, su cabeza quedó cerca de una sesta manchada de color rojo, con un olor pestilente. La miró fijamente, supo que su cabeza terminaría ahí. Cerró los ojos, comenzó a sudar, los nervios se apoderaron de él y su falsa calma desapareció.

"_No quiero morir…"_ pensó, los recuerdos de su vida afloraron en tal momento de tensión.

—Estamos aquí reunidos, para presenciar la ejecución de está escoria de la sociedad, todos conocemos lo difícil que es la convivencia entre nosotros hoy en día —dijo el verdugo, dirigiendo el discurso hacia el público.

"_No… por favor… alguien… alguien que me ayude, no quiero morir..."_

—Las reglas de la ciudad son claras, no importa cuán necesitados estén, está prohibido robar, matar o violar, todos los que incumplan las normas básicas de convivencia serán ejecutados. Es el precio por vivir en paz y armonía.

"_Que alguien me escuche… por favor, no quiero morir aún…" _Tatsuma cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, esperando el final de su desenlace, no pudo evitarlo y derramó algunas lágrimas de angustia.

Una pequeña luz de color rojo comenzó a brillar en el centro del logo de la organización, aquella luz tomaba densidad y forma pero era casi imperceptible para los demás. El verdugo se acercó hasta la guillotina y quitó el cerrojo que sostenía la hoja de metal. Tatsuma cerró los ojos esperando el momento de su muerte. Escuchó los gritos y el murmullo del público y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, pudo percibir una intensa luz. La hoja iba directamente hacia él acompañado del silbido producido al cortar el viento, el tiempo transcurrido era corto, pero el tortuoso momento se le hacía eterno. Sintió como si alguien o algo lo hubiera empujado fuertemente e incluso escuchó como destruían la máquina, Tatsuma cayó cerca de la cesta, destrozándola por su peso. El dolor se disparó en todo su cuerpo debido a los fragmentos de metal y madera que impactaron en él, pero aún sentía su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus brazos. Abrió los ojos y miró la maquina destrozada, escuchó el murmullo de la gente y vio al verdugo en pánico. Se dio cuenta de que no había sido decapitado, todavía seguía vivo.

—Te pregunto. ¿Tú eres mi Master? —dijo una suave voz aguda.

Tatsuma miró al lugar desde dónde provenía aquella voz. Observó a un guerrero de baja estatura, con una armadura plateada y una tela de color rojo que sobresalía de la zona inferior de su armadura, llegando hasta sus pies, un casco con la forma de un chivo, dos grandes cuernos sobresalían del casco. Sus hombreras casi del tamaño de su cabeza, hacían ver imponente al guerrero. Tatsuma no lo sabía, había convocado a un Servant y ahora estaba dentro de la guerra por el Santo Grial.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y el canto de algunos pájaros que sobrevolaban el lugar. Nadie dijo nada, ninguno de los espectadores, ni el verdugo, ni siquiera Tatsuma quien miraba atónico al Servant exclamó o emitió sonido alguno.

—Monstruo… —dijo el Verdugo, destrozando la calma, mientras observaba con estupefacción al Servant— ¡MONSTRUO! ¡ES UN MONSTRUO! ¡GUARDIAS! —gritó mientras se alejaba del lugar aterrorizado al confundir el casco del guerrero con un monstruo.

El pánico estalló en la gente, causando el caos. Los guardias encargados de mantener el orden en la ejecución y que se encontraban alrededor del tándem lograron reaccionar sacando sus armas y apuntando al desconocido. Dispararon al guerrero hasta descargar sus armas, pero las balas ni siquiera fueron capaces de afectar al Servant, rebotaban en su armadura.

—Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Tú eres mi Master? —dijo el Servant, observando a Tatsuma cerca de los escombros de la guillotina destruida.

En su estado de asombro, Tatsuma no pudo contestarle debido al shock, trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

El Servant se acercó a su Master y le agarró el brazo con firmeza, observó el dorso de la mano y vio los comandos de invocación, con esa acción pudo confirmarlo. Luego de comprobar su suposición, sin dudarlo y sosteniendo aún su brazo, lo impulsó hacia su espalda.

—Retrae los pies —dijo el Servant de la armadura plateada.

Tatsuma le hizo caso, sus pies tocaban el suelo debido a la diferencia de altura, era más grande que el caballero.

—¡Es solo un humano con una protección antibalas! —gritó uno de los guardias.

Sacó de su funda un bastón con una especie de filo en un lado, se abalanzó en contra del Servant apuntando directamente hacia su cabeza. El Servant giró su cuerpo manteniendo la estabilidad a pesar de cargar en su espalda a Tatsuma y le lanzó una patada en el abdomen al guardia, éste cayó al instante revolcándose de dolor.

—¿Quién eres?... —preguntó Tatsuma, el dolor lo mantenía en un estado semi inconsciente. El Servant escuchó la inquietud de su Máster pero no dio una respuesta, se mantenía en posición defensiva observando a sus agresores.

Los demás guardias no se acercaron ayudar a su colega herido, solo se escuchaban murmullos repitiendo lo que había dicho el verdugo, "monstruo", "demonio". Ya solo quedaban algunos pocos espectadores, los demás habían escapado.

El Servant aprovechó el caos generado entre los guardias para sacar a Tatsuma de la zona de ejecución. En el camino avistó una carreta sostenida por dos caballos. Rompió el lazo con su lanza y subió a Tatsuma al caballo, luego subió adelante para guiarlo hacia las afueras de la fortaleza de Shinto. Se acercaban rápidamente a la salida hasta que avistó la puerta de la fortaleza, custodiada por una gran cantidad de soldados.

—Agacha tu cabeza —dijo el Servant, Tatsuma le hizo caso.

El Servant analizó la zona. El camino hacia la puerta cerrada estaba despejado y los guardias que la custodiaban se encontraban a un costado, aun no se habían enterado de la presencia del Servant, ni del caos generado en la plaza central de la fortaleza de Shinto, donde se había desarrollado la fallida ejecución pública. _"No puede haber testigos, pero tampoco puedo dejar a mi Master en este lugar. Tengo que sacarlo de aquí y después me preocuparé de los testigos."_ Pensó Lancer. Asió fuertemente su lanza, apuntando hacia el centro de la puerta y de esa manera, evitar que los soldados recibieran el ataque directamente.

—¡Promise! —gritó con fuerza. Un vendaval de luz se precipitó hacia la puerta, destrozándola por completo. Los soldados que se encontraban a un costado de la puerta, cayeron hacia el lado contrario al ataque impulsados por el Noble Phantasm del Servant.

El caballo se asustó, pero un simple control del Servant le devolvió la calma, ambos salieron de la ciudad amurallada a gran velocidad. Los disparos resonaban cerca del equino lo cual alertó al Servant, estiró su brazo hacia atrás materializando un escudo y protegiendo a Tatsuma y al caballo. A pesar del tamaño del escudo, un bloqueo invisible los protegía de las balas. La velocidad del animal hacía que el camino de tierra levantara una gran cantidad de polvo y arena, entorpeciendo la visibilidad de los soldados. El viento golpeaba la piel quemada de Tatsuma causándole mucho dolor, mientras el Servant controlaba y guiaba al caballo por senderos desconocidos.

Llegaron hasta las ruinas de un edificio abandonado en medio de la antigua ciudad Fuyuki. Consiguieron perder a los soldados de vista. Un paisaje desolado por la maleza, la arena y piedras de concreto. La naturaleza había tomado parte de lo que antes era una ciudad llena de vida, ahora era una pequeña región de Japón dividida en dos fortalezas y pequeños pueblos aledaños dejados a su suerte. En los alrededores del lugar, quedaban los restos de lo que antes fueron casas, algunas tapadas con planchas ligeras de aluminio, cartones y madera chamuscada. Algunas murallas estaban derrumbadas dejando ver el interior de dichas casas, el asfalto no se veía ya que estaba tapado con malezas, restos de arena y polvo. Entraron en un edificio, parte de las murallas del edificio estaban destrozadas por el paso del tiempo, por lo que pudieron entrar incluso con el caballo. Dentro de la habitación quedaba lo que antes fue un refrigerador, con la puerta destrozada, lleno de telarañas y polvo. Parte de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso estaban destrozadas.

El caballero trató de bajar como pudo a Tatsuma, pero la altura le complicó la tarea, agarró parte de la vestimenta de ejecución y lo impulsó hacia atrás, atrapándolo en el aire. No pudo evitarlo y debido al contacto con las manos del Servant, dejó escapar un quejido de dolor a causa de las quemaduras en su cuerpo. El caballero lo colocó en unas tablas, apoyando la espalda de éste en la muralla. Luego se acercó al caballo y le dio una palmada en el trasero para que se alejara del lugar, ya había quebrantado su código de honor al robar al animal, su único consuelo era devolverlo y esperar a que el caballo regresara desde donde los había traído.

—¿Por qué me has salvado? —preguntó Tatsuma, trató de levantar la cabeza, intentando mirar a la persona que había salvado su vida, pero no lo logró, el dolor producto de las quemaduras se lo imposibilitó.

—Tu eres mi Master, lo pude ver en tu mano.

—¿Master...? —preguntó Tatsuma, revisó la palma de su mano, se extrañó al no percatarse de nada raro y el caballero le señaló la contraparte de la palma de la mano. Revisó y pudo observar las runas, el contrato entre un Servant y un hechicero.

El Servant le explicó lo básico de la guerra por el Santo Grial, la invocación de los espíritus heroicos y la razón por la que fue convocado. Tatsuma no le puso mayor atención, había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la muralla y cerrando los ojos, ya que estaba fatigado, adolorido por las quemaduras y las graves lesiones de su cuerpo.

—No lo comprendo… no lo comprendo del todo, pero te lo agradezco, habría muerto de no ser por ti.

Muerto, esa palabra le hizo caer todo el peso de la realidad encima, sin la intervención de aquel individuo, él no estaría vivo.

—Haz dicho que soy tu vínculo en este mundo —dijo Tatsuma—, y no lo entiendo… todo esto es muy raro, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo lo haré, gracias por salvar mi vida.

Ambos se presentaron y el caballero reveló su nombre. Lancer, un nombre que Tatsuma no conocía pero que intuyó, era occidental. Después de la gran guerra mundial, la cultura Japonesa se vio reducida incluso en los nombres. En la capital de Japón muchos decidieron cambiar sus nombres orientales por occidentales, al igual que sus apellidos. Tatsuma no conocía los nombres occidentales por lo tanto creyó que Lancer era el nombre de la persona que había salvado su vida y no su clase, ya que no puso atención a la explicación del Servant. Luego de todo lo sucedido, la mente de Tatsuma aún no conseguía asimilar lo ocurrido y por lo tanto no le dio importancia al extraño nombre ni a la rara vestimenta del guerrero. Tatsuma conocía la existencia de la magia gracias a su tutora, la directora de la clínica del pueblo, que además ejercía como doctora, por esa razón entendía que en el mundo, existían hechiceros con poderes inimaginables, de aquellos que podían destruir casas sin dificultad, crear o controlar elementos, metales, hierro y moldearlos para usarlos en combate, a pesar de conocer a su tutora jamás había visto algo semejante, pero tenía el conocimiento de que aquello existía y pensó que Lancer sería uno de esos Hechiceros, pero aún se sentía confundido, ¿por qué fue salvado por Lancer? ¿Había otra razón oculta? _"Me ha salvado la vida, ¿por qué estoy dudando?" _pensó. Se recostó, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de las quemaduras. Encontró una posición que no le afectaba tanto y cerró los ojos para descansar, pero la calma duró unos pocos segundos.

Una ráfaga de luz negra y viento destrozó parte de la muralla, el ataque de energía se aproximó hacia Tatsuma. El Servant de la armadura plateada se interpuso entre el ataque y su Master, de su brazo sostenía el escudo de color rojo con bordes plateados. La ráfaga de luz negra chocó contra el escudo, el impacto fue tal que el caballero no logró mantenerse estable y se vio obligado a poner la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y adelantar un poco la pierna derecha para estabilizar su cuerpo y detener el ataque. La ráfaga de luz negra seguía aferrada al escudo, hasta que el guerrero logró impulsar el ataque hacia un costado desviándolo. La ráfaga se estrelló contra una de las murallas, el impacto inclinó el edificio hacia un costado provocando un derrumbe parcial.

El edificio pudo resistir algunos segundos hasta que comenzó a ceder. Lancer desmaterializó el escudo y tomó como pudo a Tatsuma, sacándolo de ahí mientras el edificio se derrumbaba arrasando con todo.

El Servant enemigo, que vestía una armadura completamente negra con trazos rojos se acercó lentamente observando el derrumbe del edificio. Un casco del mismo color que la armadura le tapaba los ojos y la nariz, solo dejaba ver su boca y parte de su cabello rubio. Observó pasivamente, como Lancer alejaba a su Master del edificio derrumbado, estiró su brazo y con agilidad se disponía a embestirlo.

El caballero lanzó a Tatsuma lejos de la zona de combate, el enemigo se preciaba hacia él y si no actuaba rápido, los mataría a ambos. Tatsuma cayó sobre los escombros del edificio, su espalda impactó sobre el concreto de lo que antes fue una muralla, gritó debido al dolor y se retorcía en los escombros intentando inútilmente de apaciguarlo. El Servant enemigo aceleró su marcha, Lancer se extrañó al ver que su rival se dirigía hacia él sólo con los puños, intentó bloquear el posible puñetazo con el antebrazo pero sintió que algo filoso se clavaba en él.

"_¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡¿Está ocupando un arma invisible?!"_ pensó Lancer. Era un arma invisible del enemigo y se incrustó en su antebrazo. El exceso de confianza al ver como su enemigo se lanzaba hacia él solo con sus puños le jugó en contra, ahora el brazo que debía sostener el escudo estaba gravemente herido. Exclamó un quejido de dolor ante el inesperado ataque y con la lanza en su otro brazo, la asió hacia el rostro de su enemigo, pero el Servant ladeó su cabeza y esquivó el ataque con facilidad.

—¿Quién eres? —atónito, Lancer seguía conteniendo el ataque con su antebrazo, pero cada segundo que transcurría, mayor era el daño provocado por el Servant enemigo.

Levantó la lanza para impulsarla hacia abajo y atizarle al brazo que sostenía el arma invisible, y de esa manera zafarse del ataque. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el Servant enemigo giró el arma invisible dañándole aún más el antebrazo. Lancer exclamó un quejido de dolor. El enemigo aprovechó esos valiosos segundos y le lanzó una patada impulsándolo ferozmente hacia atrás, destrabando el arma salvajemente y agravando el daño ya hecho. Ya no fue un simple quejido, ahora fue un grito de dolor que Lancer no pudo contener. La sangre salpicó manchándolo a él y a su enemigo. Ya no podría usar el escudo eficazmente, su brazo estaba destrozado, necesitaría recibir mucho maná de su Máster para recuperarse y ese proceso tardaría días. Aturdido por el daño, vio como su rival volvió atacar con la ráfaga de luz negra antes de que pudiera recomponerse. Lancer sostuvo su lanza de forma defensiva, logró contenerlo pero no pudo despejarlo, el feroz ataque llevaba mucha potencia hasta que Lancer finalmente cedió, aquella ráfaga de luz negra le dio de lleno en el cuerpo, destrozando parte de su armadura y provocándole un corte vertical en la zona superior del abdomen hasta el muslo izquierdo, la sangre derramada cayó cerca de Tatsuma.

"_Esto es imposible… esto es imposible…" _pensó Tatsuma, atónito, su cuerpo temblaba de terror, no lo podía creer. El Servant de la armadura negra se acercaba rápidamente hacia Lancer con la intención de incrustarle el arma invisible en el corazón y eliminarlo rápidamente de la guerra. Lancer bloqueó el ataque del caballero negro con el escudo a pesar del grave daño en su antebrazo, apretaba los dientes resistiendo el intenso dolor mientras contenía con el escudo, su rival seguía atacando ferozmente ya que estaba consciente de la grave lesión de Lancer. Encontró un punto ciego al caballero negro, apretó la lanza con fuerza y la guió hasta el abdomen de su enemigo pero éste la esquivó con relativa facilidad y de una feroz patada impulsó a Lancer hacia una de las casas abandonadas. La espalda de Lancer impactó brutalmente en la muralla destrozándola casi completamente, su cabeza dio un feroz impulso de adelante hacia atrás. Surgió sangre por las rendijas del casco. Lancer estaba perdiendo la conciencia, cada segundo que pasaba era vital. _"No puedo perder… no puedo perder…"_ pensó Lancer mientras trataba de incorporarse ante la fría mirada del caballero negro. Retrajo su pie derecho, apoyó su mano izquierda en la pared para darse impulso hasta ponerse de pie, tenía la intención de continuar el combate, sin importar las graves heridas, su código de honor no le permitía rendirse. El Servant enemigo corrió con agilidad para darle la estocada final.

—¡Detente, Saber! —dijo una voz grave. El Servant de la armadura negra detuvo su marcha al instante.

Un hombre de una estatura un poco más alta que el promedio, vestido con un abrigo rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de pantalones formales de color café y cabello negro oscuro, se acercaba lentamente a Tatsuma mientras lo analizaba superficialmente.

—Interesante. Pensar que todo esto resultó. Jamás pensé que lograría crear a un Master ubicando los símbolos de invocación por toda la ciudad. Impresionante.

—¿Símbolos?... —preguntó Tatsuma, confundido por las palabras del sujeto. Trataba de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no respondían, golpeó sus propias piernas con los puños con la esperanza de que reaccionaran, pero lo único que consiguió fue aumentar el dolor de las quemaduras.

—Sí, símbolos de invocación, gracias a esto lograste invocar a tu Servant. Ahora, te tengo una propuesta, ¿quieres unirte a mí? —el sujeto sonrió ante la atónita mirada de Tatsuma.

Solo una clase de persona tendría el poder político para decretar e instaurar esos logos por toda la fortaleza, esa persona era el líder de la fortaleza de Shinto. Tatsuma comprendió que se enfrentaba a un dilema moral, aceptar, sobrevivir y ayudar a tal individuo, el mismo que ayudó a crear esa división entre los protegidos y los desprotegidos, o negarse y morir sin arrepentirse de su decisión. Resignado, bajó su cabeza y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, mientras el sujeto lo observaba esperando una respuesta positiva. _"Puedo vivir, si acepto podré vivir… pero si lo hago traicionaré a los demás… no quiero morir… pero tampoco quiero ayudar a este maldito desgraciado…" _pensó frustrado, apretó los dientes con rabia.

—¡No lo acepto! —interrumpió Lancer. Respiraba agitadamente y le costaba hablar, de la parte inferior de su casco seguía emanando sangre—. No aceptaré esa clase de alianzas con ustedes, jamás... solo un cobarde sin honor trataría de sacar ventaja… antes de que empezara la guerra.

La decisión de Lancer estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás, Tatsuma le debía la vida y lo comprendió, su opinión no importaba. Tatsuma irguió la cabeza y miró fijamente al líder de la organización de Shinto con odio. Si había tenido alguna duda, ahora esa duda había desaparecido. Prometió ayudar al desconocido que salvó su vida y lo haría, aunque la perdiera el mismo día en el que había sido salvado.

—Ya escuchaste su decisión, así que puedes irte a la mierda —respondió Tatsuma, lleno de odio hacia el líder de la fortaleza de Shinto.

Se apoyó en unos pilares de concreto hasta que logró ponerse de pie, esperando un posible ataque a pesar de la poca resistencia que le quedaba. Había aprendido de su tutora a reforzar objetos, pocas veces lo había practicado con su propio cuerpo, lo consiguió con éxito unas cuantas veces pero la mayoría de esas veces terminó desgarrando el musculo que reforzaba, era el único hechizo que conocía y pensó que este era el momento adecuado para intentarlo. Se puso en posición de combate, cerró los ojos "_Tengo que hacerlo, si refuerzo mi cuerpo, podré defenderme..._" Pensó Tatsuma.

El sujeto del abrigo rojo ignoró el insulto, tenía los brazos cruzados y observaba a su Servant sin hacer ninguna clase de movimiento e ignorando a Tatsuma y a Lancer, como si estuviera analizando su próximo movimiento, quizás pensando en el fracaso de su estrategia y en lo que podía haber sido una tregua valiosa para cuando la guerra por el Santo Grial estuviera más avanzada.

En el ambiente reinaba una falsa calma, durante algunos segundos de tensión ninguno dijo nada, nadie hizo el primer movimiento, incluso pequeñas ráfagas de viento y arena se hacían presentes, el viento lleno de partículas de arena golpeaba levemente la piel quemada de Tatsuma, pero era suficiente para que el dolor se disparara en su cuerpo. Lanzó un leve quejido de dolor y apretó los dientes conteniéndose. _"Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que probar el hechizo de refuerzo en mi cuerpo" _pensó Tatsuma. Aunque su cuerpo estaba débil, si el hechizo funcionaba, podría dar batalla al líder de la fortaleza de Shinto, en caso contrario, si el hechizo fallaba solo agravaría las lesiones de su cuerpo.

Lancer logró recuperarse un poco de sus graves heridas y logró tomar un segundo respiro, antes de que Tatsuma intentara ocupar el hechizo de refuerzo. Miró al Servant enemigo y luego desvió su mirada hacia el líder de la fortaleza de Shinto. _"Ese sujeto es su Master, y acaba de llamarlo Saber. Su arma invisible debe ser una espada. Maldición, me enfrento a una de las clases de Servant más poderosas y por mi error, dejé que destrozara mi brazo con el que ocupo el escudo." _pensó Lancer, frunció el ceño enfadado consigo mismo. Se precipitó con agilidad hacia Saber, rompiendo esa falsa tranquilidad que se respiraba en esos segundos de tensión y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, atacaría con todas sus fuerzas. Su lanza impactó en el arma invisible de Saber, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, ninguna pudo traspasar la férrea defensa del Servant de la armadura negra. El deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, sumado al enorme esfuerzo al atacar le debilitaba a cada segundo, Lancer estaba consciente de que iba a perder la batalla, pero no se rendiría hasta el final.

—Es una lástima. Tanto tú como tu Servant son débiles e incapaces de ganar un combate. La arrogancia de tu Servant y la nula inteligencia estratégica que posees serán las razones de tu prematura muerte —el sujeto del abrigo rojo guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, mientras observaba la batalla entre su propio Servant y el demacrado Servant enemigo, Saber seguía conteniendo el debilitado ataque de Lancer. Luego de meditarlo durante algunos segundos, el sujeto miró con firmeza a Saber y tomó una decisión—. Acaba con el Servant y luego asesina a su Master —dijo el líder de la fortaleza de Shinto, sin emoción alguna en sus palabras.

Con el mango de su arma invisible golpeó a Lancer en el casco. Lancer retrajo su pierna tratando de estabilizarse pero el caballero negro respondió con una feroz patada que hizo que el pie que había retraído se doblara cayendo al suelo. La espada negra, similar al color de la armadura, hizo un sonido silbante cayendo directamente hacia el corazón de Lancer, trató de levantar el escudo pero ya era tarde, su brazo gravemente herido no respondía ante el peso del escudo.

Una lluvia de espadas cayeron horizontalmente sobre Saber, desvió ágilmente la trayectoria de su arma y bloqueó una daga que iba directo hacia su cuerpo, arqueó la muñeca girándola nuevamente y bloqueó la segunda arma que iba hacia su pierna, en otro giro rápido bloqueó la tercera y la cuarta, la quinta pasó cerca de su hombrera sin causarle daño, las demás armas no alcanzaron a tocarlo debido a su agilidad para evitarlas.

—¡Esto no es posible! ¡¿Otro Servant?! —exclamó confuso el líder de la fortaleza de Shinto, mirando hacia las casas y edificios destruidos, buscando al intruso que interrumpió la batalla.

Saber se mantenía quieto, impasible, solo miraba hacia el lugar desde donde fueron lanzadas las espadas.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Saber —dijo un sujeto alto, vestido con una especie de chaqueta o túnica de color rojo parecida pero no igual a la vestimenta del líder de la organización de Shinto. De pelo blanco y tés morena.

—Archer —replicó Saber, con su fría voz sin emoción.

* * *

Disclaimer: La obra de Fate Stay Night es propiedad de Type – Moon y derivados. Esta obra basada en el mundo de Fate está hecha por un Fan, para Fans de la saga.


	2. Capítulo II – Promesas Difíciles

**Capítulo II – Promesas difíciles.**

**Un hechicero no usa sus conocimientos para los demás, los usa para un único fin, el estudio de la existencia de la magia, y de nuestro origen. Eso es lo que nos define como hechiceros. **

"**Sayaka Tohsaka"**

El líder de la organización de Shinto observó nerviosamente hacia los alrededores de la zona, solo veía los edificios abandonados y la maleza que crecía en ellos, pero no pudo avistar al enemigo que había atacado a su Servant.

—¡Saber, acércate! —ordenó, mientras seguía buscando a los que detuvieron su plan de eliminar a uno de los participantes directos de la guerra por el Santo Grial.

Saber obedeció, corrió ágilmente hasta llegar a su Master. Colocó su espada de forma defensiva, apuntando hacia Archer.

—Tan cobarde como siempre, Takahiro —dijo una voz femenina y que el líder de la fortaleza de Shinto conocía a la perfección, provocándole nostalgia e ira a la vez.

—Esa voz… ¿Sayaka?, ¿Eres tú Sayaka? —Takahiro, observó hacia el lugar desde donde provenía aquella voz. Una mujer, vestida con una chaqueta de rojo y una falda azul oscuro, casi de color negro, se acercaba lentamente hacia el líder de la organización de Shinto, manteniendo las distancias pero dejándose ver.

Tatsuma notó que aquella mujer era su tutora, la directora de la clínica de Tonomachi y por supuesto, ella también ejercía como doctora. Lo invadieron una serie de preguntas, ¿Cómo era posible que conociera al líder de la organización de Shinto?, ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con uno de los sujetos que había provocado la división y la desintegración de ciudad Fuyuki?

—¿Doc… doctora?

Tatsuma intentó seguir de pie, pero le era imposible debido a su mal estado. Decidió reposar cerca de las ruinas del edificio mientras observaba incrédulo todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aún no podía asimilarlo.

Lancer aprovechó el momento de confusión que reinaba en el ambiente y se aproximó hacia su Master. Al llegar a su lado, levantó su lanza agresivamente, a pesar de su complicado estado debido a las heridas recibidas por Saber, pero no podía mantenerla equilibrada ni estable, aun así, enviaba un mensaje claro a los demás Servant, si lo atacaban, respondería. Lancer estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando, aunque él sabía que escapar no era una opcion viable.

Sayaka desvió su mirada y se fijó en Tatsuma, uno de sus dos discípulos en la Hechicería. Pronto una idea pasó por su mente, una probabilidad lejana pero posible, su discípulo podría estar involucrado en la guerra por el Santo Grial. Sayaka estaba consciente de que se estaba desarrollando una batalla entre dos Servant, ya que Archer se lo había dicho. Decidió correr el riesgo y ambos fueron a observar el enfrentamiento, su plan cambió cuando divisó a Tatsuma en aquel lamentable estado, con la ropa raída de ejecución y severas heridas en su cuerpo. Sintió que debía cerciorarse si su discípulo estaba involucrado y por lo tanto interfirió en la batalla, salvando a uno de los dos Servant. Bajó su mirada y vio la mano de su discípulo, necesitaba sacarse la duda de encima, y en caso de que Tatsuma no fuera un Master, se lo llevaría del lugar y dejaría que ambos Servant se enfrentaran, ella no intervendría, no tenía el conocimiento suficiente sobre los Espíritus Heroicos y tampoco sobre la guerra por el Santo Grial. Antes de moverse estratégicamente, Sayaka necesitaba contar con más información.

—Kondo… —dijo Sayaka, desconcertada al observar el dorso de su mano y comprobar que su discípulo tenía los comandos de invocación incrustados en su piel.

Uno de sus discípulos se había convertido en un Master, ella sabía que la guerra por el Santo Grial era fatal, más para alguien que solo sabe una clase de hechizo, y además, el hechizo era poco útil en combate si no se utilizaba estratégicamente. Uno de sus discípulos, el rezagado de los dos que ella educaba, se había convertido en una presa fácil por su inexperiencia, y en consecuencia, también se había convertido en un enemigo al cual tendría que derrotar. _"No puedo enfrentarme a mi discípulo, pero es mi deber como Hechicera hacerlo…"_ pensó Sayaka.

Mientras tanto, Takahiro, ósea el líder de la fortaleza de Miyama fijó su mirada en Sayaka.

—No puedes ser tú… —murmuró el líder de la organización de Shinto mientras la observaba con cierta reticencia, comenzó a recordarlo todo, un pasado que había olvidado a la fuerza, ahora volvía y lo golpeaba desde el interior.

Sayaka era su hermana mayor, era más talentosa en la Hechicería que Takahiro, y el tutor que la Santa Iglesia les impuso para mantener el linaje de los Tohsaka la había elegido a ella para llevar la marca. Pero un día, Sayaka desapareció de la fortaleza de Shinto, Takahiro sintió que ella lo había abandonado delegándole la difícil tarea de recibir la marca de su linaje. Además, recibió la orden de proteger la fortaleza de Shinto cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, luego de que la Santa Iglesia dividiera lo que quedaba de la ciudad en dos. La mitad la dirigiría un Hechicero del linaje de los Tohsaka, la otra mitad de la ciudad la dirigiría alguien de confianza impuesto por la Santa Iglesia. Era uno de los tratados al que llegaron a acuerdo después de la guerra entre la Asociación de Magos y la Santa Iglesia.

—Sayaka, tú ya no perteneces a la estirpe de los Tohsaka, ¡¿Por qué te has involucrado en esto?! ¡¿Sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando?! ¡¿Verdad?! —dijo Takahiro, irritado al verla involucrada en lo que él consideraba su guerra personal—. No tenías por qué volver… ¡solo tenías que hacer lo que habías hecho antes! ¡Desaparecer!

Sayaka inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, trago saliva y sintió un nudo en su garganta. Comprendió la ira de su hermano, al que había prometido protegerle para siempre cuando murió su abuelo, el último de los Tohsaka, ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, y ella había roto su promesa. Pero tenía sus motivos para alejarse de la fortaleza de Shinto.

—Takahiro, el Santo Grial escoge a quienes serán los Master de la guerra, siempre ha sido así y así nos lo explicó nuestro padre —Sayaka dirigió su mirada hacia Takahiro, algunos recuerdos dolorosos se cruzaron en su mente, trató de contener sus emociones para no reflejarlas al exterior, no podía mostrar debilidad—. Después de la muerte de nuestro abuelo no pude aceptar la marca de nuestro linaje… pero eso no me impide participar en la Guerra histórica de nuestra familia.

—¡¿Qué no te impide participar?! —gritó Takahiro con rabia—. ¡Eres una hereje, Sayaka! Tu tenías que hacer todo esto, yo no lo quería… ¡ni lo quiero ahora!, ¡pero no he escapado como tú!... ¿Por qué no te fuiste de la región? ¡¿Por qué vuelves ahora?!, he mantenido la ciudad yo solo, ¡Completamente solo! ¡He recibido la responsabilidad, el linaje de la familia y he mantenido a mi ciudad! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué vuelves justo ahora cuando menos te necesito!?

Takahiro desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, evitó mirarla de frente y finalmente cerró los ojos, la frustración de encontrarse con su hermana, la rabia de que fuera en el campo de batalla y no en otra circunstancia, el amargo recuerdo y la decepción que dejó en él después de su huida. Internamente se cuestionó, dudó de su responsabilidad en el hecho de que ella abandonara la fortaleza e incluso se culpó a sí mismo. Pero pronto retomó su postura, él no había sido el culpable, Sayaka había decidido por voluntad propia escapar y reafirmo su pensamiento negando su nexo de sangre, pensando en ella como si fuera una simple desconocida y no como en su hermana, como una enemiga a la cual tendría que enfrentar y en el peor de los casos, asesinar. Se produjo un tenso silencio mientras el viento se hacía presente con un fuerte zumbido.

—He vuelto porque necesito saber más —dijo Sayaka—. Ambos sabemos que esta guerra no tiene sentido, solo nos explicaron como convocar al Servant, pero jamás nos pudieron explicar el motivo. Nuestro abuelo nunca tuvo tiempo para nosotros, sobre todo después del embargo, desde que nos quitaron las reliquias, nuestros libros, toda la historia de la familia desapareció, sin dejarnos en claro que es lo que está sucediendo. ¿No te produce curiosidad? ¿No quieres saber qué es lo que se esconde detrás de esta guerra?

—Un deseo —Respondió Takahiro, de forma seca y sin emoción.

Sayaka guardó silencio, ¿Un deseo?, no pudo entender lo ambiguo de su respuesta.

—Si derrotas a los otros Servant, puedes pedir un deseo al Santo Grial. Te lo debería haber dicho tu Servant.

Sayaka miró a Archer, éste le respondió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa burlesca.

—Tú…—Sayaka estaba visiblemente molesta con su Servant.

—Ahora que lo sabes, Sayaka, ¿Qué harás? —Le preguntó Archer y ella lo miró con decisión.

—Participaré, ganaré ese deseo, necesito saber el porqué de la existencia de la hechicería, la razón de porqué existe la separación entre humanos y magos, el origen de todo —Sayaka se encontraba animada por la nueva revelación, pero una pregunta se internó en su mente—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho, Archer?

—Te veías tan excitada con todo esto de la guerra, que no quise arruinarte la diversión —Archer volvió a sonreír de forma cínica.

—¡Tú!... ¡Por qué no me muestras un poco de respeto! ¡Te invoqué para que me ayudaras, no para que te burlaras de mí! —exclamó Sayaka.

La respuesta de Archer fue una pequeña risa que trató de evitar falsamente, llevándose la mano derecha a la boca, acción que la enfureció más. Visiblemente enfadada y roja como un tomate, Sayaka trató de recuperar la calma, respiró y luego exhalo con fuerza, lo repitió una y otra vez hasta tranquilizarse, no era el momento de discutir con su Servant y ella lo sabía.

Luego, caminó hasta cortar la visibilidad entre Tatsuma y Takahiro. Lancer se alertó ante las intenciones del posible enemigo manteniendo la lanza defensivamente, pero al ver que se había detenido a una distancia prudente además de darles la espalda, optó por no atacar, pero se mantendría alerta. Archer se acercó a Sayaka, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad a diferencia de la tensión que se vivía entre Takahiro y Sayaka.

—¿Qué éstas haciendo? —preguntó el líder de la organización de Shinto—. Esta batalla no te incumbe, Sayaka. Voy a matar a esos dos… ¡no te metas en esto!

—Estás equivocado. No puedo dejar que mates a uno de mis discípulos.

—¿Uno de tus discípulos?... —Takahiro se extrañó ante la respuesta de Sayaka. Jamás se imaginó que el sujeto al que iba a asesinar tendría algún vínculo con ella—. No me importa si es tu discípulo o no, le he dado la opción de unirse a mí y lo ha rechazado. Además, tu discípulo infringió la ley de convivencia en la fortaleza de Shinto, la cual es penada con la muerte, ¡aléjate de aquí! ¡No me importa si eres mi hermana, si me desobedeces te atacaré!

Se produjo un tenso silencio ante la mirada de rabia y frustración de Takahiro, su hermana se mantenía en la misma posición, no había cambiado su decisión.

—Archer —dijo Sayaka, casi como un susurro, solo para que su Servant la escuchara—. Prepárate para el enfrentamiento y por favor, pase lo que pase, no lo mates.

Archer asintió con su habitual calma.

Takahiro comenzó a caminar lentamente, dio un paso, luego dio otro más, pero en el tercero titubeó, apretó el puño con fuerza mientras miraba con ira a su hermana. Se cuestionó el hecho de enfrentarse a ella en esas condiciones y por todo el riesgo que conllevaba la batalla, su determinación se rompía a cada paso que daba. Dio el séptimo paso y se detuvo. Inclinó la cabeza, frustrado ante el intento de eliminar a un rival directo, uno menos en su intención de conseguir el Santo Grial, pero sus planes dieron un vuelco difícil de aceptar para él. Sentía rencor hacia su hermana, pero no quería hacerle daño a pesar de negarla, el lazo que los unía como hermanos era más fuerte. Takahiro les dio la espalda despectivamente.

—Saber, vámonos —dijo Takahiro, mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la fortaleza de Shinto, acompañado por su Servant e ignorando a sus rivales, casi como si no existieran, como si la tensa situación que vivieron hubiera sido una simple ilusión.

Sayaka dio un suspiro de alivio, estaba consciente de que en un futuro próximo, tendrían un enfrentamiento si es que el destino no les deparaba un retiro prematuro en la guerra por el Santo Grial a ninguno de los dos, luego observó a Tatsuma y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Lancer mantenía su lanza en forma hostil, dándole la señal de que no diera un paso más, pero Sayaka ignoró al Servant.

—Lancer, detente —dijo Tatsuma, gotas de sudor recorrían su frente—. No es una enemiga.

—Estas equivocado. Lancer tiene razón. Desde este momento somos enemigos y ninguna alianza valdrá por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos, Kondo —Sayaka se acercaba a Tatsuma a pesar de la advertencia de Lancer.

Se detuvo a dos metros de distancia de su discípulo. La lanza del Servant, de un poco más de dos metros de longitud apuntaba hacia el cuello de Sayaka y casi la llegaba a tocar.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que voy hacer, Archer? —preguntó Sayaka.

—Me da igual, haz lo que quieras —respondió Archer. Sayaka se irritó con la respuesta de su Servant.

—¡No sé por qué pedí tu opinión!, y además ni siquiera me has dicho que clase de Espíritu Heroico eres —Sayaka trató de calmarse—. Kondo, curaré tus heridas, lamento mucho que te veas involucrado en esto…

Lancer titubeó pero aun así no bajó la lanza, miró exhaustivamente a Archer y a Sayaka, aún no confiaba en ellos y sabía que las probabilidades de un ataque a traición eran altas, en la guerra daba igual si eran parientes o no, la confianza era un arma de doble filo y Lancer estaba consciente de eso, lo había vivido por experiencia propia.

—Lancer, detente —dijo Tatsuma, estiró su brazo e hizo un amago de agarre al brazo que sostenía la lanza, pero evitó tocarlo.

—Master, tu seguridad es mi prioridad en este momento —Lancer seguía en la misma posición, pero agarró la empuñadura del arma con más fuerza—. No puedo permitir que un Master enemigo se acerque de esa forma. Tal como lo ha dicho la Master de Archer, las alianzas temporales no nos sirven, pronto tendremos que luchar contra ellos.

Archer estaba con los brazos cruzados, miraba atento la situación, se dio cuenta de la tozudez de Lancer.

—Pero en tu deplorable estado no tendríamos problemas en eliminarlos a los dos si esa fuera nuestra intención. Si no puedes confiar en ella y aun así quieres entablar combate, todo habrá acabado para ti y tu Master —dijo Archer con una tranquilidad contradictoria a sus palabras amenazantes—. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, tu lanza está manchada por tu sangre, solo estás ocupando un brazo y apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.

Lancer dio un breve vistazo a su lanza y efectivamente, estaba manchada de sangre. Observó cómo caían pequeñas gotas de sangre emanadas desde su casco. Un Servant puede recuperarse rápidamente de las heridas recibidas en combate, o al menos externamente, pero en este caso no lo había conseguido, pronto notó que era verdad lo que le decía su rival, no podía mantenerse de pie en forma estable, sus piernas temblaban levemente, pero temblaban. El daño causado por Saber fue más grave de lo que Lancer había imaginado, pero a pesar de todo, se negó a bajar la lanza. Tatsuma se dio cuenta de que Lancer no cedería.

—¡Por favor, Lancer! ¡Baja la lanza de una vez! —gritó Tatsuma.

Tatsuma sintió un fuerte dolor en la mano, como si la parte posterior de su mano hubiera sufrido algún tipo de quemadura, le restó importancia pero lo que él no sabía era que había ocupado un comando de invocación. El casco de Lancer hizo un sonido metálico al mover su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de desaprobación, bajó su lanza obligado por el conjuro.

Sayaka trató de calmar a Lancer, explicándole que su intención era curar a Tatsuma pero Lancer no le prestó atención, se mantuvo alerta observando a la mujer sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Sayaka acercó sus manos a Tatsuma y las posó en sus heridas, para ella fue una suerte que su discípulo solo tuviera heridas en el exterior de su cuerpo, curar las heridas de órganos internos y repararlas era algo complicado incluso para un Hechicero de alto nivel. Las heridas de Tatsuma sanaron, pero su cuerpo quedó marcado por las quemaduras y cicatrices, Sayaka no poseía el conocimiento suficiente para dejar el cuerpo reparado estéticamente.

—Kondo, ¿por qué has ido a la fortaleza de Shinto? —Sayaka se veía visiblemente molesta.

Tatsuma inclinó la cabeza, evitó mirar a su tutora de frente.

—Tenía que hacerlo… no nos quedaba otra opción... —apretó el puño con rabia—. Nos queda poco tiempo, la gente no pudo reunir el dinero y…

—¿La gente de Tonomachi te obligó a robar? —dijo Sayaka con el ceño fruncido, interrumpiéndolo.

Tatsuma se quedó callado durante algunos segundos. Luego, levantó la mirada con determinación y miró a su tutora a los ojos.

—Nadie me obligó, lo hice porque creía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

—La gente de Shinto pasa por la misma situación que la gente de Tonomachi, ellos también están sobreviviendo a esta crisis.

—¡Pero ellos ya están protegidos! ¡Ellos no pasan por lo mismo que nosotros! —Tatsuma apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza—. Además, ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Por qué conoces al líder de esa maldita fortaleza?!

Sayaka volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez muy molesta. Jamás había recibido un insulto de parte de sus discípulos, y tampoco le habían hablado fuerte desde que los conoció, esta era la primera vez que ocurría. Trago saliva, hubo unos tensos segundos de silencio antes de que Sayaka le respondiera.

—Es mi hermano, pensé que había quedado claro en la conversación que tuve con él, pero veo que no —Sayaka mantuvo la calma a pesar de lo tensa que estaba en ese momento—. Los Hechiceros no podemos influir en la humanidad de ninguna manera, cuando lo hemos hecho solo hemos causado tragedias, y no me importa si has usado o no el único hechizo que sabes, aun así eres uno de nosotros y por lo tanto, solo debes asumir tu rol en la sociedad y no extralimitarte. Recuérdalo Kondo, un Hechicero no usa sus conocimientos para los demás, los usa para un único fin, el estudio de la existencia de la magia, y de nuestro origen. Eso es lo que nos define como Hechiceros.

Volvió a guardar silencio, Tatsuma no podía entender el por qué su tutora solo ayudaba a las personas en la clínica, suministrándoles medicamentos y curándolos, pero no detenía a los criminales que amenazaban a Tonomachi teniendo la fuerza y los conocimientos suficientes para hacerlo, aparte de ser la hermana del sujeto que había dividido la ciudad en dos y dejado a su suerte a los pequeños pueblos aledaños a las dos fortalezas. Su tutora tenía la fuerza y los contactos para detenerlo, pero no lo hacía, eso lo confundía y lo enfurecía cada vez más. No podía entender la respuesta que su tutora le dio.

—Eras su hermana… ¿Por qué no ayudaste a toda esa gente? ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que la ciudad se dividiera en fortalezas?! —dijo Tatsuma, aún con el ceño fruncido.

Sayaka tragó una bocanada de aire y luego exhaló. Ella se sentó sobre unos escombros, acercándose a su discípulo y se dio el tiempo de explicarle la razón de la separación de ciudad Fuyuki.

—Después de la tercera guerra mundial que acabó con una gran parte de la humanidad, nosotros fuimos uno de los pocos linajes que sobrevivieron a la cacería de hechiceros orquestada por la Santa Iglesia. Todo acabó gracias a una tregua entre ambos bandos, pero mi padre no sobrevivió, a él lo mataron en esa tregua… eso es lo que pienso... Mi abuelo fue el que nos cuidó después del fallecimiento de mi padre, siempre iba a los consejos de tregua entre hechiceros y la Santa Iglesia, pero después de asistir a una de esas tantas treguas, no volvió nunca más… nos cuidó durante cinco años y su perdida fue muy dolorosa para nosotros, fue incluso más dolorosa que la muerte de nuestro padre, no teníamos a nadie más —Sayaka tomó un respiro, para luego continuar con el relato—. Cuando sucedió eso, no sabíamos que hacer hasta que llegó un encargado de la Santa Iglesia junto con sus consejeros. Ellos nos explicaron que la ciudad encargada a los Tohsaka se iba a dividir en dos, una parte sería controlada por la Iglesia y la otra parte sería controlada por nosotros. La Iglesia se tomó la atribución de embargarnos casi todos nuestros bienes, fueron pocas las cosas que pudimos esconder junto a Takahiro, aunque no sabíamos bien lo que escondíamos. Un poco después del embargo, nos asignaron un tutor, el tutor sería el encargado de la ciudad hasta que cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad y se encargó de nuestra enseñanza en el arte de la magia. Después de algunos años, nos puso a prueba para ver quién sería el elegido para llevar la marca de nuestro linaje, además de encargarse de dirigir una de las dos fortalezas. Al término de esa prueba, decidió que yo sería la que llevaría la marca y la responsabilidad de dirigir una de las dos mitades de la ciudad, pero había algo que debía hacer, una promesa que le hice mi abuelo y que debía cumplir. Me escapé de la fortaleza antes de recibir la marca y evadí mi responsabilidad.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio mientras Sayaka cruzaba sus brazos y miraba hacia el suelo con cierta melancolía.

—Eso fue lo que sucedió, Kondo —Sayaka desvió su mirada del suelo hacia las nubes, pensativa—. No somos nada hoy en día como herederos de los Tohsaka, Takahiro tuvo que llevar toda la responsabilidad de la familia bajo sus hombros, pero él no tiene el control de la región, solo es controlado y supervisado por la Santa Iglesia y la Asociación de Magos, y yo necesitaba cumplir esa promesa afuera de los muros…

Hubo un silencio, ninguna palabra. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento se aproximó, la ráfaga traía partículas de arena, ambos se taparon la cara para no aspirar la arena del viento. El sol estaba bajando poco a poco, signo claro del atardecer.

—Por qué… todo este tiempo, creí que mis enemigos vivían dentro de esas murallas… —Tatsuma estaba tocado por la revelación—. Pero mis verdaderos enemigos están más allá de Japón.

— No hay enemigos Kondo. Ellos, en este momento, están luchando internamente. Tanto la asociación de magos como la Santa Iglesia tienen problemas desde el interior de sus organizaciones. Debes saber que malas decisiones pueden crear consecuencias, tanto negativas como positivas. Es por eso, que debes entender que tus actos pueden traer consecuencias similares, los Hechiceros no debemos entrometernos en los asuntos de los humanos.

Tatsuma guardó silencio. El ambiente estaba tenso. Muchos pensamientos fluyeron por su mente, mientras que su yo interno le gesticulaba varias preguntas, ¿Ni la Santa Iglesia ni la organización de Magos merecen represalias por esto? ¿Quiénes fueron los que iniciaron todo esto? ¿Por qué involucraron a gente inocente?

—Kondo —dijo Sayaka—. Desde ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad, estás involucrado en esta guerra y tu vida está en riesgo. Tu objetivo será vencerme a mí y a los otros cinco Master, no es obligación que el Master muera para que todo termine, pero solo puede quedar un Servant, todos los demás deben ser asesinados y se te concederá un deseo. No sé nada más, no sé qué podría suceder ni como sucederá. Desde ahora todo depende de ustedes.

—Un deseo… —susurro Tatsuma a sí mismo. Un deseo que podría utilizar para salvar a las personas de Tonomachi, no, incluso a las de Japón o al mundo entero, un deseo, pensó, pero pronto recordó las palabras de Sayaka—. Asesinar… —volvió a murmurar.

Observó a Archer y luego a Lancer, intentando entender en lo que estaba metido, uno de ellos dos tendría que morir. Pero luego, volvió a pensar en el deseo, en lo que podría pedir, en la ayuda que podría dar con un simple deseo.

Sorpresivamente, Sayaka se acercó a Tatsuma y lo abrazó, un gesto inesperado de parte de su tutora, era uno de los pocos gestos de cariño que Sayaka les había brindado a sus discípulos, ahora él recibía uno de esos gestos, lo cual lo llenó de una alegría interior que pocas veces había sentido en su vida. Se contuvo para no mostrar tal emoción. Sayaka se levantó de los escombros, se llevó ambas manos a su cuello, agarró una cadena de plata y la estiró hacia arriba, con una mano tuvo que acomodar su pelo para sacar la cadena. Extendió su brazo sosteniendo una gema roja con una cadena de plata. Tatsuma miró la gema, dubitativo y extrañado por el gesto de su tutora, aceptó la gema sosteniéndola en su mano.

—Ésta es una gema de la familia Tohsaka. Ha pasado de mano en mano por generaciones, es una de las pocas reliquias de la familia que hemos podido salvar del embargo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tatsuma, desconcertado aún por el gesto de Sayaka y su regalo—. Yo no tengo su linaje, no soy un Tohsaka.

—No solo es una joya con valor sentimental, Kondo. Esta joya contiene un gran poder. He guardado maná dentro de la gema durante años, solo debes lanzarlo hacia tu oponente y decir las siguientes palabras. "Burst Now". Solo debes concentrarte en la gema y podrás sentir su poder, cuando lo sientas podrás activarla. Lo que esté al alcance de la joya lo destrozará. Recuérdalo, solo úsalo cuando lo necesites de verdad. En una urgencia te puede salvar la vida.

Tatsuma observó la gema, pero aún estaba reacio a recibirla.

—¿Por qué me está ofreciendo esto?, es una joya de su propia familia, algo que yo no debería tener.

Extendió su mano con la palma abierta donde sostenía el objeto delicadamente, con la intención de devolverlo, pero ella con su propia mano cerró la palma de su discípulo contrayendo sus dedos para que apretara la gema, Tatsuma observó la cadena de plata que cayó a través de sus dedos y que ondulaba lentamente.

—Debes prometérmelo, Kondo, me lo devolverás al finalizar la guerra.

Sayaka apartó su mano de la de Tatsuma al ver que su discípulo seguía sosteniendo la gema.

— Una promesa… —dijo Tatsuma, guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, su mirada se concentró en la gema, luego, cerró su mano apretando la joya con fuerza—. Es una promesa, cuando esto acabe, le devolveré la gema. Se lo prometo.

* * *

La mansión Einzbern, protegida por una esfera de realidad, ajena a la tercera guerra mundial y sus consecuencias, alejada de cada problema exterior. La familia Einzbern solo esperaba su oportunidad para unirse a la Guerra por el Santo Grial y obtener la victoria, conseguir lo que han estado buscando durante siglos, la tercera magia, la vida eterna.

Iris Von Einzbern, un homúnculo creado solo para la ocasión, entrenada durante toda su vida para ser un circuito mágico viviente. Aquella chica de 17 años con la apariencia de una niña, que destacó por sobre los otros homúnculos, ahora estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso, el crucial, convocar al Servant.

—Tú, niña, da un paso al frente. — dijo con desprecio un sujeto alto, de cabello blanco como la nieve, tes blanca y ojos rojos, su terno negro no entonaba con su apariencia.

—Sí, señor Freemont —contestó Iris, se acercó al círculo de invocación.

Freemont Von Einzbern, el Hechicero elegido por la familia Einzbern, encargado de mantener el control del Servant y del Homúnculo, sería el encargado de recibir el conocimiento de la tercera magia. La preparación estaba lista. Colocó la prenda en el altar, los Einzbern habían encontrado la prenda en unas ruinas de Hungría y gracias a esa prenda, invocarían al Espíritu Heroico. Iris recitaba las palabras para invocar al Servant, poco a poco el circulo de invocación comenzó a brillar, luego tomó forma y densidad brillando en toda la habitación. Una mujer, con un abrigo largo similar al de una reina de un antiguo país europeo, vestida elegantemente, su pelo rojo oscuro irradiaba elegancia, con un semblante hermoso que acaparó incluso la mirada de Freemont. Ahora yacía frente a ellos, dentro del círculo de invocación.

—¿Tu eres mi Master? —preguntó el Servant, mirando a Iris.

—Si, yo soy tu Master, Elizabeth —asintió Iris—. ¿De qué clase eres?

—Caster —respondió escuetamente.

Iris se volteó hacia el otro lado, mirando a Freemont. Levantó su mano y lo señaló.

—¡¿Q-Qué… que haces, niña?! —preguntó Freemont, incomodo por el gesto de Iris.

—Caster, ahí tienes alimento.

El Servant sonrió, acercándose lentamente a Freemont.

—¡No te acerques! —vociferó, desesperado al ver que había perdido el control sobre Iris—. Fue esa maldita perra, esa maldita criada fue la que te envenenó la mente…

—¡No hables así de mi madre! —gritó Iris, furiosamente.

Una mujer albina, de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, similar a Iris pero de altura promedio, bajó las escaleras de la mansión, mirando fijamente a Freemont.

—Fue él… —dijo Freemont con desprecio, mirando fijamente a la mujer albina—. Fue mi estúpido hermano el que te metió esas cosas en la cabeza, y luego tú envenenaste al Homúnculo con esas estupideces, Minna.

Minna solo callaba, no hizo ningún gesto, tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de contestarle de alguna manera.

—Caster, lleva al señor Freemont al subterráneo. En ese lugar pondremos las semillas de maná —Iris sonreía.

—Semillas… —Freemont entró en pánico al ver las verdaderas intenciones del homúnculo que había creado—. ¡No! —gritó angustiado, Freemont sacó de su bolsillo un frasco pequeño, lo destapó y lo lanzó al aire—. ¡Leben Gegenstand Ozelot! —conjuró.

El líquido se esparció por el aire convirtiéndose en líneas blancas, estas cayeron al suelo causando un ruido similar a las cadenas. Las líneas comenzaron a danzar unas a otras, aumentando su velocidad y acumulándose rápidamente las unas sobre las otras, hasta crear la forma de un tigre. El tigre hecho de aquellas líneas se acercó lentamente, rodeando a Caster. La Servant observaba a Freemont ignorando el ataque mágico.

—Si ignoras el ataque, es probable que mueras, mujer engreída —dijo Freemont.

El tigre atacó a Caster, mordió el brazo y con las garras, desgarró su piel, la sangre salió disparada manchando el suelo y parte de las escaleras del salón principal. Freemont empezó a reír al ver que el Servant estaba siendo derrotado fácilmente.

—Nunca pensé que los Servant eran tan débiles, ¿Espíritus Heroicos? La magia contemporánea de hoy en día es compleja y más fuerte —Freemont sonrió arrogantemente mientras observaba como el tigre formado por el líquido que esparció en el aire destrozaba a su rival.

—Caster, ¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó Iris, desconcertada ante el violento ataque, su Servant estaba siendo despedazada ante sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Esto es lo único que puedes hacer? —preguntó Caster estoicamente, no emitía ningún gesto de dolor alguno mientras el tigre desgarraba su piel y destrozaba su cuerpo.

Freemont se sorprendió ante la actitud del Servant, frunció el ceño y fijó su mirada en Caster. Estaba siendo despedazada, descuartizada por su violento ataque, pero su voz no parecía afectada por ello. _"¿Cómo es posible? ¿Mis ataques no le afectan? Su cuerpo está casi totalmente destrozado, ya debería estar muerta…" _pensó.

—Zu erhöhen! —conjuró Freemont.

La bestia aumentó su frenesí, y aumentó su violencia. Freemont lanzó más líquido sobre la criatura, aumentándole el tamaño.

—A veces, la realidad que ves con los ojos puede ser engañosa —dijo Caster.

—¡¿Realidad?!... —Freemont frunció el ceño, la voz arrogante del Servant lo alertó aún más.

El ataque se intensificó, el mordisco destrozó por completo el brazo de Caster, despedazándolo y arrancándolo de su cuerpo, la sangre volvió a manchar las murallas y el suelo de la mansión, pronto el ataque se concentró en su rostro, las garras la desfiguraron. El ataque de Freemont estaba siendo feroz, pero algo no andaba bien, la sonrisa de Iris no coincidía con lo que estaba sucediendo. Preocupado, presionó intensificando su ataque, destrozando aún más el maltrecho cuerpo del Servant, parte de la sangre cayó manchando el rostro de Iris mientras ella seguía sonriendo.

—Estoy destrozando a tu Servant, y aun así, sigues sonriendo niña —apretó los puños con furia—. Cuando acabe con esto, Minna será la siguiente y lo haré delante de tu maldita presencia, quitaré esa sonrisa de tu boca, y luego te tocará a ti, has destrozado esta valiosa oportunidad para la familia Einzbern. ¡Miserable Homúnculo inferior!…

Freemont sintió unos fríos dedos que tocaron su cuello, recorrieron un pequeño trecho de abajo hacia arriba. Freemont trató de reaccionar pero algo evitó que moviera su cuerpo, estaba paralizado, su cuerpo inmóvil no reaccionaba. La suave y fría mano de Caster volvió hacer el mismo recorrido.

—Nuestra perspectiva nos engaña, si solo enfocamos uno de nuestros sentidos —Caster acercó su boca hacia el cuello de Freemont—. Te ves delicioso…

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente de Freemont. La figura de Caster al cual atacó se desvaneció en un instante, convirtiéndose en un líquido rojo oscuro, este líquido siseó con el objetivo de llegar a Caster. El tigre creado por el hechicero reculó, corrió con gran rapidez hasta acercarse a su creador. Caster levantó su brazo y extendió la palma de su mano, mientras que con la otra mano seguía acariciando la barbilla de Freemont. Un círculo de ritual apareció frente al tigre y este se estrelló en él causando un fuerte ruido metálico, el tigre consiguió abrir una pequeña brecha. Caster cerró la palma de su mano y aquel círculo envolvió al tigre con más fuerza, exprimiéndolo completamente. Un fuerte sonido, similar al cristal cuando cae al suelo y se rompe en fragmentos, el mismo sonido se escuchó por toda la habitación. El círculo del ritual se desvaneció y el líquido de lo que antes fue el tigre cayó al suelo, manchando los pies de Caster y Freemont.

—Im... impo… imposible… —dijo Freemont, consternado veía como su posibilidad de sobrevivencia se apagaba lentamente.

Caster lamió el cuello de su rival, su lengua hizo un recorrido desde la zona baja del cuello, hasta llegar a su barbilla. Freemont cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes. Caster abrió su boca y sus dientes se posaron en su piel, ejerció presión hasta morderlo, de sus colmillos emanó sangre. Fremont profirió un grito ahogado, silencioso. Caster lamió parte de la sangre que escapaba del cuello. Los ojos rojos de Freemont cambiaron a un color blanco, asemejándose al globo ocular, sus piernas no aguantaron, las rodillas de Freemont aterrizaron en el suelo, sostuvo el resto de su cuerpo hasta que la resistencia le falló, cayó al suelo golpeando su cabeza contra el piso, abriéndole una herida en la frente.

—No es necesario crear un ritual para enlazar su maná —Caster se acercó hacia Iris—. Mientras pueda morderlos, crearé una conexión en ellos para succionar su maná.

—Conseguiremos más alimento para ti, y los provisionaremos en la mansión, Caster —dijo Iris, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, Master —Caster le devolvió la sonrisa.

Iris caminó hacia Minna, su rostro esbozaba felicidad, mientras que la criada se dirigía hacia Iris. Minna sonreía. Por fin habían acabado con la figura autoritaria de Freemont y su desprecio por Minna e Iris, y su exigente entrenamiento que solo contemplaba un objetivo, el Santo Grial.

—Mamá. —dijo Iris tiernamente hacia Minna, mientras ella la contemplaba en silencio, sonriendo.

Ambas se abrazaron fraternalmente.


	3. Capítulo III – Decisiones y Rencores

**Capítulo III – Decisiones y Rencores.**

**Ahora tienes un deseo por el que luchar. **

"**Berseker"**

Ambos iban a ir por distintos caminos, Tatsuma por su deseo, Sayaka por su curiosidad. La temperatura bajó, desde el horizonte el sol comenzó a descender, el paisaje tomó un color rojo y el viento frio le helaba la piel. La vestimenta de ejecución solo consistía en unos pantalones raídos con el torso al aire, razón por lo cual Sayaka le dio su abrigo de color rojo a Tatsuma, le quedaba pequeño, por lo que no pudo cerrar el abrigo, y las mangas le quedaban a unos cuantos centímetros de la mano. Decidieron separarse.

Tatsuma y Lancer caminaron a paso lento en la arena de concreto y piedras, ya recuperado gracias a la magia de su tutora, lo único que le impedía caminar más rápido era el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo. Llegaron hasta un pequeño edificio derrumbado, con un letrero que decía "Market". El resto del letrero estaba ilegible. En la zona superior se erguía una barra de cemento ancha en posición horizontal, atada a la barra colgaba un cadáver, la soga estaba atada a su cuello, el tono de piel del cadáver era morado lo cual indicaba que llevaba unos cuantos días en ese estado, el olor era insoportable y varias moscas merodeaban alrededor.

—Dios… —dijo Tatsuma.

—¿Es común en esta época?, Master —preguntó Lancer, mientras observaba el cadáver sin atisbo de sorpresa.

—Sí… así es… —desvió la mirada, pero el recuerdo del cadáver aún seguía latente—. El objetivo de la mayoría de las personas es sobrevivir… son pocos los que pueden darse el lujo de vivir.

—Quizás, si tuvieran un buen rey, todos podrían vivir y no solo sobrevivir.

Tatsuma sonrió, no hizo mucho caso al comentario de Lancer. Siguieron avanzando. Caminaron durante veinte minutos, la puesta de sol ya había terminado y la oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente, no hubo una sola palabra, no hubo un solo comentario, solo el silencio entre ambos.

Llegaron hasta Tonomachi. Lancer decidió transparentar su cuerpo, con el fin de no llamar la atención de la gente, situación que sorprendió a Tatsuma. El Servant le explicó que era una de las habilidades de las que disponían ellos para evitar a los posibles testigos.

Los caminos estaban iluminados por postes de luz, algunos de los barrotes de concreto estaban semi doblados, otros estaban destruidos y en algunos postes de luz parpadeaban debido al deterioro de los focos. Había poca gente en las calles de tierra, las casas estaban construidas precariamente, la gente las hacía con el poco material del que podían disponer. Se detuvieron cerca de un departamento de tres pisos, ancho y de gran longitud. Tatsuma divisó a una chica conocida, vestida con unos pantalones sueltos de color azul, una blusa de un color morado oscuro, con un abrigo largo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Ella estaba apoyada sobre la pared de la casa, mirando de lado a lado hasta que su mirada quedó clavada en Tatsuma.

—¡Tú! —la chica corrió hacia él—. ¡No te lo perdonaré!

—Sa, Saki… espera... —una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

La chica golpeó el estómago de Tatsuma, éste llevó sus dos brazos a la zona del impacto tratando de suavizar el dolor, cayo de rodillas. Lancer observó la mano de la chica, no había comandos de invocación pero aun así mantenía la guardia.

—¿¡Por qué te fuiste sin avisar, acaso quieres morir!? —la chica estaba muy enfadada—. ¡Como se te ocurre ir a ese lugar, por qué no eres capaz de valorar tu propia vida!, ¡¿Y por qué llevas puesto la ropa de ejecución de la fortaleza?!

—Es una larga historia… entremos —dijo, con la voz entre cortada debido al dolor del golpe.

Ambos entraron al departamento, caminaron por los pasillos hasta subir al segundo piso, entraron a una habitación precariamente amueblada. La habitación tenía un pequeño futón Japones arrinconado al fondo, una pequeña mesa en el centro y un refrigerador en el otro lado de la habitación. La chica se llamaba Misaki, pero Tatsuma tenía por costumbre llamarla Saki. Misaki cogió dos almohadas del futón y las puso alrededor de la pequeña mesa, Tatsuma observaba a Lancer, él no sabía si ofrecerle asiento o simplemente ignorarlo. Misaki se percató de eso, miró hacia donde miraba Tatsuma y no había nada.

—¿Qué estas mirando? —le preguntó, confusa.

—Nada —rápidamente, dirigió su mirada hacia Misaki—, por cierto…

Misaki lo interrumpió, se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde Tatsuma había mirado, quedando frente a Lancer. Estiró su mano y la movió de lado a lado.

—Hay alguien aquí, siento la presencia de alguien.

—De que estás hablando Saki.

—No me tomes por tonta.

Lancer y Tatsuma se miraron extrañados, no podían comprender como es que Misaki había detectado a Lancer. El Servant se materializó ante Misaki, no había por qué ocultarse si ella ya lo sabía. Misaki al ver a Lancer, de la sorpresa dio un grito de pavor, cayó al suelo y se arrastró hacia atrás, señalando hacia Lancer.

— ¡¿Qué qué qué qué está pasando?! —preguntó desconcertada, mientras miraba a Lancer.

Ambos, Servant y Master se volvieron a mirar, extrañados por la reacción de Misaki.

—Era una broma, dije que había alguien ahí como una broma… no pensé que realmente había alguien ahí… —dijo Misaki, perpleja aún al ver a Lancer.

No tuvieron otra opción más que contarle lo que había sucedido, el motivo por el cual él se fue del pueblo, como fue atrapado y como Lancer lo salvó. Ella solo observaba a Tatsuma, mirándolo como un bicho raro, aunque ella estaba sorprendida por el Servant y extrañada por su armadura del periodo medieval. Misaki trató de tranquilizarse, pero la armadura de Lancer la inquietaba. El Servant se sintió de manera similar, pero por distinto motivo, ya que no deben haber testigos en la guerra del Santo Grial.

—Lancer, quizás necesites algo más cómodo —dijo Misaki.

—No es necesario —replicó Lancer.

Desmaterializó el casco, dejando ver su rostro. El pelo rubio de Lancer caía por los costados de su cabeza, ojos verdes y un semblante de mujer dejaron perplejo a Tatsuma.

—Pareces mujer… —dijo Tatsuma.

—¿Pareces? Ella es mujer —replicó Misaki.

Ambos observaron la cara de Lancer a detalle.

—Están equivocados, no soy hombre, tampoco mujer. Los Servant somos entes etéreos convocados por el Santo Grial.

Continuaron conversando sobre el Santo Grial, Misaki se sorprendió al enterarse de que el Grial concedía un deseo, por lo que instó a Tatsuma a ganarla sin importar cómo, Tatsuma se negó a la petición, por lo que recibió un tirón de orejas. El ambiente estaba tenso, a pesar de la broma de Misaki. Lancer explicó todo lo que ella sabía, desde su punto de vista como Servant.

Tatsuma cogió un pantalón deportivo y un buzo de su closet, al lado del futón tenía unas zapatillas, decidió que lo mejor era cambiarse en el baño para no interrumpir a Lancer. Se disculpó retirándose de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a los baños, los baños se dividían en cinco casetas, fuera de las casetas había un lavamanos de gran longitud, con unas cinco llaves de agua. Entró a una de las casetas para vestirse.

—¿Te acuerdas del huérfano? —Tatsuma guardó silencio, le molestaba escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero no le quedó otra opción.

—¿Cuál de todos? —escuchó otra voz más joven que la anterior.

—El que ayuda en la artesanía cargando sacos de barro y moldeándolos, ¿te acuerdas de él?

—Sí, algo. Dicen que no fue a trabajar hoy.

—Así es, me enteré de que el tipo fue a robar a la ciudad —el hombre habló con un tono de voz serio, sin dudas en lo que decía.

—Nunca fue muy confiable.

—Si lo pillaban, lo mataban. Habría sido lo mejor para la población. Una boca menos que alimentar y un puesto de trabajo disponible, mi hermana necesita trabajar con urgencia.

La conversación de los dos hombres continuó con cosas cotidianas y personales de ellos. El comentario quedó rondando por la mente de Tatsuma. _"Habría sido lo mejor"_ pensó_, "sobrevivir"._ Otros recuerdos lo asolaron, como el fallido intento por conseguir el dinero del impuesto y la posibilidad latente de que el poblado fuera atacado en cualquier momento.

Tatsuma esperó hasta que el lugar estuviera vacío. Salió del baño con la cabeza inclinada mirando hacia al suelo, caminó por el pasillo, pensativo.

—Oye, ¿me vas a ignorar?

Tatsuma levantó la mirada, vio que Misaki estaba al lado suyo.

—¿Qué haces en el pasillo? —le preguntó.

—Tengo dudas sobre lo que nos acaba de contar Lancer… —Misaki se veía preocupada—. ¿Qué posibilidades hay que de que acabes muerto?

—Pocas —contestó fríamente—. No te preocupes por eso.

Mintió, sabía que las posibilidades de sobrevivir estaban en su contra, recordando la batalla en que su tutora lo había salvado.

—Pero…

—Sabes, hay algo que me preocupa más que eso —Tatsuma hizo una pausa, pensativo—. Lancer es mujer. Me preocupa el hecho de que la puedan lastimar…

El rostro de Misaki pasó de preocupada a encrespada en un segundo. Tatsuma comprendió que había dicho algo que no debía decir ante Misaki.

—Sabes, Tatsu, te consideraba más inteligente —ella estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.

—Saki… ¿no crees que debemos calmarnos un poco? —Tatsuma trataba de elegir las palabras adecuadas, pero no le salían.

—¡Estoy calmada maldita sea! —claramente no lo estaba—. No existe el sexo débil si hablamos de magia, yo te puedo matar aquí y ahora y me sería fácil hacerlo. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Tatsuma sabía que ella no haría eso, pero por las dudas…

—Está bien, comprendo, lo comprendo, estaba equivocado —una gota de sudor le recorrió por toda la frente—. Volvamos a la habitación, Saki…

Ambos volvieron a la habitación, aunque la intención de Tatsuma pasaba más por buscar una aliada en Lancer más que en retomar la conversación sobre el santo Grial, por si acaso. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para conversar.

—Te entrenaré —dijo Misaki—. Sabes magia de refuerzo, lo ocupas para la artesanía, ocuparemos ese plus para que refuerces tu propio cuerpo. Es difícil, ¿lo sabes?

Tatsuma lo sabía, lo tenía claro desde el principio. Recordó cuando por curiosidad, quiso reforzar su brazo derecho, con la intención de destruir una muralla de concreto fuera del pueblo, el dolor que sintió al desgarrar su musculo quedó intacto en su mente, pero ahora estaba convencido, tenía que hacerlo.

—Gracias, Saki —respondió Tatsuma.

—Por cierto Lancer, también tengo planes para ti —Saki esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Eh? —Lancer solo miraba con curiosidad, sin entender las intenciones de Misaki.

"_Lo lamento Lancer, pero por favor, no le hagas daño, ella es así…" _Pensó Tatsuma, pensamiento que recibió Lancer debido a la conexión entre ellos, aunque Tatsuma no lo sabía.

Las noches en la región de Fuyuki eran frías, los vidrios de la habitación estaban empañados, Tatsuma estaba recostado en su futón. Se habían puesto de acuerdo con Misaki. Lancer dormiría en la habitación de ella, aunque Lancer no estaba de acuerdo, para Tatsuma era lo mejor. Después de una seria negativa por parte de Lancer, la Servant aceptó la propuesta cuando Misaki le mostró que la habitación estaba cerca de la de Tatsuma.

El reloj de su habitación marcaba la una de la madrugada, Tatsuma cerró sus ojos, con la intención de dormir, pero los recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido lo acecharon, los golpes con el fierro caliente, la batalla contra Saber y su Master, Sayaka y su promesa de sobrevivir, _"Habría sido lo mejor para la población. Una boca menos que alimentar"_. Apretó el puño, una lágrima le recorrió el rostro, humedeciendo su almohada.

* * *

**Día 2.**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y quemaban el brazo de Tatsuma, había amanecido. Tocaron la puerta, con lagañas en los ojos y desidia lanzó hacia un lado las sabanas y frazadas, se vistió rápidamente y abrió la puerta, eran Lancer y Misaki. Lancer vestía una blusa de color verde y unos pantalones sueltos morados, similares a lo que usaba Misaki pero de distinto color. Lancer se sentía incomoda por la ropa, pero Misaki se veía satisfecha por su trabajo, ambas medían lo mismo. Misaki llevaba una mochila en su espalda.

—Estamos listas, ¿Entrenamos? —dijo Misaki, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sacó de su cartera un abanico de madera—. Observa, este abanico de madera esta reforzado con magia, es casi tan fuerte como un roble, este será tu corrector cuando falles.

—Vamos… —trató de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, no le hizo mucho caso a Misaki respecto al abanico. Tatsuma aún quería seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que tenía que entrenar.

Las mejillas de Lancer estaban rojas como un tomate, Tatsuma notó eso.

—Lo siento —expresó, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

Lancer asintió tímidamente, Saki miró confusa la actitud de Tatsuma y Lancer.

—¿Por qué pides perdón?, ¡¿Le has hecho algo a Lancer?! —observó a Lancer—. ¡¿Te ha hecho algo?!

—Nada, solo vamos —dijo Tatsuma.

Misaki miró inquisitiva a Tatsuma, como si lo estuviera desafiando a que le contara la verdad, él miró hacia otro lado.

—No hay remedio contigo, siempre me escondes algo —Misaki suspiró—. Vámonos.

Salieron del edificio, por las largas calles de tierra cruzaba un auto de color azul oscuro hasta llegar a una tienda del pueblo. Pocas personas podían tener un vehículo, el petróleo ya no existía como combustible debido a su sobreexplotación, por lo tanto usaban un sistema eléctrico para hacerlos andar, lo cual era caro. La gente se movilizaba mayoritariamente en servicios públicos como buses o trenes, pero ese sistema era reservado para las grandes ciudades, la gente de los pueblos solo podían caminar, algunos si su situación económica se lo permitía, podían conservar un caballo como método de transporte. Tatsuma, Saki y Lancer hicieron un recorrido similar de vuelta al lugar en que ocurrió la lucha contra Saber. Llegaron hasta un edificio, dentro del edificio había un círculo de invocación.

—Este es el lugar —Misaki se acercó al edificio, observando el círculo de invocación—. ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué hace aquí un logo de la ciudad de Shinto?

—Es un círculo de invocación —indicó Tatsuma.

—¿Circulo de invocación?

—No sé cómo sucedió, pero Lancer salió de un círculo similar en la ciudad de Shinto —hacía calor, Tatsuma se llevó la mano derecha a la frente para limpiarse el sudor.

Misaki se acercó, rodeó el círculo analizándolo, se inclinó tocándolo levemente. Levantó sus dos manos hacia el cielo.

—¡Yo te invoco! —gritó, luego bajó y levantó sus brazos rápidamente, haciendo el gesto durante treinta segundos—. ¡Te invoco, te invoco, te invoco!

Agitó los brazos como un pájaro intentando volar, dio un rodeo al círculo agitando los brazos, poco a poco ella iba perdiendo resistencia hasta que desistió de su idea de invocar un Servant, bajó sus brazos, agotada por el esfuerzo.

— Saki… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Tatsuma, con un poco de vergüenza.

Misaki sacó su abanico y le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Tatsuma. El abanico estaba reforzado con magia, por lo tanto era similar a un palo de madera.

—¡Aaagghhh! —gritó Tatsuma, se llevó sus dos manos a la cabeza para apaciguar el dolor.

—No me hagas sentir como una tonta, solo intentaba invocar a alguien parecida a Lancer —guardó su abanico en su cartera—. El arma de la corrección nunca falla, prepárate por que la veras cada vez que cometas un error.

Tatsuma tragó saliva, se iba a enfrentar a ese abanico cada dos por tres. _"Niña malcriada"_ pensó. Lancer se llevó su mano hacia su labio esbozando una pequeña risa, risa que Misaki no detectó pero si lo había hecho su Master. Tatsuma caminó hacia el círculo de invocación, observándolo, no eran iguales a los de la ciudad de Shinto.

—¿Por qué hay un circulo de invocación en este lugar? —preguntó Misaki. — Aquí entrenábamos con la maestra…

Tatsuma lo comprendió, en este lugar había sido convocado el Servant de su tutora, quizás al mismo tiempo de la batalla contra el líder de la organización de Shinto. Guardó silencio, no quería preocupar a Misaki.

—¡Ya lo sé! —dijo Misaki con seguridad. Ella extendió la palma de su mano y con su otra mano le dio un puñetazo suave a su palma—. ¡La tutora también tiene un Servant!

—Pues sí, tienes razón, ella también está involucrada —replicó Tatsuma, no había razón para esconderlo si ella ya lo había deducido.

"_Si hubiera sabido que vendríamos a este lugar, habría traído una pala"_, Pensó Tatsuma.

Misaki le explicó como reforzar su cuerpo con magia, era complicado y él ya tenía una mala experiencia al intentarlo, si fallaba desgarraría el musculo y Misaki tendría que encargarse de repararlo para volver a intentarlo. La forma de reforzar su cuerpo biológico, a diferencia de un objeto inerte, era mirar la zona de su cuerpo que iba a reforzar e intentar imaginar el musculo y la piel para reforzarlos por separados, era uno de los pasos. Tatsuma abrió sus circuitos mágicos. ¿Estás listo?, le preguntó Misaki, Tatsuma confirmó, estaba listo para el entrenamiento. Lancer observaba, vigilando en las cercanías, ya que en cualquier momento podían ser atacados por un Servant rival, siempre estaba latente esa sensación de inseguridad por parte de Lancer. Ambos comenzaron el entrenamiento, con la intención de progresar sin importar lo doloroso que fuera, Tatsuma estaba decidido sin importar como, si podía reforzar su cuerpo, podría luchar de forma directa, aguantaría mucho más daño de lo normal.

* * *

Miyama, la otra frontera de la región de Fuyuki, anteriormente un distrito de la gran ciudad, ahora convertido en un fuerte que comulga con Shinto, al otro lado del rio. Una pequeña ciudad convertida en una fábrica de armas, su principal comprador, el gobierno militar Japonés. Dentro de la mansión dirigida por el gobernador del distrito de Miyama, se iniciaba el ritual de invocación.

—Umehara-Sama, el circulo está completo, solo debe iniciar el ritual con la lectura para convocarlo —dijo un sujeto vestido con una túnica negra, se acercó a Umehara. Extendió su mano ofreciéndole una hoja con las palabras para iniciar el ritual.

Tetsu Umehara, el gobernador impuesto por la Santa Iglesia, comenzó a leer el ritual. El círculo de invocación comenzó a brillar, luego tomó forma y densidad, brillando por toda la habitación. Un sujeto con la cara alargada, de piel muy blanca, grueso de piernas y de cuello delgado, frente ancha y abultada, vestido con una armadura de color café, con trazos de color rojo oscuro y una capa roja con unas insignias de otro idioma. El sujeto apareció dentro del círculo de invocación, frente a Umehara. Lo miró, y luego desvió su mirada para observar al sujeto que acompañaba a Umehara. Hubo un silencio espectral, ninguno dijo nada. El Servant se paseó por la habitación, observando los muebles, las figuras y la artesanía. Caminó hacia la ventana y las abrió con fuerza, aspiró el aire fresco y luego vació sus pulmones.

—¡Vivo! ¡Al fin vivo, maldita sea! —cerró sus ojos y los abrió enseguida, cerró las ventanas con impulso, quebrando los frágiles cristales. Su mirada se posó en la mano de Umehara, observando los comandos de invocación— ¿Tu eres el subordinado que me ha convocado? —el Servant se acercó a Umehara.

—Yo soy tu Master —dijo con firmeza. Tragó saliva—. Existen siete clases de Servant, que clase de Servant eres tú.

—De clase Berseker, ahora dime, ¿Qué clase de Master eres tú?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Umehara no supo qué contestar ante la avivada pregunta de su Servant. Berseker se dirigió hasta una pequeña mesa que contenía bocadillos y tres botellas, una de vino y dos de otro tipo de licor, al lado de las botellas había algunas copas de cristal. Llenó las tres copas con vino y se las ofreció a Umehara y al hombre que lo acompañaba, tomó una de las copas de vino y se la llevó a la boca, no bebió, tragó todo el licor vaciando rápidamente la copa. La mesa era larga, podía abarcar unas veinte personas, Berseker les ofreció sentarse. Umehara titubeó, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento, le pidió al sujeto que lo acompañaba que hiciera lo mismo.

—Tal vez tenga que explicarlo con detalle —dijo Berseker—. Primero necesito saber cuál es tu deseo.

—Mi deseo… —Umehara pensó su respuesta durante algunos segundos—. Deseo destrozar al linaje de los Tohsaka y eliminarlos, a todos ellos.

Berseker cogió la botella de vino y llenó la copa, volvió a beber de ella, esta vez dejando la mitad.

—Ya veo… tu no quieres conseguir el Santo Grial —volvió a beber de la copa—. ¿Ellos viven, están cerca?

—Uno de ellos administra la otra ciudad, cruzando el rio. La chica, está viviendo en uno de los pueblos del sur, hay más aparte de ellos —dijo Umehara con seguridad, era su deseo, Umehara estaba convencido de que con ayuda del Servant, pondría fin al linaje de los Tohsaka—. Si los destrozas de forma cruel, los asesinas a todos ellos, el segundo deseo será tuyo.

Berseker sonrió, un aura negra cubría su dorso y se levantaba por sobre su cabeza. Estiró su brazo sobre unos bocadillos, sacándolo del plato y llevándoselos a su boca.

Nishio, el hombre vestido con la túnica negra, era el ayudante de Umehara, su trabajo consistía en asistirlo en la magia, sostenía un libro manchado con sangre en la tapa que lo cubría, el libro contenía todo tipo de información valiosa sobre la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

—Mi nombre es Tetsu Umehara —le extendió la mano, Berseker solo observó su mano extendida, sin devolverle el gesto.

—Gaius Caesar Germanicus —dijo Berseker, seguía mirando la mano extendida de Tetsu, éste la apartó lentamente.

—Calígula —dijo Nishio, se mostró sorprendido—. ¡Umehara-Sama! ¡Ha invocado a Calígula!

Berseker dirigió su mirada hacia Nishio, se paró lentamente de la silla y se acercó hacia él. Agarró con su mano derecha la cabeza de Nishio y corrió sosteniéndolo hasta estrellarlo en la muralla, le fracturó el cráneo al instante y la sangre saltó por el piso y la muralla, ante los despavoridos gritos del ayudante de Tetsu, que aún seguía vivo a duras penas.

—¡No me llamó Calígula! —exclamó Berserk. Estrelló la cabeza de Nishio una y otra vez en la misma muralla, parte de los sesos de Nishio se desparramaron por el suelo—. ¡Nadie me llama Caligula, nadie!

—¡Detente!— Gritó Umehara, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Ocupó el comando de invocación demasiado tarde.

Caligula se detuvo, dejó caer el cuerpo de Nishio al piso. El cuerpo sufrió espasmos post morten, sus extremidades se movían irregularmente, se movían sus dedos, sus brazos, sus piernas temblaban, hasta que el sistema nervioso dejó de funcionar. Desde su cabeza, un pequeño charco de sangre y sesos se formó en el piso.

—Ni…Nishio… —Umehara corrió hasta llegar al cadáver de su asistente—. Nishio… lo… lo siento…

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, humedeciendo el rostro de Umehara. Trató de curarlo con hechicería, pero no pudo, ya era un cadáver y no había como revivirlo. Berseker se acercó a Umehara. El Servant de pie, Umehara desde el piso en cuclillas, lo miraba con terror y Berseker notó esa mirada que tanto placer le producía. La distancia entre el Servant y Umehara era enorme a pesar de estar cerca uno del otro.

—Ahora tienes un deseo por el que luchar —Berseker rió fríamente.

—Puedo hacer que te suicides aquí si lo deseo —dijo Umehara, con su voz quebrada que le dificultaba al hablar. Extendió su mano mostrando su comando de invocación, su brazo temblaba.

—Lo sé, pero no lo harás —Berseker caminó rodeando a Umehara—. Yo soy tu única esperanza para asesinarlos, ¿no es así?

Umehara bajó lentamente su brazo, el Servant tenía razón, su odio era más grande. Recogió el libro que sostenía aún Nishio a pesar de haber sido asesinado.

—Ahora, me vas a explicar cuál es nuestra situación, las armas y el recurso humano que posees, y yo te diré como procederemos —el Servant le dio una palmada débil en la espalda a Umehara y lo invitó a sentarse en la mesa junto a él.

Umehara, aún afectado, le explicó con voz quebrada la capacidad armamentística de la ciudad, los soldados que podía usar para la guerra, la posición y localización de ambas ciudades, todo con el fin de planear una estrategia para enfrentar a los Tohsaka. Berseker sonrió, tenía un plan que podía llevar acabo. A cambio, Berseker le pidió mujeres, las mujeres de la gente que él odiaba en la ciudad de Miyama, y un sacrificio humano cada día. Umehara no tuvo elección, no era una simple propuesta, era una obligación impuesta por Berseker.

* * *

Un hombre alto, empujaba una carreta llena de mercadería en las amplias calles de arena hasta llegar a las cercanías de la fortaleza de Shinto. Guardias armados con fusiles salieron a recibirlo para verificar su identidad. Los guardias revisaron la mercadería, destaparon frascos, abrieron cajas y revisaron el fondo de la carreta. Le requisaron sus armas de protección personal y aceptaron su tarjeta de identidad, el hombre tenía permiso para comercializar en Shinto. Siguió empujando la carreta, cada paso que daba era un suplicio, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero no tenía opción, tenía que hacerlo. Se acercaba lentamente hasta llegar al centro de Shinto, miró hacia el cielo observando un pequeño avión militar de vigilancia no tripulado, captaba cada uno de los movimientos del sujeto transmitiéndolo al distrito de Miyama.

—¿Puedes verlo, mujer? Es tu marido, que trata de salvar tu vida, ¿Lo ves?

—Souta…

La mujer, con lágrimas en su rostro, apartó la mirada de la pantalla. Berseker agarró la cabeza de la mujer y la obligó a mirar.

—Si no quieres perder los parpados, será mejor que no cierres los ojos, ¿lo comprendes? —su voz grave, amenazante, amilanó a la mujer la cual desistió en mostrar resistencia. Abrió sus ojos, mirando la pantalla, viendo a su marido arrastrar la carreta en Shinto—. Así es, bien hecho mujer.

Souta se acercaba lentamente a la plaza de la ciudad, el centro. _"Dios, dame fuerza… por mi esposa… por mis hijos… por favor…" _pensó, el sudor de su frente cayó en sus ojos, paró un momento y limpió su rostro con la manga de su mano izquierda. Agarró la carreta y continuó su camino hasta llegar al centro de Shinto. La plaza, o más bien el centro de la ciudad de Shinto era un lugar concurrido por los ciudadanos, se concentraba el mercado en general en esa zona.

—Hazlo —murmuró Berseker, la situación le generaba placer.

Souta miró hacia los alrededores del mercado. Mujeres con niños iban de la mano haciendo las compras del día a día, hombres comprando alcohol cerca de la carreta en un edifico aledaño, gente viendo la mercadería del hombre que empujó la carreta hasta allí, perros vagabundos buscando un lugar donde echarse, otros moviendo la cola cerca de una carnicería esperando recibir algo. Una persona se le acercó preguntándole por una baratija de su mercadería, Souta no contestó, tenía la mirada perdida en la plaza central. _"Hazlo", _pensó _"solo hazlo y todo acabará"_ El hombre se inclinó, puso sus rodillas en el suelo y bajó la cabeza para mirar por debajo de la carreta. Explosivos, por debajo de la carreta habían puesto explosivos, dinamita y pólvora. Souta tragó saliva. Miró el botón rojo que servía para encender los explosivos con electricidad, volvió a tragar saliva, dubitativo, levantó su cabeza mirando a la gente del comercio, _"si lo hago ellos morirán, si no lo hago mi esposa y mis hijos morirán…"._ Cerró sus ojos y apretó el botón.

La carreta voló en mil pedazos, la onda expansiva destrozó el cuerpo de Souta y mató a veintidós personas cerca del lugar de la explosión. La muralla del edificio contiguo no resistió el impacto, derrumbándose al instante, el grito de las personas heridas no se hicieron esperar, el caos reinó en la plaza de Shinto, la gente atrapada por las ruinas del edificio gritaban, gente que se pudo salvar de la explosión yacían en el suelo, con algún miembro amputado, la cara destrozada o el cuerpo quemado. Una mujer sostenía el cuerpo destrozado de un hombre, mientras gritaba con desesperación por ayuda.

La mujer de Souta gritó histérica, actitud que molestó a Berseker. Agarró del cuello a la mujer y la apretó con fuerza.

—Si sigues haciendo un escándalo —dejó de apretar el cuello de la mujer—. El esfuerzo de tu marido habrá sido en vano. ¿Lo comprendes?

La mujer dejó de gritar, un llanto ahogado que trataba de aplacar pero no lo lograba, respiraba con dificultad y sus lágrimas fluían de sus ojos. Berseker miró hacia Umehara.

—Un líder, debe generar terror en los demás para ser respetado —agarró a la mujer del cabello y la llevó junto a su lado—. Umehara, ¿Dónde queda la habitación que me has dado para las mujeres?, necesito descargar frustraciones.

Berseker volvió a reír de forma descarada, ante la desesperación de la mujer.

—En el pasillo… al final tienes tu habitación —dijo Umehara, sin emoción alguna en sus palabras.

Berseker arrastró a la mujer a su lado agarrándola del cabello, mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo, la habitación proporcionada por Umehara, Berseker empezaba a construir su harem personal.


	4. Capítulo IV - Moral individual

**Capítulo IV – Moral individual.**

**La familia lo es todo.**

"**Takahiro Tohsaka"**

El grupo llegó al apartamento, exhaustos debido al entrenamiento intensivo. Misaki los invitó a su habitación, con la intención de seguir instruyendo a Tatsuma sobre el reforzamiento del cuerpo mientras descansaban, él estaba de acuerdo, solo que su cuerpo estaba agotado y mentalmente fatigado. Lancer y Tatsuma se sentaron cerca de la mesa esperando a Misaki, ella estaba preparando algo para cenar en la cocina. El apartamento solo concedía habitaciones pequeñas, la gente vivía hacinada, por lo que tenían cocina y baños compartidos con el resto de los habitantes de la vivienda. Una pregunta inquietó a Tatsuma mientras esperaban, una simple pregunta. Si el Grial concedía dos deseos, uno para el Master y el otro para el Servant, ¿Qué es lo que deseaba Lancer? ¿Por qué razón intentaba conseguir el santo Grial? Hubo un momento de silencio entre Lancer y su Master, Tatsuma no sabía cómo abordar la pregunta.

—Master, no es necesario que entrenes. Yo seré tu arma —Lancer interrumpió el pensamiento de Tatsuma.

—¿Serás mi arma? —preguntó confundido.

—Los Servant somos espíritus convocados por el Santo Grial. La única razón por la que estamos aquí es para combatir, es el único motivo de nuestra existencia. La función del Master es ser el vínculo que nos mantiene unidos a este mundo. Master, este entrenamiento no es necesario, solo necesito que te cuides, algunos no salen de sus dominios, no se muestran en batalla y solo esperan, cumpliendo la función del vínculo.

Hubo silencio, Tatsuma no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero el semblante de Lancer, su rostro, denotaba cierta tristeza. Siempre cordial y amable pero muy pocas veces esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Cuando la doctora me entrenó para abrir mis circuitos mágicos, me contó que existían hechiceros poderosos, tan poderosos que podrían destruir una ciudad entera. Sé que este es el caso, no soy tonto, podría dejarlo todo en tus manos pero… —Tatsuma suspiró con fuerza—. No es mi estilo… ya no lo es…

Tatsuma no encontró el momento adecuado para preguntarle a Lancer, además, el semblante triste de Lancer se acentuó debido a la conversación, situación que Tatsuma no esperaba. Hizo un amago de conversación, pero no pudo, se sintió culpable pero no podía desistir en su decisión. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió. Misaki traía una bandeja con tres platos de comida.

—¡Ya he llegado!

Misaki puso los platos en la mesa. Observó las caras de sus invitados.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué me ponen esas caras? —dijo Misaki—. Ya he llegado, pueden alegrarse, no creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo como para que me hayan extrañado de esta manera, ¿verdad?

Al terminar la comida, acordaron hacer lo mismo que el día anterior, Misaki y Lancer se quedarían juntas. Tatsuma volvió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin sacarse la ropa, dormitando, pensando en por qué Lancer quería dejarlo fuera de la batalla. Cerró sus ojos con la intención de descansar, recordó parte de la conversación y el rostro triste de Lancer, trató de olvidarlo pero cada vez que lo hacía volvía a recordarlo, poco a poco fue sucumbiendo al cansancio hasta quedarse dormido profundamente.

* * *

**Día 3.**

Takahiro Tohsaka observaba los primeros rayos del sol que empezaban a cubrir la fortaleza de Shinto, sentado cerca de la mesa. Él esperaba que su esposa y sus hijos desayunaran con él. Su esposa se acercó a la mesa, sirviéndole el desayuno. Takahiro notó que uno de sus hijos no estaba en la mesa.

—¿Qué sucede con Souji? —preguntó Takahiro, mirando a su esposa.

—Ha estado así desde que supo que teníamos que viajar para ver a mis padres. Por cierto, ¿Por qué quieres que hagamos este viaje a como dé lugar?

—Yuna, hace mucho que no hemos ido a ver a tus padres, aunque yo no pueda ir por motivos de trabajo. Además, ellos te extrañan y también tienen derecho de ver a sus nietos.

La esposa de Takahiro guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Pero todo esto me parece raro, no te preocupabas mucho por mis padres y ahora quieres que hagamos él viaje, justo cuando tienes mucho trabajo —dijo Yuna.

—Amor, es lo que pienso, no es algo raro que quiera a la familia unida en estos tiempos, ¿no crees?

La hija de Takahiro tironeaba la manga de su madre en busca de atención, lo cual frenó la conversación que estaban teniendo. La niña pedía otro tipo de cereales y Yuna le explicaba que no había. Takahiro se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su hija acariciándole la cabeza.

—El abuelo tendrá tus cereales favoritos en casa, cielo —explicó Takahiro.

—¿De verdad papá?, la última vez que fuimos tenían cereales con pasas, no me gustan las pasas, papá. ¿De verdad tendrán mis cereales allá?

—Los tendrán, o los comprará mamá en el viaje —Takahiro sonrió y le hizo un guiño a su esposa.

La niña sonrió tiernamente.

—Bueno, ya solo te falta convencer a Souji —Indicó Yuna. Takahiro se acercó a su esposa y la besó, en parte fue una confirmación de que Yuna estaba de acuerdo con el viaje.

—Gracias. Voy a hablar con Souji, estoy seguro de que irá.

Takahiro llegó hasta la habitación de Souji, golpeó la puerta pero nadie contestó, avisó de que iba a entrar, pero Souji no hizo caso de su advertencia. Abrió la puerta y observó a Souji, recostado en la cama, con su rostro triste.

—¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿Te ha pasado algo malo?

No hubo respuestas, solo el murmullo de una conversación entre madre e hija que se producía en el comedor.

—Hijo, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés contento?

—¿Puedes ir con nosotros, papá?

Takahiro no supo que responder. No podía ir con su familia, tenía que luchar en la guerra por el Santo Gríal, y la excusa del viaje era para evitar de que su familia sufriera las consecuencias del conflicto, sea cual fuese el resultado.

—Los adultos tenemos muchas responsabilidades, hijo. Prometo que haremos un segundo viaje. Si quieres, podemos ir a pescar, el rio que queda cerca de la casa de tu abuelo no está contaminado con químicos y hace poco, supe que había peces en ese lugar, ¿te parece?

No hubo respuesta, Souji se volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama. Takahiro pensó en una forma de convencer a su hijo.

—Si te enseño magia, ¿irás? —le preguntó a su hijo.

—La magia no existe, papá —contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Takahiro dio un vistazo a su alrededor, había un vaso con agua. Caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró con la intención de minimizar el ruido, vació el vaso de agua en la ventana de la habitación, su hijo miraba con discreción todo lo que hacía su padre, y Takahiro lo notó. Estrelló el vaso en un mueble con suavidad, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible cosa que no logró, ya que el ruido del vaso rompiéndose hizo que su esposa se enterara y que su hijo diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

—¡¿Escuchamos un ruido, pasó algo?! —dijo su esposa, aún en el comedor.

—¡Se quebró un vaso, luego limpio! —contestó, esperando a que no entraran a la habitación para hacerle esa pequeña demostración a su hijo, sin que el resto de su familia se enterara.

Su hijo miraba los restos del cristal esparcidos en el suelo. Con la mano, Takahiro guiaba la atención de su hijo. Puso todo el resto de los cristales en un solo lugar, levantó un pedazo del vidrio para mostrárselo a su hijo y luego lo dejó junto al resto. Con un hechizo simple reparó el vaso. Souji no lo podía creer, Takahiro le pasó el vaso para que lo comprobara. Antes de que Souji hablara, Takahiro se llevó un dedo cerca de la boca haciendo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

—Esto es magia, hijo. No se lo tienes que decir a nadie, y te enseñaré todo lo que sé —dijo Takahiro, su hijo lo escuchaba con atención y asombro a la vez. — Pero solo si vas al viaje.

Su hijo asintió rápidamente, Takahiro le explicó un poco sobre la magia, respondiéndole las preguntas que le hacía su hijo. Volvieron a la mesa para desayunar. Todos estaban de acuerdos con el viaje, por lo que Takahiro pudo relajarse un poco, ya que de esta manera su familia estaría segura.

Antes de que pudiera probar el desayuno, tocaron a la puerta, Yuna se levantó pero Takahiro la frenó, él abrió la puerta.

—¿Viste las noticias? —preguntó el hombre encargado de la iglesia en la fortaleza de Shinto. El hombre se encontraba estremecido, respirando agitadamente.

Frank Brown fue el tutor de Takahiro y de Sayaka, el hombre encargado del futuro de los Tohsaka. Dirigió la fortaleza de Shinto hasta que Takahiro creció teniendo la edad suficiente como para liderar la ciudad con las restricciones impuestas por la santa Iglesia, después de que Sayaka escapara de la fortaleza.

—Hola Frank… ¿Noticias? —replicó Takahiro, extrañado por la agitación que mostraba su ex tutor y ahora encargado de la iglesia de Shinto.

—Así es, te lo mostraré.

Entró y caminó directamente hacia el televisor para encenderlo. Al hacerlo, una periodista informaba sobre el atentado que se produjo en la plaza central. La esposa de Takahiro se acercó al televisor mientras que sus hijos seguían desayunando sin prestarle atención a la noticia.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Yuna.

—Acaban de atacarnos, pero no sabemos quién o quiénes están detrás de este atentado —explicó Frank, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza—. Estos atentados siempre llevan algún tipo de mensaje, pero no hemos encontrado nada, ningún indicio de quien podría haberlo efectuado.

Takahiro apagó el televisor y se sentó en su sillón. Su mente se había bloqueado por un momento, no supo que hacer. A pesar de estar en un estado de alerta constante, las bandas criminales no eran un peligro para las fortalezas, Takahiro no entendía la razón del ataque. Se dirigió hacia su esposa y le pidió que empezaran a empacar. Luego de ver la noticia por la televisión, su esposa se mostraba preocupada, dubitativa. Takahiro trató de calmarla, no podía permitir que su esposa dudara en hacer el viaje.

—No te preocupes, no pasara nada. Ve a visitar a tus padres y aprovecha de relajarte junto con los niños, este ambiente no es bueno ni para ti ni para los niños.

Su esposa asintió, finalmente aceptó la recomendación de Takahiro y comenzó a empacar. Takahiro acompañó a Frank caminando hacia el vehículo estacionado, cerca de la pequeña mansión. Mientras caminaban, Frank había escuchado hablar a Takahiro y su esposa sobre el viaje que estaban planeando. Le preguntó sobre los detalles del viaje, la hora en la que tenían planeado partir, la razón del viaje y otros detalles más. Takahiro confiaba en Frank, fue su tutor durante sus años de entrenamiento como Hechicero.

—¿Quieres que encargue algunos policías, por seguridad? —le ofreció Frank.

—Gracias, pero no. Quiero que esto sea discreto. No es que desconfíe de la gente, pero uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar.

—Es cierto, cierto. Mientras menos gente lo sepa, mejor.

—La familia lo es todo —replicó Takahiro.

—Así es —confirmó Frank.

El encargado de la iglesia encendió el auto para emprender el viaje al centro gubernamental. Los concejales de la fortaleza de Shinto aprobaban y ejecutaban las medidas que Takahiro imponía, pero para que una idea se llevara a cabo, necesitaba la mayor cantidad de votos de los concejales, por lo que las decisiones de Takahiro estaban amarradas, él esperaba que después de esto hubiera un consenso general, por lo menos para atrapar a los que cometieron el crimen.

* * *

Tatsuma Kondo caminaba por las calles de Tonomachi. Al despertar recordó que tenía que presentar una justificación en su trabajo, el día anterior era domingo, pero el día en que salió a robar con la intención de juntar el dinero era sábado, y los sábados eran días de trabajo. Faltar al trabajo aunque fuera una sola vez, era una sentencia de despido. Mientras caminaba pensando en alguna excusa que le pudiera salvar su puesto de trabajo, observaba las casas precariamente construidas y la gente, gente con problemas de todo tipo, él los vivió por lo que conocía la situación de muchos. Su mente se dispersaba entre un pensamiento y otro. Uno de sus conocidos en las calles se acercó a Tatsuma.

—Hola viejo, como estas —el sujeto le extendió el puño, esperando a que Tatsuma hiciera lo mismo para chocar los puños en señal de saludo. Tatsuma lo ignoró—. Oye, que pasa, estoy aquí saludándote y me recibes así.

—Cuándo te dicen que mantengas la boca cerrada, la debes mantener cerrada —Tatsuma estaba visiblemente molesto—. Me fallaste, Hayato.

—Pero Tatsu, tu sabes que no fui yo. Jamás te he traicionado.

—Jamás te he traicionado dices… la primera vez que me diste alcohol para probarlo, y me acusaste con la doctora, ¿lo recuerdas?, ¡eso fue traición!

Hayato expresó una pequeña risita estúpida.

—Hombre, tu tutora me dijo que si te ibas por el mal camino se lo dijera y me recompensaría con dinero. Yo solo hice lo que me pidió, lo hice por tu bien.

—Sí… ¡pero jamás te dijo que fueras tú el que me ofreciera alcohol! —Tatsuma aceleró el paso para perder a Hayato.

Hayato también aceleró para alcanzarlo.

—Está bien, cometí un error esa vez, pero es que las cosas estaban jodidas, necesitaba el dinero.

—¿Y por qué le dijiste a todo el mundo que fui a robar a la fortaleza de Shinto?

—Bueno… yo… tú sabes. De acuerdo, no debí haber hecho eso pero fue por un ligue.

—¿Un ligue? —preguntó Tatsuma, confundido por la respuesta.

—Sí, fue para ligar con una chica, tú sabes. El chico bueno que trata de ayudar a su amigo que va por el mal camino y que busca consuelo en una chica. Las chicas caen rendidas cuando les cuentas eso. Tuve que dar tu nombre para que me creyera, lo siento…

—¡Pero todo el puto pueblo se enteró!, a quien más se lo has contado.

—No, tú sabes que no le contaría a nadie más pero… estábamos con el grupo y… necesitaba algo que contar, como para animar el ambiente —Hayato desistió de su idea de perseguir a Tatsuma—. Lo siento, lo he jodido todo, tengo un pequeño plan entre manos, si resulta, te invito a tomar un trago.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué se lo cuentes a la doctora?

—No… pero yo, es que… depende del dinero que ofrezca pero… —Tatsuma ignoró por completo a Hayato después de lo dicho.

Hayato se despidió resignado. Tatsuma pensaba en lo peor para Hayato, dejó su prestigio por el suelo y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a su jefe en el taller de artesanías. Preocupado por si en el taller se habían enterado. Tatsuma pensaba en la forma de que su jefe le diera permiso para ausentarse algunos días y que su jefe supiera lo del robo en la fortaleza de Shinto empeoraría la situación. Llegó al taller de artesanías, entró y comenzó a buscar a su jefe para explicarle y la necesidad que tenía de conseguir unos días libres, pero no fue necesario buscarlo porque su jefe lo estaba buscando a él.

—Kondo. A mi oficina, ahora.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina, comprendió con solo ver la cara de su jefe de que ya se había enterado, y que además le recriminaría el hecho de haber faltado ese día. El jefe se sentó cerca de una mesa de oficina y le ofreció asiento a Tatsuma. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, el jefe solo lo miraba y Tatsuma trataba de esbozar alguna palabra pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—¿No tienes alguna excusa por haber faltado el sábado?

—Jefe… yo necesitaba un descanso y… —No supo que responder, la excusa que había preparado fue borrada de su mente debido al nerviosismo y la tensión que había en la oficina.

—Un descanso… Todo el mundo comenta que fuiste a la fortaleza de Shinto a robar. Peor aún, dicen que te vieron llegar al pueblo con la vestimenta de ejecución de la fortaleza. Y los distribuidores que tenemos en Shinto, piensan que te iban a ejecutar ya que corrió la información de que tenían un detenido por robo —su jefe cruzó sus brazos en señal de reprobación—. No me importa eso, lo que me importa es el hecho de que hayas faltado. Es una falta grave, tus compañeros tuvieron que suplir tu baja y eso significa mayor esfuerzo para ellos, más del que ya tienen. Además, existen cientos de personas dispuestos a remplazarte en este momento. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

—No señor… —respondió Tatsuma, afligido debido que estaba apunto de perder el trabajo, y conseguir uno era difícil en las circunstancias en las que se vivía en Tonomachi y en la región de Fuyuki en general.

—El pueblo está en campaña para reunir todo el dinero posible antes de que finalice la prorroga en los próximos dos días. Todos acordamos en donar la mitad de nuestros sueldos con el fin de conseguir el dinero. Creo que es necesario que lo sepas. Recuperaras el día sábado por medio de horas extras no pagadas durante la semana. Si tienes alguna objeción, te la guardas. Ahora, vuelve al trabajo,

Tatsuma asintió. Volvió a su puesto de trabajo en la creación de artesanía. Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo lo puso al día en lo que tenía que hacer. Sus pensamientos se volcaron en el trabajo, la posibilidad de recolectar el dinero antes del tiempo establecido apoyando con su sueldo le esperanzaba, pero recordaba a Lancer, la guerra por el Santo Grial y el deseo que podría finalizar con la triste realidad de Japón si era bien utilizado. Tatsuma se encontraba en un dilema, ¿Ocupar a Lancer como arma para evitar la invasión de los criminales en contra de Tonomachi?, pensamiento que tuvo Tatsuma pero que desechó rápidamente, nunca más pediría la ayuda de otros, no después de lo que sucedió en su vida por culpa de una mala decisión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Shinto se desarrollaba el debate entre concejales sobre la explosión ocurrida en la plaza central de la fortaleza. Takahiro Tohsaka y Frank Brown llegaron al centro gubernamental de la fortaleza de Shinto, estacionaron en un espacio designado para el lider. Bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta llegar al edificio.

—Sabes, aun no me puedo creer de que los convencieras de poner esos logos en toda la ciudad —indicó Frank—. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Les dije que era una estrategia política. Luego de iniciar todas esas leyes que acobardaron a los ladrones y criminales de delinquir, la tasa de criminalidad total de la ciudad decreció bastante, por lo que les dije que si teníamos un logo que representara esa justicia, la gente volvería a votar por ellos. Propuse el círculo de invocación, costó que accedieran pero al final logré imponerme entre otras opciones.

Frank no pudo evitar una carcajada, se largó a reír.

—Eres un maldito genio, te críe bien. ¡Haz salido igual a mí! —dijo, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Takahiro en señal de aprobación.

—Es tu premio de consuelo haber criado a alguien como yo —Takahiro también rió junto a Frank—. Por cierto, ¿sabías que lo del círculo de invocación ha dado resultado?

Mientras caminaban, Takahiro aprovechó de contarle los detalles sobre el nuevo Master y lo débil que le resultó en su enfrentamiento. Takahiro consideraba a Tatsuma un rival menos del que preocuparse y eso le quitaba un peso de encima. Los concejales estaban reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa para comenzar a dictar las leyes y la manera en la que se iban a ejecutar las decisiones después del atentado. Frank y Takahiro tomaron asiento. El encargado del debate de las leyes abría la sesión y trataba de manejar los tiempos de cada concejal y del lider de la fortaleza. Su principal función era evitar una discusión que podrían provocar las ideas contrarias, la opinión de cada concejal y la del líder.

—Señores, en vista de que las máximas autoridades se encuentran presentes, daremos inicio a la sesión extraordinaria debido al atentado sufrido en la zona central de la fortaleza —el encargado del debate señaló hacia un sujeto vestido con el uniforme de la policía, un uniforme especial que denotaba un cargo mayor—. Él es el comisionado James Aoki. Estará presente para acatar los pasos a seguir en esta reunión.

El encargado del debate comenzó explicando que el atentado era posible de evitar si los guardias hubieran hecho su trabajo como correspondía, por lo que gran parte de la culpa la tuvieron ellos según el encargado. Cuatro concejales votaron por culpabilizarlos en parte del atentado, hubo una abstención y dos votos en contra, uno de esos votos era el de Takahiro. Luego, el encargado dio un listado de cosas que se encontraron en el lugar del atentado, entre todas esas cosas, un cofre que no pudieron abrir ni siquiera los especialistas de la fortaleza. Takahiro quedó intrigado por ese detalle.

—¿Un cofre? —preguntó Takahiro a Frank, discretamente para no interrumpir al encargado del debate.

—Sí, encontraron un cofre de metal imposible de abrir, creo que sabes lo que puede ser, ¿cierto?

Takahiro lo tenía claro, el cofre estaba sellado y protegido con magia.

— ¿Sabes dónde puedan tener el cofre?

— La tienen en custodia, en el segundo cuartel. No me digas que vas a ir a por el cofre.

— Si lo recupero, podré saber quién es el que hizo esto, y si lo sé, podre tomar cartas en el asunto. ¿Puedes darme más información? No tengo claro dónde queda ese cuartel.

Frank sonrió, le dio los detalles de la cantidad de guardias con los que se podría encontrar, la ubicación del cuartel y el posible lugar en que custodiaban el cofre. El debate con los concejales continuó con los detalles de la investigación. Pero a Takahiro no le importaba mucho, tenía un nuevo objetivo, el cofre y su contenido.

* * *

Lancer y Misaki llegaron al taller de artesanías, preguntaron por Tatsuma en la recepción y les confirmaron su llegada al trabajo pero les negaron el permiso para entrar, tuvieron que esperar hasta la hora de descanso para entablar conversación con Tatsuma. Llegada la hora, se dirigieron a la pequeña sala de descanso para encontrarse con Tatsuma.

—¡Tú! ¡Por qué no has ido al entrenamiento! ¡Sabandija! —Misaki estaba furiosa.

—Saki, la gente del poblado está reuniendo el dinero para pagar, puede que lo logremos si todos cooperamos.

—¿¡Eso es verdad!? —preguntó confundida—. Pues no me importa, tienes que entrenar, ayer entrenamos tu capacidad para reforzar tu cuerpo, ahora tienes que aprender a controlar la frecuencia cardiaca de tu corazón para que cuando fuerces tu cuerpo a una velocidad mayor, no te dé un paro cardiaco. Estas habilidades son complicadas de aprender, pero tienes que intentarlo.

—Pero si salgo del trabajo, me despedirán, lo siento Saki…

Lancer observaba con tranquilidad la situación, su Master había desistido de la idea de entrenar así que ella podría ser su arma, sin la necesidad de poner en riesgo a su vínculo.

—Pues sí, te despedirán —continuó Misaki—, pero al menos podrás luchar en caso de urgencia. ¿No lo ves?, y no quedarías a la deriva si renuncias, si aceptas entrenar con nuestra tutora, podrás recibir un salario tal como lo recibo yo, además no será gratis porque serás asistente en la clínica, por favor, recapacita.

—Saki, no puedo… no puedo aprovecharme de mi condición para sobrevivir…

—Claro, pero si puedes quitarle el trabajo a otra persona solo por ser un testarudo, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! —espetó Misaki.

Esto último hizo pensar a Tatsuma, Misaki tenía razón. Existian personas que necesitaban una fuente de ingresos y alguno de ellos podría suplirlo, y él podría trabajar para Sayaka, aunque el trato era aprender magia y ser asistente en el tema médico. Pero su decisión estaba tomada.

—Tal vez… pero… no es justo, no es justo que mientras otros tengan que hacer lo imposible por sobrevivir, yo logre ganarme la vida fácilmente… no es justo…

—No es justo, pero tampoco es justo que le quites el trabajo a otros, una familia se está muriendo de hambre por culpa de tu testarudez ¿a qué le temes, Tatsuma?, ¿por qué no quieres aprender magia? ¿Por qué la única vez que has querido aprender, fue por alguna clase de utilidad? —Misaki se acercó a Tatsuma y le tomó la mano con fuerza—. Por favor, no cometas un error, yo no sé nada sobre la guerra por el Grial pero he tenido una intuición desde que conocí a Lancer, y es que todo esto me parece peligroso… no quiero que mueras…

—Pero… de acuerdo, renunciaré.

Las palabras de Misaki hicieron recapacitar a Tatsuma. Era verdad, si dejaba el trabajo, otra persona lo relevaría.

En la oficina del dueño del taller de artesanía presentó su renuncia. No le pusieron reparos a la renuncia de Tatsuma y el trio emprendió el rumbo hacia el lugar del entrenamiento.

* * *

Sayaka y Archer llegaron a un pequeño pueblo al este de la región de Fuyuki, se adentraron al interior buscando gente. Archer sintió la energía de otro Servant en esa localidad, por lo que decidieron investigar. Mientras más se adentraban, el ambiente se hacía espeso y el silencio reinaba sin el típico ruido de la civilización, esto hizo que Sayaka temiera lo peor. Las calles estaban totalmente vacías, y no había indicios de personas.

—Archer, tenías razón, un Servant atacó este lugar…

Ambos caminaron recorriendo las calles del pequeño pueblo sin que pudieran encontrar a nadie. Mientras caminaban, Sayaka pensó en Archer, siempre tenía la duda de quién era, que fue lo que hizo para convertirse en un espíritu heroico y la razón de su lucha por el santo Grial.

—Aún no me has dicho que espíritu heroico eres —dijo Sayaka.

Archer se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba un comentario así de parte de Sayaka en un momento de tensión como el que estaban viviendo. Guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, pensando en su respuesta.

—No soy solo una persona, soy un ideal formado por un conjunto de personas que luchaban por la justicia. Es imposible que me conozcas, ya que, no nací en esta línea temporal.

Sayaka logró sacarle algo de información sobre la historia de Archer, aunque nada con qué identificarlo. Siguieron caminando hasta que una sombra alejada se acercaba hacia ellos, Archer se puso en guardia y Sayaka trataba de frenarlo, ya que podría ser una persona. La sombra siguió avanzando hasta que se adentró a un callejón, Archer y Sayaka corrieron al callejón para interrogarlo. Al entrar, la sombra saltó desde el balcón de un edificio cercano para lastimar a Sayaka.

—¡Trace on! —Archer materializó las Kanchou and Bakuya, cortando al ser en dos.

La sangre salpicó hacia los lados, manchando a Archer y a Sayaka. Ella cayó al piso debido al impacto, su espalda chocó contra una muralla. Abrió los ojos y observó a la sombra cortada en dos, no era una simple sombra o un familiar usado por un mago.

—Era… era una persona… Archer, has matado a una persona… —Sayaka estaba perturbada, se acercó al cuerpo mutilado, inspeccionándolo.

—Te equivocas, este sujeto no era una persona, era un apóstol muerto —replicó Archer.

Sayaka siguió analizando el cuerpo, era parecido pero no era igual al de un ser humano normal.

—Un apóstol muerto… había escuchado que existían pero jamás los había visto. ¿Él ha matado a la gente del pueblo?

—No, no los matan. Los convierten en otros apóstoles muertos.

Siguieron buscando, eso explicaría el porqué de la desaparición de las personas. Llegaron hasta un edificio de gran longitud y anchura, lugar donde se llevaban a cabo diferentes actos culturales del pueblo del este. Sayaka se acercó hacia la ventana, mirando hacia dentro. Cientos de personas se encontraban tendidas en el suelo, agonizando, con la piel muy reseca, al punto de tomar la forma de los huesos, la forma del cráneo y los ojos hundidos, casi sin globos oculares.

—Dios mío… —Sayaka se llevó la mano a la boca, y mordió su puño tratando de aguantar.

—Absorbieron la energía vital de las personas para convertirlas en maná —dijo el Servant.

Archer se acercó a la puerta del edificio, uno de los cadáveres estaba sentado en el piso, su cabeza colgaba de una tira de piel muy fina. Al abrir violentamente la puerta con las espadas proyectadas, el viento hizo que su cabeza se desprendiera del cuerpo, cayendo al suelo. Sayaka desvió la mirada al ver la cabeza casi cadavérica, le costaba contener el horror que sentía al ver semejante escena, pero lo conseguía, lograba mantener la calma. Archer se acercó a uno de los cadáveres, revisó sus piernas, sus manos y al final su cabeza. Movió el cuello de la víctima y encontró las mordidas.

—Un apóstol muerto que consume el maná de sus víctimas... ¿Eso existe? —preguntó Sayaka.

—Nunca he visto que hagan algo así. Los que consumen la sangre de sus víctimas los convierten en otros apóstoles muertos —Archer seguía investigando el edificio, dio un rodeo mirando cada rincón, pero no hallaba nada que indicara que fuera un hechizo con runas, tal como sucedió con Shinji y Ryder, hecho que él recordaba—. No se han usado runas, es probable que el apóstol que asesiné hiciera de catalizador para otro ente. No sabemos si es un Servant o un ente más poderoso.

—¿Un ente más poderoso? —preguntó Sayaka, un poco confundida.

—Existen otros seres más poderosos en el mundo. Pueden crear esferas de realidad y habitar en ellas. ¿Cuál es la localidad más cercana a ésta? —Archer seguía investigando los cuerpos, para conseguir algún detalle significante al rival que iban a enfrentar.

Sayaka le dio la indicación de un pueblo cercano, ambos se dirigieron a ese lugar. Sayaka tenía muchas preguntas en su interior, ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tomara la vida de una localidad entera?, Si era un Servant, ¿tanto deseo tienen de ganar el Santo Grial, a costa de todo? ¿Archer sería capaz de hacer una cosa así? Sayaka observó a su Servant, se veía confiado, por alguna razón esa confianza que Archer mostraba le producía tranquilidad.

Takahiro esperaba la llegada de Saber desde el auto de Frank. Se encontraba estacionado cerca del cuartel. Dio todos los datos a Saber del lugar, la localización y los detalles de donde tenían custodiado el pequeño cofre de metal. Escuchó unos balazos, luego las sirenas del cuartel se encendieron provocando un ruido ensordecedor. Saber llegó hasta el auto estacionado entregándole el pequeño cofre de metal a Takahiro.

—Vuelve a la base —ordenó Takahiro, escuetamente.

Saber asintió, desapareciendo del lugar a gran velocidad. Takahiro emprendió rumbo hacia su hogar, con la intención de abrir el cofre y analizar su contenido.

Al llegar a su hogar, sus hijos se lanzaron hacia él en un efusivo recibimiento. Besó a su esposa y le explicó que tendrían que partir al día siguiente en la mañana. Recordó como los había convencido y sonrió. Su familia no iba a sufrir las consecuencias de la guerra, ese peso de encima que llevaba en sus espaldas por fin desapareció, podría luchar libremente por el honor de la familia Tohsaka. Le explicó a Yuna, su esposa, que tendría que encargarse de escribir algunos informes debido al atentado que sufrió la fortaleza de Shinto, así que iba hacerlos en el sótano ya que no quería ruidos y le pidió que los niños no bajaran, ella lo entendió.

Llevó el cofre de metal hasta el sótano. Tomó las medidas necesarias en caso de que el cofre contuviera una especie de magia del tipo destructiva, algo similar a las gemas que usaba su hermana y las cuales lograron esconder para evitar el embargo de esas reliquias. Posó sus manos en el objeto canalizando su maná hacia el cofre hasta que este se abrió. Dubitativo, abrió la caja, dentro contenía un mensaje escrito. Takahiro leyó el mensaje. El mensaje era de Tetsu Umehara para hablar de frente a frente y estaba escrito de manera hostil. Comprendió que Tetsu tenía algo planeado y de alguna manera intentaría estar en ventaja en todo momento. Las pocas veces que Takahiro tuvo que interactuar socialmente con Tetsu debido a que ambas fortalezas comerciaban mutuamente, éste se mostraba hostil hacia él, nunca comprendió esa actitud, pero luego del atentado sufrido en la fortaleza, entendió que el líder de la fortaleza de Miyama estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para conseguir sea cual fuese su objetivo, incluso matar gente inocente. Si el conflicto no se resolvía rápidamente, todo desembocaría en una guerra entre ambas fortalezas.


	5. Capítulo V - Sin Códigos

**Capítulo V – Sin Códigos.**

…**Lo que antes fui en mi pasado, no tiene injerencia en lo que soy ahora**…

"**Saber Alter"**

El aire se tornaba cada vez más frio y las constantes ráfagas de viento y arena hacían que el entrenamiento se volviera pesado, el lugar de entrenamiento no era idóneo, pero era lo que el grupo tenía para mejorar las habilidades del Master de Lancer. Tatsuma aspiró y exhalo aire, extendió el brazo sujetando el corazón artificial que le dio Misaki para entrenar. Cerró sus ojos con la intención de concentrarse, de encontrarse a sí mismo para comenzar el entrenamiento, y pensó en un interruptor, dijo mentalmente la palabra "enciéndete". Visualizó sus circuitos mágicos, como si fuera una red de telarañas ajustadas entre dos fierros. Las telas de araña brillaron y de su mente nació el pensamiento de controlar el ritmo del corazón artificial, comenzó a latir de forma lenta, acto seguido escuchó y sintió un golpe que lo zarandeó.

Tatsuma gritó de dolor, sintió como la parte superior de su cabeza palpitaba debido al golpe que recibió por parte de Misaki.

—El arma de la corrección nunca falla. ¡Nunca! —dijo Misaki, con un aire triunfal.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso por favor?, duele.

—No, no puedo dejar de hacerlo —Misaki se acercó a Tatsuma y le sobó la cabeza en el lugar donde lo golpeó. Tatsuma se dejó, aunque se encontraba molesto por el golpe—. Si lo hago, volverás a cometer el mismo error. El corazón debe latir rápidamente, no lento, y además si hubieras hecho eso con tu corazón mientras te enfrentabas contra un enemigo poderoso, le privarías de oxígeno a tus músculos y caerías fatigado en combate, no podrías ni siquiera caminar.

Tatsuma solo observaba a Misaki sin responderle, no estaba de acuerdo con su peculiar forma de enseñar pero tenía que hacerlo, él lo sabía. Sostuvo el corazón artificial, realizó los otros pasos pero está vez pensó rápidamente en acelerar el corazón, "BumBumBum" Tatsuma mantenía el aire en sus pulmones para concentrarse, el corazón latía rápidamente, bajaba y subía su ritmo de manera irregular. Misaki gritó basta, frenando a Tatsuma.

—Vas muy rápido y eso está bien, pero no puedes exigirle a tu corazón esa cantidad de latidos de forma irregular ya que te puede dar un paro cardiaco. Además, si respiras lentamente, no le puedes exigir más de 320 latidos por segundos. Recuerda que debes respirar rápidamente mientras tu corazón late a un ritmo de 300 latidos por minuto —Misaki le hizo una pequeña demostración a Tatsuma, dándole un ejemplo de la forma en la que tenía que respirar mientras controlaba los latidos de su corazón—. Tienes que evitar la fatiga muscular y el desgarro anticipado ya que no posees magia de recuperación y es complicada de aprender, toma mucho tiempo. La única manera de evitar esa fatiga muscular, es brindándole una gran cantidad de oxígeno a tus músculos y eso se logra bombeando la mayor cantidad de sangre a tu cuerpo mientras respiras mucho oxígeno a la vez, pero, si lo haces de manera irregular, no te servirá de nada, tienes que mantener el ritmo de tu corazón a la par del ritmo de tu respiración.

Misaki sacó de su mochila un metrónomo. Era el metrónomo que Misaki había usado durante su entrenamiento con Sayaka y que ahora iba a usar con Tatsuma. Encendió el metrónomo y este resonaba de manera rítmica.

—El metrónomo te guiará, tienes que escucharlo y sentirlo, tienes que seguir el ritmo del metrónomo con el corazón artificial.

Tatsuma se preparó mentalmente. Escuchaba el ritmo del metrónomo tratando de captar la regularidad del sonido para aplicarla en el corazón artificial. "click click click", ritmo que debía seguir a la perfección mientras aspiraba y exhalaba oxígeno. El corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo, intentando seguir el ritmo impuesto, "Bum BumBum", no seguía el ritmo del metrónomo mientras que Tatsuma se agitaba respirando. El arma de la corrección hizo acto de presencia para corregirlo.

—¡Sakiiii! ¡Basta ya de esto! ¡Necesito un descanso! —refunfuñó Tatsuma, frustrado y adolorido mientras se sobaba la zona del golpe.

— ¿Te rindes tan rápido? —dijo Misaki, con la intención de herirle el orgullo para que siguiera entrenando.

—Solo quiero descansar un poco, y continuaremos enseguida —respondió Tatsuma.

—Así que te has rendido… está bien, descansemos, pero cuando te recuperes estarás obligado a esforzarte más.

El grupo se dispuso a descansar cerca de unas ruinas de un antiguo edificio. El edificio había sido desmantelado, solo quedaban restos de escombros, sin techo, pero las murallas evitaban que las pequeñas ráfagas de arena interrumpieran el descanso. El día estaba llegando a su fin, los últimos rayos de sol se esfumaban lentamente. Si bien era peligroso caminar a oscuras, Misaki quería que Tatsuma siguiera con su entrenamiento.

Tatsuma fue a buscar un poco de madera entre los escombros. Al terminar de recolectar la madera volvió junto al grupo, al llegar, armó la hoguera con la madera y Misaki le prendió fuego con un hechizo. Mientras descansaban alrededor de la hoguera, Tatsuma recordó cuando Lancer lo salvó de ser ejecutado, y cuando ella asió su lanza contra la puerta de la fortaleza, destrozándola con facilidad. ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera esa fuerza descomunal? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

—Lancer… —dijo Tatsuma, dubitativo—. Sé que existen hechiceros poderosos y tal… pero, ¿cómo has aprendido a usar tu lanza?

Lancer se vio sorprendida por la pregunta de Tatsuma, no se lo esperaba.

—Master —el tono de voz de Lancer era lento pero amable, seguía sorprendida por la pregunta—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—No… lo siento, no quería incomodarte… —dijo Tatsuma. El rostro sorprendido de Lancer hizo pensar a Tatsuma de que la había molestado de alguna manera, nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Fue un caballero de elite —dijo Lancer, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro—. Él servía a mi padre como protector de mi patria. Me enseñó a blandir la lanza en combate cuando él no estaba en servicio, fue difícil porque no poseo un cuerpo adecuado para este tipo de armas, pero eso no me detuvo, fui feliz pensando en que algún día ayudaría a la gente de mi país usando esta lanza para protegerlos…

Tatsuma observó a Lancer, era una de las pocas veces que la veía sonreír de esa forma.

—¿Cómo fue que la obtuviste? —preguntó Tatsuma.

—Fue un regalo de mi madre… —Lancer guardó un momento de silencio—. Le hice una promesa. Bauticé esta arma como "Promise" para recordarlo, pero jamás pude cumplir esa promesa.

Misaki intervino en la conversación.

—¿Tu promesa está relacionada con tu deseo? —preguntó Misaki, con interés.

—Sí, pero nunca esperé esta oportunidad. Es algo parecido a un milagro y lo agradezco desde lo profundo de mi alma.

Tatsuma pensó en preguntarle sobre su deseo, pero entendió que era algo personal que seguramente Lancer no compartiría con ellos. Todos tenían algo que deseaban y por lo tanto luchaban para conseguirlo, ¿sería tan difícil?, se preguntó Tatsuma. Se cuestionó si su deseo era lo realmente fuerte y ambicioso como para sobrevivir a una guerra así, recordó el enorme poder de Saber y la forma en que dominó a Lancer. Pensó en entrenar pero, ¿podría derrotar a alguien así? Desistió de la idea de preguntarle a Lancer sobre su deseo.

—Lancer, ¿Qué es lo que pedirás, cuál es tu deseo? —preguntó Misaki, sin escrúpulos, ante la atónita mirada de Tatsuma.

—Mi deseo… Quisiera tener la oportunidad de cambiar algunas decisiones de mi pasado. Si hubiera elegido de otra forma, si hubiera tenido paciencia y un mejor criterio… todo habría sido distinto… —replicó Lancer.

—No podemos presionarnos por malas decisiones, Lancer —contestó Misaki.

"Misaki y sus preguntas ¿Cuál sería el pasado de Lancer? Se preguntó Tatsuma en sus pensamientos, no quiso indagar más para no molestar a Lancer, ya que, la conversación le pudo traer algunos recuerdos que quizás ella no quería rememorar, sobre todo por su actitud de silencio y su semblante triste después de la conversación. Misaki preparó algo para comer utilizando el fuego de la hoguera para recalentarlo. Al finalizar el descanso, el grupo decidió continuar con el entrenamiento de Tatsuma, el refuerzo de los músculos del cuerpo.

* * *

En la fortaleza de Miyama, Berseker hizo pasar al comisionado de la policía militar local al centro gubernamental. Berseker le ofreció asiento cerca del gran mesón en el que se debatían las leyes, el comisionado se sentó en una silla cerca del mesón y Berseker lo acompañó.

—Ha quedado claro, ¿Verdad? —dijo Berseker.

El comisionado asintió, Berseker y Tetsu le mintieron, le aseguraron que habría una reunión entre los seis concejales para debatir leyes de urgencia.

—¿Dónde están los concejales? —preguntó el comisionado, dubitativo.

—Pronto los verás, Bernard —respondió Berseker.

El comisionado Bernard se sorprendió, pocos lo llamaban por su nombre. La gente en la fortaleza de Miyama trataba de conservar la cultura Japonesa y siempre agregaban el "san", o "sama", y no lo llamaban por su nombre, si no por su apellido, Fontaine. No le dio mucha importancia aunque seguía un poco sorprendido mirando a Berseker como si fuera un bicho raro o un extranjero excéntrico debido a su ropaje y su informalidad.

Tetsu Umehara entró al gran salón del debate, vio desde su posición al comisionado. Se acercó a Berseker y le entregó la noticia reciente. Takahiro Tohsaka había recibido el mensaje y por lo tanto la respuesta no se hizo esperar. La reunión se iba a realizar el próximo día, al atardecer. Berseker sonrió.

—Bueno, comencemos —dijo Berseker, animado por la noticia de Tetsu.

Berseker caminó hasta llegar al salón donde se realizaba el conteo de votos a favor o en contra de las leyes que intentaban aprobar. Abrió la puerta, el salón se encontraba a oscuras. Se escuchaban unos chillidos y sollozos. Berseker estiró la mano cerca de la puerta al interior de la habitación, se escuchó un "click" y la luz se encendió. Seis concejales, con el cuello roto y la cabeza ladeada a un lado, el chillido provenía del encargado del debate en la fortaleza de Miyama, llorando en un rincón, estirando su mano con la palma abierta como si eso le sirviera para espantar a Berseker, chillando irregularmente, suplicando por su vida. El comisionado, impactado por la situación, sacó su revólver y apuntó a Berseker.

— ¡Eres un desquiciado! —gritó Bernard, enfurecido.

El ruido del disparo se escuchó por toda la sala, retumbando en los oídos de Tetsu y los demás, las balas rebotaron en Berseker sin que le hicieran daño alguno.

—Monstruo… —dijo el comisionado Bernard, sorprendido y atónito, observó como las balas no le habían hecho daño alguno.

Berseker se acercó lentamente, el comisionado seguía apuntando a pesar de que las balas rebotaban, una de ellas rebotó y le dio cerca del cuello, el comisionado gritó debido al dolor y dejó de apuntar. Con su otra mano, tocó su propio cuello notando un líquido tibio, se revisó la mano viendo que era sangre, nuevamente se llevó su mano al cuello y pudo notar que la herida fue a un costado del cuello, no era grave. Mientras el comisionado se revisaba la herida, Berseker le quitó el arma.

—Usted no necesita este juguete —dijo Berseker arrogantemente, casi burlándose de él.

Se alejó del comisionado y se aproximó a la sala en la que se encontraban los cadáveres de los concejales. Se puso detrás de uno de los concejales asesinados y tomó la cabeza del cadáver, sosteniéndola erguida y con la mano libre manipuló la boca como si fuera el concejal el que hablaba.

—Por el presente medio oral, comunico mi decisión de abdicar y dejar todo a cargo del líder Tetsu Umehara —Berseker fingió una voz ronca mientras sostenía la cabeza del cadáver y movía la boca del concejal al ritmo de sus palabras.

Hizo lo mismo con los demás cadáveres, dándole plenos poderes facultativos a Tetsu para ejecutar su plan. Tetsu solo observaba, sin emoción alguna en su rostro, había visto tantas atrocidades cometidas por Berseker en tan poco tiempo, que el asesinato de los concejales no le tomó por sorpresa, ni la forma en que le estaba traspasando el dominio total sin oposición de la fortaleza de Miyama. Tetsu perdió la empatía por los demás, y vio en el asesinato de tantas personas algo común, que ya no le producía nada, ningún sentimiento de repudio o de alerta.

—Estás loco… —dijo el comisionado dirigiéndose a Berseker, con su voz temblorosa pero con un pequeño rastro de valentía.

Berseker se acercó al comisionado, con su rostro serio e intimidante.

—¿Locura? ¿Sabes lo que es la locura? —Berseker golpeó el gran mesón cerca del comisionado, destrozándola por completo, las hojas, lápices y documentos cayeron al piso—. ¡¿Lo sabes?!

El comisionado no contestó, seguía impresionado con la fuerza de Berseker al destrozar el mesón de madera sólida con una facilidad aterradora.

—Existen distintos tipos de locura, ¿sabes? Pero existen solo dos personalidades para todas esas locuras, aquellos que sus locuras dominan sus acciones y yo, ¡El que controla su propia locura! ¡¿Me oyes?! —exclamó Berseker cerca del oído del comisionado. Éste en un acto reflejo tendió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y a hacerse a un lado de forma sutil, cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero nada pasó. Berseker lo ignoró después de la réplica.

Berseker caminó de un lado a otro, pensativo, hasta que se acercó al salón donde se encontraban los cadáveres de los concejales. Luego, sacó una hoja escrita a imprenta con las firmas de los concejales y la puso en la mesa. Miró al encargado de los debates, llorando, tapándose la cara en un acto de defensa, chillando. Berseker lo agarró de la cabeza, el encargado suplicó por su vida pero Berseker no le hizo caso, lo acercó a la hoja para que la firmara.

—Si la firmas, no te mataré —dijo Berseker, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Las lágrimas, las suplicas del encargado le producían placer, le generaba un sentimiento de superioridad más allá de lo normal, se sentía al nivel de un Dios, no, superior a un Dios. El encargado del debate, tembloroso y asustado, firmó el papel certificando la autonomía total de las decisiones tomadas en el centro gubernamental. Al terminar de firmar, la mano de Berseker agarró su cuello con fuerza.

—Te lo prometí, no te mataré.

Berseker llamó a Tetsu y este obedeció, se acercó al encargado. Extendió su brazo y le tocó la frente al encargado del debate.

—Dóigh anois —pronunció Tetsu.

El cuerpo del encargado se encendió como un fosforo quemando parte del piso de la sala mientras Berseker lo sostenía del cuello, elevándolo para no generar un mayor daño al salón. Se movía, se retorcía, golpeaba con sus manos los brazos de Berseker, hasta que su cuerpo carbonizado cedió. Berseker dejó de sostenerlo y el cuerpo cayó al suelo. La sala olía a carne quemada, Tetsu se acercó a una ventana y la abrió para ventilar el edificio.

—Eso fue hermoso —dijo Berseker a Tetsu. Éste no le respondió—. Cada día me sorprendes más.

Berseker le dio una palmada en la espalda a Tetsu. El comisionado observaba, con los ojos desorbitados, tembloroso por la forma en que asesinaron a esa persona y por el nuevo conocimiento que adquirió, el conocimiento de la existencia de la magia. A Berseker no le importaban las reglas del Santo Grial, si existían o no testigos era algo menor a sus aspiraciones.

—Tú no vas a morir. Te necesitamos para ejercer nuestras indicaciones.

Berseker se acercó al comisionado y le levantó la cabeza, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Harás lo que nosotros te digamos, ¿Me entiendes? —dijo Berseker, zarandeando un poco al sorprendido y perturbado comisionado—. Si nos traicionas, no solo tú pagaras las consecuencias de tus actos, será la ciudad entera. Prestaras especial atención a nuestras siguientes indicaciones, y no está permitido fallar.

El comisionado asintió. Tetsu se acercó a Berseker y le explicó una información que le llegó desde la fortaleza de Shinto, la información sorprendió a Berseker, esbozando una sonrisa. Se acercó al comisionado.

—Tenemos fecha para tu nueva misión —Indicó Berseker escuetamente, sonriendo.

* * *

**Día 4**

Takahiro ayudó a su familia a empacar algunas cosas. Abrazó a su esposa y le pidió que manejara con cuidado, y ella le respondió que manejaba mejor que él. Tomó en brazos a su hija Mei, y le dio un beso de despedida, solo faltaba Souji que seguía empacando algunas cosas en su habitación. El vehículo estaba lleno de maletas y cosas, listo para partir. Su esposa iba al volante y la hija de ambos atrás, esperaban pacientemente a Souji. Takahiro decidió ayudar a su hijo. En la habitación, Souji reunía algunas cosas, libros, juguetes y otras cosas de su interés.

—¿Cuánto te falta, hijo? —preguntó Takahiro

—Nada —respondió—. Papá, ¿de verdad me enseñaras magia?

—Sí hijo pero cuando vuelvas. Pásala bien con el abuelo —respondió Takahiro.

Lo ayudó a empacar y llevó la maleta de su hijo al vehículo. La familia de Takahiro Tohsaka se despedía, el vehículo partió a una velocidad lenta, pudo ver como sus hijos movían sus manos en señal de despedida, Takahiro se despidió de ellos de forma similar. Entró a la mansión confiado, le había encargado a Frank que les dijera a los guardias de turno que tuvieran especial precaución con el cielo. Los aviones no tripulados eran una de las especialidades de la fortaleza de Miyama, los construían para el ejército militar Japonés y estaba seguro de que podrían utilizar alguno para espiar. Las radios de onda alcanzaban a cubrir gran parte del cielo, por lo que un avión no tripulado sería fácilmente detectado y a una gran altura, no podrían espiar. En ese sentido, Takahiro estaba seguro de que su familia iba a estar bien, nadie sabía que se iban de viaje, nadie sabía que los que iban en aquel vehículo era la familia del líder de la organización de Shinto. Lo único que temía es que siempre había posibilidades de que algo saliera mal. Saber estaba detrás de la mansión. Caminó lentamente hasta acercarse a su Master.

—Desde este momento podremos concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo —dijo Takahiro.

Entraron a la mansión. Takahiro se sentó en un silla cerca del comedor, le ofreció a Saber sentarse pero ella se negó.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó Takahiro.

Saber dudó, pero luego asintió. Takahiro buscó algo para que Saber comiera. Preparó unos tentempiés, los sirvió y comió junto a su Servant.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Saber? —Takahiro tenía dudas sobre la identidad de su Servant.

Saber asintió.

—Toda la fortuna que mi familia poseía, más bien, toda la fortuna que nos quedaba aún después del embargo, la invertí en buscar los fragmentos de Caliburn gracias a un rumor de un mago que decía poseer algunos trozos de la primera espada legendaria del Rey Arturo, aquella que fue destruida en combate ya que la segunda, por lo que sé, no existen registros de que existiera. Los fragmentos que obtuve de ese mago… sé que no eran los de la leyenda. Tu aspecto no es el del Rey Arturo, eres mujer y además infieres una energía negativa, me tiene sin cuidado tales detalles. Solo quiero saber quién eres. Cuál es tu identidad como espíritu heroico —Takahiro observaba a Saber, esperando su respuesta.

—Mi identidad… —Saber se detuvo un momento a pensar, antes de proseguir—. Lo que antes fui en mi pasado, no tiene injerencia en lo que soy ahora. Sí, soy aquel a quien nombras, pero he dejado de serlo desde el momento en que acepté al Grial como parte de mí ser.

La identidad de Saber se reveló. Aquella Servant que fue contaminada por el odio del Grial, debido a su urgencia por cambiar el pasado de su país intentando ceder su reinado. Aquella quien decidió regresar en el quinto heaven's feel gracias al poder de Sakura. Su humanidad quedó contaminada al acabar la guerra por el Santo Grial, y al volver a revivir en su último momento en vida antes de su muerte, la maldad de toda la humanidad siguió aferrada a ella, una maldición de la que no pudo escapar. Ahora, en la actualidad, en plena catástrofe mundial, volvía a tener una oportunidad de luchar por el Grial, sin embargo, seguiría siendo Saber Alter, la maldad seguiría aferrada a ella una y otra vez, en cada guerra por el Grial que disputara, hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

* * *

El pueblo de Daiganji era el más cercano al pueblo devastado llamado Tsukimigaoka. Archer y Sayaka se encontraban en este pueblo en caso de que se produjera un ataque similar, pero no había señales de un posible ataque del ente en Daiganji, las calles estaban tranquilas y las personas seguían el trascurso de sus vidas de forma normal. Sayaka Tohsaka y Archer seguían vigilando, las probabilidades seguían bajando mientras el tiempo pasaba pero lo tenían que hacer. De todos modos, Archer se encontraba en alerta, esperando captar la energía del ente en caso de que este efectuara su ataque en otro poblado cercano. Una casa abandonada funcionaba como refugio mientras esperaban.

— Sayaka —dijo Archer.

Sayaka no lo oyó, ya que ella estaba observando la calle por medio de un pequeño espacio visible entre dos tablas. Luego de ver el desastre causado por ese ente en Tsukimigaoka, decidió darle caza sin importar las consecuencias. No era algo orquestado por humanos comunes y ordinarios, era algo de su mundo, el mundo oculto para los seres humanos lo que estaba ocasionando tal desastre y eso, ella no lo permitiría.

—¡Sayaka! —repitió Archer, en un tono un poco más fuerte. Sayaka se volteó para mirar a Archer, sorprendida por la llamada.

—¿Sí, que pasa? —dijo, confundida.

—El chico al que le regalaste esa gema que poseías como reliquia. ¿Es tu hijo? —preguntó Archer.

Sayaka se sonrojó, aunque Archer no pudo averiguar si era de alegría, de vergüenza o de enojo. Luego, pudo detectar unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Sayaka.

—Archer… ¿Lo preguntas porque… me veo muy vieja? —dijo Sayaka, con voz temblorosa y angustiada—. Solo tengo 34 años…

Archer la miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa pregunta ni esa reacción.

—N-no… no estas viejas —contestó Archer, una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió un lado de su frente—. Solo quería saber el parentesco que tenían entre ustedes dos.

—¿Parentesco? —Sayaka dudo si contarle la verdad o no. Se tomó unos segundos antes de proseguir—. Ellos son… ellos tienen un talento natural para la magia. Tengo dos alumnos a mi cargo, la chica se llama Misaki Erizawa, y el chico se llama Tatsuma Kondo. Un hechicero mató a los padres de Misaki y a los padres de Kondo, se aprovechó de las circunstancias usando magia de ilusión… algo que jamás pude entender es la razón de por qué lo hizo. Me enfrenté a ese hechicero, podía ganar, pero logró escapar de mí…

El rostro de Sayaka se veía descompuesto por el mal recuerdo. A pesar de criar a Tatsuma y a Misaki de forma fría, tratando de alejar los lazos que los unieran más allá de una maestra y un alumno, ella sintió un sentimiento similar al de una madre sin que ella lo supiera.

—Esa gema que has ocupado, ¿era una herencia de la familia Tohsaka? —preguntó Archer, tratando de desviar el tema, aprovechando sus dudas sobre la gema.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Archer? —dijo Sayaka, mientras se pasaba la manga de su abrigo limpiándose unas pocas lágrimas que mancharon su rostro.

—Simple curiosidad —contestó Archer.

—Estaba guardada en una pequeña caja sellada. Si los de la Santa Iglesia no nos hubieran embargado, jamás habríamos encontrado esa caja. Buscamos tanto con la intención de esconder algunas reliquias de la familia, fue una suerte encontrar esta gema. ¿Por qué la habrán guardado así? —se preguntó a sí misma.

Archer sonrió.

—Quizás tenía un valor sentimental.

—Tal vez —dijo Sayaka, casi sin interés.

Ella seguía observando desde su posición, tratando de detectar algo anómalo. El tiempo transcurría sin que nada raro sucediera, pero en un segundo todo cambió, el ambiente se volvió tenso. Sayaka trató de indagar más, acercándose al espacio que las dos tablas dejaban para mirar al exterior, pero una mano la agarró de su abrigo y la impulsó hacia atrás, Sayaka gritó del susto debido a la velocidad con la que fue empujada.

—I'am the bone of my sword —conjuró Archer. Extendió su brazo derecho y abrió la palma de la mano hacia el lugar en el que miraba Sayaka.

—Rho Aias.

Casi al instante de la creación del escudo de Ajax, cientos de flechas destrozaron la pared del edificio abandonado, fragmentos y flechas impactaron en el escudo, pero no pudieron traspasar la férrea defensa de Archer. Sayaka miraba impresionada, el ataque no cesaba y cada segundo era una eternidad. Los ruidos de cada impacto eran similares a los de una explosión de maná y el rostro de Archer reflejaba el dolor que le causaba repeler los impactos de flechas. El ataque se detuvo en seco, los ruidos cesaron al instante y los destrozos de la muralla permitían que la brisa del viento se precipitara dentro del edificio abandonado. Sayaka se puso de pie para indagar, pero al instante de esa acción, Archer la agarró de la cintura.

—¡Archer! —dijo Sayaka preocupada al sentir que la arrastraban. Se calmó al ver que quien la había sacado de ahí era Archer.

Sosteniendo a Sayaka, Archer corrió hasta la zona trasera del edificio abandonado. De una patada derribó parte de la muralla saliendo a un pequeño sitio baldío, no había posibles testigos en ese lugar. Archer usó de impulso el pilar de la casa abandonada, saltando para evitar una confrontación directa en el pueblo de Daiganji. La velocidad y la fortaleza de Archer le permitía saltar a una gran altura, la impresión que daba era de que podía volar. En la altura, Archer arqueó su espalda, levantando levemente a Sayaka, mientras ella trataba de averiguar desde donde provenía el ataque. Unas cuantas flechas rozaron a Archer pero logró evitar que Sayaka las recibiera. Volteó su cuerpo con dificultad.

—Trace on! —Archer materializó una espada en su mano izquierda, sosteniendo en su brazo derecho a Sayaka apoyándola contra su cuerpo. Levantó su mano izquierda buscando impulsó y la bajó con velocidad, la espada se dirigió hacia el techo de otra vivienda abandonada. Un ser desvió la espada y esta impactó contra la calle.

—¡Es uno solo! ¡Archer, Trata de llevar la batalla a un sitio sin gente! —dijo Sayaka, mientras buscaba resquicios de otro posible atacante.

—Son dos. Su Master dirige la batalla cerca del Servant —replicó Archer, repitió el proceso de la creación de una espada, sosteniéndola en su mano libre mientras aún se mantenía en el aire junto a Sayaka.

Cerca del Servant rival se escuchó un enorme bufido, casi al instante se materializó un caballo fornido y de gran estatura, con una impecable armadura de oro. El Servant montó al caballo y éste con un pequeño impulso alcanzó una gran velocidad saltando hacia Archer, el caballo se acercaba rápidamente hacia su objetivo. Sayaka extendió su brazo derecho hacia el Servant rival y con su mano izquierda agarró su codo, sosteniendo su brazo firmemente.

—Spectral light! —de la palma de su mano brotaron una especie de plasma negro lanzados a gran velocidad, tres impactaron al Servant y dos se desviaron por culpa de la velocidad a la que iban cayendo—. Imposible…

El ataque de Sayaka no afectó al Servant que se acercaba cada vez más. Archer la miró y Sayaka captó esa mirada gracias a la conexión que existe entre Servant y Master, entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Archer impulsó a Sayaka hacia un costado, lanzándola lejos en caída libre.

— ¡Burzug! —conjuró el Servant Rival, materializando una espada corta.

El caballo impactó a Archer, ladeándolo y removiéndolo de su trayectoria, lanzó un gruñido de dolor aguantando el impacto del caballo, dio una vuelta quedando al costado del equino. El Servant Rival clavó su espada en el hombro derecho de Archer aprovechando esa instancia y a gran velocidad arrastró la espada por todo el hombro de Archer, desgarrándole la piel y despedazando todo lo que encontraba a su paso en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. Archer logró extender su brazo izquierdo, lanzándole la espada hacia el brazo del Servant Rival. Esta se incrustó en el antebrazo, a pesar de la sería lesión, Ryder consiguió sujetar la espada corta. La velocidad del caballo hizo que la acción fuera casi en un instante. El equino no pudo desviar su trayectoria, pasando de largo. Sayaka caía a gran velocidad, ella veía que pronto llegaría al suelo, extendió su brazo y el comando de invocación en el dorso de su mano comenzó a brillar.

—¡Archer, te invoco!

Desde el suelo se forjó un círculo de invocación, las luces tomaron densidad en una oscilación irregular. Archer surgió desde ese lugar, tomando impulso logró agarrar en brazos a Sayaka amortiguando el impacto de su caída sin que ella sufriera ningún daño. El caballo junto al Servant Rival aterrizaron, las patas del equino se incrustaron en la tierra y se arrastraban a gran velocidad dejando hendiduras de tierra de varios metros. Archer observaba a sus rivales y ellos lo observaban a él. Sayaka se dio cuenta de la grave herida en el hombro de su Servant, daba la impresión de que Archer no podía mover su brazo a voluntad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sayaka, preocupada por el estado de Archer.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —contestó Archer, levantó ligeramente su brazo izquierdo, colocando su antebrazo a la altura del hombro, apretó el puño con fuerza—. Lo venceré con una sola mano —frunció el ceño con convicción.

Archer materializó a Kanchou, no pudo materializar a su espada gemela ya que tenía muy poca movilidad en su brazo derecho. El Servant Rival se acercó lentamente junto a su caballo. Alto, delgado y con una prominente barba, una vestimenta digna de un gobernante militar asiático de la antigüedad. Su rostro mostraba seguridad mientras cabalgaba hacia Archer. A una distancia prudente, detuvo su marcha. Archer trató de analizar el daño que le había hecho a su rival en el antebrazo, una gran abertura salía de su antebrazo, la sangre fluía manchando a su caballo.

—Pocos pueden sobrevivir una embestida de Zegseb. Y tu haz sobrevivido en pleno vuelo, sin posibilidad de desviar tu trayectoria. Mis respetos —dijo el Servant Rival, acarició el pelaje de su caballo—. Esa espada que me has lanzado ha desaparecido. Nuestras armas son únicas, nadie se deshace de sus armas sin importar el contexto, es un símbolo de nuestro pasado. Pero tu espada… tu espada se ha desintegrado. ¿Quién demonios eres? —preguntó el Servant, extrañado por la habilidad de Archer.

—Nadie en particular —respondió Archer, en un tono arrogante—. Supongo que tu clase es Ryder.

El Servant rival asintió, confirmando las sospechas de Archer.

—Ocupas espadas, espadas que se desintegran sin dejar rastro alguno… y no has dudado en señalarme como Ryder, sin poner énfasis en mi capacidad como arquero. Tu clase está entre Saber o Archer.

Archer sonrió ante la deducción de Ryder, estaba cerca, pero no tenía la intención de revelarle su clase de Servant.

Sayaka se encontraba cerca de Archer, pero ella tenía otra misión, encontrar al Master de Ryder y hacerlo hablar, la razón de su ataque y el por qué involucró personas inocentes, sustrayéndoles su energía vital. Sayaka no comprendía la naturaleza de aquellos que no se regían por códigos, los detestaba.

—Archer. ¡Te lo encargo!

Sayaka corrió con el objetivo de llegar al edificio abandonado, para confrontar al Master de Ryder. El ambiente estaba tenso, Archer sostenía a Kanchou mientras esperaba la embestida de Zegseb. Esquivarlo era difícil pero no imposible y tenía una idea para evitar el ataque. Dedujo que Ryder no podría atacar con su arco, debido al estado de su antebrazo, no podría apuntar ni dirigir con precisión, menos montado en su caballo. La espada corta podría ser un problema, pero la mano en la que sostenía la espada cuando lo atacó en el aire estaba dañada, por lo que su mano hábil sería excluida del combate si es que Ryder no se llegara a recuperar antes. El frio viento de un día nublado se hacía presente, las pequeñas ráfagas de arena producían molestias al hombro de Archer y al antebrazo de Ryder. Ambos se analizaban, esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento estratégico.


	6. Capítulo VI - Daño Colateral

**Capítulo VI – Daño Colateral.**

**Usa tu comando de invocación para suicidar a tu Servant, y luego te mataré con mis propias manos.**

"**Tetsu Umehara"**

Sayaka llegó al edificio aledaño, agotada debido al esfuerzo que hizo para llegar allí lo más rápido posible, puso sus brazos en sus piernas e inclino el cuerpo respirando agitadamente. Se reincorporó en seguida, sabiendo que existía el riesgo de un posible ataque del Master rival. Desde la lejanía vio como Ryder desvió una espada de Archer y el ruido metálico que generó esa acción, pero no pudo mirar los detalles, necesitaba estar atenta a cualquier posible ataque. Desconocía las habilidades del Master de Ryder y cualquier Master con una práctica superior a la suya podría ocasionarle un serio problema. Sayaka había entrenado magia junto a Takahiro gracias a su tutor, Frank Brown, después de dejar la fortaleza de Shinto, no pudo mejorar mucho ya que no tuvo un instructor que la guiara luego de escapar, y solo pudo perfeccionar lo que ella ya sabía. Caminó por los alrededores del edificio, atenta a cualquier situación anómala, le preocupaba hasta una pequeña brisa de aire.

—¿Tu eres el Master de ese Servant? —dijo una voz femenina que ella desconocía, intuyó que era el Master de Ryder.

—¿Tú has provocado todas esas muertes? —preguntó Sayaka, en un tono fuerte. Aún rondaba por su mente las muertes de todas esas personas en el edificio cultural de Tsukimigaoka.

La Master de Ryder se acercó lentamente hasta que Sayaka la pudo visualizar. La mujer era joven, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. La chica se mostraba pensativa y a la vez confundida por la pregunta, hasta que en su rostro figuró una sonrisa.

—He llegado a este lugar buscando al causante de esas muertes. Veo que al final no ha sido una mala decisión, al menos podré ponerle fin a un Master, dejando uno menos en la guerra. Respondiendo a tu pregunta. No, no he sido yo, solo un ser débil y carente de honor se atrevería usar a seres humanos para conseguir sus objetivos —de no ser por su tono arrogante, a Sayaka le hubiera caído bien, pero solo consiguió irritarla más.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pongámosle fin a esto y veamos quien es mejor —dijo Sayaka, ambas se miraron durante unos segundos, desafiándose entre sí, y sonrieron a la vez—. ¡Ven! —gritó Sayaka.

La Master rival extendió una vara decorada con una cinta de unos treinta centímetros y la empezó a agitar con elegancia, formando círculos y otras figuras. Sayaka extendió su brazo y recitó el conjuro "Espectral Light!", de su mano salieron las energías negras lanzados como proyectiles. La Master rival esquivó ágilmente unos cuantos ataques, pero uno iba directo hacia ella, alzó la vara y golpeó la energía negra con la cinta, el ataque salió desviado impactando en una de las murallas, causó un pequeño estruendo, dejando un agujero agrietado con pequeños rayos negros que se retorcían, residuos del ataque. La Master rival corrió hacia Sayaka, intuyó de que su rival usó magia de refuerzo para alcanzar esa gran velocidad. Ella disparó las energías negras pero la Master rival los evadió con facilidad.

—¡¿Cómo…?!

La Master rival hundió la vara en el abdomen de Sayaka, y con la inercia de la cinta logró impactarla una vez más cerca de su pierna izquierda, Sayaka alcanzó a reforzar su estómago para evitar un daño mayor pero no alcanzó a usarlo con su pierna izquierda. Con el impulso, salió disparada debido al impacto de la cinta, logró controlarse a pesar del dolor y antes de caer al suelo recitó "Reinforcement" para reforzar las zonas importantes de su cuerpo. Cayó de costado, dio unos cuantos giros sobre su cuerpo, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta impactar en una muralla de un edificio aledaño. Quedó mal herida mientras la Master rival se acercaba lentamente, acechándola. Sayaka se encontraba en el piso, sostenida por sus dos manos, de su boca escupía sangre, poco a poco se reincorporó para seguir combatiendo. Su rival como Hechicero era más experimentado que ella, concibió la idea que su rival había estudiado en la torre del reloj, por lo tanto, la probabilidad de ganar eran menores si no ocupaba todo su arsenal en este combate. Sayaka tenía tres gemas, la gema que encontró en la caja y que sostenía con ella siempre, la llenó de maná pero no la tenía consigo, se la había dado a Tatsuma. Aun así le quedaban las dos gemas restantes, una reutilizable y la otra desechable, ambas estaban cargadas con maná. En su mente solo se fijó una sola idea, salir con vida de esta batalla sin importar las consecuencias. Logró ponerse de pie, aunque le costaba mantener el equilibrio debido al dolor de su pierna izquierda, echó un rápido vistazo viendo el panorama desolador. Su pierna izquierda tenía un corte profundo, emanaba sangre de la herida y le costaba apoyar su pierna en el suelo sin sentir ese profundo dolor similar a un pinchazo constante. Observó como la Master rival se acercaba hacia ella, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

La batalla entre Archer y Ryder continuaba. Ambos se observaban, analizándose, buscando una estrategia para acabar con la batalla. Archer sabía que en cualquier momento, Ryder iba a intentar una embestida con Zegseb, y atacaría con la espada corta usando su mano menos hábil. Ryder estaba imposibilitado de usar su arco hasta que la herida se le regenerara y Archer estaba consciente de que tenía que aprovechar esa debilidad. Ryder también buscaba un modo eficaz de atacar a Archer, no sabía la clase exacta de Archer, por lo que dudaba en usar un ataque directo en caso de que se enfrentara a un rival de la clase Saber. Archer levantó el brazo izquierdo, ya que no podía mover el brazo derecho debido al mal estado de su hombro, esta acción puso en alerta a Ryder.

—Trace on!

Cientos de espadas se materializaron apuntando hacia Ryder, éste miraba con incredulidad, no podía entender el funcionamiento del Noble Phantasm de Archer. Ryder seguía observando, esperando que Archer moviera primero sus fichas para después actuar. Archer bajó el brazo extendido apuntando hacia Ryder. Las espadas se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el Servant rival y su caballo.

—¡Mierd…! —dijo Ryder, sorprendido y casi sin aliento.

El caballo se puso en marcha desviando su trayectoria hacia un costado. Las espadas eran veloces pero Zegseb lo era más, Archer trataba de anticiparse al movimiento del caballo, pero las espadas no lograban alcanzarlo. Ryder dio un rodeo, con la intención de acercarse lo más pronto posible a Archer, pero las espadas se anticipaban a su trayectoria, haciendo que Zegseb volviera cambiar el trayecto.

—¡Khet ikh khurdtai! —exclamó Ryder.

El caballo aumentó su velocidad, evitando las espadas que terminaban estrellándose en el suelo. Zegseb siguió con el intento de rodear a Archer hasta pillarlo mal posicionado.

—I am the bone of my sword… —Archer recitó su conjuro.

El caballo se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, rodeándolo en círculos constantes. Algunas espadas lastimaron a Ryder y a Zegseb pero fueron daños superficiales, la velocidad del caballo conseguía eludir con facilidad la gran cantidad de espadas proyectadas por Archer, se acercaban peligrosamente hacia su objetivo.

—Rho Aias!

El caballo estaba a punto de embestir a Archer, pero el escudo de Ajax evitó el golpe directo. Zegseb impactó directamente al escudo, lo cual hizo que se desestabilizara. Ryder y Zegseb, ambos cayeron al suelo golpeándose en la tierra. Archer logró afirmarse, manteniendo sus piernas en el suelo mientras que era arrastrado debido al fuerte impacto que sufrió, dejando la huella de ambos pies incrustados en la tierra a varios metros de distancia de su posición anterior, pero logró mantenerse estable. El escudo de Ajax aguantó el impacto de Zegseb.

La Master de Ryder se acercaba hacia Sayaka, agitando la vara, dándole unos movimientos a la cinta casi hipnóticos. Sayaka se encontraba de pie, no podía curar bien su pie debido a que requería tiempo, tiempo que el Master de Ryder claramente no le iba a conceder. Se llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de la chaqueta y luego la retiró sosteniendo un objeto. Aún le quedaban opciones, convocar a Archer y perder otro comando de invocación, o usar las gemas. Sea como sea, perdería algo valioso en esta batalla. Pensó rápidamente en la gema desechable, cargada con maná suficiente como para derrotarla. Estaban a una distancia de dos metros.

—Eres débil —dijo la chica rubia, en un tono casi de burla—. Eres incapaz de vencerme. Aun así, te puedo dar una oportunidad de salir con vida. Solo tienes que hacer dos cosas.

Una oportunidad, una oportunidad para salir con vida, Sayaka se preguntó si sería tan así, ¿cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de la chica rubia? Sayaka solo la miraba, pensó en analizar esa oferta, aunque estaba consciente de que podría ser una mentira. Su tutor, Frank Brown le enseñó que la mayoría de los hechiceros eran arrogantes. La chica tenía ese perfil y era probable de que no la dejaría con vida, sin importar lo que pidiera y lo que ella hiciera.

—Habla —Sayaka le dio la palabra, solo con la intención de saber que tenía entre manos la Master de Ryder.

—Si controlas a tu Servant, es porque aún tienes tus comandos de invocación —La chica rubia sonrió—. Úsalo y haz que tu Servant se suicide.

Sayaka no supo que decir, obligar a Archer y matarlo para sobrevivir, era una idea racional. Si hacia tal cosa, quedaría fuera de la guerra por el Santo Grial, por lo tanto, no tendría que morir. _"Si hiciera tal cosa, no sería una hechicera, no estaría aquí en primer lugar"_ pensó después de esa reflexión. Extendió su mano, mostrando el comando de invocación a la chica. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero la Master de Ryder parecía dispuesta a esperar incluso más, con tal de ver como Sayaka obligaba a su Servant a cometer suicidio.

—Eres bastante arrogante, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Sayaka, manteniendo la extensión de su brazo hacia la chica rubia.

La Master de Ryder sintió como la rabia y la ira afloraban, su cara se descompensó demostrando su ceño fruncido y su rostro completamente disgustado. Sayaka aprovechó ese momento para lanzar de su brazo extendido la gema desechable que había sacado de su bolsillo. La Master de Ryder vio como la gema se acercaba hacia ella sin que pudiera hacer casi nada para detenerla. Estiró la vara y acercó la cinta hacia la gema. Sayaka se tiró al suelo para minimizar el daño que le podía producir a ella.

—Burst now! —conjuró Sayaka.

—Sciath draíochta! —exclamó la Master de Ryder, casi al unísono.

La gema explotó causando un ruido y un daño grave al edificio aledaño, las calles del pueblo de Daiganji también se vieron afectadas. La vara de la chica rubia voló en mil pedazos pero el hechizo logró evitar un daño mayor y su posible muerte. La explosión mandó a volar a la Master de Ryder y a Sayaka, ambas cayeron bastante mal, quedando dañadas debido a la explosión y al impacto al caer al suelo. Se levantó una capa de polvo de arena que tapaba la visibilidad y dificultaba la respiración. Sayaka tosió, trató de incorporarse pero al apoyar su mano derecha se dio cuenta del daño que había recibido. En su antebrazo tenía una herida de gran anchura y longitud, comenzó a desesperarse, si la herida era muy profunda podría haber cortado alguna arteria y sería difícil repararlo, las posibilidades de sobrevivir se agotarían. Notó que no tenía piel en ese lugar, estaba ensangrentado, parecía que el antebrazo estaba en carne viva. Parte de su mano y su brazo contenían quemaduras graves. Sintió un pequeño alivio al notar que la herida grave de su antebrazo no era profunda si no exterior. Aún en el suelo, no lograba pararse y el polvo de arena que se levantó le producía mucho dolor en las quemaduras y sobre todo en la herida de su brazo, casi como si estuviera ardiendo o muchas púas filosas estuvieran pinchándola una y otra vez. Desde el suelo analizó su cuerpo, su pierna estaba en una mala condición debido al ataque de la vara, sus otras extremidades tenían quemaduras leves y algunos cortes pero nada grave. Trató de incorporarse pero no lo logró. La polvareda de arena comenzó a disiparse, dejando ver a la Master de Ryder, de pie, no pudo observarla en detalle pero supo que estaba acabada si ella seguía de pie a pesar de ese ataque.

—Maldita miserable… —dijo la Master de Ryder, con un hilillo de voz.

Sayaka no contestó, no lo podía creer. Se encontraba estupefacta al ver que la Master de Ryder seguía viva a pesar del ataque. El polvo de arena se disipaba lentamente, pero lo suficiente para ver en plenitud a la chica rubia. Ella sostenía su brazo con el que manejaba la vara destrozada, tenía muchos cortes en su cuerpo, quemaduras leves y se veía casi igual de mal que Sayaka. Pero había una diferencia, a Sayaka ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para levantarse del suelo, en cambio, la Master de Ryder seguía en pie, tambaleándose, pero seguía ahí, con la fuerza suficiente para continuar la batalla. La chica rubia extendió su brazo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escuchó algunos ruidos, gente cercana al lugar del impacto sintió la explosión y fueron a ver, algunos gritaban preguntando si había alguien ahí, y otros decían algunas palabras que Sayaka no logró escuchar bien.

—Tienes suerte, mujer detestable… —la chica rubia seguía observando a Sayaka, con el ceño fruncido.

En tan solo unos instantes, Ryder y su caballo aparecieron. La aparición repentina de Zegseb hizo que la polvareda se levantara un poco más. El Servant estiró su brazo agarrando a su Master de la cintura. Sayaka alcanzó a notar como la chica rubia perdía la conciencia, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el Servant la acomodara en la montura de Zegseb. Solo fue un instante casi fugaz, pero aun así Sayaka pudo notar esos detalles. A una gran velocidad, desaparecieron casi al instante. Una de las espadas proyectadas por Archer se incrustó cerca del lugar desde donde estaba Ryder, como si de un aviso se tratara. Sayaka expresó un gemido de dolor, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantar. Las voces de los aldeanos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Archer apareció, sostuvo a Sayaka entre sus brazos y la sacó de allí. Sintió los brazos de Archer y pudo notar esa pequeña dificultad que tenía Archer de sostenerla.

—Gracias… —dijo Sayaka, casi como un murmullo debido a la poca resistencia que le quedaba.

—Descansa —replicó Archer.

Alcanzó una gran velocidad a pesar de sostener a Sayaka. Ella cerró sus ojos, ya no podía con el dolor y con el cansancio que le produjo la batalla contra la Master de Ryder.

Los aldeanos llegaron al lugar donde ocurrió la batalla, encontrando una espada incrustada en el camino de tierra y que se desintegraba lentamente. Observaron los daños de las casas abandonadas y del camino de tierra. Se encontraban estupefactos por lo sucedido en la zona abandonada del pueblo de Daiganji.

* * *

El trio se encontraba en el lugar del entrenamiento, aunque decidieron buscar un lugar con un techo para protegerse. El clima nublado y frio no ayudaba mucho a la concentración, pero al menos el poco ruido y el ambiente solitario si lo hacían. Tatsuma llevaba una pala que trajo gracias a un amigo, y ante la insistente pregunta de Misaki sobre el por qué llevaba esa pala, le respondió que a veces encontraba restos de madera enterrados en la arena. No le creyó mucho pero le bastó para que Misaki no siguiera haciendo más preguntas respecto a la pala. Tatsuma aprovechó el tiempo de descanso para buscar madera para la fogata, el tiempo estaba ideal, nublado, con una refrescante brisa de arena helada en la cara y con una buena probabilidad de lluvia. Llegó hasta el edificio con el letrero oxidado "Market", observó el cadáver que había visto cuando volvió con Lancer al pueblo. _"Aún no me he olvidado de ti, no sé quién eres ni por qué te hicieron esto, pero al menos podrás descansar en paz" _pensó Tatsuma mientras observaba el cadáver que se movía lentamente debido al viento. Daba igual si informaba o no al pueblo o las fortalezas, nunca los recogían o investigaban sus muertes, eran llamados el daño colateral de una etapa difícil y eso le molestaba mucho. Cerca del edificio, empezó a cavar. Las moscas del cadáver en descomposición lo molestaban, iban hacia él picándolo, trataba de zafarse pero las moscas insistían, a pesar de las molestias logró seguir cavando. Luego de cavar lo suficiente debido al poco tiempo del que disponía, decidió que era el momento de buscar madera para la hoguera. Al encontrarla, volvió con Lancer y Misaki.

—¿Pasó algo, Tatsu? —preguntó Misaki—. Has tardado mucho.

—Bueno, hoy no tuve mucha suerte. Se está agotando la madera por estos lados —respondió Tatsuma, casi no lo pensó, fue una respuesta espontánea que se le ocurrió en el momento.

Tatsuma armó la hoguera, colocó la madera en un círculo de piedras que habían armado antes de que él llegara. Misaki recitó un conjuro, y la madera que estaba al fondo comenzó a arder. Tatsuma dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver el hechizo de Misaki, ella lo notó.

—¿Por qué cada vez que hago magia te alejas? —preguntó extrañada por la reacción de Tatsuma.

Tatsuma se acercó a la hoguera sin responderle, situación que molestó a Misaki.

—¡Oye, te hice una pregunta! —dijo Misaki, claramente irritada.

Tatsuma se dio cuenta de que Misaki le hablaba, estaba absorto mirando el fuego de la fogata, recordando el dolor que sintió cuando lo torturaron con la barra de fierro ardiente. Desvió la mirada del fuego para mirar a Misaki.

—Lo siento, no sé por qué, pero no es mi intención alejarme siempre que haces magia, Saki —contestó, siguió mirando el fuego a pesar de los recuerdos dolorosos que se generaban en su mente.

Luego observó a Lancer, estaba sentada cerca de la hoguera, solo se limitaba a mirar, pocas veces vio en ella una iniciativa por entablar conversación. Pensó en pedirle a Lancer que lo acompañara para enterrar al cadáver, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea, tampoco quería que Misaki se sintiera abandonada o excluida del grupo, y por último, Tampoco era agradable enterrar un cadáver.

—Voy a buscar más madera.

—¿Pero para qué? —replicó Misaki.

—Para los próximos días.

Tatsuma se alejó de la hoguera, levantando su brazo en señal de despedida. Caminó hasta el edificio donde se encontraba el cadáver. Comenzó nuevamente a escavar, con la intención de terminar la tumba lo más pronto posible. Pasado un tiempo, los músculos de Tatsuma terminaron fatigados, el sudor caía de su frente pero lo había conseguido, cavó una profundidad aceptable para el cuerpo, ahora venía la parte difícil, descolgar el cuerpo de la zona superior del edificio. El interior del edificio estaba en muy malas condiciones, parte de las escaleras estaban destrozadas y no podía alcanzar el techo. Mirando a su alrededor encontró una especie de mueble metálico, lo empujó hacia la escalera causando un chillido metálico. Lo usó para subir las escaleras. Ya en el techo, divisó el cuerpo que se mecía lentamente. La barra de cemento medía unos dos metros, se erguía verticalmente y de ella sobresalía otra viga de cemento horizontal más corta, la cual tenía amarrada una soga que sostenía el cuello del cadáver. Pensó en subir y desatar la soga, pero luego recordó todo su entrenamiento. La idea de usar reforzamiento en su brazo para destrozar el cemento no era una mala idea. Respiró hondo, y luego abrió sus circuitos mágicos, y con concentración enfocó sus pensamientos en la mano derecha. Al hacer el hechizo, falló, causándole una seria lesión en la mano. Dio un grito ahogado de dolor, trató de mover sus dedos pero estaban paralizados y el pulgar estaba muy arqueado hacia atrás.

—Mierda… —murmuró.

Se concentró nuevamente, volvió a respirar hondo con la intención de usar su mano izquierda. Intentó el hechizo esta vez con un resultado satisfactorio. Alzó su brazo izquierdo para tomar impulso y lo impactó en la parte baja de la barra de cemento, causó una grieta, no sintió dolor al hacer esa acción, luego nuevamente lo intentó pero esta vez con más impulso y con más fuerza. La mano impactó en la grieta. La viga de cemento se quebró cayendo lentamente, vio como lo viga se le venía encima y se apartó como pudo, la barra de cemento comenzó a ganar velocidad hasta estrellarse de lleno en el techo del edificio. Lo vio venir, pero no lo pensó seriamente. El techo comenzó a desplomarse cayendo desde una altura considerable. Vio como parte de los materiales de construcción se le venían encima, estiro sus brazos como si eso lo fuera ayudar.

—¡Master! —Tatsuma escuchó la voz de Lancer.

Sintió el agarre de Lancer y pudo mirar cómo se alejaban del edificio destruido a gran velocidad. Ella lo sostenía apretándolo firmemente, hasta que logró apoyar sus piernas en la tierra en una caída brusca pero controlada. Adolorido por los materiales que le cayeron encima, apoyó las piernas en la tierra y miró a Lancer.

—¿Lancer? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Mi deber como Servant es protegerte… —Lancer estaba visiblemente molesta con Tatsuma—. ¿Por qué has hecho algo tan peligroso?

Tatsuma no contestó, solo desvió la mirada hacia el edificio destruido.

—Así que aquí están —dijo Misaki, Tatsuma se sorprendió al verla, no esperaba que ella estuviera en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? —preguntó Tatsuma, desconcertado.

—¿Cómo, no lo sabes? Siempre que te vas, Lancer te sigue. ¿De verdad no lo sabías?

Tatsuma miró desconcertado a Lancer. Dentro de sí, sintió un poco de felicidad, a pesar de que sabía que Lancer solo lo protegía porque él era el enlace de ella a este mundo, Lancer se lo había explicado en algunas ocasiones. Lo entendía y lo mantenía con vida por esa razón.

—¿Incluso no lo sabes, Tatsu? —prosiguió Misaki—. Ella te sigue hasta cuando vas al baño.

Sintió una descarga de vergüenza en todo su ser. Miró a Lancer y observó que sus mejillas estaban rojas, quizás ella también sentía vergüenza. Bajó la mirada incapaz de levantar la cabeza.

—¿Dije algo malo? —dijo Misaki, al mirar las reacciones de ambos—. A todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer acá, Tatsu?

Aún con la vergüenza, levantó la mirada y señaló hacia el edificio donde estaba colgado el cadáver.

—Estoy haciendo algo ahí, pero no querrás verlo, Saki.

—Tatsu… —la voz de Misaki sonaba entre decepción e incredulidad—. ¿Te estabas haciendo una pa…?

—¡NOOOO! —exclamó Tatsuma interrumpiéndola con preocupación y vergüenza. Dio un resoplido de disconformidad y decidió contarles lo que estaba haciendo— No es eso… veo que no me dejas otra opción más que contártelo…

Les explicó a Lancer y a Misaki lo del cadáver y su intención de sepultarlo. Lancer no dijo nada, ella ya lo sabía, había visto a Tatsuma cavando la tumba y entendía por qué lo hizo. Lo que dijo Tatsuma la pilló de sorpresa, pero era algo normal encontrar cadáveres de vez en cuando, por lo que Misaki lo comprendió, eran tiempos difíciles. Aun así, una de las pocas cosas que Misaki no aguantaba era ver cadáveres, sentía una fobia, un temor hacia los muertos que la alejaba incluso de los cementerios. Misaki le dijo a Tatsuma que no se demorara mucho, ya que la comida iba a estar lista en unos pocos minutos, se despidió. Tatsuma decidió caminar para llegar al edificio, pero Lancer lo detuvo.

—Master, te ayudaré en darle una sepultura digna.

Tatsuma observó a Lancer, ella tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas seguían rojas. Luego, Tatsuma recordó lo que dijo Misaki y le dio un poco de vergüenza, bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

—Bueno… —dijo Tatsuma, casi como un susurro tembloroso.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al edificio derrumbado.

* * *

Poco a poco, se oscurecía. El cielo nublado se apartaba lentamente para dejar un pequeño espacio al sol. El atardecer dejaba un claro rojizo que se iba atenuando con el pasar de los minutos. Takahiro caminaba junto a Saber Alter por las calles de arena, rumbo a la reunión. Él le había contado que la carta de Umehara pedía explícitamente una reunión cerca del pueblo de Tonomachi, aun así, no recibió respuesta alguna de Saber Alter, solo su atención. Luego de pensarlo un poco, Takahiro comprendió lo que buscaba Umehara, si era capaz de matar gente inocente en la fortaleza de Shinto, era capaz de matar a la gente del pueblo, pero Takahiro no. Aunque trató de dilucidar la razón, pensó que Umehara solo había supuesto que no pondría en peligro a esa gente, no lo tenía claro ya que por sus acciones en la fortaleza de Shinto, al exterior se lo veía como una persona fría, incapaz de sentir compasión por los demás. El viento se acentuaba y las ráfagas de arena golpeaban su rostro, el abrigo lo cubría mayormente, pero aun así en ocasiones lo recibía de golpe. Se preguntó si Saber también sentiría esas ráfagas de viento tal como él las sentía. Llegaron hasta el pueblo de Tonomachi. El mensaje era claro, cerca de la entrada, al lado del árbol alto y viejo sin hojas, no le dio más información pero con eso era suficiente. Esperaron ahí, cerca del árbol. Los minutos pasaban y el tiempo de espera se hacía eterno, sintió un pequeño dolor en el estómago, como si fuera fatiga, notó que de su frente caían gotas de sudor. No se sentía seguro, a pesar de tener a su Servant al lado. De repente, sintió un ruido que lo descolocó, eran las pisadas de unos desconocidos. Takahiro notó que era Umehara el que llegaba a la reunión. Umehara se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a unos tres metros de distancia. Berseker se materializó para mostrar su presencia. Takahiro y Tetsu Umehara se miraban, no había ninguna otra emoción más que odio entre ambos. Pudo notar un aparato similar a una radio que sostenía el líder de la fortaleza de Miyama en su mano. Se produjo un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por Umehara.

—Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba esta oportunidad, Takahiro Tohsaka —Umehara se mostraba confiado, su tono de voz revelaba un plan, algo que Takahiro intuyó desde antes.

—¿Por qué has asesinado a gente inocente?, si tienes algo contra de mi persona, ¡Entonces atácame a mí! ¡No a ellos! —exclamó Takahiro, con ira en sus palabras.

Umehara lo miró con indiferencia.

—Esto no es entre tú y yo. Esto es en contra de toda tu generación —dijo Umehara, seguía mostrando indiferencia ante Takahiro.

—Cual esa la razón. ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas y por qué?!

—Eso no te concierne en absoluto.

La ira de Takahiro hacia Umehara creció, esperaba respuesta y solo encontró ambigüedad. Con la ira a flor de piel, pensó en las consecuencias que tendría una batalla cerca del pueblo, sabía que Umehara no se detendría hasta acabar con él y los resultados podrían ser catastróficos. Trató de calmarse, pensando en el daño que le haría al pueblo de Tonomachi, pero también sabía que si se extendía la guerra, más personas morirían a causa de Umehara y su Servant. Tomó una decisión difícil, no le importó nada más, acabaría con esto ahora, en este momento, sin importar las consecuencias.

—Saber… ¡Mátalos! —ordenó Takahiro.

El primer encuentro entre espadas se produjo al instante, el sonido metálico hizo eco. Solo se podía distinguir dos figuras luchando a gran velocidad, pero sus movimientos casi eran imperceptibles. Ambos se alejaron de los Servant para iniciar su propia batalla. Takahiro notó que Umehara seguía confiado a pesar del inicio de la batalla. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, escuchó desde la radio que sostenía Umehara el grito desgarrador de una mujer. Esa mujer era su esposa, tenía la misma voz que Yuna. Se detuvo antes de llegar a atacar a Umehara, comenzó a respirar rápido, sus nervios se dispararon, sintió un fuerte mareo que lo desestabilizaba.

—Veo que ya lo has notado —expresó Umehara—. Detén a tu Servant, y escúchame antes de que decida matar a toda tu familia.

Takahiro ordenó a Saber Alter a detenerse, ella obedeció. Berseker sonreía como un lunático, el plan que habían llevado a cabo resultó, ahora tenían a Takahiro y a Saber Alter a su disposición. Takahiro guardó silencio, las palabras no salían de su boca, el solo hecho de pensar en perder a su familia le producía un dolor emocional más profundo que cualquier dolor físico que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

—Tengo a toda tu familia a mi merced. Ahora, harás lo que yo te diga —Umehara dio unos pasos acercándose hacia Takahiro, la estatura se hizo notar, el líder de Miyama era un poco más alto—. Usa tu comando de invocación para suicidar a tu Servant y luego te mataré con mis propias manos.

El rostro de Berseker cambió, su sonrisa se desvaneció y dio paso a una mueca de disgusto. Levantó su brazo haciéndolo caer en el hombro de Umehara. Éste sintió el dolor que le produjo el golpe, miró a Berseker sin entender el porqué de su reacción, pero con solo mirarlo entendió que Berseker tenía una idea muy distinta a la suya, lo cual lo molestó, Umehara quería acabar rápidamente con los Tohsaka y destruir esa generación para siempre. Odió a su Servant por haberle impedido ejecutar su plan, más que por la cantidad de asesinatos que cometió en Miyama. Su odio hacia los Tohsaka estaba arraigado en su interior.

—Si quieres ver a tu familia con vida —prosiguió Berseker, dirigiéndose a Takahiro con una gran sonrisa demente en su rostro—. Cumplirás nuestras órdenes.

Berseker le quitó el radio a Umehara y se lo lanzó a Takahiro. Luego le dio un pequeño empujón a Umehara para que avanzara hacia el lado contrario, alejándose de Takahiro y de Saber Alter.

—Este es el seguro de vida de tu familia —dijo Berseker, mientras se alejaba—. La haré gritar todas las noches para que sepas que sigue con vida.

Takahiro se derrumbó, cayó sobre sus rodillas y golpeó el suelo con sus manos una y otra vez, mientras escuchaba la risa maligna de Berseker. Sus ojos estaban rojos de la tristeza, de la ira, de todas las interrogantes que comenzaba a formularse, del por qué no hizo más para que esa situación no se diera. Por qué no acompañó a su familia hasta la otra ciudad, por qué no fue más cuidadoso. Todo esto, ante la indiferente mirada de Saber Alter, la cual no mostraba ningún indicio de empatía por Takahiro.


	7. Capítulo VII - Urgencia en Tonomachi

**Capítulo VII – Urgencia en Tonomachi.**

**Master, en algunas ocasiones, las buenas intenciones pueden traer consecuencias negativas.**

"**Lancer"**

El trio caminaba en la fría noche rumbo al pueblo de Tonomachi. En el entrenamiento, Misaki había visto la mano lesionada de Tatsuma al ejecutar mal el hechizo de refuerzo. Misaki decidió explicarle la razón del por qué, antes de hacer un hechizo, era necesario recitar un conjuro para que este fuera efectivo. Al usar unas palabras especiales, el cerebro adoptaba esas palabras ayudando a memorizar el hechizo. Si no se usaban palabras antes de ejecutarlo, el cerebro tendía a divagar, por lo que las probabilidades de que el hechizo saliera bien, eran menores, a menos que usara una imagen mental o algo que lo relacionara con el hechizo de reforzamiento. Al llegar a Tonomachi, caminaron por las calles del pueblo hasta encontrarse con una de las amigas de Misaki, ella se acercó al grupo, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te han hecho algo, Asahi? —preguntó Misaki, al ver el estado de consternación en el que se encontraba su amiga.

—Saki, todo lo que recolectaron… ¡todo ese dinero… desapareció! —dijo Asahi. Ella trataba de conservar la calma, pero su respiración agitada y el temblor en su voz le impedían hablar de corrido.

—¡¿Qué?! —replicó Misaki—. ¿Estás hablando del dinero que estaban reuniendo para pagarles a esos sujetos?

Asahi asintió. Luego de recomponerse, Asahi saludó a Lancer, ella ya la conocía. Misaki había presentado a Lancer a sus amigas, llamándola Jeanne. La conocieron en la segunda noche cuando Lancer se quedó en la habitación de Misaki, ella les dijo que era una pariente lejana que había llegado a Japón. Para las amigas de Misaki, era una curiosidad ver a Lancer por sus rasgos occidentales.

Tatsuma sintió un revoltijo en el estómago, todo el dinero que el pueblo de Tonomachi había recolectado para pagarles a los bandidos, ahora ya no estaba. Lo habían robado. Se encontraba ido, fuera de sí, como si entrara en una especie de movimiento automático. Asahi les dijo que se estaban realizando una junta de emergencia en el centro cultural de la alcaldía y que todos los habitantes de Tonomachi estaban obligados asistir. Tuvieron que ir, acompañados por Asahi, salvo Lancer, que esperaría fuera del centro cultural debido a que ella no era habitante y por lo tanto los guardias no le darían permiso para entrar a la reunión.

El centro cultural de la alcaldía era un galpón de gran espacio, a pesar de eso, toda la gente del pueblo de Tonomachi no alcanzaba a entrar, por lo que la junta de emergencia se realizaba en tandas. El grupo tuvo que esperar hasta que terminara la segunda tanda para entrar a la tercera. Mucha gente se había congregado, causando una aglomeración y dificultando la salida a las personas de la segunda tanda. Luego de esperar durante más de veinte minutos, pasaron Misaki y Asahi, mostraron sus identificaciones al guardia y entraron a la reunión. Los guardias al ver a Tatsuma, hicieron un comentario y uno de ellos se alejó de la entrada, Tatsuma no le dio importancia y luego de mostrar la identificación, entró. El alcalde de Tonomachi hablaba sobre lo que significaba el dinero y los peligros que existían en caso de que el dinero no se recuperara antes. Los planes de emergencia para afrontar el posible ataque de la banda criminal, y el tiempo que les quedaba (unos cuantos días) antes de que eso ocurriera. El alcalde trataba de bajar la presión, indicando que se haría lo posible para evitar el ataque. La reunión se extendió alrededor de una hora, con preguntas de los habitantes respecto a lo sucedido. La gente reflejaba la preocupación que sentían, muchos hablaban en voz baja, otros decidían que hacer, los más acomodados pensaban en irse hasta que pasara el problema. Entonces, el alcalde comenzó a leer los nombres de los principales sospechosos. Uno de los sospechosos era Tatsuma Kondo.

—¿¡Espera!? ¿¡Yo!? —exclamó Tatsuma, no lo podía creer, su nombre figuraba en esa lista.

Uno de los guardias, se había posicionado atrás de Tatsuma en la reunión, vigilándolo. Luego de que el alcalde dijera su nombre, lo agarró de los brazos inmovilizándolo. Tatsuma, no hizo esfuerzo por sacárselo de encima, aún estaba aturdido al escuchar su nombre en esa lista. Otro de los sospechosos en la lista, gritaba y pataleaba, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del guardia, pero solo bastó con que el guardia le pegara en la cabeza con el garrote que usaban de arma para inmovilizarlo.

—¡Él ha estado conmigo todo el día! —gritó Misaki—. ¡Tatsuma no es el culpable!

A pesar del ruido que hacían las personas al conversar sobre lo sucedido, el alcalde alcanzó a escuchar a Misaki. Conversó con uno de sus consejeros y luego miró fijamente a Misaki.

—¡Llévenla a la sala de interrogación! —exclamó el alcalde.

Misaki fue llevada a la sala, ella trataba de conservar la calma pero no lo lograba y en ocasiones empujaba a los guardias. Solo la respetaban porque era la ayudante de la doctora del pueblo. Tatsuma era llevado al calabozo del pueblo de Tonomachi, solo se dejaba llevar, aún atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar y por el problema del dinero robado en Tonomachi. Cuando lo sacaron del galpón, Lancer vio como los guardias llevaban a Tatsuma, como si fuera un prisionero. _"¿Master?"_ preguntó Lancer, dentro de la mente de Tatsuma. Miró tratando de buscar a Lancer, pero los guardias le impedían la visibilidad. _"¿Eres tú Lancer?"_ Preguntó en su mente, _"¿Son enemigos?"_ Replicó Lancer. _"No, no lo son"_ Respondió Tatsuma, bajando la cabeza y resignándose. Lancer en su estado espiritual, siguió el mismo recorrido de los guardias que llevaban a su Master.

Sentada en una habitación iluminada sin amueblar, una mesa de metal separaba a Misaki de su interrogador. Las preguntas consistían en por qué salieron del pueblo justo ese día. A Misaki le costó explicar la razón de por qué salieron del pueblo, no podía decirles que iban a practicar magia, así que inventó que iban a comprar medicamentos a las fortalezas por encargo de su tutora, la doctora del pueblo. El interrogador, al escuchar su respuesta, hacía énfasis en la relación fraternal que existía entre Misaki y Tatsuma, invalidando la coartada de Misaki por un supuesto encubrimiento. También le repitieron constantemente el rumor de que Tatsuma era un ladrón, y que era necesario investigarlo a fondo. Luego de unas cuantas preguntas más, fue puesta en libertad. Caminó hacia el departamento, para descansar y pensar mejor las cosas antes de actuar y cometer una estupidez.

Al llegar al departamento, contempló el alboroto que había en el lugar, estaban haciendo una redada. Misaki corrió hasta su habitación, pero no la dejaron pasar. Solo pudo observar como los guardias de Tonomachi daban vuelta los muebles, rompían las almohadas, incluso los colchones y destrozaban todo lo que podía ser sospechoso de contener el dinero robado, lo mismo estaban haciendo en la habitación de Tatsuma y en el resto del edificio.

* * *

Sayaka se encontraba en el centro médico del pueblo curando sus heridas. Logró curar con facilidad la quemadura de su antebrazo, ya que era una herida sin profundidad pero ancha, aun así no le tomó mucho tiempo. Algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro debido al dolor de sus curaciones en las heridas difíciles, sobre todo el de su pierna izquierda, pero debía hacerlo rápido. El corte de su pierna izquierda tenía una profundidad grande y necesitó hilo y aguja para cerrar la herida y curarla con magia. Desinfectó la aguja con alcohol y comenzó a suturar el corte. Sayaka cerró sus ojos y los abrió con decisión, enterró la aguja en su piel, trató de no gritar pero dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Con su mano libre juntó el costado de su herida, uniéndola con fuerza volvió a enterrar la aguja en el otro costado de la herida. Repitió el proceso para cerrar la herida a pesar del dolor que le generaba, antes de terminar la última puntada, sintió que alguien estaba dentro del edificio, miró hacia la puerta y vio entrar a Archer.

—Debemos irnos —dijo su Servant.

Sin dudar de la palabra de Archer, Sayaka se puso de pie y se apoyó con un bastón, notó como la aguja se movía como el péndulo de un reloj, debido a que aún necesitaba suturar y no podía cortar el hilo. Guardó lo necesario en su bolso, medicamentos, gasas y otras cosas, hizo un gesto a Archer para salir del edificio. Antes de que Archer se acercara, escuchó como la puerta de la entrada del edificio era forzada con golpes secos. Archer la tomó entre sus brazos sacándola del edificio y llevándola a la terraza de un edificio cercano. Sayaka se recostó en el piso para que no la pudieran ver y se acercó al borde. Archer entró en su estado espiritual para que no lo detectaran. Ambos observaron cómo los guardias de Tonomachi entraban al centro médico.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —preguntó Sayaka, anonadada al ver la redada.

—No lo sé, pero los has hecho enfadar —respondió Archer.

— ¿Que los hice enfadar? ¿Qué insinúas? —miró inquisitivamente a Archer.

Archer sonrió, sonrisa que molestó a Sayaka, ya que pensó que Archer se estaba burlando de ella. Volvió a mirar al centro médico, pudo observar por la ventana de su oficina como los guardias volteaban los muebles y buscaban algo frenéticamente. Recordó en ese instante algo muy importante.

—Y ahora donde voy a vivir —murmuró Sayaka, se llevó las manos a la cabeza pensando en cómo solucionar el problema.

—Tal vez en la calle o en alguna casa abandonada —dijo Archer, sin pensarlo demasiado.

—No soy una vagabunda como para vivir en la calle… —replicó Sayaka, trató de mantener la compostura a pesar del comentario de Archer—. Bueno… suficiente.

Sayaka se puso de pie, pero el dolor en su pierna izquierda se disparó, gimió de dolor, se le olvidó que aún tenía que hacer la sutura y que aún no había curado su pierna con el hechizo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se llevó la mano a la pierna, tratando de apretar un poco la herida para calmar el dolor. Archer la levantó, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, acercándola sin querer a su rostro. El Servant miraba hacia su objetivo, una caseta en la terraza, pero Sayaka lo miraba a él y ella se ruborizó. Pensó que era ridículo lo que estaba sintiendo y desvió la mirada, aun con las mejillas rojas. Sayaka era una adulta y sabía reprimir sus emociones. Archer la llevó hacia la caseta que conectaba el interior del edificio a la terraza, hizo que Sayaka apoyara su espalda en la muralla de la caseta, para terminar las curaciones a sus heridas.

—Archer, debemos salir de aquí. Tenemos que encontrar al culpable de las muertes en Tsukimigaoka.

—Comprendo —replicó Archer—. Pero debes recuperarte.

Sayaka asintió. Partirían en la mañana. Seguirían buscando al culpable del genocidio del pequeño pueblo de Tsukimigaoka. Un pueblo que injustamente pagó el precio de una guerra entre hechiceros, algo que Sayaka no estaba dispuesta a perdonar. Ella comprendía que los humanos se mataran entre sí, lo podía aceptar ya que era algo inherente en ellos, pero que un hechicero usara su gran ventaja en contra de seres que ella consideraba débiles, no era justo.

* * *

**Día 5.**

Iris Von Einzbern junto a Minna, bajaron al sótano de la mansión Einzbern. En la profundidad del sótano, existían celdas para los homúnculos que mostraran resistencia u oposición a Freemont, pero Freemont ya no lideraba la mansión, ahora él residía en una de estas celdas. Iris se acercó a los barrotes que lo mantenían cautivo, observó el estado demacrado de Freemont. Estaba sentado, sostenía sus brazos en las piernas, como si fueran un peso muerto. Iris no pudo ver en detalle el estado de quien en su día, fue su tirano mentor.

—Señor Freemont —dijo iris, viéndolo con curiosidad—. ¿Qué le pasó a mi padre?

Freemont levantó la cabeza con dificultad, solo para poder verla. Pudo distinguir la silueta de Iris, pero nada más. Solo podía visualizar el color blanco oscuro debido al ataque de Caster, ya casi no lograba ver. No dijo nada, no respondió a la pregunta de Iris, solo hubo silencio. Freemont odiaba a los homúnculos, los consideraba seres inferiores. Él tenía en sus genes los de un homúnculo, pero esos genes representaban la cuarta parte de sus genes, era más humano que ellos, que los seres a los que criaba para la guerra del Santo Grial. Él no se consideraba un simple circuito mágico, no, él se consideraba parte de la familia Einzbern. El silencio molestó a Iris.

—¡Por qué mi madre no puede hablar! ¡¿Por qué no tiene voz?! — Exclamó Iris, con furia.

Freemont sonrió, aunque Iris no pudo detectarlo debido a la oscuridad de la celda. Minna llevaba una libreta de notas y un lápiz. Ella comenzó a escribir hasta que terminó, tironeó la manga de la blusa de Iris para llamar su atención, mostrándole lo escrito. Iris lo leyó, "No es necesario preguntarle por eso. Tampoco dirá lo que le sucedió a Helmuth". Al leer el mensaje de su madre, bajó la cabeza, resignada.

—Papá… —murmuró, recordando a Helmuth.

Freemont expresó una leve risa de triunfo. Iris lo miró con ira, pero sabía que si le pedía a Caster que terminara con él, nunca sabría el lugar donde se encontraba su padre. Caminó junto a su madre, retirándose de las celdas. Al llegar cerca de las grandes escaleras. Vio como Caster la esperaba. Junto a Caster, había un sujeto en un estado deplorable, las venas de su rostro sobresalían en su piel y sus movimientos eran toscos, como si estuviera luchando internamente.

—¡Hola, Elizabeth! —saludó Iris efusivamente.

—Saludos, Iris y Minna —dijo Caster, respetuosamente.

Caster les contó lo que había sucedido con el enlace que ella había creado, convirtiendo a un habitante en un apóstol muerto y que éste había sido aniquilado por un Servant rival, pero el trabajo estaba hecho, consiguió una gran cantidad de energía vital que usaría como maná. Caster les mostró al nuevo enlace, un habitante de un pueblo cercano, ella lo había convertido en un apóstol muerto con el fin de conseguir más energía vital de las personas. Minna escribió en su libro de notas y le mostró el mensaje a Caster, dándole la idea de enviar al apóstol fuera del centro de la guerra, alejarlo de la región Fuyuki. Minna e Iris no conocían más allá de su mansión, solo sabían que existía la región de Fuyuki, y que dentro de la región existían pueblos y fortalezas. Nunca les dijeron que es lo que había más allá, no conocían el Japón actual, solo habían sido criadas dentro de la mansión para la guerra. Pero aun así, Minna intuía que podía haber más pueblos, no creía en la idea de que su mundo fuera solo este trozo de tierra, no después de conocer a Helmuth Von Einzbern y todo el conocimiento y experiencia que adquirió gracias a él, el hermano de Freemont.

* * *

Tatsuma fue interrogado por un guardia que se especializaba en ese tipo de casos. Le explicó la razón de por qué salieron del pueblo, diciéndole que un amigo suyo se había perdido y que temía de que lo hubieran secuestrado, obviamente no le creyeron y cuando le preguntaron el nombre de su amigo, se demoró en darle como respuesta un nombre falso. Las dudas fueron confirmadas al leer el bosquejo que hizo el interrogador de las respuestas que dio Misaki anteriormente y no coincidían, por lo que el interrogador esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, los había descubierto, algo ocultaban. Finalizado las preguntas, lo obligaron a volver al calabozo. Lancer lo esperaba dentro de la celda en su forma espiritual. Cuando se fueron los guardias se materializó ante Tatsuma.

—Master, ¿Por qué te han encerrado? —preguntó Lancer, ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Creen que fui yo el que robó el dinero que lograron juntar… —Tatsuma se apoyó en un rincón mientras contemplaba a Lancer, rápidamente desvió la mirada al suelo—. Ojala todo fuera distinto a esta mierda… lo que hice, lo hice con el fin de conseguir el dinero que faltaba para pagarles a esos malditos imbéciles para que nos dejaran en paz, por lo menos hasta la próxima vez…

Lancer recordó en parte su pasado. Ella había hecho algo peor con la intención de que todo fuera a mejor para su gente, ese recuerdo le traía un dolor emocional que la afectaba constantemente. Relacionó lo dicho por Tatsuma con su propio pasado.

—Master. En algunas ocasiones, una buena intención puede traer consecuencias negativas —Lancer trataba de mantener la compostura de su rostro, pero el recuerdo se lo impedía—. Las buenas intenciones no cuentan si recorres el camino fácil y espinoso. Solo re traerá más dolor…

Tatsuma levantó la mirada con furia para rebatirle esa idea, pero el rostro triste de Lancer, el semblante que tantas veces había visto, lo detuvo. Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos, Tatsuma se sintió culpable a pesar de no haber dicho nada, sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago, quizás síntoma de la culpabilidad, pensó.

—¿Master? —preguntó Lancer, observando a Tatsuma. Se sentía extrañada por el silencio de su Master.

—No me llames Master… Llámame Tatsuma, o Tatsu.

Tatsuma esbozó una sonrisa, intentando que Lancer hiciera lo mismo. Ella lo siguió, sonriendo de forma tenue.

—Sí, Mast… —antes de terminar, se dio cuenta. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y rectificó—. Tatsuma.

Que lo llamara por su nombre le causó una pequeña alegría, a pesar de eso, siguió sintiendo ese dolor en el estómago, pero se sentía más tranquilo. La conversación que tuvo con Lancer le hizo comprender su error, un grave error que él no consideró como tal. Su incursión en la fortaleza de Shinto, su intento de robo para conseguir el dinero y su captura. Entendió que no debió escoger ese camino, aun así consideraba que era necesario intentarlo. Su ideal chocaba con lo dicho por Lancer, pero ella tenía razón y estaba pagando las consecuencias. Peor aún, una de las consecuencias de su error repercutió en Misaki. Él aun no lo sabía, pero también estaba repercutiendo en Sayaka, su tutora.

—Lancer. Estoy preocupado por Misaki, ¿puedes ir a verla?, necesito saber cómo está.

—Tatsuma, uno de mis objetivos es protegerte. Si te dejo solo, te expones a sufrir un ataque de un Servant rival —replicó Lancer.

—Necesito saber cómo está Misaki, por favor —dijo Tatsuma, apretando su estómago con la mano izquierda.

—Pero, Tatsuma…

—Por favor, ve…

Lancer asintió, saliendo de la celda en su forma espiritual. _"Uff… costó convencerla… pero por fin me hizo caso"._ Pensó Tatsuma. Seguía presionando su estómago, aguantándose las ganas. Observó su celda en detalle, el retrete estaba dentro de la celda y al lado del retrete había un pequeño lavamanos, ambos en mal estado. El dolor del estómago era un llamado de la naturaleza. En su urgencia, se preparó para usar el retrete. Luego, se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto pero que era fundamental. Levantó su cabeza, muy preocupado._ "No hay papel"_…

* * *

Misaki caminaba por las calles de Tonomachi, dirigiéndose al pequeño parque del pueblo, mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido. Pensó en Tatsuma, si le habían hecho algo los guardias, ya que el robo del dinero para pagarle a la banda criminal era grave, muy grave. Ella sabía que él nunca les haría daño a los guardias, y que habría aceptado todo lo que le hicieran a pesar de que él no era el culpable, era su forma de ser y Misaki lo conocía bien. Luego pensó en Lancer, no la había visto desde la reunión, pero algo en su interior la calmó, pensando que estaría cerca de Tatsuma de alguna forma. Al llegar al parque, recordó como su habitación era profanada por los guardias de Tonomachi, muchas de sus cosas, que tanto tiempo le había tomado conseguir fueron destrozadas, toda esa preocupación por Tatsuma se deformó en cientos de pensamientos de como matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Llegó hasta una banca y se sentó, observando el prado y como algunos niños jugaban en el parque. Una pareja relativamente joven se acercó a uno de los niños del grupo, tomándolo de la mano. Luego, el papá del niño lo tomó en brazos, mientras que la madre le dio un beso en la mejilla al crio.

—Mamá… Papá… —murmuró Misaki para sí misma, unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero las reprimió antes de que eso ocurriera. Agarró su brazo izquierdo con fuerza. _"Si supiera quien les hizo eso…"_.

El tiempo pasaba mientras ella seguía en la banca. Logró olvidar momentáneamente sus recuerdos concentrándose en cómo sacar a Tatsuma del calabozo y pensando en donde estaría Lancer. Misaki cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos. El cielo se oscurecía poco a poco, el día estaba llegando a su fin.

—Misaki —Escuchó la voz de Lancer, levantó su cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Lancer? —preguntó extrañada—. ¡Lancer!, que bueno que estas aquí, estaba preocupada por ti.

Lancer le contó a Misaki el estado de Tatsuma, y como lo habían encerrado, aparte de la interrogación a la que fue sometido. Al enterarse de que estaba bien, Misaki se pudo sacar un peso de encima. En contraparte, Misaki le contó a Lancer sobre la redada que hicieron los guardias, y como destrozaron ambas habitaciones. Lancer se despidió de Misaki, se dirigió hacia el calabazo para reencontrarse con su Master e informarle sobre la redada.

* * *

Cerca de la entrada del pueblo. El alcalde esperaba los resultados de la redada a una de las casas de un sospechoso, no habían tenido éxito, el dinero no aparecía y el tiempo se agotaba, solo les quedaba algunos días para solucionar el grave problema, si no, se enfrentarían al día del infierno. Un guardia de Tonomachi se acercó al alcalde, traía información de que un grupo armado se dirigía al pueblo. El alcalde, alertado por esta información, formó un pequeño escuadrón de cinco guardias y le instó a que si escuchaba disparos u observara algo anómalo, tocara la campana de urgencia de la ciudad. El alcalde avanzó con su pequeño escuadrón hasta la entrada de la ciudad, alejándose de ella unos seis metros de distancia. Divisó lo que más temía, más de veinte hombres armados sostenían entre sus manos rifles de asalto, revólveres semi automáticas y escopetas. Delante de ese grupo, vio al líder de la banda criminal, el hombre que atormentaba a los pueblos de la región Fuyuki, Hiroshi Daishi. El alcalde sintió terror, no era el número de personas lo que importaba, era la cantidad de armas que poseían. Los guardias de la ciudad solo estaban armados con garrotes de acero y algunos tenían la suerte de poseer chalecos antibalas, pero un disparo en la cabeza acababa fácilmente con ellos. Hiroshi y su grupo llegaron hasta el alcalde, quedaron a dos metros de distancia.

—Alcalde, nuevamente nos vemos —dijo Hiroshi, de forma arrogante.

—¿Por qué ustedes están aquí? Aún falta para que acabe el plazo… —dijo el alcalde, con temor en su voz.

—¿Falta?, pero si hemos venido a cobrar, ¿tienen nuestro dinero?

El alcalde sudaba mucho, los nervios que le provocaba la conversación con el líder de la banda de criminal eran descomunales. Trató de mantener la compostura, pero sus palabras no salían, sabía que tenía que elegir con pinzas lo que iba a decir y lo que no iba a decir.

—Líder… —dijo el alcalde, usar esa palabra para referirse a Hiroshi le sentó como una puñalada, pero era necesario tratarlo con respeto para disuadir sus intenciones—. Habíamos juntado una gran cantidad de dinero, pero lo hemos perdido… por favor, necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para encontrar al ladrón y pagarles el impuesto…

Hiroshi guardó silencio, un silencio incomodo que se alargó debido a la tensión. Luego, movió la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de reprobación.

—Tú sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo en tonterías. Lo tienes o no lo tienes. ¡Responde! —exclamó Hiroshi con fuerza y rabia a la vez.

—Lo teníamos, pero lo han robado… le ruego que nos dé un poco más de tiempo, solo eso —el alcalde temblaba, su voz había disminuido debido al terror, poco a poco veía como se desvanecía esa opción.

—Si me reconoces, y me dices quien fui en mi pasado, les daré más tiempo.

El alcalde, confundido por lo que dijo Hiroshi, trató de averiguar quién era, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conocía. El rostro de Hiroshi no le era familiar. Inventó algo en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo.

—Te conozco, eres el hijo de una amiga mía… ¿verdad? —respondió el alcalde, rogando que esto fuera así.

Hiroshi levantó el brazo en una señal que sus soldados comprendieron de inmediato. Dispararon a los guardias de la ciudad de forma bestial, matando a los cinco guardias. Hiroshi sacó su revolver disparando al estómago del alcalde. El alcalde de Tonomachi cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, llevó su mano derecha a la zona de la herida con la falsa esperanza de alivianar el dolor. Hiroshi se acercó al alcalde, arqueó su cuerpo, inclinándose hacia el alcalde para que sus miradas se cruzaran. Las campanas de emergencia del pueblo comenzaron a sonar desenfrenadamente.

—Mírame —dijo Hiroshi. El alcalde levantó la mirada, observando a la figura amenazante del líder de la banda criminal—. Yo soy uno de los huérfanos que tu maldito pueblo abandonó en las calles, tuve que hacer muchas cosas para sobrevivir, y ninguno de ustedes me ayudó —Hiroshi señaló hacia el grupo armado, para que el alcalde los observara—. Ellos también lo son, vienen de distintos pueblos, los dejaron abandonados a su suerte. Nosotros sobrevivimos, pero muchos huérfanos no pudieron… no lo lograron y sus cadáveres quedaban tirados en las calles como si fueran perros durante días, para luego cremarlos o enterrarlos en una fosa común… He crecido en la mierda, y he reunido a huérfanos que han crecido en esa misma mierda. Les he dado todo lo que no nos han dado ustedes.

—Son tiempos… difíciles… —el alcalde hacía esfuerzos por hablar, el dolor del disparo se lo impedía a veces—, si… pudiéramos…

—¿Quieres saber algo más?, nosotros robamos el dinero.

Esta última revelación hizo que el alcalde comprendiera la verdadera intención del criminal, iban a exterminar al pueblo. Hiroshi apuntó a la cabeza del alcalde y apretó el gatillo. El disparo traspasó la sien del alcalde, un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a recorrer esa zona de la cabeza, cayendo al suelo y mezclándose con la sangre de su estómago.

—Muchachos, llegó la hora. ¡Avancen! — Gritó Hiroshi.

El grupo armado se dirigía hacia la entrada del pueblo. El comienzo del infierno en Tonomachi se acercaba a cada segundo. Dentro del pueblo, se escuchaban el grito de pánico de las personas, las campanas de emergencias alertaba a la gente del peligro inminente.


	8. Capítulo VIII - Lanza contra Espada

**Capítulo VIII – Lanza contra Espada.**

**El mensaje es lo que importa. **

"**Hiroshi Daishi"**

Berseker observaba el reloj colgado en la pared de la mansión, eran un poco más de las dos de la madrugada. Él necesitaba conocer a la persona que les proporcionó esa información clave. Gracias al informante, lograron capturar a la familia de Takahiro, y esa forma de tortura psicológica le encantaba. Lograron su objetivo, tenían al líder de la fortaleza de Shinto en sus manos, y podrían delegar la guerra, obligarle a matar sin que ellos tuvieran que intervenir. Caminó hacia la mesa, observando la botella de vino, se sirvió en una copa y la bebió, arrastró la silla hacia atrás para sentarse. Umehara entró a la gran sala de estar, consigo, venía un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad, aproximadamente.

—¿Es él? —preguntó, escuetamente.

Umehara asintió y Berseker sonrió. Supo instintivamente que el hombre buscaba algo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el sujeto. No dijo nada, creando un silencio incómodo. El hombre de edad lo miraba, confundido por la actitud de Berseker.

—Mi nombre… —dijo el sujeto, pero se detuvo y no alcanzó a decir su nombre. La mirada fulminante de Berseker le hizo cambiar de intención. No estaba contento con la iniciativa del sujeto. Desvió la mirada hacia su Master, esperando respuestas de él y no del desconocido.

—Se llama Frank Brown —replicó Umehara—. Este hombre fue el encargado de la iglesia en Shinto, y fue el tutor de los Tohsaka. Hubo un periodo de tiempo en que controló la fortaleza por encargo de la Santa Iglesia y de la Asociación de Magos como mediador. Su objetivo es recuperar el control de Shinto.

Berseker comprendió sus planes causándole gracia, volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa desquiciada e intimidante que practicaba, tanto en el pasado como en el presente. Se acercó a Frank Brown, felicitándolo con unas palmadas en la espalda, sin decirle absolutamente nada, luego, se alejó del lugar ignorándolo, entrando al pasillo de la mansión. A Berseker se le hacía tarde para una misión que él consideraba placentera e importante. Mantenía amordazada a la esposa de Takahiro, se dirigía hacia esa habitación y le demostraría que su esposa seguía viva, de una forma cruel y despiadada. Disfrutaba cada paso que daba, pensando en las muchas cosas que haría y en los sentimientos que generaría en el Master de Saber.

—¿Qué… fue eso? ¿Por qué me miró de esa manera? —preguntó Frank, consternado por la actitud de Berseker. Frank era un hechicero connotado y pudo sentir el fuerte poder que desprendía Berseker, razón suficiente para no encararlo por su actitud.

—No lo entenderías… —contestó Umehara, observando como Berseker entraba a la habitación donde mantenía cautiva a la mujer.

De pronto, se escuchó el grito de terror y dolor de la mujer. Frank se dirigía hacia allá para averiguar lo que sucedía allí, pero no alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos, Umehara lo detuvo. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Si lo molestas en este instante, él te matará… —Umehara miraba hacia el pasillo, mientras escuchaba los gritos de la mujer—. La vida humana no tiene valor alguno para él. Calígula nos ve como simples juguetes…

—Y sabiendo eso, sigues ayudándole —Frank miró a Umehara, sin entenderlo del todo—. Mira, sé que tu odio hacia los Tohsaka se debe al asesinato de tu familia, pero. ¿No crees que vas demasiado lejos? Él murió hace mucho tiempo, y la generación actual de los Tohsaka no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió en ese entonces.

Umehara frunció el ceño lleno de ira, no miró a Frank Brown, pero su rostro reflejaba sus sentimientos. Frank comprendió que había cometido un error al precipitarse.

—Si quieres el control de Shinto, y mi carta de recomendación a Japón y a la Santa Iglesia, te recomiendo que te calles y no abras la maldita boca. Ese sujeto estará muerto, pero su sangre aún vive. Los mataré a todos ellos, sean o no inocentes, sean niños o adultos. Acabaré con ese linaje corrupto y eliminaré su existencia de este mundo.

Frank guardó silencio, le iba a pedir clemencia por los hijos y la esposa de Takahiro, pero había hablado más de lo que debía y esa oportunidad se esfumó. A pesar de todo, los hijos de quien había sido su discípulo durante años, era algo que él consideraba secundario, su objetivo era volver a gobernar en la fortaleza y revivir esos años de gloria y poder.

En la fortaleza de Shinto, Takahiro Tohsaka sostenía la radio de recepción que le había entregado Berseker, escuchando los gritos, gemidos y el llanto desesperado de su esposa. Lo tenían al borde de la exasperación. Agarró su cabello y lo tiró hasta sacarse algunos mechones de pelo, gritó de desesperación. Su frustración fue tal, que llegó a lanzar la radio hacia la pared. El aparato impactó en la muralla y al momento dejó de funcionar. Takahiro cayó rendido a su sillón pero pronto se daría cuenta del grave error que cometió. Si la radio no funcionaba, no sabría si su esposa y sus hijos seguirían vivos. Desesperado, se lanzó al suelo, tratando de reparar la radio.

—Por favor, vuelve a funcionar… te lo suplico… —dijo, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Buscó la parte que le faltaba al aparato hasta que lo encontró. La batería de la radio se había desprendido. Encajó con fuerza la batería hasta que entró en la radio. El aparato volvió a funcionar y por ende, el martirio de escuchar los llantos y gritos de su esposa también habían vuelto.

"_Te lo ruego… te lo ruego por favor… dime que hacer… dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para que los liberes… por favor…" _Pensó Takahiro, destrozado en su interior. Saber Alter observaba a su Master, sin ninguna clase de emoción alguna por él. Takahiro, en su desesperación, agarró el teléfono celular.

En Miyama, el teléfono celular de Umehara comenzó a sonar. Dedujo que el llamado era de Takahiro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó el teléfono celular al suelo y lo pisó con fuerza, destrozándolo, ante la atónita mirada de Frank. Takahiro tenía su número, de esa forma se había contactado con él en la reunión que tuvieron cerca de Tonomachi. Desde ahora, la única forma de comunicación se iniciaría por parte de Umehara y Berseker, solo si ellos lo deseaban.

* * *

En la celda de Tonomachi. Tatsuma reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había sucedido, el tiempo en la celda le sobraba. Uno de los pensamientos fue la seguridad de su tutora, él sabía que Sayaka era una hechicera fuerte, pero lo que había vivido cuando convocó a Lancer le hizo comprender el camino tortuoso que tendría que recorrer. Las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran pocas a pesar del intenso entrenamiento que llevaba a cabo gracias a Misaki. Otro de los pensamientos que se le vino a la mente, fue la de su amigo, Hayato. Algo recordó respecto a la conversación que tuvo con su amigo en su ida al trabajo, nombró algo de un plan, lo cual le resultó sospechoso. Comenzó a dudar de Hayato, creyó que él era el causante del robo y de la crisis que sufría Tonomachi. Desde la lejanía, escucharon las campanas de emergencia. A Lancer le extrañó las campanadas, ya que en su estadía en el pueblo jamás las había escuchado.

—Master, ¿Ese sonido de campanas?

Tatsuma miró con extrañeza a Lancer, más que nada porque lo había llamado Master y no por su nombre, como él le había pedido anteriormente.

—Son las campanas de emergencia, creo que están haciendo un simulacro o algo así. Existen otras torres con campanas y se tocan por secciones, si se extienden y las tocan todas a la vez, quiere decir que es una emergencia real. Por cierto, Lancer, si quieres, puedes llamarme Tatsuma.

La Servant asintió, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las campanas, pero, la relativa calma se apagó fugazmente al escuchar la extensión de las campanadas en la zona cercana al calabozo de Tonomachi.

—Esto no es normal —dijo Tatsuma, con preocupación—. ¡Guardia! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, para ver si podían explicarle que es lo que estaba sucediendo en Tonomachi.

Pero no hubo respuesta, solo el silencio. Las celdas estaban separadas entre sí, no se conectaban una de la otra debido al gran terreno que consiguieron al hacer el calabozo. El único problema era el coste del mantenimiento, y la forma precaria de construir las celdas. Tatsuma se sentó en el piso, pensando que hacer. Miró a Lancer con decisión.

Había una regla en Tonomachi, si las campanadas se extendían a todas las zonas del pueblo, la emergencia era real y no un simulacro. Le pidió a Lancer que echara un vistazo a la estancia de los guardias para comprobar si estaban allí. Lancer hizo caso y fue, en casi un instante llegó en su forma espiritual, explicando que no vio a ninguno de los guardias.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. Algo grave ha pasado y tenemos que ayudar —dijo Tatsuma.

A pesar de su valor, recordó unas palabras que lo desanimaron. _"Habría sido lo mejor para la población. Una boca menos que alimentar."_ Las palabras de aquellos habitantes habían vuelto, ¿valía la pena arriesgar su vida por ellos?

—¿Tatsuma? —preguntó Lancer, al ver el rostro descompensado de su Master.

Tragó saliva. _"No voy a pensarlo, voy hacerlo"_ se dijo así mismo. Se concentró en su mano derecha, analizando y pensando meticulosamente en el hechizo de refuerzo. Abrió sus circuitos mágicos. La palabra que habían practicado con Misaki era algo simple, pero que Tatsuma siempre lo relacionaba con el hechizo, no obstante, siempre lo había llamado de esa forma cuando reforzaba las cerámicas en su antiguo trabajo.

—¡Reforzamiento! —gritó con fuerza, levantó la mano y con rapidez, la bajó, impactando en la cerradura. El impacto fue tal, que terminó rompiendo parte del barrote que sostenía la cerradura y el candado. La celda finalmente se abrió—. Vamos. —dijo, mientras tragaba saliva, pensando en la gravedad de sus acciones. Sintió un cansancio más allá de lo normal, aún no se había recuperado del intenso entrenamiento que tuvo con Misaki y eso disminuía sus fuerzas.

Los mercenarios de Hiroshi disparaban sin piedad, algunas personas no alcanzaron a salir de la zona por distintas razones. Algunos no tomaron en serio las campanadas de alarma, otros trataban de rescatar sus bienes materiales y algunos, con familiares inválidos, eran incapaces de abandonarlos y esa acción les restaba tiempo de huida. Alcanzaron acribillar a una cantidad de catorce personas, los cadáveres quedaron esparcidos por las calles cercanas a la entrada de Tonomachi.

—¡Entren a las casas y roben todo lo que tenga valor! ¡Después háganlas arder! — Ordenó Hiroshi a los suyos.

Los mercenarios hicieron caso, entraban a las casas, saqueaban todas las cosas de valor y en algunas ocasiones se escuchaban disparos, aparte de gritos de horror y agonía. Luego, prepararon las botellas de alcohol con un paño puesto en la boquilla de la botella como mecha, encendieron las mechas y lanzaron las bombas molotov a las casas aledañas, quemando y arrasando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Una mujer de rostro bello y pelo largo, vestida con un abrigo de cuero que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, y un jean bastante deteriorado y ajustado, era la consejera de Hiroshi. Se acercó hacia él.

—Líder, tenemos lo necesario para invadir una de las fortalezas de la región de Kobe —dijo la mujer, mientras veía como las casas ardían en llamas—. Si seguimos destruyendo el pueblo, gastaremos mucha munición.

—Cierto. Pero aún falta. Este escarmiento no es suficiente, Naoko. ¿Me sientes? —replicó Hiroshi—. El mensaje es lo que importa. Llegaremos hasta el centro de Tonomachi y nos retiraremos. Luego, haremos un inventario de lo que tenemos y si nos falta, podemos recurrir a los impuestos.

—Comprendo.

Naoko Gushiken era la confidente de Hiroshi, pero su poder era la verdadera razón por la cual ella había sido nombrada como su mano derecha. Salvada por Hiroshi de morir en la calle, se unió al clan y adoptó sus ideales sin importarle nada más.

—¡Sigan avanzando! —gritó Hiroshi.

Los soldados avanzaban a paso lento pero firme. Hiroshi los observaba hasta que toda esa relativa calma desapareció, un soldado había caído mientras gritaba de dolor. Los soldados se miraban confusos entre ellos, algunos asistieron al herido. Hiroshi intentó encontrar al culpable observando de forma rápida el lugar, pero no lo encontró. Algunos soldados comenzaron a dispersarse, buscando refugios ante el posible ataque con armas de fuego, otros, miraban desconcertados y apuntaban hacia cualquier lugar buscando al culpable. Naoko agarró a Hiroshi del antebrazo hasta llevarlo a una pared de una de las casas que aún no terminaban de arder.

—¡Cúbranse! ¡Cúbranse y encuentren al culpable! —Ordenó Hiroshi a sus hombres.

—Es un hechicero… —dijo Naoko, buscando el lugar desde donde provenía esa esencia que ella sintió gracias a su poder.

Hiroshi miró a Naoko con incredulidad, luego, desvió su mirada hacia sus soldados. Muchos estaban cubiertos en paredes o en espacios en los que buscaban protección. Uno de sus soldados se apartó del grupo y corrió hacia donde creyó haber visto el disparo. Sintieron el mismo leve zumbido que habían sentido antes de que cayera el primero de ellos. El soldado no lo notó, al principio no lo percibió, pero su pierna izquierda se dobló hacia un costado, había recibido el feroz impacto de un proyectil. Cayó al suelo, rumiando de dolor, se llevó sus dos manos a la pierna izquierda y percibió la sangre que se escurría entre medio de sus dedos. Hiroshi pudo notar como la pierna del soldado fue destrozada, parte de la carne y piel colgaban hacia un lado dejando un orificio de tamaño considerable, una grave herida que lo imposibilitó de seguir atacando. Naoko logró percibir al hechicero y su ubicación gracias a ese ataque. Mientras se alejaba, Hiroshi la detuvo.

—Ten cuidado, Naoko. Analiza cuantos son. Si no puedes con ellos, te cubriremos —indicó Hiroshi—. Dime en qué lugar está el bastardo.

Naoko le dio la indicación específica del hechicero. Hiroshi asintió, explicándole como escapar del rango de visión del enemigo para atraparlo por sorpresa.

* * *

Misaki se encontraba en el edificio cercano a los mercenarios, detrás de un pequeño muro de contención usado como barrera entre la calle y el edificio. _"Necesito más piedras, solo me quedan dos…"_ pensó Misaki. Había imposibilitado a dos soldados, pero quedaban más y no poseía un hechizo capaz de repeler las balas. Una posibilidad era usar el hechizo de refuerzo en su cuerpo; pero era difícil para Misaki fortalecer todo su cuerpo, y que fuera casi tan resistente como para recibir varios impactos de balas sin que su hechizo decayera en ese transcurso de tiempo, no poseía esos conocimientos tan avanzados. Vio como uno de los soldados trataba de cruzar hacia su zona. Con su mano derecha sostenía una roca, extendió su brazo y abrió sus circuitos mágicos, reforzó su mano derecha en la que sostenía la roca para minimizar el daño de lo que pretendía hacer. Luego, conjuró en su mente _"Wind"._ Una pequeña concentración de aire se forjó en la muñeca de su mano. Antes de que pudiera hacer su jugada, el soldado que cruzaba hacia su zona la identificó, se dirigió hacia los otros soldados mientras la señalaba.

—¡Está aquí! —exclamó el soldado, señalándola.

"_No puede ser…"_ Pensó. Misaki apuntó hacia su objetivo y ordenó a su mente que comprimiera al máximo esa concentración de aire y luego, la dejara salir de golpe. La explosión generó un impacto que impulso la roca hacia las piernas del soldado. La reacción fue casi calcada; la piedra impulsada por la explosión destrozó una de las piernas del soldado, inhabilitándolo para el combate mientras gritaba y se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo. _"Tengo que salir de aquí."_ pensó. Observó su mano derecha, estaba bastante dañada debido a la forma de impulsar las rocas. Misaki miró su entorno, necesitaba una distracción y las calles cubiertas de arena le proporcionaban esa opción. Estiró su brazo hacia adelante.

—Wind! —gritó con fuerza, no le importó que los soldados la escucharan.

La fuerte brisa se concentró en el lugar, los soldados miraban incrédulos mientras el viento arrastraba parte de la arena de la calle y el humo del fuego. Misaki concentró sus energías en crear una pequeña explosión al comprimir y mezclar el humo, el viento y la arena con fuerza. Dejó escapar las partículas de golpe, sin obstáculos. Se produjo un sonoro estallido, aun así, fue incapaz de dañar o inhabilitar a los mercenarios, pero funcionó. El ambiente estaba contaminado de humo y partículas de arena, que imposibilitaban mucho la visión. La mayoría de los soldados estaban perplejos, incapaces de reaccionar a pesar de las órdenes de Hiroshi. Misaki aprovechó el desorden para huir. Entró al edificio cercano, con la intención de recuperar fuerzas, ese último hechizo le hizo gastar mucha energía, sumado a las constantes curaciones a Tatsuma en el entrenamiento, Misaki necesitaba un descanso.

El edificio contaba con cuatro pisos de altura. Misaki subió hasta el segundo piso, buscó una habitación que le proporcionara refugio y una posible opción de escape. Una de las formas de recuperar energía usada por los Hechiceros consistía en comer algo, no se recuperaría al instante pero le daría la fuerza suficiente para escapar. El cuerpo de Misaki estaba exhausto, los miembros de su cuerpo, desde las piernas hasta las manos le producían un dolor similar al de los pinchazos, y aumentaban o disminuían dependiendo de la posición de su cuerpo. Apoyó su espalda en la muralla y se recostó en el suelo. Contempló el gran ventanal de la habitación. Cerca del ventanal había un pequeño balcón, en caso extremo podría saltar desde esa altura, dos pisos no eran tan altos, pensaba Misaki.

Cerró sus ojos unos instantes y al abrirlos, vio como una figura femenina se lanzaba hacia ella, sosteniendo una daga en cada mano. Misaki gritó del terror, no se lo esperaba. Trató de evadir el ataque pero Naoko ya estaba encima de ella, vio como las dagas afiladas cayeron sobre ella, la primera impactó en la muralla, pero gracias a la habilidad de Naoko con las dagas, logró desviar su trayectoria para que no se incrustase en la muralla. La segunda se incrustó en la zona superior del cuerpo de Misaki, en la zona media cercana a su cuello y a su hombro izquierdo, despedazando la ropa que llevaba y su piel. Misaki apretó los dientes con fuerza, dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y angustia ante el repentino ataque.

—Te tengo —dijo Naoko, mientras veía como la sangre comenzaba a brotar en la herida de su rival.

Misaki abrió sus circuitos mágicos, aun sentía el dolor en sus piernas y brazos; pero si no actuaba rápido, moriría de todas formas. _"Reinforcement"_ recitó el conjuro en su mente y fortaleció su mano derecha. Naoko sostuvo la daga que había impactado en la muralla y la levantó para ganar impulso. Misaki retrajo su brazo derecho y lo impulsó con fuerza hacia su rival. La mano fortalecida dio en el pecho de Naoko, y la trayectoria de la daga cambió de dirección volviendo a impactar en la muralla, pero esta vez incrustándose en ella. La otra daga incrustada y sostenida firmemente por Naoko en la zona superior izquierdo de Misaki, zafó de manera rápida y feroz, abriendo la herida y dañándola más. Naoko cayó de espaldas y soltó un grito de dolor, le costaba respirar debido al fuerte ataque recibido. Misaki se dio cuenta de que su rival no tenía mucha experiencia con los hechizos, se llevó la mano hacia la herida, presionándola, apaciguando un poco el dolor; luego, observó su mano y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, bebió un poco de su propia sangre con el fin de recuperarse un poco. Se acercó a su rival, antes de sucumbir al cansancio y al dolor de la grave herida. Con su mano fortalecida, la dejaría incapacitada para seguir luchando, siguiendo la misma táctica que usó contra los soldados de Hiroshi, agarró con fuerza la pierna de Naoko, con la intención de fracturarla.

Una cadena negra con un filo especial en su punta para aferrarse a lo que fuese, se incrustó en el pie derecho de Misaki. Gritó de dolor, sintió el pinchazo al instante. Fue arrastrada por una fuerza mucho mayor a ella con relativa facilidad y cayó violentamente al suelo. El arrastre de la cadena se detuvo, y ella miró hacia el lugar desde donde provenía la cadena. Observó a un hombre de gran altura, sostenía en su mano derecha la cadena y en su otra mano sostenía una espada larga y ligera. Un casco negro que protegía la zona de atrás de su cabeza. En la zona superior, usaba unas hombreras de gran tamaño que le proporcionaban un aspecto agresivo. El resto de su armadura era del mismo color que el del casco y parecía ligera a los ojos de Misaki. Entendió enseguida que se trataba de un espíritu heroico, jamás había comparado su poder con el de Lancer, pero de alguna forma intuía que sería imposible para ella derrotar a un Servant. Cerró sus ojos, respiraba agitadamente y notó como su cuerpo temblaba ante su posible desenlace.

—Assassin, no la mates —dijo Naoko, mientras trataba de pararse. El dolor en el pecho la desestabilizaba—. Quiero averiguar todo sobre estos poderes, y como usarlos de la mejor forma posible para ayudar al clan.

—No les diré nada… —replicó Misaki. A pesar del miedo que le generaba la muerte, no aceptaría ayudarlos.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo ahora. Ya encontraremos la manera de que cambies de opinión. ¿Me sientes? —Naoko sonrió.

Assassin amarraba con la cadena a Misaki. De pronto, se escuchó el imponente ruido de los cristales rompiéndose en el balcón de la habitación. Lancer, con una velocidad casi imperceptible y con fragmentos de vidrio acompañándola, asió la gran lanza contra Assassin. El Servant de Naoko puso el pie izquierdo atrás del derecho y con la espada ligera desvió la lanza, cargando su cuerpo contra el arma del rival. Desmaterializó la cadena soltando a Misaki, para concentrarse en la batalla.

—¡¿Misaki?! Debes alejarte de aquí —dijo Lancer, mientras se posicionaba cerca de Misaki, le dio la espalda y miró de frente a Assassin, protegiéndola de cualquier posible ataque.

—¿Lancer?... —preguntó confundida, hasta que logró volver en sí. Al arrastrarse hasta el balcón, algunos fragmentos de cristales se incrustaron en su cuerpo, no sintió mucho dolor, ya que gran parte de su cuerpo había sufrido bastante. Se arrastró con más cuidado, alejándose del campo de batalla.

Mientras, Lancer seguía en posición defensiva, observó en detalle a Naoko. Se dio cuenta enseguida que ella era la Master del Servant al que se enfrentaba, Assassins notó como Lancer miraba a su Master intuyendo su estrategia.

—Si te acercas a ella, me darás espacio y tiempo suficiente para matar a tu Master —indicó Assassin.

Lancer se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Si ponía en práctica esa estrategia, dejaría a Misaki a merced de Assassin. Misaki no era su Master, y podría hacerlo, pero su código como caballero se lo impedía. Retrajo su lanza y la impulsó hacia su enemigo. Assassin la esquivó con facilidad. La espada ligera de Assassin desprendía un líquido azul oscuro, movió la espada con agilidad dirigiéndola hacia la zona superior de la cintura de su rival, mientras Lancer intentaba estabilizar su cuerpo debido al peso de la lanza; a pesar de la dificultad, ella logró evadir el primer ataque. El filo de la espada quedó hacia un costado del cuerpo de Lancer, aprovechando eso, Assassin la volvió a impulsar, impactando en la zona superior de la cintura de la Servant. Lancer apretó los dientes, resistiendo el ataque. Con el asta de la lanza, la giró y la impulsó hasta impactar en Assassin, zafándose de la espada incrustada. Assassins no pudo evitarla ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en su ataque y lo pilló desprevenido. Fue arrastrado debido a la potencia de la lanza y se estrelló en una de las murallas de la habitación destrozándola. Assassin cayó al pasillo del edificio.

—¡Lancer!, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Misaki, viendo la herida generada por el ataque de Assassin.

Lancer asintió, pero no estaba bien. Sostenía la herida con su mano izquierda; sangraba mucho, pero su sangre no era de un color normal, era más oscura y a veces de un color similar al azul. Trataba de estabilizarse pero el dolor generado por esa sustancia, le restaba velocidad y resistencia.

—Estás envenenada… Si fueras un humano, tendrías unos cuantos días de vida. —dijo Assassin, mientras se levantaba después del feroz ataque de Lancer—. Pero, en un Servant… los efectos son otros…

"_Tendré que acabar con esto rápidamente…"_ pensó Lancer, no había otro modo. Si el veneno era letal, se extendería por todo su cuerpo y las consecuencias serían graves.

* * *

Tatsuma corrió hacia el lugar donde se dirigía Lancer, ella le había contado sobre la presencia que sintió de un Servant en Tonomachi, debido a su gran velocidad se había alejado de Tatsuma hasta perderlo. Divisó la nube de polvo y humo que Misaki había creado como distracción. Se acercó extrañado por lo que estaba viendo. _"¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí?"_ pensó. Muchos pensamientos se cruzaron en su mente, donde estaría Lancer y si ella estaría bien, que había pasado en ese lugar, ¿los habían invadido la banda criminal? Incluso pensó en Sayaka, ya que no había visto a su tutora desde el enfrentamiento que tuvo contra el líder de la organización de Shinto. Llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de que Lancer había sido asesinada. Caminó hasta la niebla, pensando que ahí estaría su Servant.

—¡¿Lancer?! ¡¿Estás aquí?! —preguntó, esperando una respuesta.

Pero la respuesta que recibió no era la esperada. Una ráfaga de balas disparadas de manera aleatoria se aproximaban a él. Recibió uno de los disparos en el exterior de su brazo derecho. Se lanzó al suelo como última opción, mientras se arrastraba por la calle hasta una casa cercana, sintió como la ráfaga de disparos se iba deteniendo poco a poco.

—Mierda… —murmuró.

Analizó la herida de su brazo, la bala había rozado la zona media de su antebrazo, aun así, la molestia de la herida era clara. Alcanzó a llegar hasta la puerta de madera rustica que daba al patio frontal de una casa cercana.

—Reforzamiento —dijo casi como un murmullo, aprovechando el ruido de los disparos.

Concentró sus energías en la mano y con el puño cerrado, la impactó contra la cerradura. La puerta se abrió, entró y se refugió cerca de una pequeña muralla hecha de adobe, que delimitaba el patio de la casa con la calle. La herida de bala continuaba sangrando; además, observó cómo su mano se había resentido. _"Fallé…" _se dijo a sí mismo, el hechizo no había reforzado bien la mano de Tatsuma. Se arrastró hasta la otra calle, alejándose del lugar desde donde provenía la balacera.

—Veo que han despertado. ¡Avancen! ¡Quemen todas las casas! —gritó Hiroshi; ordenando a sus soldados que ya habían salido del shock.

Tatsuma se escondió en el muro de atrás de la vivienda. No poseía magia capaz de repeler los disparos; al igual que Misaki, era tan vulnerable como cualquier ser humano. Sintió como uno de los soldados forzaba la puerta de entrada a la casa por la parte frontal. Dio un leve vistazo y observó que la puerta de atrás de la casa estaba abierta, pensó que quizás la gente había escapado por ahí para no llamar la atención. Aprovechó esa situación y decidió entrar sigilosamente. Recitó el conjuro en voz baja y reforzó sus piernas. Escuchó los pasos fuertes del soldado analizando la casa de forma desesperada, la manera en que revisaba los muebles y botaba las cosas al suelo demostraban su confianza, no temía una posible emboscada. Tatsuma recordó el entrenamiento y todas las recomendaciones de Misaki. Aceleró su corazón tal como lo había practicado con el corazón artificial, aceleró el ritmo de su respiración y corrió hacia el mercenario alcanzando una gran velocidad, cuando el mercenario se dio cuenta, ya era tarde; recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda impulsándolo hacia adelante y destrozando el mueble que estaba saqueando hace unos instantes atrás. Tatsuma no midió su fuerza, observó con temor si había matado al sujeto pero no, aun respiraba con dificultad. Miró el subfusil que el sujeto había soltado al piso, lo tomó y le apuntó a la cabeza. _"Ustedes nos han atormentado por siempre… miserables perros salvajes…"_ pensó con rabia. A pesar de la ira que sentía, su mano temblaba. El soldado, vestido con una ropa de calle simple, pero entrenado y criado por Hiroshi, lo miró, como si estuviera suplicando por su vida pero sin decir una sola palabra. Tatsuma sostenía el dedo en el gatillo, jamás había matado a una persona, su vida la había vivido de una forma correcta gracias a los valores inculcados a la fuerza por Sayaka. Ella le había permitido tomar su propio camino alejado de la hechicería, pero lo que jamás le había permitido a Tatsuma era alejarse de los valores en los que Sayaka creía. Había vivido así, salvo por el intento de robo en la fortaleza de Shinto para donar el dinero al pueblo. Ahora, la situación había cambiado, sostenía el arma de fuego y podría matar a uno de ellos. _"¡Dispara, maldición!"_ se instaba a sí mismo, _"Jala el maldito gatillo de una vez, idiota"_ pensó enfurecido consigo mismo, mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia. Su respiración comenzó a decaer; bajó la cabeza, resignado. Lentamente inclinó el arma, perdonándole la vida a uno de los criminales que atemorizaban a Tonomachi.

—Dale este mensaje a tu gente. Mientras esté aquí, los haré caer uno por uno —dijo Tatsuma, tratando de mantener la calma, ya que los nervios por la decisión que tomó, lo tenía enfurecido consigo mismo.

El mercenario de Hiroshi cerró los ojos, como si diera las gracias por seguir con vida. Tatsuma se dirigió a la salida, tenía que inhabilitar por lo menos algunos criminales, ahora tenía un subfusil, un arma de fuego capaz de hacer tal cosa. Sintió las pisadas de los soldados, sus gritos de guerra y soltando frases arrogantes, también sintió las botellas quebrándose en las casas aledañas. Al salir con cuidado, sintió ruidos en el edificio de enfrente. Observó gran parte del edificio hasta que vio el balcón, y luego miró las ventanas rotas del segundo piso.

* * *

Lancer retrajo su lanza; iba atacar, pero Assassin aprovechó la lentitud de Lancer contraatacando con su espada ligera. Lancer materializó su escudo, soportando los ataques constantes del Servant rival.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error —dijo escuetamente, Assassin.

Lancer seguía cubriéndose con el escudo, resistiendo los constantes ataques, y con la otra mano sostenía la lanza. El problema era el peso de la lanza y el escudo, la privaban de una mayor libertad al atacar y perdía rapidez. La agilidad de Assassin era superior en ese tramo del combate, y ahora más, debido al veneno que inyectó su espada al cuerpo de Lancer. Assassin rodeó velozmente a su rival, hasta encontrar un punto ciego. Materializó su cadena incrustándola en la pierna izquierda de Lancer, obligándola a caer al suelo y arrastrándola hacia él.

—¡Lancer! —gritó Misaki preocupada, al ver que Assassin ganaba terreno.

La arrastró hasta tenerla de frente, en el piso. Lanzó varias estocadas con su espada ligera, pero el escudo bloqueó esos ataques. Una de las estocadas iba con fuerza desmedida y Lancer alcanzó a bloquearlo con el escudo; extendió el brazo que sostenía el escudo con toda su fuerza hacia un costado desviando la espada ligera, y con el pie izquierdo empujó la pierna derecha de Assassin a un lado, desestabilizándolo. El Servant de Naoko sostenía con fuerza la cadena, Lancer lo notó y con la mano que sostenía la lanza, logró agarrar parte de la cadena y retraer a Assassin hacia ella, de una patada logró apartarlo de encima. Antes de que la cadena se desprendiera del pie, Assassin la desmaterializó. Lancer aprovechó el momento mientras Assassin trataba de incorporarse debido a la patada, y con el asta de la lanza lo volvió a impulsar fuertemente contra la muralla. _"¡Ahora!"_ Pensó Lancer. Su lanza comenzaba a reflejar una especie de aura gris, todo su poder se estaba concentrando en la lanza mientras ella se ponía de pie. Naoko pudo sentir ese poder descomunal, ya que poseía una rara habilidad que le permitía sentir la cantidad de maná que desprendía su oponente o su aliado.

—¡Promise! —conjuró Lancer con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Te invoco, Assassin! —gritó Naoko; casi al unísono, extendiendo su brazo hacia Assassin, mientras el hechizo de invocación brillaba en el dorso de su mano.


	9. Capítulo IX - Descenso a las tinieblas

**Capítulo IX – El descenso a las tinieblas.**

**Así no prolongaremos tu sufrimiento, ¿verdad?**

**"Tatsuma Kondo"**

Lancer retrajo su lanza y luego la impulsó hacia adelante. Todo el maná concentrado en la lanza se disparó como un proyectil, todos los que se encontraban en la batalla pudieron ver como esa gran cantidad de energía impactaba en Assassin. La explosión de maná causó la destrucción de gran parte del segundo piso del edificio, los escombros cayeron al suelo y el concreto pulverizado creó una suerte de polvareda, unida al humo de las casas quemadas, éstas se agrupaban formando una especie de neblina densa, dificultando la visibilidad del entorno. Todo al ritmo de las campanadas de emergencias, que retumbaban con furia en todo Tonamachi.

—¡Assassin! —gritó Naoko, al sentir que la presencia de su Servant disminuyó de forma progresiva. Miró su mano y pudo ver que el comando de invocación había funcionado, pero no lo pudo ver por ningún lado debido a la polvareda.

"_Puedo hacerlo, éste es el momento"_ pensó Lancer. Corrió a una velocidad casi imperceptible hasta llegar a Naoko, apuntando su lanza contra ella. Su objetivo estaba claro, debía aprovechar esa oportunidad. Supo que solo tendría unos segundos para matarla y privarle de maná a su rival. Estaba segura de que su ataque había sido efectivo, a pesar de que fue la energía emanada por la lanza la que impactó en él, ella pudo sentir esa resistencia, una resistencia diferente a las murallas u otros obstáculos; la resistencia era obvia. Dirigió su lanza hacia Naoko, tan solo faltaban unos treinta centímetros para completar su asesinato.

—¡Alto! —pero la voz de Assassin la detuvo, esa orden era clara y ella la comprendió enseguida, debía detenerse.

Solo podía significar una cosa, algo tan simple y a la vez tan irritante para ella. Nunca se lo esperó, su ataque era lo suficientemente demoledor como para acabar con un Servant poderoso, pero esta vez no fue el caso, había fallado, había fallado un ataque directo. El ataque de Lancer, el que se suponía que era el más poderoso no había acabado con su rival, peor aún, esa orden significaba algo más, algo que ella temía.

—Lancer… —dijo Misaki, su voz sonaba débil.

Su rival tuvo la misma idea. Ambos se encontraban en la misma situación, ambos mantenían de rehenes al Master del rival, salvo que Lancer sabía que Misaki no lo era, no, era solo una hechicera que la ayudó adaptarse a esta época, la amiga o hermana de Tatsuma. Las dudas comenzaron aflorar, ¿Valdría la pena salvarla? para Lancer; era una persona que consideraba su amiga, pero no la conocía en profundidad, en cambio, si optaba por matar al Master de Assassin, habría un Servant menos en la guerra por el Santo Grial. _"No puedo… no debo hacerlo… ella es una amiga."_ se dijo así misma, toda su vida se rigió por códigos, tanto personales como impuestos por su época y el reino en el que vivió, uno de sus códigos personales era que jamás abandonaría a un aliado.

El espeso polvo emanado por los escombros comenzó a disiparse. Lancer pudo ver a Assassin sosteniendo la cadena enrollada al cuello de Naoko y con la mano izquierda sostenía la espada ligera apuntándole al cuello. También pudo notar el estado en el que se encontraba Assassin, parte de su armadura estaba destrozada, el rojo de su cabello hacia juego con la sangre que manchaba su rostro, parte del cuerpo y la armadura sufrieron quemaduras graves y daba la impresión de que no resistiría demasiado.

Assassin observó la mano de su rehén, percatándose de que la chica no era la Master de Lancer. Comprendió enseguida que estaba en desventaja, y tendría que usar esa desventaja a su favor de alguna manera. Comenzó a analizar su situación y a su rival, se percató de un detalle importante, la forma de vestir y la forma de combatir. Tenía nociones sobre el tipo de espíritu heroico que podría ser, no la clase, si no su posible historia. Si él estaba equivocado, no podría salvar a Naoko y todo habría acabado.

Lancer permaneció inmóvil, apuntando a su rehén con la lanza. Naoko hizo un breve movimiento con la mano derecha pero Lancer la obligó a quedarse quieta, hundiéndole levemente la lanza en la espalda como una advertencia, pero sin dañarla.

—Lo veo, lo puedo ver con claridad. Esta mujer no es tu Master, pero debe significar algo importante para ti porque no has finalizado tu movimiento —dijo Assassin, seguro de sí mismo y a la vez desafiante—. Un Servant incapaz de hacer un sacrificio leve ante una posibilidad tan clara… tú tienes normas, una regla que no debes romper porque avergonzarías a tu pasado, a tu presente y futuro. Jamás rompes esa norma, porque has sido criada de esa forma.

Assassin imitó la acción de su rival. Hundió la espada ligera de manera leve en el cuello de Misaki, haciéndola sangrar. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella pero mantuvo la compostura, cerró los ojos esperando su cruel muerte; una posibilidad que veía latente ante un Servant que no tenía escrúpulos en dañarla a pesar de estar en desventaja. Algunas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

—¡Detente! —exclamó Lancer, levantando bruscamente el tono de su voz. Acercó la lanza hacia Naoko, demostrándole a Assassin que estaba dispuesta a asesinarla si él seguía hundiendo la espada en el cuello de Misaki.

Assassin Comprendió el mensaje, alejó la espada ligera del cuello de su rehén, tal como lo hizo al acercarlo. Sonrió, su jugada fue arriesgada pero meditada, necesitaba sacarse esa duda de encima. Su rival tenía códigos, y esos códigos podían ser inquebrantables si ella había reaccionado de esa forma. A pesar de esa pequeña ventaja, comprendió que la situación no estaba a su favor, y sea cual fuese la norma de su rival, tendría que ver un método para sacarle mayor provecho.

—Mi nombre real es Kazama…

Assassin sorprendió a Lancer. Asombrada por la revelación de su rival, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Su código como caballero medieval la obligaba a revelar su nombre como muestra de respeto ante el rival y como un código estricto por los suyos. Pero Lancer seguía dudando, no conocía tal nombre y no daba con la identidad de su rival. Las señas que dio sirvieron a Assassin para confirmar su teoría.

—Te he revelado mi verdadero nombre, pero nadie me llamaba así. Mi nombre como espíritu heroico es Fūma Kotarō —la voz de Assassin hacía notar un cansancio y un sobreesfuerzo al hablar. El fulminante ataque de Lancer lo había dejado en un estado delicado, a pesar de escapar gracias al comando de invocación de Naoko, el ataque lo había alcanzado.

—Dices tu nombre con el fin de obligarme a revelar mi identidad y mi pasado. Aun así, no logró entender tu lógica, en ese estado no conseguirás hacer nada, aunque sepas mi verdadera identidad… —antes de que Lancer prosiguiera, fue interrumpida abruptamente por Assassin.

—No me importa tu identidad, no necesito saber eso. Si tienes normas de combate, tu deber es informarme de tu nombre, tal como lo has dicho, tendrás una desventaja si tus enemigos conocen tu identidad histórica, pero ese no es mi objetivo. Te ofrezco un intercambio.

Lancer guardó silencio pensando en la situación, intuyó que el intercambio era en referencia a los rehenes. Por su parte, tendría que entregar al Master de Assassin, en respuesta, Assassin haría lo mismo con Misaki. Un intercambio justo pero peligroso, y ella lo comprendía. La clase de su rival se caracterizaba por ser inteligentes y agiles; si cometía un error, un solo segundo, Misaki sería asesinada y el Servant escaparía junto con su Master. Además, la herida contaminada por Assassin estaba haciendo un efecto progresivo en su estado de salud, su velocidad disminuía y le era difícil mantenerse estable. Mientras sostenía la lanza apuntando hacia Naoko, observó la gélida mirada de Assassin, no pudo captar un rastro de emoción alguno, una señal que le indicara el posible engaño o un rastro en sus ojos de un trato justo.

* * *

Tatsuma observaba con furia lo hecho por los soldados del clan de Hiroshi. Solo podía enfrentarse a ellos de forma individual y cercana, tenía que medir sus pasos, una bala en la cabeza y todo acabaría ahí con su prematura e inútil muerte. Su sigilo era perfecto gracias a la arrogancia de los soldados que solo ponían énfasis en sus objetivos, la quema de casas y el saqueo a las pocas cosas de valor que encontraban. Todo cambió después de que derribara a uno de los soldados, cuando los demás encontraron al soldado herido, el nivel de alerta se incrementó. A pesar de todo, la arrogancia de los soldados seguía latente, o eso es lo que sintió al vigilarlos. Los verdugos de Tonomachi siguieron avanzando, quemando casas y asesinando a todo ser vivo, pero, las campanadas hicieron efecto en la gente. Gracias al aviso de emergencia, el número de víctimas fue mínimo, y toda la atención iba enfocada hacia el gran campanario, destruirlo era una manera de desquitarse del "monumento a la vida", todo lo contrario al objetivo por el que invadieron al pueblo, derribarlo era enviar un mensaje de desaliento, un mensaje de destrucción hacia lo que les había salvado la vida en Tonomachi. Tatsuma seguía avanzando, sostuvo el subfusil con fuerza mientras ganaba ventaja acercándose hacia el gran campanario del pueblo, su intención era armar una emboscada, pero necesitaba reducir de alguna forma el número de enemigos a los que atacar. Se detuvo cerca de una casa, ocupó el costado de la vivienda para observar a los soldados quemando casas a unos diez metros de su posición, algunos reían, incluso no se tomaban en serio el asalto al pueblo ya que no consideraban a los guardias de Tonomachi como una amenaza real, otros, festejaban la hazaña con alcohol mientras el asalto seguía en desarrollo.

"_Si ocupas un arma, debes estar dispuesto a disparar, no hay marcha atrás. Tengo que hacerlo… pero debo encontrar otro camino. Maldita sea, no puedo matar, quiero hacerlo, quiero vengarme de esa escoria, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó cuando tuve la oportunidad, no pude hacerlo... debí hacerlo, debí haberlo matado, si se recupera volverá hacer daño… soy un estúpido…"_ Las dudas crecían en sus pensamientos, cuestionamientos morales, dudas acerca de lo que está bien y lo que está mal. La consecuencia de matar a una persona, la interrogante de dejarlo con vida o la culpabilidad de asesinarlo. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, su mirada se fijó en la casa aledaña, pudo observar la figura de una persona, de una mujer observando el cielo desde su ventana, realizando una acción tan simple, tan irreal ante una situación de emergencia_. "Ella es… no puede ser, ¡la anciana de las figuras!"_ pensó, frunció el ceño y apretó su puño, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma rápida y sus dudas se despejaron para enfocarse en la mujer. Al ser un pueblo pequeño, conocía casi de casualidad a la anciana, pocas veces entabló una conversación con ella más que nada por su discapacidad. Una mujer adulta de avanzada edad, que se ganaba la vida haciendo figuras de porcelana, vendiéndolas en las fortalezas y en los pueblos cercanos. Su forma de comunicarse era con un lenguaje de señas básico y escribiendo en una libreta. La anciana, con una discapacidad importante y vital en estos momentos de emergencia, la discapacidad de la audición, una persona sorda incapaz de escuchar las campanas de alerta y que, por azares del destino y por el pánico generado en sus vecinos más cercanos, fue olvidada sin que nadie le advirtiera del peligro. Su vida se apagaba lentamente, la mujer agonizaba sin saberlo, sin dolor, de una forma silenciosa.

"_Debo hacer algo… la mataran, no tendrán piedad. Debo hacer algo para alejarlos o para cruzar sin que me vean"_. Tatsuma apretó los dientes, cada minuto, cada segundo era vital. Podría cruzar rápidamente usando el hechizo de refuerzo, la otra opción era disparar con el subfusil y llamar la atención, pero ambas opciones conllevaban riesgos. Si cruzaba hacia la otra casa y los soldados lo detectan, atraería toda la atención hacia ese lugar. Por el contrario, la otra opción era llamar la atención al disparar, pero, el grupo armado podría dividirse entre los que tratarían de matarlo y la otra facción continuaría quemando las casas. No tenía muchas opciones y el tiempo avanzaba sin piedad, respiró profundamente. Recitó el hechizo de reforzamiento, concentró sus pensamientos en reforzar las piernas y luego, recitó el hechizo para acelerar su corazón. _"1…2… ¡3!" _Se lanzó con todo hacia la casa de la anciana, no miró hacia un costado, concentró su mirada en la casa de la anciana, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en cruzar la calle. Corrió forzando sus piernas hasta el límite, alcanzando una gran velocidad. Logró su objetivo, cruzó la calle y se acercó hacia la ventana para tratar de decirle a la anciana que se fuera de ahí.

—Algo acaba de pasar, no sé lo que puede ser pero pasó a una gran velocidad —dijo uno de los mercenarios.

—Seguramente fue algún perro, si quieres puedes ir a matarlo —respondió otro de los mercenarios.

—No… era más grande que un animal, pero no sé… —el mercenario, decidió investigar—. Le voy a echar un vistazo, seguramente fue un perro grande o algo así.

Tatsuma escuchó algo de la conversación, pero no puso atención al resto, con lo que escuchó le bastó para entender que su intento de cruzar la calle sin que lo detectaran había fallado. Su atención se había enfocado en la casa de la anciana. Tendría que hacer algo y como último recurso, tendría que usar el subfusil para repeler a los mercenarios. Intentó comunicarse con la anciana pero no lo logró, la anciana le señalaba los labios pero Tatsuma no logró comprenderla, no había nada para escribir y la anciana comenzó a balbucear, un balbuceo inentendible. Tatsuma le señaló la puerta trasera, con la intención de que lo dejara pasar y la anciana asintió, entró a la casa y se acercó a ella.

—Haba… —dijo la anciana con esfuerzo, mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la boca, gesticulando.

—¿Haba? —preguntó Tatsuma, sin entenderlo del todo.

La anciana llevó su mano hacia los labios de Tatsuma y asintió con la cabeza, gracias a esa acción, logró suponer lo que la señora quería decir, pero necesitaba sacarse la duda de encima.

—¿Me puede entender? —preguntó Tatsuma, habló de manera lenta. Empezó a preocuparse después de sentir como forzaban la puerta.

La anciana afirmó, moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, dando a entender a Tatsuma que había logrado recibir el mensaje.

—Debemos irnos de aquí, han invadido Tonomachi.

Un error, un grave error. En un momento de gran tensión, a veces, las sutilezas se olvidan y solo queda la interacción directa sin medir edad ni género, Tatsuma solo tuvo una cosa en mente, sacarla pronto de ahí sin pensar en los sentimientos que generaría en ella. El rostro de la anciana se deformó casi al instante después de leer los labios de Tatsuma. El pánico se apoderó de ella, el enemigo invisible al que tendría que enfrentarse después de que él lo hubiese liberado. En una situación así, era mejor mentirle a la anciana para evitar tal reacción. La anciana, expresaba algo similar a los gemidos, comenzó a llorar, a gimotear, se negaba a leer los labios de Tatsuma impidiéndole interacción alguna, no podía calmarla, el pánico estaba desatado en ella de tal forma que parecía como si un demonio hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad de poseerla, de quitarle toda su capacidad de razonamiento y valentía. Todo se alteró aún más, cuando la anciana vio como la puerta retumbaba y Tatsuma pudo escuchar los forcejeos que hacía el soldado para entrar. Agarró los hombros de la anciana y la miró de frente, le dijo casi como un susurro que se calmara, lo repitió una y otra vez. Bastó con ver los ojos de la anciana para entender que sin importar lo que le dijera, y aunque la obligara a leer sus labios, aquel demonio no la iba a soltar, no dejaría que su víctima pudiera calmarse, impediría que su presa lograra entrar en razón. Los ojos de la anciana no hacían caso de su aviso, estaban fijos en la puerta que estaba siendo pateada salvajemente por el mercenario. No lo pensó dos veces luego de escuchar el crujido de la puerta, agarró a la anciana del brazo y la llevó a la fuerza hacia la sala de estar.

Al entrar por la parte frontal de la casa, se entraba directamente a un pasillo que conecta a un costado de la habitación de la anciana, más adelante, el pasillo lleva a la sala de estar de la vivienda. Ocupó la muralla de la sala de estar y que se encontraba en paralelo con la habitación de la anciana usándolo como contención para emboscar al mercenario mientras se inclinaba sosteniendo el subfusil. Echó un vistazo rápido y al instante, la puerta se abrió de golpe. La anciana continuaba gritando, alterada aún.

—Sé que estás aquí vieja de mierda, escuché tu griterío desde la calle —el mercenario soltó una carcajada, pero su sonrisa se esfumó pronto debido a los histéricos gritos de la anciana—. Cállate de una vez, lo haré rápido pero cierra la puta boca.

El soldado de Hiroshi, arrogante y soberbio, caminó de manera lenta por el pasillo. Tatsuma, agazapado frente a la muralla, esperaba que el soldado terminara su recorrido por el pasillo y asomara su cuerpo. Sostenía el subfusil con fuerza y observó el arma con dudas debido a lo letal que resultaría al dispararle. _"Si lo uso, lo podré matar, pero si ocupo el hechizo de reforzamiento, el tipo seguirá vivo y seguirá matando gente…"_ Un paso, dos pasos, el soldado se acercaba y la madera del piso crujía. _"Pero puedo hacerlo, debo ser rápido, más rápido que él"._ Tres pasos, cuatros pasos, cinco pasos, la muerte se aproximaba y Tatsuma no conseguía aclarar sus dudas _"Debo hacerlo, he entrenado con Misaki, he entrenado duro, ¡lo puedo hacer!" _seis pasos, siete pasos, ocho pasos. _"¡Ahora!"_. Tatsuma recitó el hechizo en su mente. Pero, la mente es difusa y una persona sin entrenamiento mental, sin tener una gran concentración termina cometiendo errores. Los músculos de la pierna izquierda de Tatsuma sufrieron desgarros, sobre todo en la pantorrilla y la zona posterior del muslo. Lanzó un leve gemido de dolor, pero el crujir de las tablas del piso y los gritos histéricos de la anciana evitaron las sospechas sobre su presencia. _"Ahora no… maldición…"_ Llevó su mano hacia la pantorrilla, el dolor era intenso y el tiempo escaso. Trató de apoyarse con el pie izquierdo, pero el dolor, similar al de miles de agujas pinchándolo una y otra vez lo detuvo, sin su pierna izquierda, no podría luchar. _"Tengo que…"_ No alcanzó a decir nada más.

—Ya era hora de que te murieras, vieja… —el sujeto apuntó hacia la anciana.

No se dio cuenta, fue casi como si su cuerpo hubiera actuado de forma automática. El sujeto caminó sin percatarse de la presencia de Tatsuma, observó a la anciana mientras la apuntaba con el arma. Como si fuera una reacción instantánea, una rebeldía autómata de su cuerpo. Agarró el subfusil y apuntó hacia arriba, jaló el gatillo sin pensarlo y las balas atravesaron el rostro del mercenario. Éste emitió un gruñido, casi como un gemido pero más grave, más fuerte, más doloroso y horrible de oír. El rostro de Tatsuma fue salpicado con la sangre del sujeto y pudo sentir como el líquido de color rojizo aún estaba tibió. El mercenario cayó al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se revolcaba de un lado hacia otro, gritando cada vez más, como si fuese una solución divina a su dolor. Tatsuma observó el subfusil, la anciana siguió sollozando, aterrorizada por lo que estaba viendo. Tatsuma respiraba agitado, la adrenalina se disparó a sus niveles máximos. Se levantó mientras observaba al sujeto y le apuntó a la cabeza.

Tuvo un breve recuerdo de cuando viajó a uno de los pocos bosques que quedaban en región Fuyuki junto a Hayato y el padre de su amigo, con la intención de cazar animales silvestres. Ambos, Hayato y Tatsuma eran niños en ese entonces. Recordó los lazos que la gente fabricaba y colocaba en el bosque para atrapar conejos salvajes, incluso ratas que servían como una fuente de alimento. Al llegar al lugar donde habían colocado los lazos, observaron a un conejo atrapado en uno de esos lazos. Su primera reacción fue de angustia por el pobre animal, el conejo se retorcía. Mientras más luchaba, el lazó más lo apretaba dañándolo cada vez más. El padre de Hayato se acercó al animal y lo tomó del cuello. Sin piedad, mató al conejo quebrándole el cuello, Tatsuma trató de evitarlo pero no pudo, era un niño y tenía tan solo diez años. El padre de Hayato los miró a ambos.

—Sé que puede parecer cruel, pero es la ley del más fuerte. Este animalito no ha muerto en vano y nos alimentará, gracias a él podremos comer en este día —dijo el padre de Hayato.

—¡¿Por qué lo mataste?! —gritó Hayato, enfurecido—. ¡Por qué lo mataste de esa forma!

—El animalito estaba sufriendo —respondió el padre de Hayato—, no merecía seguir sufriendo. Parece cruel, pero era lo más humano que podía hacer, había que matarlo rapidamente y así, no prolongaríamos el sufrimiento del animalito.

"_Así no prolongaremos tu sufrimiento, ¿verdad?"_ pensó Tatsuma, en alusión al mercenario y casi al instante, jaló el gatillo. La bala atravesó el cráneo del sujeto, la sangre saltó manchando a Tatsuma en el rostro y en su vestimenta. El cuerpo del mercenario se estiraba y se contraía, pero de un momento a otro, se detuvo. Observó el charco de sangre que dejó el cadáver, escuchó los gritos de terror impávidos de la anciana y sintió como la sangre del sujeto se iba secando en su rostro. Ya no había dudas, no existía en él ninguna incertidumbre, se había convertido en un asesino, había dado los primeros pasos para descender hacia las tinieblas. Caminó hacia la anciana, y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. La anciana miró el rostro de Tatsuma, observó los ojos endiabladamente grandes, los ojos de un perturbado y que emanaban lágrimas, lágrimas de terror, de angustia, de muchas emociones, tantas que era incapaz de proyectarlas al exterior. La anciana chilló de terror y extendió sus manos cerca de su cara en señal de defensa. Tatsuma la obligó a salir de la casa, la obligó a seguir un camino directo hacía el lugar donde aún se podían oír las campanadas de emergencia en Tonomachi. Se acercó cojeando hacia un árbol, apoyando su espalda en él y sentándose, vigilando a que la anciana siguiera su rumbo y no se desviara. _"¿Qué he hecho?, ¿En qué me he convertido?..."_ Tragó saliva, respiró hondo tratando de resguardar sus emociones que amenazaban con estallar y proyectarse al exterior. Se agarró la cara con ambas manos y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Misaki respiraba agitadamente, trataba de mantener la compostura ante una situación que la superaba. Aún sentía el dolor después de que Assassin incrustara la espada ligera en su cuello, pero no llevaba su mano hacia la zona herida para no alarmar a su captor y que éste se precipitara a terminar con su vida solo por el hecho de considerarla una amenaza, aunque Misaki no tenía la certeza de las acciones del Servant. Se mantenía quieta, esperanzada de que Lancer pudiera resolver el conflicto de alguna manera. Sintió un peso inusual, mareos y una pérdida de visión durante pocos segundos, solo podía ver borroso y el intenso mareo no ayudaba en nada. En cambio, Naoko mantenía la compostura.

Lancer respiró hondo y luego exhalo, agarró de forma suave el hombro de su rehén, posicionándola frente a Assassin.

—Un intercambio… —Lancer desconfiaba plenamente de su rival. El no poder leer su rostro, el no tener algún indicio en el que poder confiar o desconfiar de su rival. Mucho no podía hacer, ella tendría que confiar en Assassin y tendría que ser más rápida si es que su rival traicionaba el pacto. Assassin, al verla tan insegura de sus acciones, tomó la iniciativa.

—El precio a pagar, por mantener tu identidad intacta… —Assassin sonrió, una sonrisa malévola, maliciosa y que solo logró aumentar la desconfianza de Lancer—, será dejarnos ir, no podrás atacarnos y tampoco podrás atacar a nuestros aliados durante veinticuatro horas.

Sin respuesta hacia su rival, se acercó a una distancia prudente, empujando levemente a Naoko.

—Tu rehén no es mi Master, eso lo tienes claro —dijo Lancer. Frunció el ceño, molesta con la iniciativa arrogante de Assassin—. Estás mal herido, si intentas algo más, me será fácil darte caza y no tendré piedad, ¡Assassin!

Ambos se miraron desafiantes en un silencio sepulcral. Assassin transgredió ese momento y agarró del hombro a Misaki, la impulsó de manera brusca hacia Lancer. La Servant se sorprendió por el actuar impetuoso de su rival, intentó frenar la brusca caída de Misaki consiguiéndolo en el último momento.

—He cumplido mi parte del trato.

—¡Misaki!, ¿¡estás bien!? —preguntó Lancer, mientras la sostenía.

La respiración agitada de Misaki continuaba, el mareo no cesaba pero a pesar de las molestias y el dolor, Misaki no quería alarmar a Lancer.

—Estoy bien… gracias Lancer…

La Servant levantó la mirada, aún sostenía a Naoko. Ahora ella tenía la ventaja. _"Puedo matarla, si lo hago, podré acabar con Assassin rápidamente, pero no puedo quebrantar mis códigos, si lo hago, no tendré honor, sin honor, mi vida no tendría sentido." _Las dudas sobre su posible ventaja desaparecieron, su reflexión consiguió reforzar sus convicciones e ideales.

—Te entregaré a tu Master, y les daré las veinticuatro horas de tregua, pero se irán de este lugar sin excusas, si continúan atacando este pueblo, la tregua se romperá.

Assassin asintió, aceptando la condición impuesta para que el trato se llevara a cabo. Hasta el momento, Naoko se había mantenido en silencio, en una actitud de relativa calma. La Servant retrajo su lanza, Naoko caminaba lentamente hacia Assassin, en un estado de alerta por un posible quiebre de la tregua temporal. Todo era posible, Naoko lo sabía, vivió situaciones así, no como experiencia personal, sino como experiencia de sus camaradas, experiencias traspasadas entre los colegas de su clan como método de supervivencia. Un mundo salvaje dominado por la ley del más fuerte, regla primordial solo exenta por la inteligencia del rival débil o por situaciones fortuitas que daban vuelta a esa situación. Ahora, el débil, ósea Assassin, había conseguido sobrevivir gracias a su inteligencia, la excepción a la regla se hacía presente en la batalla que ella presenció. Naoko llegó hasta Assassin, se volteó para observar a sus rivales, a Misaki y a Lancer con una mirada desafiante, y pronto, Assassin sostuvo a Naoko por la cintura, lanzándose por el balcón hacia la calle, ambos desaparecieron del segundo piso, a pesar del mal estado de Assassin. Solo quedaban las ruinas del segundo piso y la relativa calma. Gracias a esa calma, con la tranquilidad que acontece después de una gran tormenta, solo se escuchaban las campanadas de emergencia como si estas dieran el inicio del preludio hacia algo peor. Lancer pudo percatarse del verdadero estado de Misaki.

—¡Misaki! —gritó Lancer.

La tensión, la fuerza de las emociones emanadas por un combate de vida o muerte evitan que los detalles sutiles pero importantes fueran tomados en cuenta. La espada ligera de Assassin que emanaba un líquido negro, ese líquido era el veneno con el que infectó a Lancer y también infectó a Misaki. Al incrustar la espada en el cuello de Misaki, una acción que parecía un desafío en contra de Lancer, en realidad se hizo con la intención de envenenar a su rehén. Ahora, ambas estaban infectadas por el veneno, ambas habían caído en la trampa de Fūma Kotarō, logró convertir una situación desfavorable en una ventaja.

Misaki trataba de calmar a Lancer diciéndole que estaba bien, aunque, su intento por tapar la realidad era en vano, sus síntomas habían empeorado. Misaki no podía sostenerse de pie, así que Lancer tuvo que ayudarla a pararse.

—Esos malditos… si creen que saldrán impunes después de esto, están equivocados… —dijo Misaki, a pesar de su estado, esbozaba una leve sonrisa que desconcertó a Lancer.

—¿Misaki?

—Lancer, por favor, llévame al apartamento, no puedo caminar bien, creo que estoy mareada...

Misaki llevó su brazo derecho hacia los hombros de Lancer para apoyarse en ella. Se dirigían hacia al apartamento que por suerte, se encontraba cerca del centro de Tonomachi. Mientras caminaban con la intención de salir del edificio, Misaki pensaba en la forma de atacarlos, pero con la tregua, era imposible, debía buscar otra manera, un método que no rompiera la tregua. Mientras bajaban las escaleras del edificio, vio el cuadro de un gran paisaje, su mirada se enfocó en dos pájaros que jugaban alegremente mientras otros dos bebían agua de un charco. Gracias a ello, a Misaki se le ocurrió una idea que no pondría en peligro la tregua.

—El pacto es temporal, pero consiste en una tregua de veinticuatro horas, pero nunca nos dijeron que no podríamos seguirlos. Además, hace tiempo que quería poner en práctica este hechizo…

Lancer asintió reafirmando lo dicho por Misaki, aunque ella estaba más preocupada por el estado en que se encontraba su amiga más que en seguir con la batalla contra Assassin. Bajaron a la primera planta del edificio y salieron a la calle con mucha discreción, con la intención de evitar a los mercenarios y así no romper la tregua.

* * *

Hiroshi dirigió al grupo de soldados hacia el gran campanario donde la señal de emergencia seguía entonando con fuerza campanada tras campanada. Un grupo de cuatro mercenarios entró al edificio, se escucharon disparos, destrozos y luego de unos segundos, la señal de emergencia dejó de entonar sus campanadas. Los soldados salieron del edificio, algunos se voltearon hacia el edificio y lanzaron los cócteles molotov. El edificio comenzó arder. Hiroshi, deslumbrado por la belleza de las llamas y su triunfal invasión a Tonomachi, fue interrumpido por Naoko.

—Los he visto, son dos y son más fuertes que yo, líder —dijo Naoko, mientras presionaba la zona donde fue atacada por Misaki.

—Comprendo, pero no podemos dejarlo hasta aquí, tenemos que avanzar más, ¿me sientes? —respondió Hiroshi, apretaba los dientes con furia, la invasión a Tonomachi sería un fracaso para él si no conseguían llegar al centro del pueblo.

—Mi recomendación es dejarlo hasta aquí, ya hemos hecho un daño suficiente como para amedrentarlos. He conseguido una tregua de veinticuatro horas, si continuamos con la invasión, romperemos la tregua y nos atacaran.

—Entonces… ¿esos sujetos podrían derrotarnos, a pesar de que contamos con armas? —Hiroshi miró a Naoko, esperando una respuesta.

Naoko miró a Assassin que había usado su forma espiritual para no ser visto por los demás, le había pedido a Naoko que no revelara su existencia a nadie, ni siquiera a los suyos y ella había cumplido su promesa. El Servant hizo un gesto afirmando lo dicho por Hiroshi.

—Me temo que sí. Pueden derrotarnos fácilmente, he visto con mis propios ojos su poder —respondió Naoko.

Hiroshi ordenó a sus soldados que se detuvieran. Guardó uno o dos minutos de silencio, reflexionando sobre lo dicho por Naoko. Sabía que ella jamás le mentiría, era una subordinada capaz de arriesgar la vida por el clan y lo demostró en varias ocasiones. Aun así, dudó, sintió que algo le ocultaba. Echó un rápido vistazo a lo hecho por sus soldados y observó las casas destruidas, los cadáveres de las personas que no alcanzaron a escapar. Sintió que tal vez, tenía razón, con lo hecho hasta ahora era suficiente, había demostrado un poder absoluto por parte del clan de Hiroshi.

—¡Vámonos! Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado.

La orden fue escuchada por todos los mercenarios. Algunos a regañadientes la aceptaron, otros simplemente caminaron y algunos la agradecían. Había distintas opiniones entre el grupo de mercenarios, pero ninguna queja a la orden dictada por el líder del clan, el respeto por Hiroshi era máxima.

* * *

Tatsuma estaba decidido, si tenía que matar, mataría, si tenía que luchar, lucharía. Si había otra opción más allá de la muerte de su enemigo, la aceptaría y se inclinaría por ella. Vio con mucha sorpresa como los soldados de Hiroshi se retiraban, el clan de Hiroshi dejó de invadir Tonomachi. Trató de seguirlos pero no pudo, la cojera debido al desgarro de sus músculos en su pierna izquierda le impedía caminar con rapidez, tampoco quería continuar con el enfrentamiento, solo quería olvidarse de la fatídica noche, la noche en que Tonomachi se convirtió en un infierno.

Y de pronto, escuchó un grito de angustia, de horror. Tatsuma pudo reconocer la voz proveniente de ese grito, una voz que se le hizo muy familiar, trató de correr pero la pierna izquierda se lo impedía, tuvo que cojear hacia el lugar donde escuchó el grito. Cerca de la casa de la anciana sorda, dos viviendas más atrás, vio la puerta destrozada de una casa ardiendo y entró sin pensarlo, la vivienda se le hizo familiar, la conocía y mientras eludía los muebles carbonizados y algunas secciones de la vivienda que caían a pedazos y otras que seguían ardiendo, llegó hasta la habitación. Solo observó a Hayato, de pie.

—¿Hayato? —preguntó Tatsuma, esperando alguna respuesta de su amigo.

Pero solo hubo silencio, quejidos de tristeza y rabia de parte de Hayato, nada más. Solo tuvo que esforzarse un poco para mirar lo que había sucedido. La única familiar viva de su amigo, ahora yacía en su cama con quemaduras, y un disparo en la cabeza. No pudo pensar en nada mientras observaba la espalda de su amigo, de pie, impotente, sin poder hacer nada.

El infierno desatado en Tonomachi había llegado a su fin.


	10. Capítulo X – Decisión

**Capítulo X ****–**** Decisión.**

**¿Esas trivialidades importan?**

"**Berseker"**

El infierno había concluido. La tragedia habría sido peor sin el apoyo de Lancer, sin embargo, todo había cambiado para los discípulos de Sayaka. Tatsuma había enfrentado su primera decisión de vida o muerte, y acabó asesinando a un mercenario, disparándole dos veces, la última en la cabeza asegurándose de que el sujeto estuviera muerto. Misaki se enfrentó a su primera batalla desde que empezó su entrenamiento con Sayaka, y a pesar de ir ganando a su rival, los resultados no fueron satisfactorios, fue atacada por el Servant de Naoko y terminó envenenada.

Lancer guiaba a Misaki a cada paso que daba a pesar de que ambas estaban débiles por el veneno, Misaki se encontraba peor y la Servant estaba consiente de esa situación. Bajaron hasta el primer piso del edificio y salieron al exterior. Mientras se apoyaba en Lancer, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, las cosas se movían de su lugar y no lograba enfocar su visión, un severo dolor de cabeza la dejó exhausta, no lograba concentrarse. "¿Voy a morir?" se preguntó a sí misma, su conciencia se desvanecía a cada segundo. Pronto, su visión se tornó en oscuridad a pesar de mantener los ojos abiertos, iba perdiendo la audición hasta que escuchó a Lancer, pero no pudo entender lo que decía, escuchaba su voz distorsionada, pronto logró distinguir otra voz, hasta que su mente no logró resistir más, la oscuridad y el silencio se apoderaron de Misaki.

* * *

Tatsuma aún no lograba gesticular palabra alguna. Su amigo Hayato permanecía inmóvil contemplando el cadáver de su hermana mayor, mientras la casa corría el peligro de derrumbarse debido al fuego que ardía en el interior.

—Hayato… —dijo Tatsuma.

No hubo respuesta.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —enfatizó Tatsuma.

Pero tampoco hubo respuesta, Hayato seguía en shock. En el pasillo, las vigas que sujetaban el techo sucumbieron al fuego y cayeron causando un pequeño estruendo, llenando la habitación de polvo y humo. Las vigas de madera estorbaban el paso y siguieron ardiendo. Tatsuma tosió por culpa del polvo, el humo le impedía respirar, sabía que el tiempo se había acabado y tendría que sacarlo como fuera posible. Agarró con fuerza el brazo de Hayato impulsándolo hacia la puerta de la habitación. Hayato miró a Tatsuma con ira y le dio un feroz puñetazo en la cara. Tatsuma estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero estiró la mano hacia atrás sosteniéndose en la pared y puso la rodilla del pie izquierdo en el suelo hasta que logró estabilizarse, quedó aturdido por el golpe. Tatsuma intuía una respuesta así, sin embargo, no se protegió ni respondió a la agresión. Pensó en dejar solo a su amigo, estaba consciente del dolor emocional que estaba experimentando Hayato, pero el derrumbe de la vivienda le impedía hacerlo. Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, notó que estaba sangrando.

—Elige, saldrás de aquí por las buenas, o por las malas — levantó su rodilla del suelo y se puso de pie, miró fijamente a Hayato y frunció el ceño. Notó el rostro lleno de furia de su amigo, pero a pesar de eso, también notó que de sus ojos emanaban lágrimas. Entendió que no lo iba a convencer por las buenas.

Pero en un acto impredecible, Hayato desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, sin mediar palabra hizo caso a la advertencia de Tatsuma y salió de la habitación, evitando los obstáculos del pasillo, tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no respirar el humo que lo ahogaba, Tatsuma lo siguió. En las afueras de la vivienda, ambos se sentaron cerca de la calle. Hayato se llevó sus dos manos a la cara, frustrado por todo lo que había sucedido. Los recuerdos de su hermana mayor lo bloqueaban, hace unos pocos meses atrás había muerto su padre y él le había prometido a su hermana que la protegería. Pero su promesa quedó en nada, no estuvo en el momento indicado y no pudo cumplir con su promesa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedió esto? —preguntó Hayato, su voz reflejaba su amarga tristeza.

Tatsuma no supo que decir, no sabía cómo llevar la situación. Imperó el ruido del incendio, solo los amargos lamentos de Hayato y el ruido generado por el derrumbe parcial de la vivienda interrumpían el sonido de las llamas. Pero una creciente resolución se avivaba en Tatsuma, esto no iba a volver a pasar, no lo permitiría. Por un momento se olvidó de todo, de Lancer, de Misaki, de Sayaka, del Santo Grial y la guerra, en su mente solo había un objetivo, eliminar a los criminales.

—Mañana… saldremos mañana, los dos —dijo Tatsuma.

Hayato llevó el antebrazo hacia su rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí, saldremos en la mañana y atacaremos el lugar donde se esconden esos imbéciles —contestó Tatsuma. Levantó el subfusil para que su amigo lo viera.

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido? —preguntó Hayato, sorprendido por el subfusil.

Tatsuma desvió la mirada, no supo que contestar. Ignoró la pregunta de Hayato. Tatsuma le dio la dirección donde había entrenado con Misaki y Lancer, se reunirían ahí a la primera hora de la mañana. Le recomendó ir al centro de Tonomachi, para ver en qué parte iban abrir los campamentos de refugiados, ambos se despidieron y Hayato comenzó su rumbo hacia el centro del pueblo. Tatsuma estaba consciente de que era una mala idea, no sabía cuántas balas quedaban en el arma, no sabía cuántos mercenarios eran en total, tampoco sabía la ubicación exacta de la base y para colmo, las huellas dejadas por los mercenarios podrían ser borradas por el viento durante la madrugada. Frunció el ceño, Lancer era su gran aliada, pero él consideraba esa batalla como algo personal y no quería involucrar a quienes estimaba mucho. Llegado el momento, amarraría a Hayato para detenerlo, y partiría él solo, estaba decidido hacerlo sin involucrar a nadie más.

* * *

En la clínica donde trabajaba Sayaka, Misaki continuaba en un estado de parálisis debido al veneno. En un momento logró recuperar uno de sus sentidos, escuchó voces, algunas pisadas que hacían crujir el suelo de madera y también escuchó un breve sonido metálico.

—Eri…a… —logro percibir el sonido de una voz.

—…zaw… —trató de abrir los ojos, pero sintió que sus parpados pesaban demasiado, no pudo distinguir aquella voz.

—¡Erizawa!

Logró escuchar la voz de su maestra, quien la llamaba por su apellido. Trató de sonreír, pero al igual que sus parpados, le costaba mover todo su cuerpo.

Sayaka consiguió contrarrestar los efectos del veneno, pero a pesar de que había logrado desintoxicarla, el veneno volvía aparecer en su organismo lenta y progresivamente. Solo había retrasado lo inevitable. Lamentó el hecho de no haber llegado a tiempo. Cuando Archer sintió la energía emanada de Lancer, se encontraban lejos de Tonomachi y cuando lograron llegar al pueblo, se encontraron con Lancer sosteniendo a Sayaka.

Sayaka Se cambió su uniforme quirúrgico por su vestimenta normal y salió de la habitación. En la sala de espera se encontraba Lancer. La Servant fijó su mirada en Sayaka, esperando alguna respuesta sobre el estado de Misaki. Sayaka le explicó la delicada situación en la que se encontraba Misaki. Lancer asintió preocupada y entendió que lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que Sayaka retrasara los efectos mortales del veneno, de esa manera podría eliminar a Assassin. Muchos Servant ocupaban venenos propios de su época, al eliminar al Servant, los efectos del veneno se desvanecerían al igual que Assassin.

Pronto, una pregunta se formuló en la mente de Sayaka.

—Lancer, ¿no has visto a Tatsuma? —preguntó Sayaka, un poco confundida al ver que su discípulo no estaba con la Servant.

Sorprendida por la pregunta, Lancer se dio cuenta de que había dejado atrás a su Master. Asintió y con un gesto le dio las gracias por el aviso. Ya no consideraba a Sayaka como una amenaza e incluso pensó en que podía confiar en ella, pero a pesar de todo, Lancer no quería relacionarse demasiado con ella, porque en un futuro serían rivales por el mismo objetivo. Salió de la clínica en búsqueda de su Master.

* * *

Tatsuma estaba en un dilema, pensaba en volver al departamento, buscar ropa y mantas para escapar del frio de la noche, o esperar hasta que amaneciera en las afueras de Tonomachi y resistir con lo que tenía a mano. Si volvía, lo podrían apresar y lo volverían a meter en el calabozo, y si se iba con lo puesto, la gélida noche terminaría lo que no pudieron hacer los mercenarios de Hiroshi. Tendría que correr un riesgo. Decidió volver al departamento, aprovecharía el caos aún imperante y lo utilizaría a su favor, ya que pensó que la gente seguiría reacia a volver a sus hogares y los guardias estarían resguardando a la multitud.

Durante el camino, lo único que encontró fue un silencio sepulcral, no había nadie en las calles, solo vio unos cuantos perros callejeros bastante delgados por la escasez de alimento que sufrían los pueblos exteriores a las fortalezas. Al llegar al departamento, no había señales de vandalismo, los mercenarios no se habían acercado al área donde ellos vivían por lo tanto no lograron quemar esa zona, _"Al menos hemos tenido un poco de suerte"_ pensó mientras subía las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró todas sus cosas destrozadas. Bajó la mirada resignado, la pequeña habitación que tanto le costó conseguir, las cosas por las que había trabajado para vivir dignamente ahora estaban destrozadas. Buscó algo para abrigarse y algunas mantas para pasar la noche en el exterior de Tonomachi, mientras buscaba, escuchó unos pasos cerca de la habitación. _"¡Mierda!, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se haya metido al edificio? ¿Serán los guardias? ¿Habrán vueltos los mercenarios o serán los residentes?"_ Pensó Tatsuma, frustrado. Se acercó hacia la ventana, su cuerpo cabría ahí pero eran tres pisos de altura y el riesgo de sufrir una lesión grave sería alto, incluso una mala caída le podría costar la vida. Tragó saliva. _"No pueden meterme al calabozo otra vez, tengo que juntarme con Hayato y evitar que vaya hacia la boca del lobo, pero tampoco quiero lastimar a un guardia. No me queda otra, tendré que saltar y escapar a como dé lugar". _Escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe, abrió la ventana violentamente y cuando puso el pie en el borde, escuchó una voz que conocía a la perfección.

—Master, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lancer con curiosidad, al ver a Tatsuma con un pie apoyado en la ventana, sudando como si fuera verano y con un rostro digno de una víctima en una película de terror.

—Estaba… —guardó unos segundos de silencio pensando en su respuesta—, ejercitándome, tu sabes, estiramientos, no es que estuviera escapando y tuviera miedo y pensara en saltar por la ventana como un cobarde solo porque tuviera miedo, porque la verdad es que no tengo miedo, solo estaba haciendo un poco de calentamiento nocturno —Sonrió nerviosamente y se le escapó una breve risita estúpida, su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza por la estupidez que acababa de decir—. Bueno y… ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí, Lancer? —preguntó, como si fuera una noche normal.

Lancer miró extrañada a su Master, pero no le prestó demasiada atención a la situación, su preocupación era encontrarlo y lo había conseguido. Le explicó todo lo que había pasado, el envenenamiento a Misaki y el ataque del Servant enemigo, la tregua de veinticuatro horas. Tatsuma palideció cuando supo lo que le había sucedido a Misaki, no lo podía creer. Su hermana estaba envenenada y la vida de ella se acortaba rápidamente. Habían destrozado la vida de Hayato y ahora estaban destrozando su vida. La ira, la impotencia, la tristeza, esa mezcla de emociones le sirvió para potenciar su decisión, iba a eliminar a los mercenarios. No solo tenían armas, por todo lo que le contó Lancer sobre su batalla contra Assassin y Naoko, ahora tenían a un Master junto a un Servant y no dudaron en usarlo para atacar a Tonomachi, para atacar a gente inocente. Si antes había sentido remordimiento al asesinar al mercenario, todo eso se transformó en odio, ¿estaba bien sentirse así ante el asesinato de una persona?, ¿podría vivir de esa forma, sin arrepentirse el resto de su vida? Acalló sus pensamientos, no había lugar para las dudas.

* * *

**Día 6.**

Misaki abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la clínica y pronto su mirada se dirigió hacia Sayaka, vio cómo su maestra dormía en una silla al lado de la cama, se dio cuenta por los ronquidos. Pronto, sintió agujetas en su cráneo, como si la estuvieran pinchando una y otra vez, pero el dolor era esporádico, dejó escapar un quejido y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, apretando para apaciguar el dolor.

—Shhh, deja de hacer ruido —murmuró Sayaka malhumorada, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, cabeza inclinada, ojos cerrados y sentada en una silla junto a la cama, estaba cansada y claramente adormecida.

Misaki se sorprendió al escuchar a su mentora.

—¿Maestra?

Ella tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que había pasado y el cómo había llegado a la clínica, pero solo escuchó los leves ronquidos de Sayaka como respuesta, se había vuelto a dormir.

—¡Maestra! —gritó Misaki.

El cuerpo de Sayaka dio un leve sobresalto, levantó su cabeza para mirar desde donde provenía el ruido que la había despertado, hasta que dio con su discípula. Misaki observó con detalle el rostro de su maestra, tenía dos grandes bolsas en sus ojos, el pelo desmarañado y un pequeño hilillo de saliva colgaba desde su mentón, claros síntomas de un desvelo en la noche.

—Tienes mal rostro, Erizawa —dijo Sayaka.

"_Y me lo dice a mí"_ pensó Misaki, casi se le escapa una pequeña risa que logró contener. Sayaka se levantó de la silla, cogió el antídoto y ocupó una jeringuilla. Luego estiró el brazo de su discípula, pero antes de que pudiera preparar la jeringuilla, Misaki la detuvo.

—Maestra, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Misaki se llevó la mano al rostro, limpiando sus ojos de las legañas, pero algo le molestaba, no podía ver bien—. Recuerdo que estaba luchando contra una hechicera y Lancer me ayudó, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?, por más que lo intento no logro recordar…

—Lo guardias de Tonomachi entraron a la clínica y revisaron el edificio. Junto con Archer, decidimos salir de Tonomachi pero Archer sintió una fuente energía que provenía de aquí. Decidimos volver, pero cuando llegamos, encontramos a Lancer y a ti, estabas desmayada… lo siento Misaki, no llegamos a tiempo.

—Entiendo. —dijo Misaki, de manera triste—. Recuerdo que quería invocar a un familiar para saber dónde se ocultaban, pero acabé desmayándome… soy una inútil.

—No eres una inútil y no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, ya tendrás tu oportunidad para practicar ese hechizo. Lo importante es que ya sabemos la ubicación exacta del Servant y su hechicera —dijo Sayaka confiada, mientras esterilizaba la aguja—. Voy a inyectarte el antídoto, esto te dolerá un poco.

Misaki asintió con una leve sonrisa, estimaba mucho a su maestra y de algún modo intuía que ella habría descubierto la base de los mercenarios desde que despertó en la clínica. Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía fatal, el veneno la había vencido en esa ocasión y casi había muerto de no ser por su maestra. Cerró los ojos y sintió el pinchazo, pero no percibió dolor alguno, el pensamiento constante sobre la batalla contra Assassin y Naoko hizo que su mente ignorara el dolor.

* * *

En la fortaleza de Miyama, Tetsu preparó todos los requerimientos que Berseker le impuso, el salón había sido reparado y limpiado para la ocasión. Uno de los enemigos políticos de Tetsu era trasladado al salón en ese momento, era el sacrificio que tanto necesitaba Berseker, una de las obligaciones con las que su Master debía cumplir al pie de la letra.

Un sujeto alto, corpulento y con un buen estado físico había sido maniatado, le privaron de hablar con cinta adhesiva en su boca, con un vendaje le taparon los ojos, aparte de haber sido amarrado de manos y pies con unos grilletes. Era empujado y guiado con fuerza por dos guardias que estaban amenazados de muerte si es que contradecían las órdenes de Tetsu, el pánico y la paranoia eran el pan de cada día dentro del edificio gubernamental, el terror, la amenaza a sus familias y a sus propias vidas, todo contribuía a que nadie protestara ni pusiera en tela de juicios las ordenes de Tetsu. El salón antes había sido usado como una sala de estar para los concejales de Miyama, ahora, albergaba el oscuro secreto de Berseker y una alta cifra de asesinatos se hallaba en aquel salón.

El sujeto fue empujado por los guardias hacia la habitación, trastabilló con el marco de la puerta y cayó al suelo. Los Guardias patearon las piernas del sujeto para empujarlo hacia dentro arrastrándolo en el suelo, luego, le quitaron el grillete que inmovilizaba sus piernas. Se puso de pie lanzando patadas a los guardias, uno de estos sacó un garrote con filo en un lado, ocupó el lado sin filo para atizarle en la cabeza, el sonido fue fuerte, el hombre quedó mareado después de recibir el golpe y lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyar su espalda en la pared para no caer.

—¡Quédate quieto, imbécil! Si quieres que abramos los grilletes y te liberemos, entonces quédate quieto —dijo uno de los guardias.

Le sacaron las vendas y la cinta adhesiva. Al fin pudo ver y hablar. El salón estaba siendo iluminado solo por la luz que entraba por la puerta, todo lo demás estaba oscuro.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo idiotas?! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no le hicieron caso.

Le abrieron los grilletes de las manos y al fin quedó libre, pero antes de que pudiera ofrecer resistencia, uno de los guardias le lanzó una patada por la espalda. Cayó de nuevo, se recompuso lo más rápido posible pero ya era tarde, habían cerrado la puerta del salón.

Solo quedó la oscuridad, no había nada más que oscuridad y silencio, se precipitó corriendo hacia la puerta y pateándola con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Déjenme salir! —volvió a gritar, pero nadie contestó.

Pronto, prendieron las luces del salón. Sorprendido, dio se volteó dándole la espalda a la puerta. Observó una figura, un sujeto más alto que él, más corpulento y con una gran sonrisa lo recibió. Berseker lo había estado esperando y al fin tenía en frente a su víctima.

—Bienvenido —dijo Berseker, observando al sujeto.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me enviaron acá?

Berseker sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa común. De pronto, algo sacudió a Berseker internamente, llevó su mano derecha hacia la sien, tocándose la cabeza como si le doliera.

—Resiste, resiste —se dijo Berseker a sí mismo, casi como un murmullo que el sujeto no pudo detectar.

Berseker caminó hasta una pequeña mesa donde había dos armas, dos espadas de similar tamaño. Cogió una de ellas y la lanzó al hombre. Éste sorprendido por la acción, no agarró la espada y el arma cayó al suelo causando un chillido estridente debido al amplio espacio del salón. Berseker frunció el ceño y lo miró con odio, su ira crecía a cada segundo pero internamente se decía a sí mismo _"cálmate"._ Finalmente consiguió controlar su ira, cogió la última espada y se dirigió hacia el sujeto, se mantuvo a cinco metros de distancia.

—Sabes, existen muchas formas de ejecutar a una persona —extendió su brazo y lo señaló con la espada—. Pero, una ejecución tradicional no me trae diversión ni paz. Así que, te daré la oportunidad de defenderte. ¿Te parece bien?

El sujeto quedó paralizado, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me quieren ejecutar?

—¿Esas trivialidades importan? —contestó Berseker, comenzó a reír ante la atónita mirada del hombre.

Antes de que el sujeto dijera algo, Berseker levantó su brazo. De pronto, se escuchó la voz de un anciano, el familiar del hombre, su padre. Berseker sonrió al ver el rostro de terror del sujeto, totalmente desmoralizado y derrumbado.

—Por favor… no le hagas nada… —suplicó, pero Berseker seguía con el brazo levantado.

El grito de dolor del anciano retumbó por el salón, los parlantes instalados a petición del Servant cumplieron su función, Berseker bajó su brazo. A Berseker le encantaba torturar a la gente amenazándola con sus familias y seres queridos, le gustaba el sentimiento de horror provocado en sus víctimas. El amor, el afecto y el cariño, si la víctima poseía uno de estos sentimientos enraizados por la persona secuestrada, haría todo lo que Berseker le pidiera, aunque fuera lo más horrible y retorcido que se le ocurriera. Ocupó ese método durante todo su reinado en la antigua Roma, el método más ruin y despreciable que poseía en su poder, del cual sacó beneficios hasta en los últimos días de su vida. Miró fijamente a su víctima, con su clásica mirada gélida, sin compasión alguna.

—El anciano no tiene por qué sufrir, ¿verdad? Solo tienes que enfrentarte a mí en un duelo, y si ganas, el anciano vivirá —Berseker estaba disfrutando el momento.

El sujeto levantó la espada, pero su cuerpo temblaba por el shock que le había causado escuchar el grito de su padre. De pronto, una duda surgió en el interior de Berseker. ¿Por qué había dejado vivo al anciano? Sonrió ante este capricho innecesario, no más caprichos, iba a corregirlo inmediatamente.

Levantó la mano y luego dio una señal que sus soldados entendieron. Se escuchó otro grito pero a lo lejos y esta vez, no desde los parlantes. El sujeto miró hacia el techo, el grito había sido escuchado desde arriba. Una escotilla se abrió y luego, algo cayó desde el techo, pudieron divisar unas manos que agarraron la escotilla y la volvieron a cerrar con fuerza. El hombre fijó su mirada en el bulto, era el cadáver de su padre, degollado con un corte similar a una V en su cuello.

Gritó lleno de furia, agarró la espada con fuerza empuñándola con rabia hacia Berseker y corrió en dirección a él. Berseker bloqueó con facilidad los embates del sujeto, no estaba usando su espada habitual, era una espada similar a la del sujeto con el fin de generar un clima de honor, aunque su retorcido sentido del honor difería mucho del común de la gente y no se podría catalogar como tal. Berseker retrocedía ante los frenéticos ataques del sujeto, las espadas entonaban un sonido metálico que retumbaba en el salón. El Servant llegó a la pared mientras el sujeto, exhausto y enfurecido, seguía dando espadazos débiles hasta que finalmente, logró atizarle cerca de la empuñadura de la espada. Berseker soltó la espada, la ilusión del sujeto creció, retrajo la espada hasta alcanzar la medida más alejada que su cuerpo le permitía, cerró sus ojos y con ira, gritó e impulsó la espada hacia el corazón de Berseker.

No quiso abrir sus ojos, solo sintió como la espada se clavaba en su rival. No los quiso abrir, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, a pesar de no escuchar un grito de dolor por parte de su enemigo, sintió que lo había conseguido, siguió impulsando hasta traspasar el cuerpo y clavar la espada en la muralla. Finalmente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada se concentró en el piso, mientras sentía como la sangre del asesino de su padre fluía y chocaba contra el suelo. Tuvo pequeños lapsos recordando a su padre, no podía creer que jamás lo volvería a ver.

—Bastardo miserable… —dijo, mientras apretaba la empuñadura de la espada con fuerza debido a la furia del momento.

Levantó la mirada lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando su victoria. Al fijar su mirada en el cadáver, se dio cuenta de la realidad. Había clavado la espada en el cadáver de su padre, Berseker puso el cadáver en su posición para que él lo apuñalara. Los sentimientos de odio cambiaron, el terror, el pánico se apoderó de él, ¿cómo había sido posible? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Luego, la mano de Berseker agarró la hoja de la espada cerca de la empuñadura, la espada aún estaba clavada entre el cadáver y la muralla. Con fuerza sobrehumana, Berseker quebró la espada partiéndola en dos.

El sujeto tembló debido al terror desatado en él, lentamente dio unos pasos atrás, pero Berseker le impidió escapar, lo agarró del cuello y lo impulsó hacia la pared. Los focos alumbraban la cara del sujeto y por fin, Berseker pudo ver esos ojos que tanto placer le producían, los ojos del terror, del pánico, de desesperanza, el paso previo a una muerte. El hombre comenzó a pedir clemencia, a rogar por su vida, pero era inútil, su destino ya estaba escrito.

—Esos ojos… —dijo Berseker, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Berseker agarró el cráneo del sujeto con sus dos manos. El hombre comenzó a gritar, sintió una fuerte punzada en su cráneo y algo comenzó a succionar dentro de él, lentamente, la piel comenzó a decrecer en tamaño y los ojos del sujeto comenzaron a hundirse en la cuenca. El proceso duró algunos minutos. Berseker liberó el cráneo del sujeto dejándolo caer, ya no era más que un cadáver. El Servant consumía la cordura de las personas para mantener su locura controlada, era una de sus habilidades pero las consecuencias eran evidentes. Al consumir la cordura, destrozaba el cerebro de la víctima e incluso hundía la piel y sus ojos causándole la muerte, aunque claro, para Berseker no era un problema en absoluto. ¿La ceremonia? Una formalidad. ¿Era necesario llevar a cabo todo eso? No lo era, Berseker simplemente disfrutaba al hacerlo, pero lo que más amaba era el placer que le producía ver esos ojos aterrorizados en sus víctimas. Ya era una costumbre, no podía quitarles la cordura sin su amada ceremonia.

Salió de la habitación ignorando ambos cadáveres, ya había satisfecho su ansiedad. Se dirigió hacia la oficina donde se encontraría con Tetsu Umehara. Tenían todo previsto, Berseker había admirado la compleja preparación que hizo Tetsu para la guerra por el Santo Grial. La primera vez que lo conoció en el ritual, se llevó una pésima impresión de su Master. Vio a una persona disminuida, dependiendo en demasía de un ayudante del cual Berseker pensó que podrían ser una pareja de homosexuales. No necesitaba un Master débil, a un marica como lo definió despectivamente, lo utilizaría para sus fines y al final de la guerra lo desecharía, aunque claro, si antes encontraba un Master con mayor talento, no tendría problemas en eliminar al Servant y asesinar a Tetsu para luego hacer un contrato con el Master del Servant enemigo. Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Tetsu le reveló sus planes y su elaborada preparación para conseguir sus objetivos, algo se encendió en su interior, sintió que estaba en presencia de una persona con mucho potencial, alguien interesante del cual podría entretenerse y a la vez, conseguir su objetivo, obtener una nueva vida. Incluso el hecho de que Tetsu no tuviera un mayor talento en la hechicería, poco le importaba. Abrió la puerta, no lo saludó, se dirigió en silencio hacia la mesa y tomó asiento. Tetsu lo miró y pudo ver en el rostro de su Servant una sonrisa demoniaca, si la sonrisa no era tal, se acercaba demasiado a serlo. Siempre que ambos hablaban, eran conversaciones breves.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tu plan ha funcionado? —preguntó Berseker.

Tetsu negó con la cabeza. Esto enfureció al Servant, levantó su brazo y lo impulsó hacia la mesa destrozándola. Los restos se esparcieron alrededor de la habitación y el destrozo provocó una ligera polvareda difuminándose en segundos. Miró fijamente a Tetsu esperando una respuesta.

—Hemos acordado una reunión con ellos, para conocer los detalles. La reunión es dentro de tres horas.

Berseker se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, la conversación había concluido. Antes de llegar a la puerta, dio media vuelta y observó fijamente a su Master.

—Ambos somos iguales. ¿Lo sabías? —dijo Berseker, comenzó a reír ante la atónita mirada de Tetsu—. Tuve una leve sospecha, y ahora lo puedo confirmar al ver cómo quedó la muralla y también por el estado de tus nudillos. Me despido, esperaré esa reunión con ansias.

El Servant se fue de la habitación. Tetsu había golpeado la muralla con sus nudillos antes de la reunión con su Servant, el estado de sus nudillos era lamentable y estaban manchados con sangre, al igual que la pared. No toleró la frustración y descargó su ira contra la muralla. Y ahora, sorprendido ante la revelación de Berseker, esas palabras resonaron en su mente. _"Ambos somos iguales"_ pensó, pero él no se consideraba igual a Berseker. La mirada de Tetsu se encontraba perdida. Siguió analizando esas palabras, pero no pudo encontrar lógica alguna lo cual lo aterraba, le aterraba ser igual a Berseker, le aterraba ser un monstruo. Pero pronto, pensó en su pasado, en lo que había hecho y en lo que iba hacer, y esas palabras comenzaron a cobrar sentido, ya lo era, era igual a Berseker y no existía un punto de retorno.

.


	11. Capítulos XI – Plan elaborado

**Capítulos XI – Plan elaborado.**

**No es necesario enfrentarse directamente para ganar una batalla****.**

"**Caster"**

Sayaka curó las heridas de Misaki, el hombro y las otras heridas se regeneraron, pero quedaron algunas secuelas, unas cicatrices pequeñas y la zona herida quedó un poco más oscura que el resto de la tonalidad de su piel. Era de mañana. Se había servido una taza de café para recuperar energías, bebió y luego suspiró. No encontraba la cura, el veneno avanzaba de manera lenta y no podía detenerlo. Si Sayaka no hubiera atendido a Misaki, habría muerto durante la noche. A pesar de todo, trataba de mantener el optimismo. Dejó la taza de café en una pequeña mesa, cerca del rincón de la habitación.

—Gracias maestra, ya estoy mejor —dijo Misaki, su tono de voz era un síntoma de su mejoría.

—Bien, quiero que te quedes en cama y descanses. Ya me enteré de todo lo que sucedió. Hay que sacar a Kondo de Tonomachi, será fácil manipular la mente de los guardias, pero hacerlo con todos a la vez será un problema y no tenemos tiempo.

Misaki estaba tendida en la cama. Irguió su espalda y se sentó en el respaldo, miró a su maestra.

—¿Cómo está Tatsuma? —preguntó inquieta.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, él está bien. Está en el sótano de la clínica —respondió Sayaka, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Misaki recostó su cuerpo en la cama, las palabras de su maestra la calmaron. Sayaka tomó la taza para beber un sorbo pero la puerta se abrió, no alcanzó a beber. Eran Hayato y Asahi. Cuando Tatsuma le explicó lo que había ocurrido con Hayato y su hermana, Sayaka le borró la memoria para evitar un posible intento de venganza en el que habría muerto.

Asahi era una de las enfermeras que ayudaban en la clínica. Misaki conoció a Asahi cuando la enfermera trató de curar a un perro callejero herido al terminar su turno, lo había encontrado otra enfermera y lo había llevado a la clínica para ver si alguien lo podía ayudar. La actitud de Asahi molestó a Sayaka, ya que la chica estaba gastando gasas y desinfectantes por curar al animal, y esos suministros eran escasos. Misaki la defendió y gracias a eso, Asahi pudo conservar el empleo. Desde ese día se habían hecho grandes amigas.

—¡Trajimos lo que nos encargó, directora! —exclamó Asahi, alarmada por el estado de Misaki.

—Gracias, dejen los medicamentos sobre la mesa.

A pesar de que estaban en una clínica, los medicamentos escaseaban. Por suerte, lograron encontrar los indicados en la fortaleza de Miyama.

Asahi vio a su amiga tendida en la cama, antes había sido informada por Sayaka pero aun así le costaba asimilar esa realidad. Misaki la recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien, Misaki? —preguntó Asahi, arrugó el rostro y expresó una mueca rara de preocupación.

De pronto, Misaki comenzó a reír, a pesar de su delicado estado de salud por culpa del veneno. Asahi la miró confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

—Lo siento, es que tu cara me dio risa.

—¿Mi cara?

Asahi miró extrañada a Misaki, como si no entendiera lo que ella le acababa de decir. El ambiente se había distendido, la risa de Misaki logró tranquilizar a Asahi.

—Ahora lo entiendo —dijo Hayato, escuchando la conversación con un rostro malicioso—. ¿Ves Asahi? Tu cara tiene el poder de hacer reír a la gente. Con una nariz roja y un poco de maquillaje te contratarían en un buen circo. ¿No te habrás equivocado de profesión?

Hayato abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio venir una severa bofetada directo a su rostro, cortesía de Asahi. Expresó un breve quejido de dolor y se llevó la mano al rostro, masajeándose la mejilla.

—¡¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia sobre mi cara?! —soltó Asahi, hecha una furia.

—No, ninguna, perdón —respondió mientras se masajeaba la mejilla—. Pero, tal vez…

Asahi le dedicó una mirada asesina. Hayato desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Creo que mejor me callo —dijo Hayato.

Misaki volvió a reír.

—Gracias Asahi, por preocuparte de mí —dijo Misaki. Luego miró a Hayato—. Hayato, te agradezco que vinieras, sobre todo por lo que pasó anoche.

Hayato se mostró sorprendido, se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla, pensativo.

—No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió anoche, solo sé que me encontré con Tatsuma y la directora de la clínica pero… —Se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, llevó su mano derecha al rostro y se refregó los ojos—. Creo que tenía que hacer algo… —frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar—, era algo importante. No, no importa, si lo olvidé entonces no debe ser tan importante.

—Bueno, muchachos. ¿Recuerdan la dosis que deben suministrarle a Erizawa? —preguntó Sayaka. Hayato y Asahi asintieron—. Bien, recuerden que debe beber líquidos, si Erizawa se deshidrata, el veneno se esparcirá más rápido en su cuerpo. Quiero que estén presentes cuando ella beba agua y también cuando la alimenten.

—Pero maestra, no es necesario —replicó Misaki.

Sayaka frunció el ceño.

—Es necesario, Erizawa. Ellos estarán a cargo de ti.

Misaki asintió resignada.

—Directora —dijo Asahi—. ¿Cómo se envenenó Misaki?

Misaki se sorprendió por la pregunta, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en una respuesta, miró a Sayaka para ver si ella le podía sacar del apuro. Su maestra le guiñó un ojo, Misaki suspiró de alivio.

—No lo sé, pero Erizawa debe saberlo mejor que nadie. ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó Sayaka, mirando a Misaki fijamente.

Misaki se sobresaltó, no esperaba que su maestra la abandonara. Comenzó a sudar frió mientras pensaba en alguna manera de salir del apuro.

—Yo… bueno… la verdad es que… —Misaki alternó la mirada entre Sayaka y Asahi. Luego, se le ocurrió una idea—. ¡Ay! ¡Mi cabeza!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sujetándola con firmeza y fingiendo dolor.

—¡Misaki! —gritó Asahi.

—¡Tranquila! —exclamó Hayato, comenzó a buscar los analgésicos en la mesa donde había dejado los medicamentos.

Sayaka se acercó preocupada, le midió la temperatura corporal con un termómetro.

—Yo… —prosiguió Misaki—. No me acuerdo, no puedo acordarme.

—Lo siento Misaki —dijo Asahi—. No debí forzarte a recordar.

"_Uffff, me salve"_ pensó Misaki.

—Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos, creo que estoy mejor —dijo Misaki, mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la mano derecha.

Sayaka agarró la taza de café, bebió un poco y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa.

—Asahi, Hayato, cuiden a Erizawa, por favor. Confió en ustedes.

—Sí —respondió Asahi.

Hayato asintió.

—Cuidate, Erizawa. Nos veremos pronto.

—Adios maestra, que esté bien —respondió Misaki.

Sayaka se despidió con un gesto y salió de la habitación.

* * *

El sótano estaba iluminado por una tenue ampolleta de baja potencia, Tatsuma se movía de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer y en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Lancer estaba cerca, notó la preocupación de su Master.

—¿Sucede algo, Master?

—Nada, solo estoy nervioso. Gracias Lancer —respondió Tatsuma.

No le mintió, estaba nervioso. Su anterior plan de no involucrar a nadie más había fallado. Él consideraba la guerra contra los mercenarios como algo personal y su intención era matarlos. Pero su tutora no tenía intención de integrarse a la batalla contra los mercenarios, pero desde que supo que había un Servant, era lógico que ella interviniera. Ahora su preocupación era encontrar el antídoto. Según Sayaka, la posibilidad de que el veneno desapareciera al eliminar al Servant eran altas y el confiaba en esa posibilidad, lo eliminaría. Pasaron algunos minutos, solo había un silencio sepulcral entre Lancer y Tatsuma, pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por el chillido de la puerta. Sayaka entró al sótano y se acercó a Tatsuma.

—Está todo listo, Archer nos está esperando afuera de la clínica para guiarnos.

Tatsuma asintió, no tenía muchas ganas de conversar por lo que se dejó guiar por su tutora y Lancer lo siguió de cerca. La clínica estaba abarrotada de gente debido a la feroz noche que vivieron en Tonomachi. Había mucha gente esperando asistencia, por lo que decidieron usar la salida de emergencia.

—Si los hubiera detenido, no habrían tantas víctimas —murmuró Sayaka para sí misma, pero Tatsuma logró escucharla.

Se sorprendió, su tutora estaba dudando. Pensó en alguna manera de convencerla para que se uniera a la batalla contra los mercenarios.

—Pero aún hay tiempo —respondió Tatsuma.

Sayaka dio un respingo.

—Lo siento, Tatsuma. No debí decir eso. Si intervengo, volveremos a revivir las tragedias del pasado. Solo intervendré en contra de Assassin y de su Master.

Tatsuma frunció el ceño y apretó el puño, no podía entender a su tutora.

Archer esperaba en el exterior. Apoyó su espalda en la muralla y cruzó sus brazos; pero pronto, escuchó el rechillido de la puerta trasera de la clínica al abrirse, vio como Sayaka, Tatsuma y Lancer salían de la clínica. Su mirada se fijó en Lancer. Ella no estaba usando el casco de su armadura y era la primera vez que Archer le veía el rostro. Observó su cabello rubio, su semblante sereno y sus ojos verdes. Extrañado, la siguió observó durante algunos segundos hasta que la Servant se dio cuenta. Archer desvió la mirada al suelo y cerró los ojos, luego expresó una sonrisa arrogante. La actitud de Archer molestó a Lancer, ya que sintió que la estaba provocando, pero se mantuvo calmada, no era el momento de enfrentarse a él.

—Archer. ¿Encontraste la ubicación de Assassin?

El Servant asintió. La reunión con Archer fue breve y solo conversó con Sayaka. En su estado espiritual, comenzó a guiarla mientras los demás la seguían.

* * *

Tetsu, Berseker y un ejército de más de quinientos soldados llegaron al punto de reunión pactado entre ambos bandos, la reunión se iba a llevar a cabo en el puente entre Miyama y Shinto. El gran puente fue destruido en la tercera gran guerra, pero fue reconstruido por una necesidad de conexión entre las dos fortalezas, el comercio. Ahora, el ejército de Tetsu se hallaba al lado de Shinto a unos cien metros del puente. Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando avistaron desde lejos a una cuadrilla de no más de treinta sujetos. Tetsu estaba consciente de que aquel ejército no era una amenaza, pero quería imponer sus condiciones, necesitaba una explicación clara de por qué su plan había fallado. Por otra parte, estaba preocupado de que Berseker perdiera los papeles. El hombre al que le encargó su plan aún era de utilidad, eso sí, Hiroshi ya no era una carta de victoria, pero Naoko y su Servant podrían serlo en un futuro cercano. Naoko y Assassin no eran conscientes de que estaban siendo utilizados, no por Hiroshi (del cual, Assassin estaba consciente de que él era el líder y Naoko su subordinada, pero no quería testigos, ya que tendría que eliminarlos), si no por Tetsu, y para apartarlos de la reunión, les encomendaron una misión a Naoko y a cinco de los mercenarios, se encargarían de cobrar los impuestos en Tsukimigaoka al mismo tiempo que se reunían con el líder de Miyama. Los mercenarios de Hiroshi estaban a diez metros de distancia del ejército de Miyama. Tetsu dio un paso adelante, Hiroshi también dio un paso adelante y ambos se acercaron. Berseker siguió a Tetsu lo cual puso en alerta a Hiroshi y a los mercenarios, pero un gesto de Tetsu sirvió para disuadirlos, aunque no podían hacer más que confiar en el líder de la fortaleza de Miyama.

—Nos dijiste que no tendríamos problemas en capturar o matar a tu incordia mujer en ese pueblo lleno de ratas inmundas. Pero no fue así, a pesar de que Naoko hizo todo lo que le exigiste, no lo logró, ¿qué escondes? ¿Qué le hiciste a Naoko y por qué ella no es capaz de contármelo? —espetó Hiroshi, nervioso por la presencia del ejército de Miyama, y ansioso por entender lo que ocultaban Naoko y Tetsu, ya que no sabía nada sobre la guerra por el Santo Grial, solo tenía noción de la hechicería porque Naoko se lo comentó unas cuantas veces.

Esa actitud agresiva de Hiroshi molestó a Berseker. Estaba unos pasos detrás de Tetsu, se acercó lentamente pero el líder de Miyama extendió el brazo hacia el costado donde estaba su Servant, deteniendo su avance. Sorprendió a Berseker, no esperaba una reacción tan temeraria por parte de Tetsu, pero acató la decisión, incluso el mismo se sorprendió de aceptar esa orden, pero en su interior sentía que algo iba a pasar y que valía la pena la espera. Tetsu se acercó Hiroshi y le puso la mano en la cabeza, el líder de los mercenarios trató de alejarse ya que no entendía la actitud de Tetsu pero no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo. A Tetsu no le hizo falta conjurar para activar el hechizo, era la especialidad de su linaje, el hechizo de la ilusión y el control mental.

Hiroshi se derrumbó en el suelo gritando, sintió un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos miraban sus propias extremidades, podía ver en ellos yagas, heridas abiertas y mucha sangre. Gritó de terror, gritó de dolor, gritó de angustia, pero aunque gritara con todas sus fuerzas, ninguna de esas sensaciones se difuminaba, de hecho, se acrecentaban. Los mercenarios, confusos por lo que estaban viendo, apuntaron con sus armas hacia Tetsu.

—¡Que le has hecho a nuestro líder! —gritó uno de los mercenarios.

Los otros mercenarios se animaron a protestar con exaltaciones similares, pero ninguno se atrevió a faltar el respeto a Tetsu, estaban conscientes de su gran desventaja, si hacían algo más que protestar, el ejercito los acribillaría en segundos.

—¡Cállense! —gritó Hiroshi con más voluntad que fuerza. Estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, temblando debido al dolor—. ¡Si siguen diciendo estupideces nos mataran! —golpeó la cabeza en el suelo una y otra vez, como si eso le fuera ayudar, pero las punzadas en su cuerpo no desaparecían.

Los mercenarios no se habían dado cuenta, pero el ejército de Miyama estaba apuntándolos con las armas de fuego. Bajaron sus armas mientras observaban como su líder se revolcaba en el suelo. La única razón de por qué no fueron exterminados en ese momento, fue por el brazo extendido hacia arriba del líder de Miyama, la orden que obligaba a los soldados a no disparar frente a un imprevisto. Tetsu se acercó a Hiroshi e inclinó su cuerpo mientras éste aún permanecía en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

—Las preguntas las hago yo. ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Tetsu, con un tono de voz calmado que contradecía la situación.

Hiroshi asintió mientras se aferraba con sus manos, abrazándose a sí mismo pero nada de lo que hacía apaciguaba su dolor. Tetsu chasqueó sus dedos eliminando el conjuro. Hiroshi no logró comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, su cuerpo dejó de sentir las horribles punzadas, las yagas en sus extremidades habían desaparecido. Solo sentía el dolor en la cabeza porque había golpeado su rostro en el suelo por la desesperación, pero ese dolor era ínfimo comparado al que sintió hace unos instantes atrás. Miró a Tetsu desde el suelo.

—¿Qué fue e…

Pero se detuvo inmediatamente al ver la fulminante mirada de Tetsu y luego recordó sus palabras _"Las preguntas las hago yo"._ El horror se apoderó de él, pero logró controlar ese sentimiento. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y se puso de pie. No haría más preguntas, solo las respondería. Ya no miraba a Tetsu como un simple domesticado de ciudad, a pesar de que le debía mucho en su pasado, no lo consideraba alguien a quien temer, pero después de esa experiencia comprobó que era una persona peligrosa.

* * *

El grupo estaba muy cerca de la base de los mercenarios, fueron guiados por Archer. Después del enfrentamiento entre Lancer y Assassin, cuando Sayaka vio como el Servant enemigo escapaba, le pidió a Archer que lo siguiera, gracias a eso, conocían la ubicación de la base de los mercenarios. Al llegar, se acercaron con cautela hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie, el lugar estaba desolado. La base consistía en un campamento bastante precario, construido con tiendas de campañas, en los alrededores había hogueras carbonizadas con dos fierros a los costados. El grupo de mercenarios era bastante reducido, pero la fuerza en la época actual no se medía en cantidad, se medía en armas. Tatsuma comenzó a caminar analizando el campamento de los mercenarios, lo mismo hizo Sayaka pero alejándose de su discípulo, con la intención de abarcar más terreno.

—Así que ésta es la base de esos desgraciados —murmuró Tatsuma.

Lancer estaba a su lado, pero solo respondió con un leve gesto asintiendo. Siguieron caminando hasta que la mirada de Tatsuma quedó fija en una especie de bolso rectangular dentro de una tienda de campaña. Se acercó, miró a su alrededor por si había alguien y luego comenzó a analizar en detalle la puerta de la tienda, en busca de alguna posible trampa, no vio nada extraño. Agarró el bolso y lo sacó de la tienda de campaña. Abrió el cierre, al ver el contenido del bolso, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y el sudor de su rostro emanó algunas gotas que mancharon el contenido. _"No puede ser verdad, ¿esto es real? Ellos fueron los que robaron el dinero… dudé de Hayato y el no tuvo la culpa..." _Pensó Tatsuma, apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, enfadado consigo mismo. El dinero que Tonomachi había juntado estaba en ese bolso, además de contener una pistola similar a una Colt .45, también había un modelo de fusil similar al AK 47 más avanzado, una buena cantidad de munición y tres granadas de mano. Tatsuma cogió el bolso y se lo llevó al hombro, casi simultáneamente escuchó un disparo y al instante se escuchó un eco metálico. Se agachó rápidamente al suelo, cerró los ojos e intentó sentir algo por si el disparo había impactado en su cuerpo, pero no sintió nada. Miró a Lancer, y ella sostenía la lanza protegiéndolo. Casi al instante, se impulsó hacia el enemigo, solo fueron unos segundos, Lancer golpeó la cabeza del sujeto con el asta de la lanza dejándolo inconsciente. Tatsuma se levantó del suelo, la velocidad de Lancer lo dejó perplejo una vez más, agarró firme el bolso militar y se acercó al mercenario. El sujeto estaba inconsciente, a pesar del fuerte golpe, no estaba sangrando. Tatsuma inspeccionó el arma que había soltado el mercenario y la guardó en el bolso militar, pronto, vio como Sayaka se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Sayaka—. Sentimos los disparos.

—Sí, Lancer derrotó al mercenario —Tatsuma llevó su mano derecha a la frente, limpiando el sudor—, pero, ¿Dónde están los demás mercenarios? ¿Por qué dejaron la base abandonada?

Sayaka sonrió, tenía la respuesta.

—Esta mañana, Misaki me explicó su idea de ocupar un familiar para seguirlos. Pensé que no sería necesario ya que Archer ya los había localizado, aun así, envié uno por las dudas, con las coordenadas de Archer, hice que mi familiar llegara hasta la base. Ellos están cerca del puente, pero hay algo extraño en todo esto.

Sayaka desvió la mirada al suelo. Notó que Tatsuma tragó saliva y se mostraba inquieto por saber más sobre el asunto.

—La Master de Assassin fue hacia Tsukimigaoka. Pero, lo que me extraña es que el líder de la banda criminal y la mayoría de ellos fueron hacia el puente, están reunidos con el líder de Miyama.

Sayaka llevó su mano al mentón, pensativa. En su mente se formulaba preguntas, tenía leves sospechas de que los mercenarios comerciaban con la fortaleza de Miyama, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver al líder de Miyama en esa reunión, no sabía quién era, pero lo conocía, ella tuvo una intuición pero no pudo recordar ese rostro. De pronto, vio como Tatsuma caminaba en dirección a Tsukimigaoka.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Kondo? — preguntó Sayaka, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Tatsuma se detuvo.

—No lo sé, pero si lo que usted me ha dicho es cierto, derrotando a Assassin salvaremos a Misaki y curaremos a Lancer —reacomodó el bolso militar en su hombro—. Además, ahora tengo armas, puedo defenderme.

—Es solo una posibilidad. Si el veneno lo fabricó en esta época y si el Servant es eliminado, nuestras probabilidades de curar a Misaki serán escasas, ya que no tengo conocimiento técnico sobre el tipo de veneno que usó Assassin —Sayaka apretó el puño y luego lo relajó, trató de ser optimista—. Aunque es una pequeña probabilidad. Si quieres asegurarte, tendrás que negociar.

Tatsuma no entendió lo que su tutora le quiso decir. _"¿Negociar? ¿Cómo puedo negociar?"_ se preguntó.

—Lancer —dijo Sayaka—. Negociaste un pacto de no agresión durante veinticuatro horas y no puedes atacarlos. Solo en caso de que ellos te ataquen, romperían la tregua y podrías enfrentarte a ellos. Pero eso no sucederá si ellos desean mantener la tregua, ¿verdad?

El Servant asintió y Sayaka sonrió.

—Tu orgullo como caballero te impide romper el pacto, lo sé solo con ver tu armadura. No te preocupes, no tendrás la necesidad de hacerlo —Sayaka dejó de dirigirse a Lancer y miró a Tatsuma—. La Master de Assassin es inferior a ti, y el Servant es inferior a Lancer, pero el envenenamiento los empareja a un nivel similar, creo, no van a romper el pacto, estoy segura de eso. Sin embargo, yo y Archer no estábamos dentro del pacto cuando acordaron la tregua.

Tatsuma no lo había pensado, estaba consciente de la tregua porque Lancer se lo había explicado durante la noche. Su intención era ocupar las armas de fuego y el hechizo de reforzamiento en su cuerpo para atacarlos, pero en su interior sabía que era ridículo intentarlo, recordaba constantemente esa batalla entre Lancer y Saber, sus poderes estaban a otro nivel muy lejanos a los de Tatsuma. Sayaka tenía razón, y no había tiempo para dudar, pediría la ayuda de su tutora. Miró a Lancer y vio como ella también estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Sayaka.

—Vamos —dijo Sayaka—. Por sus rostros creo que no pensaron en esta solución, ¿verdad? —miró fijamente a su discípulo—. Kondo, no me digas que pensabas en ir tú solo a enfrentarte a ellos. ¿Verdad?

Tatsuma tragó saliva. Inclinó la cabeza y bajó la mirada de vergüenza, estaba consciente de que era una estupidez lo que iba hacer. Esto espantó a Lancer, eran signos de que su Master lo había planeado de esa manera.

—¡Master! ¿¡Pensabas hacer eso!? ¡No debes extralimitarte! ¡Tú deber es mantenerte con vida! —espetó Lancer.

—Y tú, Lancer —prosiguió Sayaka—. ¿Cómo esperabas solucionar el conflicto si no puedes atacarlos? El pacto consiste en que tú no los atacarías durante veinticuatro horas. De nada sirve que vayas con Kondo.

Lancer guardó silencio, lo que dijo Sayaka era verdad.

—Lo cierto es, que yo y Archer no estamos incluidos en el pacto, así que podemos enfrentarnos a Assassin. Lancer, tendrás que negociar con ellos, si no acceden a entregarte el antídoto, tendrán que esperarnos. Lo importante es que te mantengas cerca de Kondo y no pierdas de vista a Assassin. Recuerden, es difícil que ellos rompan el pacto y en caso de que lo hagan, ustedes pueden contraatacar —Sayaka bajó la mirada y llevó su mano derecha al mentón, pensando—. Nosotros iremos pronto a Tsukimigaoka, necesito saber el motivo de la reunión entre los mercenarios y el líder de Miyama.

Tatsuma y Lancer asintieron. El plan estaba hecho. Tatsuma y Lancer irían a Tsukimigaoka para negociar con Assassin, mientras, Sayaka y Archer espiarían la reunión de los mercenarios con el líder de Miyama. Sayaka estaba segura de la victoria, no daba ninguna posibilidad de que Assassin rompiera el pacto y cuando terminara de espiar la reunión entre los mercenarios y el líder de Miyama, haría acto de presencia presionando en la negociación, sabía que las probabilidades de que el antídoto fuera eliminar al Servant eran altas, pero no quería arriesgarse.

* * *

En la entrada de Tsukimigaoka, Naoko junto a Assassin en estado espiritual y cinco mercenarios armados habían llegado para cobrar el impuesto que Hiroshi impuso a Tsukimigaoka. Pero algo les extrañó, al llegar, no existía indicios de vida en Tsukimigaoka, no había nadie en las calles. Entraron al pueblo, mientras caminaban, observaron en absoluto silencio la soledad del lugar.

—Naoko, ¿qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Sayuri.

Ambas, Sayuri y Naoko tenían la misma edad, pero Sayuri estaba en el clan, antes de que Naoko se uniera a Hiroshi. Sayuri estuvo a cargo de su adaptación y gracias a eso, forjaron una relación de amistad.

—No lo sé, pero tengan cuidado —respondió Naoko.

El ambiente estaba tenso y enrarecido, pero el silencio del pueblo fue interrumpido violentamente. El grito de uno de los soldados alertó a Naoko y a los otros cuatro mercenarios. Miraron hacia el lugar desde donde provino el grito. No lo pudieron creer, no reaccionaban ante lo que estaban viendo. El mercenario gritaba mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a un sujeto, éste lo estaba mordiendo en el cuello y a pesar de la resistencia que impuso el mercenario no logró quitárselo de encima. Naoko reaccionó, llevó sus manos hacia las fundas que sostenía el cinturón sacando las dos dagas. Se lanzó hacia el sujeto y le enterró la daga en el cráneo, éste cayó al suelo. Sayuri corrió hacia el mercenario herido para ayudarlo, aún se mantenía en pie a pesar de la grave herida en su cuello. Los mercenarios restantes desenfundaron las armas, Naoko miró hacia donde apuntaban. Divisó una horda de más de treinta sujetos en un estado deplorable, las venas casi les traspasaban la piel, los ojos totalmente desorbitados con un brillo rojo en sus corneas. Estos sujetos gruñían, rezongaban, no parecía que trataran de comunicarse entre ellos y su movimiento era tambaleante, como si no pudieran controlar bien sus extremidades. Era una horda de apóstoles muertos.

—¡Corran! ¡No miren hacia atrás! —gritó Naoko.

Sayuri llevó el brazo del mercenario herido a su hombro, cargándolo, necesitaban sacarlo de ahí.

—¡Takumi! ¡Ayúdame a llevar a Masao! —gritó Sayuri.

Naoko odiaba las armas de fuego, pero se vio obligada a sacar un revólver de una tercera funda que escondía en el interior de su abrigo. Disparó a los Apóstoles muertos pero estos se acercaban velozmente. Cayó uno, luego otro y a pesar de dispararle en el torso a tres de ellos, seguían en pie y se acercaban a ella, la horda no se detenía, los disparos no disuadían a los demás lo cual aterró a Naoko, jamás había visto algo así en su vida, seres que corrían hacia ellos a pesar de que les estaban disparando, a pesar de que sus colegas caían frente a ellos y eso no los detenía. _"Llévalos a un lugar estrecho donde no puedan verme"_ dijo Assassin en la mente de Naoko.

—¡Dejen de disparar! ¡Síganme!

Sayuri y Takumi cargaban a Masao, los otros dos mercenarios seguían disparando mientras corrían. Naoko les señaló hacia un callejón estrecho con la intención de quitarles visibilidad a sus compañeros, los mercenarios entraron en el callejón. Los apóstoles muertos se acercaban peligrosamente a la entrada del pasaje estrecho, pero Assassin se materializó ante ellos.

—No miren hacia atrás. ¡Sigan corriendo! —gritó Naoko, dirigiendo a los mercenarios.

Naoko estaba consciente de la advertencia que le impuso Assassin cuando fue convocado, si uno de los mercenarios se enteraba de su existencia, lo iba a eliminar por la regla del Santo Grial, no debe haber testigos.

Assassin desenfundó la espada plateada, dos de los apóstoles muertos se lanzaron a su cuello mientras gruñían. Con un giro de muñeca en la mano que sostenía la espada, incrustó el lado filoso de la hoja en el cráneo de uno de los apóstoles. Golpeó con el codo al otro que se había lanzado sobre él. Éste cayó al suelo y luego removió al apóstol muerto que estaba incrustado en la espada lanzándolo hacia la horda que venía un poco más atrás. En un movimiento rápido, elevó y con impulso bajó el arma clavando la punta de la espada en la cabeza del apóstol muerto que había golpeado con el codo. Ya solo quedaban unos pocos más de veinte apóstoles muertos. Cuatro de ellos habían caído por el cuerpo que lanzó Assassin y comenzaban a levantarse. El resto corrió hacia Assassin. El Servant extendió su brazo, sosteniendo con firmeza la espada y luego lo impulsó hacia un costado, trazando un arco en el aire, cortando en la mitad a la mayoría de la horda de Apóstoles muertos, la sangre coagulada de los Apóstoles salpicó a Assassin, las mitades mutiladas cayeron al suelo y aún se retorcían, como si quisieran seguir luchando, ahora solo quedaban cuatro. Los cuatro apóstoles muertos se abalanzaron sobre el Servant, aún se mantenía en la misma posición que cuando cortó a los otros Apóstoles, giró la muñeca cambiando el lado filoso de su espada, volvió a impulsar la espada hacia el otro costado cortando a los cuatro apóstoles muertos restantes, la sangre coagulado de los Apóstoles esta vez no alcanzó a salpicar a Assassin. Logró deshacerse de la horda y observó durante algunos segundos la masacre que dejó. Más de veinte cuerpos destrozados, un pequeño charco de sangre grumosa y partes de entrañas se encontraban ahí.

En el estrecho pasaje, Naoko escuchó los gruñidos de la horda pero estos se desvanecieron, señal de que Assassin los había eliminado. Al fin había logrado calmarse ante la tensa situación, pero un gritó la desconcertó, miró hacia adelante y vio como Takumi, uno de los mercenarios estaba siendo mordido por Masao. El hombre gritó despavorido y a pesar de sus intentos por quitarse de encima a Masao, éste le arrancaba pedazos de piel y carne mientras masticaba de forma salvaje los restos de Takumi. Sayuri cayó despavorida mientras gritaba pidiéndole a Masao que se detuviera, pero no había caso, Masao no se iba a detener. Miró todo lo que estaba sucediendo, quiso moverse, pero sus brazos no reaccionaban, sus manos no se movían, sus piernas tampoco reaccionaban. De lejos, se acercaba una figura infantil, pequeña en comparación a Naoko. La figura se acercaba hasta que llegó al lado de Masao y Takumi. Naoko pudo distinguirla, era una niña.

—Hola, me llamo Iris —dijo Iris, con una voz inocente e infantil—. Parecen malos, huelen mal y tienen un aspecto terrorífico, pero son mis amigos —luego sonrió, ante la atónita mirada de Naoko.

Iris Von Einzbern, la Master de Caster se acercó lentamente a Masao mientras éste continuaba desgarrando la carne de su colega a mordiscos. La chica acercó su mano a la cabeza del mercenario y comenzó a acariciar a quien antes había sido un ser humano, ahora era un Apóstol Muerto sediento de sangre. El grito de Takumi se apagó lentamente y su cabeza cayó hacia un costado, Masao seguía mordiendo, despedazándole el cuello. Naoko solo miraba, era lo único que podía hacer, no lograba moverse ni reaccionar de ninguna forma.

Assassin escuchó el grito de horror, se movió con agilidad para entrar al estrecho callejón pero un fuerte estruendo y una explosión cercana lo detuvo, las murallas de los edificios aledaños comenzaron a derrumbarse y los restos de materiales le impidieron pasar. La preocupación por su Master hizo que saltara para evadir los escombros. Una especie de luz azul oscuro con la forma de un rayo se acercaba a él, aún sostenía la espada, trazó un arcó en el aire y el filo de la espada destruyó ese hechizo. A pesar de bloquearlo, la explosión lo impulsó hacia una muralla e impactó su cuerpo contra el muro de concreto. El daño no fue grave, pero ya no podría pasar al callejón. Divisó a su enemigo, la figura de una mujer elegante, con un gran abrigo y un semblante hermoso se acercaba a él, la mujer expresaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No dudó, Assassin extendió su brazo y lanzó la cadena con filo en la punta, esta impactó en la pierna de Caster. Comenzó arrastrar a su enemiga que aún no reaccionaba a pesar de estar en desventaja. Mientras la Servant era arrastrada, dejaba un rastro de líquido plateado detrás de sí, su mano se iba deformando a medida que Assassin la arrastraba.

Naoko seguía paralizada, no lograba moverse. El apóstol muerto que antes fue Masao, atacó a Sayuri que tampoco lograba moverse, a pesar de su estado, Naoko si podía ver y sentir todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se desesperó al ver como Sayuri era atacada, devorada y destrozada por quien antes fue su compañero. Trató de gritar, pero la voz no le salía. No podía hacer nada, sus brazos no respondían, sus piernas no respondían. La desesperación se convirtió en ira, y de la ira se convirtió en angustia, hasta que dejó de luchar ante lo inevitable. Naoko aceptó su destino, iba a morir, ella lo sabía, estaba consciente de su situación, se convertiría en una bestia similar a Masao y si tenía suerte, moriría antes de que eso sucediera. Iris Von Einzbern se acercó a Naoko, tenía las manos atrás y sonreía angelicalmente.

—No te preocupes. Elizabeth te necesita mucho.

Iris tomó la mano de Naoko y revisó los comandos de invocación que confirmaban que ella era la Master del Servant.

—¿No es cierto, Elizabeth? —dijo Iris.

Iris desvió su mirada hacia el lado derecho, Naoko trató de hacer lo mismo, pero la parálisis no la dejaba. De pronto, sintió que algo recorría su cuello, algo húmedo, llegó a sentir escalofríos. Dos pinchazos dolorosos en su cuello, y pronto, un manto de oscuridad la rodeó. Todo el peso de su cuerpo se desvaneció. El dolor que sintió en su cuello desapareció. El único sentido que aún conservó fue la audición, pero ésta se apagó algunos segundos después.

Para cuando Assassin se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Todo su cuerpo se había sumido en un fuerte ardor, no pudo mover sus extremidades a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Algo se lo impidió. Vio el cuerpo que aún sostenía su cadena, y éste se convirtió en una especie de líquido plateado. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que vio a su Master, junto a la chica y al Servant.

—Trabajaremos juntos desde ahora —dijo Caster, se acercó a Assassin— No es necesario enfrentarse directamente para ganar una batalla. Es por eso que te he escogido como el arma que me hará ganar el Santo Grial. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu clase?

—Assassin.

A pesar de su férreo intento por no decírselo, habló en contra de su voluntad. Caster había conseguido el control de Assassin mediante su Master, Naoko. Iris y Caster, ambas se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, consiguieron uno de sus objetivos, controlar a un Servant. Ahora estaban más cerca de su objetivo.

El Servant volvió a sonreír, los halagos de Iris le afectaban positivamente.

—Gracias, Master —respondió.

Caster ocupó a sus apóstoles muertos para espiarlos. Cuando ocurrió la batalla entre Lancer y Assassin en Tonomachi, sintió la gran cantidad de energía desprendida en la batalla. Sus espías se encargaron de seguir a los dos Servant, por un golpe de suerte, el pueblo que antes habían devastado fue el escenario perfecto para capturar a uno de ellos. Caster sonrió, gracias a la conexión que mantenía con los apóstoles muertos, la información le llegaba vivida, lucida, como si fuera una especie de biblioteca interna bastante ordenada, la cual podía analizar en cualquier momento, y la información urgente parpadeaba incesantemente. Tenía una nueva información.

—Se acerca un nuevo Servant —dijo Caster, frunció el ceño.


	12. Capítulo XII – Territorio devastado

**Capítulo XII – Territorio devastado.**

**Has seguido tus ideales hasta el final, creyendo que eran los correctos. Pero esos ideales en los que tanto creías terminaron traicionándote.**

"**Archer"**

A menos de un kilómetro de distancia del puente que separa a Shinto de Miyama, en un pequeño pueblo, Ryder y su Master se hospedaban allí. En la habitación donde se alojaban, la chica del pelo rubio había curado las heridas de su batalla anterior. Aún estaba enfadada por el combate que sostuvo contra Sayaka, no podía creer que había empatado contra alguien inferior a ella. Frunció el ceño, no pudo contener su enfado.

—No puedo creer que esa mujer despreciable lograra engañarme de esa forma tan burda. —recordó cuando Sayaka estiró su brazo como si fuera a usar el comando de invocación para suicidar a su Servant, y le lanzó la gema explosiva. Fijó su mirada directamente en Ryder, aún con el ceño fruncido y más enojada al recordarlo—. Y tú… ¡¿cómo es posible que perdieras esa batalla?! —le espetó, en relación a su batalla contra Archer.

—Mairim. En una batalla, el desconocimiento en las habilidades del enemigo puede ser fatal. Necesitaba tantearlo y de esa forma, conseguir mayor información sobre el rival. Si en la batalla me hubiera precipitado sin conocer sus habilidades, habría sido derrotado.

Ryder no lo dijo con mala intención, su intención era enseñarle a Mairim Barrett que la paciencia en una batalla era una virtud necesaria para sobrevivir, pero el estado anímico de Mairim no era óptimo y ella lo entendió como una crítica a su batalla contra Sayaka.

—¡Ah sí! ¡Entonces me estás diciendo que me precipité y perdí! Quizás mi error no fue precipitarme, tal vez mi error fue convocar a un Servant equivocado. Si la prenda se suponía que era de Genghis Khan, ¿entonces por qué te convoqué a ti, Tamerlan?

Ryder esbozó una mueca de fastidio, pero logró contenerse. Sentía un gran respeto por el Gran Khan y le molestaba que hablaran ligeramente sobre él.

—Quizás se deba a tu incapacidad como hechicera —contestó Ryder, con voz calmada—. La prenda que utilizaste para el ritual fue traspasada de generación en generación por los descendientes del Gran Kahn.

"_Mi incapacidad como hechicera dice…" _pensó Mairim bastante enfadada. El comentario de Ryder hirió su orgullo. La generación de los Barrett era ligeramente antigua, y se había mezclado con otros linajes importantes, por lo que su capacidad como hechicera era mayor al promedio, un prodigio. Su padre fue uno de los precursores de la tregua entre la asociación de magos y la Santa Iglesia, muchos linajes habían dejado de existir, pero el de ellos se mantuvo intacto. Que hablaran mal de su capacidad como hechicera, era como si hablaran mal de su linaje y eso le molestaba.

—Bueno, pero explícame esto. Se supone que tú no eres descendiente directo de Temujin, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras lo miraba maliciosamente—. ¿Acaso lo habrás robado por ahí? ¿Eh?

Ryder no contestó, solo miraba hacia la ventana de la habitación como si la ignorara, pero Mairim pudo notar cierta melancolía. _"Tal vez dije algo malo, quizás no debí ser tan dura con Ryder"_ pensó.

En parte, lo que dijo Mairim era verdad, Tamerlan no era descendiente directo del Gran Khan. La prenda perteneció a su esposa, la cual si era una descendiente de la leyenda. El valor sentimental de esa prenda era mayor para Ryder que para el mismo Genghis Khan, sus sentimientos más profundos estaban ahí, el sentimiento de su mujer, el de sus hijos, de sus ideales, de sus creencias, de su gente. Todo eso contribuyó a que fuera convocado para la actual guerra por el Santo Grial, ya que para Genghis Khan, esa prenda no tenía un valor sentimental en absoluto. Mairim se acercó, le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda a su Servant.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —dijo Mairim, sus disculpas eran sinceras.

Ryder le dedicó una breve sonrisa. Luego, llevó su mano hacia el pelo de Mairim acariciándola. A Mairim no le gustaba que su Servant hiciera eso, pensaba que la estaba tratando como a una mascota o algo parecido, pero esta vez lo dejó ya que se sentía culpable, nunca había visto a su Servant con esa mirada tan ida, siempre transmitía seguridad en sí mismo.

—No te preocupes —respondió Ryder.

Pero Mairim estaba equivocada, ese gesto de cariño no era porque la estuviera tratando como a una mascota, la razón era mucho más profunda. Tamerlan tuvo una hija fuera de su matrimonio. La escondió por medio de su ejército, convirtiéndola en una guerrera y criándola como un hombre. Fue su brazo derecho, y su personalidad se asemejaba bastante a Mairim, una personalidad rebelde pero comprensiva. Él acostumbraba a mostrar su aprobación acariciando el cabello de su hija, tal como lo había hecho ahora con su Master. El recuerdo de su hija en Mairim llegó a ser tan fuerte, que incluso toleraba que ella hablara irrespetuosamente sobre el Gran Khan, algo que no hubiera permitido ni al más leal de sus guerreros y que les hubiera significado la muerte inmediata.

* * *

Sayaka y Archer llegaron a un punto cercano al puente que separa a Miyama de Shinto. Sayaka se acercó a unos arbustos, cerca de esos arbustos había una muralla destrozada por el paso del tiempo y varios pilares de lo que antes fue un edificio. Era un escondite aceptable, tenían una buena visión de la reunión entre el líder de Miyama y los mercenarios.

El ambiente en la reunión entre Tetsu Umehara y Hiroshi Daishi se había calmado, pero la tensión seguía en el aire, si bien las desconfianzas entre los mercenarios y el ejército de Miyama crecían, el férreo mando de Tetsu frenaba cualquier atisbo de insubordinación. Además, mantenían una distancia prudente de la reunión que sostenían sus líderes, suficiente para que la conversación no pudiese ser escuchada por ellos.

—Por qué fallaste —preguntó Tetsu, con su tono de voz sereno.

Hiroshi se llevó la mano derecha hacia su frente, limpiándose el sudor debido al nerviosismo y al impredecible accionar de Tetsu.

—Ellos tienen a un hechicero, así lo dijo Naoko. Cuando logramos interceptarlo, una explosión de polvo y humo nos tapó la visibilidad, jamás habíamos visto algo así. Uno de mis soldados vio a una chica, dijo que la chica había estirado el brazo y de la palma su mano había nacido la explosión.

"_Una chica, pero ella tendría el poder para destruir a los mercenarios, incluso podría asesinar a Naoko fácilmente. El Servant es el único que puede derrotarla."_ pensó Tetsu. Era probable que esa chica fuese la hechicera incordia. Pero aun así, no emitiría una opinión final hasta escuchar el resto.

—Prosigue.

—Según Naoko eran dos hechiceros capaces de eliminarla. Logró escapar después de conseguir una tregua de veinticuatro horas si es que nos retirábamos. Después de eso, cuando íbamos de camino a la base, me comentó que la hechicera tenía un aliado más poderoso.

La última frase confirmó las sospechas de Tetsu Umehara. La hechicera tenía un Servant y estaba involucrada en la guerra. Al lado de Tetsu, Berseker sonreía maliciosamente, como si tuviera un plan entre manos. A pesar de todo, se mantenía al margen de la conversación, escuchando cuidadosamente cada palabra.

—Entiendo —dijo Tetsu—. La fortaleza de Miyama no seguirá con la negociación en la venta de armas, ustedes ya no son útiles. Solo se les proveerá alimentos básicos hasta que maten a la Hechicera. Cuando lo hagan, reanudaremos las negociaciones.

Hiroshi se contuvo a pesar de la furia que lo invadía en ese momento. Al detener la venta de armas, quedarían expuestos. Ya no podrían llevar acabo su venganza contra los pueblos de la región Fuyuki. Pero lo que más molestaba a Hiroshi, era su necesidad en saber lo qué había pasado con los huérfanos que tenían un poder similar al de Naoko, la última vez que los vio fue con Tetsu, y desde ese día, Naoko estaba actuando raro, como si escondiera algo.

Hiroshi se acordó de cuando conoció por primera vez al líder de Miyama. Tetsu encontró al grupo de chicos dirigidos por Hiroshi en un estado demacrado, cerca del pueblo de Tonomachi, con una desnutrición evidente, estaban a punto de morir. Reunió a cuatro de ellos y se los llevó con él, uno de ellos era Naoko, dejando a Hiroshi y al resto de lado. Cuando Tetsu regresó junto a los cuatro niños, cada uno de ellos sostenían entre sus manos una canasta llena de alimentos, pero Hiroshi notó el cambio en ellos, algo había pasado. A partir de ese momento, Tetsu preguntó al grupo de niños para saber quién era el líder, casi todos señalaron a Hiroshi. El líder de Miyama le entregó un arma y le dijo _"— Niño, trabajaras para mí, serás leal a mí y yo te proveeré la fuerza necesaria para que mantengas con vida a ti y a los tuyos."_ Después, le explicó las fechas en las que se reunirían cada dos meses. Pero las reuniones fueron concretadas por el hombre de confianza de Tetsu, Nishio. El tiempo transcurrió, el respeto y la admiración por Tetsu se apagaron a pesar de que ellos seguían obedeciendo sus órdenes. La orden principal era amedrentar a los pueblos de la región Fuyuki, pero puso énfasis en un solo pueblo, Tonomachi, la otra misión era tantear las reacciones de la gente, sobre todo la del pueblo de Tonomachi, pero la orden de atacarlos tenía que venir del propio Tetsu.

No se volverían a ver hasta hace dos semanas atrás, cuando Tetsu le dio indicaciones precisas a Hiroshi para invocar a un Servant, aunque el líder de los mercenarios no lo sabía ni estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. En un lugar en concreto, cerca de Miyama, los cuatro huérfanos siguieron los pasos indicados por Hiroshi, y uno de ellos consiguió convocar a un Servant, fue Naoko. Pero los otros tres, estaban en el lugar equivocado, y en un momento equivocado, no debe haber testigos en la guerra por el Santo Grial. Hiroshi jamás supo lo que les pasó, y cuando le preguntaba a Naoko, ella no respondía, su rostro se tornaba triste y evasivo.

* * *

Mientras, Archer y Sayaka seguían la reunión con atención, la abertura en la arboleda les permitía observar y gracias a la cercanía, podían escuchar perfectamente. Pero Archer notó algo raro en Sayaka, ella se mostraba silenciosa, sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y su rostro se mostraba perturbado, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Archer.

A Sayaka le costó responder, pero había descubierto algo que la dejó en completo silencio. Jamás se había cruzado con el líder de Miyama. Generalmente su tutor, Frank Brown, era el encargado de la diplomacia entre las fortalezas cuando Takahiro y Sayaka eran jóvenes para asumir esa responsabilidad. Cuando ella escapó de la fortaleza de Shinto, al rechazar la marca del linaje de los Tohsaka, jamás pudo conocer cuál era el otro líder que la Santa Iglesia había impuesto en Miyama, pero eso no le importó, hasta ahora.

—Es él… —dijo Sayaka, bajó la mirada—. Por seguir mis ideales, cometí un grave error… pensé que era el mejor camino para llegar a la paz. Todos los hechiceros que se inmiscuyeron en asuntos que solo les importaba a los humanos, acabaron destrozando países y ciudades enteras por sus propios intereses egoístas. Mi padre y mi abuelo murieron por culpa de esos intereses egoístas… y ahora Tonomachi estuvo involucrada en todo esto, y mis discípulos estuvieron a punto de morir por mi culpa.

Archer guardó silencio, esperando más información por parte de su Master.

—Es ese hechicero —prosiguió Sayaka—. Es el que mató a los padres de Kondo y Erizawa

Sayaka finalmente se acordó del rostro del hechicero al que se había enfrentado en Tonomachi. Se dio cuenta de todo el engaño. Su batalla contra ese hechicero jamás había finalizado, los mercenarios habían sido manipulados por el líder de Miyama y por su ideal de no interponer su fortaleza como hechicera en los asuntos de los humanos, dejó que eso pasara. Su intención de mantener una vida oculta en Tonomachi se debía al secreto de su abuelo y a la protección de la gente del pueblo, en caso de que el hechicero volviera a causar estragos, pero jamás pensó en esa posibilidad.

—Nunca tuve la intención de investigar a los mercenarios… fui una tonta al no sospechar que ese hechicero estaría involucrado en todo esto…

Archer miró a Sayaka, entendió como se sentía su Master. La conversación le trajo a la memoria los errores que cometió en su pasado, al seguir su ideal obtusamente.

—Has seguido tus ideales hasta el final, creyendo que eran los correctos. Pero esos ideales en los que tanto creías terminaron traicionándote —dijo Archer—. Pero aún tienes tiempo de enmendar ese error.

"_Enmendar el error"_ pensó Sayaka. Lo que dijo Archer era cierto, aun había una solución. Ahora ya sabía quién era el enemigo, ahora estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando en Fuyuki. Sayaka hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, la conversación con Archer había aliviado sus preocupaciones. Solo tendría que encontrar el momento adecuado para atacar, aunque no podía precipitarse, si atacaba antes, tendría que borrarles la memoria a todos los testigos que se encontraban presente en la reunión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lancer y Tatsuma estaban cerca de Tsukimigaoka. A mitad de camino, cruzaron por unas ruinas donde Tatsuma aprovechó de esconder el bolso militar en un edificio abandonado, para luego llevarlo a su pueblo natal, Tonomachi. Pero antes sacó unas cuantas municiones para el subfusil. Ahora se encontraban en la entrada del pueblo al que se dirigían. En la noche que pasó en el sótano de su tutora, había practicado con el arma, ya sabía al menos como era el mecanismo que permitía insertar las municiones en el subfusil.

—Master, siento una descarga de energía negativa descomunal. No es la presencia de Assassin, la conozco porque me enfrenté a él.

Tatsuma no estaba seguro de que lo que tenían que hacer.

—¿Qué piensas que debemos hacer?, Lancer. Si no es él, puede que sea otro Master.

Lancer movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, negando esa posibilidad.

—Un hechicero común es incapaz de generar semejante energía —Lancer miró fijamente hacia la entrada de Tsukimigaoka—. Master, quédate cerca de mí hasta que pueda confirmar si el área es segura.

Tatsuma asintió, ambos comenzaron a caminar y entraron a Tsukimigaoka. El ambiente estaba tenso, y el silencio imperante se interrumpía con algunos gruñidos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Tatsuma iba hacerle una pregunta a Lancer, pero al ver el rostro tan concentrado de su Servant, evitó hablar. Sostuvo el subfusil con fuerza y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Pronto, encontraron los cuerpos desmembrados de los apóstoles muertos, esparcidos en el suelo. Tatsuma no pudo avanzar más al ver ese escenario tan macabro, mientras Lancer miraba compulsivamente intentando encontrar al hechicero o Servant que había hecho eso.

—¡Lancer! —gritó Tatsuma y señaló hacia una figura humana que caminaba hacia ellos.

El sol estaba ubicado a espaldas de la figura, lo cual dificultaba verle. Pero mientras más se acercaba, más se parecía al rival que Lancer había enfrentado en Tonomachi, no había dudas, era Assassin. Un aura de color azul oscuro rodeaba su cuerpo y se extendía algunos centímetros hacia arriba hasta desintegrarse, en sus ojos proyectaba una especie de luz roja.

—Master, ten cuidado —dijo Lancer, mientras materializaba su Lanza—. El Master de Assassin puede estar cerca.

Lancer caminó algunos pasos, pero la actitud de Assassin hizo que se detuviera. En cambio el Servant enemigo no se detenía, continuaba caminando hacia Lancer, con la cabeza inclinada. No parecía consciente de sí mismo, sus pasos eran erráticos, como si estuviese luchando internamente.

— ¡Assassin! ¡¿No vas a respetar el pacto?! —preguntó Lancer.

Assassin se detuvo, irguió la cabeza lentamente y se escuchó un leve crujido, como si esa simple acción le hubiese costado mucho. Los ojos rojos, casi luminiscentes, se enfocaron en su enemigo y un segundo después, con su mano derecha desenfundó la espada plateada, inclinó sus piernas y luego las estiró impulsando su cuerpo a una velocidad descomunal. Lancer agarró la lanza con las dos manos y extendió sus brazos hacia Assassin para bloquear el ataque. El ruido metálico entre la lanza y la espada causó un fuerte eco en Tsukimigaoka. Comenzaron a ejercer presión, las dos armas chocaron entre ellas pero ninguna de las dos disminuía en su fuerza, era una batalla de vida o muerte y ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Assassin estiró su brazo izquierdo y materializó la cadena, esta estaba enrollada en su brazo y el filo de la punta la sostenía en su mano, luego la arrojó hacia el pie de Lancer, la punta de la cadena se incrustó en la pierna, al instante levantó su brazo con fuerza y la cadena se tensó lo suficiente para levantar el pie de su enemiga. Lancer sostuvo firme el pie que mantenía en la tierra, y comenzó a ejercer fuerza al pie que estaba siendo impulsado por la cadena, gimió por el daño que la cadena le estaba haciendo a su pierna, pero apretó los dientes con fuerza y comenzó a retraer su pierna, hasta que con la punta de su bota metálica logró tocar el suelo.

Lancer estaba concentrada en su pierna más que en el choque de espadas. Pero a pesar de ese detalle, las armas seguían chocando entre sí. Assassin desvió la espada de plata hacia un costado e inclinó su cuerpo, mientras seguía ejerciendo presión a la pierna de su enemiga tensando la cadena. Lancer salió impulsada hacia adelante debido a la fuerza que había ejercido con la lanza. Inclinado en el suelo, Assassin estiró su pierna y zancadilleó a la Servant. Cayó al suelo violentamente y golpeó su rostro con la empuñadura de la lanza, comenzó a sangrar en un costado de la mejilla izquierda. Estaba en desventaja, giró su cuerpo y vio como Assassin dirigía la espada de plata hacia su cuello.

—¡Muere! —gritó Tatsuma.

Apuntó el subfusil contra Assassin, su temor de errar el disparo y dañar a Lancer en el proceso se desvaneció, ella se encontraba en el suelo, era difícil equivocarse a pesar de su poca capacidad con el arma. Al disparar, mantuvo el gatillo y una breve ráfaga de balas impactaron en el Servant enemigo, todas las balas rebotaron causando chispas que iluminaron brevemente al Servant, también se escuchó el típico sonido de una bala al impactar en un material duro. _"¡No puede ser, las balas no le afectan!"_ pensó Tatsuma. Assassin detuvo la trayectoria de la espada, su cabeza giró hacia Tatsuma y los dos ojos rojizos luminiscentes clavaron su mirada en él. Estiró su brazo y abrió la palma de la mano izquierda, casi al mismo tiempo, se lanzó hacia Tatsuma.

Lancer agarró la cadena y la tiró hacia sí misma, impulsando a Assassin hacia atrás. El brazo izquierdo del Servant se retrajo bruscamente y éste cayó al suelo casi de la misma forma que Lancer.

Rápidamente se incorporó inclinando un pie y con la mano izquierda estirada debido a la cadena que sostenía Lancer. Levantó la espada con la mano derecha, y con la mano izquierda volvió agarrar la cadena y volvió a impulsar a Lancer. Ya no estaba afirmada al suelo, fue arrastrada por Assassin. Mientras, Tatsuma miraba pasmado la batalla. _"Las balas no le hicieron daño…" _pensó Tatsuma, estaba consciente de la fortaleza de los Servant, pero confió en que las balas lo dañarían y no fue así.

Assassin arrastró a Lancer y ahora la tenía a sus pies. Volvió a bajar la espada con fuerza causando un silbido al cortar el aire, luego se escuchó un sonoro sonido metálico. Lancer materializó su última arma defensiva, el escudo. La espada se deslizó debido a la forma ovalada del escudo y a la potencia que le impuso Assassin. Lancer aprovechó esa ocasión y estiró su brazo, dirigiendo la lanza hacia la cabeza de Assassin, pero su enemigo ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, evitando un impacto más fuerte. Lancer aprovechó esa ocasión y se liberó de Assassin lanzándole una patada, impulsándolo hacia atrás.

A pesar de la violenta patada que le dio Lancer, Assassin alcanzó a dejar un pie en la tierra para quitarse velocidad, luego puso violentamente su pie libre en la tierra hasta que logró frenar. Dejó de atacar, se mantuvo quieto, pero seguía sosteniendo la espada de plata con fuerza y la cadena aún estaba incrustada en el pie de su enemiga. Lancer aprovechó el respiro que le estaba dando Assassin, irguió su torso y puso las dos manos en el suelo, luego con el pie izquierdo se impulsó hasta ponerse de pie.

—Interesante —dijo una voz femenina que Lancer y Tatsuma no conocían, era Caster.

La silueta de la Servant se acercó lentamente a Assassin, luego extendió su brazo hacia el rostro del Servant y con la mano comenzó a acariciar su mejilla. Caster acercó su propio rostro al de Assassin tocándolo suavemente. Miró a Lancer y luego a Tatsuma, ambos estaban desconcertados.

—Ahora él me pertenece y pronto, tú lo harás también —dijo Caster y sonrió—. Es irónico, ¿no lo crees así? Leyendas de distintas épocas al servicio de hechiceros mediocres. ¿Qué sucedería si una leyenda estuviese al servicio de otra leyenda?

Lancer no lo podía creer, el hecho de que Assassin estuviera a merced de otro Servant la confundía. Caster comenzó a reír, una risa burlesca, irónica. Hizo que Lancer frunciera el ceño.

—Este enfrentamiento no es necesario —prosiguió Caster—. Si quieres, puedes unirte a mí. Juntos podremos reunir el maná para convocar al Santo Grial. No es necesario que nos eliminemos los unos a los otros, podemos cooperar y de esta manera, compartiremos el deseo. Es por eso que te doy una muestra de confianza. Mi clase de Servant es Caster, y te doy a escoger.

Un breve espasmo involuntario remeció a Lancer, su armadura produjo un sonido metálico al chocar las piezas entre sí. _"Es un Servant de clase Caster. Esa es la razón del por qué puede controlar a Assassin. ¿Pero cómo lo hizo? ¿Qué espíritu heroico es?" _pensó Lancer. Miraba fijamente a su enemiga; pero pronto, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, en su interior surgió el sentimiento de la duda. _"Si ella no está mintiendo, podríamos pedirle nuestros deseos al Santo Grial. ¿Es posible algo así? Reunir el maná para convocarlo… ¿Cuánto y cómo conseguirlo? No, esa no es la pregunta más importante. ¿Requiere de sacrificios humanos? ¿Una alianza para evitar eliminarnos entre nosotros? Es una trampa, debe ser una trampa…"_ Pensó Lancer, un cumulo de preguntas se formularon en su mente, pero pronto, una pregunta que ella no esperaba, la perturbó. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza apretando con firmeza, como si le doliera. _"¿Por qué estoy luchando?... lucho para proteger mis códigos, para proteger lo que en mi última batalla no pude proteger, para que la gente de mi país sea salvada, para proteger a los que amo, a mis seres queridos… pero… fallé, no fui capaz de salvarlos. ¿Cuál es mi deseo? ¿Enmendar mis errores?... ¿Cuál es mi motivo por el cual estoy luchando? ¿Qué es lo que quiero conseguir? Solo he servido para los demás, lo di todo por ellos, por mi madre, por los caballeros que me han entrenado… y mi padre…el rey..."_

— ¡Lancer! ¿Estás bien? —dijo Tatsuma, preocupado al ver el rostro de Lancer.

La voz de Tatsuma interrumpió sus pensamientos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos borrosos, desmaterializó el escudo y llevó su mano izquierda hacia su mejilla. Sintió el frio guante metálico al contacto con su piel y secó sus ojos. Luego, agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de la lanza y la levantó hacia su enemiga.

—Te pregunto —expresó Lancer, con su voz aún conmocionada, carraspeó de manera leve aclarando su voz. Frunció el ceño y con su lanza, señaló a los cuerpos desmembrados de los apóstoles muertos—. ¡¿Tú los has convertido en Apóstoles Muertos?! ¡¿Tú eres la responsable de todo esto?! —exclamó con furia.

Caster volvió a reír, su risilla burlesca enfureció más a Lancer.

—¿Y qué harías si te dijese que fui yo?

No necesitaba indagar más, la pregunta de la Servant fue casi una confirmación, y Lancer jamás podría hacer una alianza con ella. Comenzó acumular una descarga de energía hacia su lanza, estaba preparando su Noble Phantasm, no haría más pregunta ni escucharía lo que le tuvieran que decir. Lancer estaba decidida a terminar la batalla lo más rápido posible.

Tatsuma extendió su brazo y apuntó hacia los dos Servant, apretó el gatillo y disparó. Estaba consciente de que no le serviría de nada, pero la ira que sintió al enterarse de que esas criaturas antes eran seres humanos fueron motivos suficientes para actuar de forma impulsiva. Los disparos rebotaron en Assassin, y las chispas volvieron a iluminarlo, pero sucedió algo distinto en Caster. Los disparos atravesaron a la Servant, y dejaron agujeros en ella, parte del líquido de color plateado saltaba por los aires. Lancer, al ver esto, intuyó rápidamente que algo andaba mal.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó Lancer.

Tatsuma no reaccionó a la orden de su Servant y siguió disparando. Ella agarró con la mano izquierda la camiseta de Tatsuma y lo tiró al suelo. Simultáneamente, giró hacia su espalda, estiró la lanza y luego atacó, trazando un arco en el aire, deteniéndose en la posición en la que Tatsuma estaba parado. Se escuchó un grito de mujer, claramente era de dolor. El ataque de Lancer fue casi instintivo, una intuición muy valiosa.

Caster estaba detrás de ellos y el ataque le había dado en el rostro, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y colocó su mano en el rostro, justo donde había recibido la filosa punta de la lanza, tocó la herida y luego llevó su mano al frente distanciándola levemente de sus ojos. Observó lo que más temía, sangre. _"Mi bello rostro… mi hermoso rostro está sangrando… ¡Mi hermoso rostro está sangrando!"_ pensó Caster.

—¡Haz cercenado mi rostro! —gritó Caster, furiosa.

Frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y su bello rostro se convirtió en un reflejo de su estado emocional. Miró fijamente a Lancer. Su objetivo primario cambió, ya no trataría de obtener un segundo Servant a su poder, la eliminaría.


	13. Capítulo XIII – La balanza de poder

**Capítulo XIII – La balanza de poder.**

**No hay sexo débil ni minoría de edad en la hechicería, todos somos hechiceros y todos somos peligrosos****.**

"**Tatsuma Kondo"**

Caster seguía consternada por el corte en su cara, miraba su propia mano que tenía extendida con la palma abierta al frente de su rostro. Vio como Caster extendió su brazo y la señaló, antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Lancer entendió que si debía actuar, debía hacerlo ahora.

—¡Atáquenla! —gritó Caster, enfurecida.

Lancer escuchó los gruñidos provenientes de los alrededores de la ciudad desde antes de la batalla contra Caster, pero ahora esos gruñidos se intensificaron en sus alrededores e incluso por el cielo. Miró hacia arriba y al instante, una horda de Apóstoles muertos se lanzó hacia ella desde el techo de varios edificios. Lancer escuchó algunos disparos, unos pocos Apóstoles muertos caían al suelo atravesados por las balas del subfusil de Tatsuma, al cual ignoraban por completo. Caster estaba enardecida, al punto de que todos sus esbirros se concentraban en Lancer. Extendió su brazo y apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la lanza, concentró el maná de su cuerpo hacia la zona filosa del arma. Cuando el primer esbirro llegó a una distancia cercana, giró su cuerpo de manera brusca y con la lanza extendida golpeó violentamente a los Apóstoles que estaban en el rango del mástil de acero, fracturando huesos tan delicados como los de la columna, inhabilitándolos de la pelea. Los que se encontraban en el rango de la punta de acero fueron mutilados en dos partes. Algunos lograron salvarse del feroz ataque, pero los que fueron alcanzados y sobrevivieron se revolcaban en el suelo, lanzando gruñidos estridentes, estiraban los miembros de su cuerpo como si quisieran alcanzar a Lancer, pero jamás lo conseguirían, estaban gravemente heridos e inhabilitados para la batalla, probablemente morirían con el pasar de las horas.

De pronto, Lancer sintió como la punta de la cadena de Assassin se incrustaba de nuevo en su pie. Detuvo el giro de su cuerpo pero ya era tarde. Su enemigo jaló con fuerza, su pie se levantó en dirección a Assassin y debido al giro, no pudo afirmar su otro pie, haciéndola caer al suelo mientras era arrastrada por la cadena.

Tatsuma miraba atónito sin poder hacer nada. De nada le servía atacar a los Servant, las balas no les hacían daño y solo podía asesinar a esos sujetos con aspecto humano, pero las deformaciones que estos seres presentaban hacían dudar a Tatsuma de que así lo fueran. Estos se abalanzaban sobre Lancer y las balas sí los detenían, pero era una horda de una gran cantidad y las balas los detenían solo cuando lograba dispárales en la cabeza. Su destreza era insuficiente fallando en muchas ocasiones debido a la tensión y a la escasa pericia con el arma. _"¡Mierda!, esos dos bastardos no mueren, las balas rebotan en ellos y los otros monstruos siguen llegando más y más."_ pensó Tatsuma, nervioso y tensó por la situación. Siguió apuntando con el subfusil, pero pronto, su mirada se fijó en el dorso de su mano al disparar, se dio cuenta de los comandos de invocación. _"Tengo que matarlo, si mato a su Master al menos eliminaremos a uno de los poderosos"_. Tatsuma comenzó analizar el terreno mientras disparaba sin precisión, no había tiempo, ya habían derribado a Lancer y la horda de Apóstoles muertos comenzaba a arrimarse sobre ella. Pronto, su vista se fijó en un cumulo de cuerpos mutilados cerca de un callejón estrecho. Sin pensarlo demasiado, corrió hacia el callejón sin dejar de disparar. Aunque no les diera en la cabeza, los disparos les aturdían durante algunos segundos.

Los Apóstoles muertos seguían amontonándose sobre Lancer, sintió como algunos trataban de morderla pero la armadura la protegía. Sintió un mordisco en la cabeza, el Apóstol afirmó sus dientes en la piel de la Servant y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, arrancándole un pequeño trozo de piel y un mechón de su pelo rubio, eran peligrosos. Lancer estaba confiada en su fortaleza como Servant, pero un simple Apóstol Muerto pudo dañarla, si muchas de esas bestias la mordieran de esa forma, correría un grave peligro. _"¿Pueden hacerme daño? ¿Cómo es posible?" _pensó Lancer confundida, pero pronto recordó algo. Caster tenía el poder de brindarles parte de su magia, era posible, podían hacerle daño si Lancer les brindaba una gran cantidad de maná. _"Son cientos, no, son mucho más, son más de doscientos con el maná suficiente para dañar a un Servant, sin contar a los que ya han caído… ¡¿Cuantas personas has matado para acumular tanto maná?! ¡Caster!" _pensó furiosa. Apuntó la lanza hacia el cielo, empujando a los apóstoles que se amontonaban encima de ella. Había perdido la orientación y solo sabía dónde estaba el cielo porque su espalda estaba tocando tierra. No tenía noción de hacia dónde estaba Caster ni Assassin, y si los intentaba atacar, podría matar a su propio Master.

—¡Promise! —exclamó Lancer, pronunciando el conjuro que liberaba su poder.

La energía que había logrado acumular en la punta de la lanza se desprendió. Una fuerte energía de maná surcó hacia el cielo destrozando a los apóstoles muertos que estaban cerca de esa energía. Pedazos y restos de seres que antes fueron humanos volaron por los aires para luego caer violentamente al suelo. Algunos goterones de sangre coagulada mancharon a Caster y Assassin, pero ambos no le dieron importancia, para Caster, esas vidas eran desechables, no eran más que una simple herramienta para conseguir su objetivo principal, por lo tanto, le daba igual si perdía miles de esas criaturas, con su habilidad, podría convertir a más humanos en Apóstoles muertos, sin importar cuántas vidas destruyera.

Aún en el suelo, Lancer apoyó su mano en la calle precariamente pavimentada e impulsó su espalda, luego retrajo el pie derecho, usándolo de apoyo. Ocupó la lanza como bastón, hasta ponerse de pie. Bañada en la sangre de los Apóstoles Muertos, restos de órganos internos y piel calcinada cayeron al suelo cuando ella se levantó. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado debido a sus propias heridas y a la sangre coagulada de los Apóstoles Muertos, solo pequeñas partes de su cabello aún conservaban el color rubio. Miró fijamente a su enemiga, alterada por la cantidad de víctimas que llevaba Caster a sus espaldas.

—¡Caster! —levantó su lanza y luego la impulsó con fuerza hacia abajo. La punta golpeó de forma violenta la cadena causando un chillido metálico hasta que logró romperlo antes de que Assassin intentara jalar la cadena para desestabilizarla. Casi al instante, corrió a gran velocidad hacia Caster con la lanza empuñada con firmeza apuntando en dirección a su objetivo—. ¡Muere!

La lanza se acercaba peligrosamente a Caster, de pronto vio un destello fugaz, una fuerte luz que la deslumbró. El sol se reflejó en la espada de plata que Assassin sostenía en su mano derecha. La agilidad del Servant había aumentado gracias a la descarga de maná que Caster le había proporcionado. Assassin extendió su mano izquierda interponiéndose en la trayectoria de Lancer. Sorprendida, no pudo hacer nada para detenerse a tiempo. Su cara impactó en la mano de Assassin, y éste, apenas sintió el contacto, agarró su rostro y con una fuerza descomunal detuvo el impulso que llevaba Lancer. Luego dirigió la cabeza de su enemiga hacia el suelo, estrellándola en la precaria calle de Tsukimigaoka. El impacto fue violento, al nivel de hundirla en la calle, destrozando parte del pavimento. Lancer exclamó un quejido de dolor y de su boca escupió sangre, manchando el guante de Assassin.

—Suficiente —dijo Caster—. Es hora de finalizar este combate. ¡Assassin! —señaló hacia el cuello de Lancer—. Acaba con ella.

Assassin aún sujetaba el rostro de Lancer con firmeza y se negaba a soltarlo. Con la mano derecha sosteniendo la espada de plata, alzó el brazo que la sostenía y con el filo de la espada apuntando al corazón de la Servant, la bajó a toda velocidad.

Entre los dedos que apretaban con fuerza el rostro de Lancer, quedó una pequeña abertura. Ella vio como la espada bajaba con un silbido que cortaba el aire, sonrió, a pesar de estar mal herida, su enemigo cometió un error fatal. Materializó el escudo y lo cargó contra la espada de plata de Assassin, golpeando el arma con el borde del escudo. La espada desvió su trayectoria, impactando en el brazo que agarraba el rostro de Lancer, atravesando su antebrazo, pero el Servant no detuvo el impulso de la espada. La hundió en su antebrazo, perforándolo aún más, hasta que la hoja de acero salió al otro extremo, manchada por la sangre del Servant. La espada continuó su rumbo hasta impactar en Lancer, debajo de su hombro. Atravesó su armadura y cortó su piel, se hundió atravesando el musculo y la carne, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, resistiendo el intenso dolor. Pero cuando Assassin fue perforado por su propia espada, él no mostró signos de dolor alguno.

—Miserable… —la voz de Lancer sonaba débil y entrecortada. A pesar de todo, la temeridad de su enemigo la hizo sonreír—. Fūma Kotarō, eres un rival temerario.

Caster escuchó el comentario de Lancer y comenzó a reír.

—Assassin, deja de jugar y acaba con ella.

El Servant sacó la hoja de la espada del hombro de Lancer, la retiró con brusquedad y en un segundo, la desprendió de su antebrazo. Dio dos pasos atrás, agarró la espada con las dos manos y comenzó a emitir un sonido gutural. El aura oscura que lo rodeaba comenzó a dirigirse hacia la espada de plata, rodeándola y cargándola del maná que Caster le proveía y del suyo propio.

Lancer aprovechó esos segundos y con dificultad, se puso de pie. Imitó el proceder de Assassin y dio dos pasos atrás, comenzó a reunir maná, cargando su lanza. Su cuerpo estaba debilitado, le costaba mantenerse en pie, pero su Noble Phantasm era su última esperanza. No conocía el posible ataque de Assassin, ni siquiera se lo podía imaginar, pero intuyó que, sin importar como fuese, su ataque no podría derrotarlo. Pero aun así, había una posibilidad, una pequeña. _"Caster está concentrada en brindarle de su propio maná a Assassin, eso significa que aún no logra controlarlo del todo. Si la ataco a ella y la elimino, Assassin perderá su vínculo y podremos terminar nuestra batalla. Tengo que dirigir este ataque contra Caster para eliminarla de la guerra, y tendré que sobrevivir al ataque de Assassin, sea como sea… pero si no consigo sobrevivir a su ataque, al menos mi Master tendrá una posibilidad de vivir"_ pensó Lancer. Miró fijamente a Caster, ella se mantenía quieta, impasible, espectadora del combate y a la vez transfería su maná a Assassin. Los segundos transcurrían lentamente, la tensión entre ambos Servant iba en aumento al igual que la carga de energía que ambos proyectaban hacia sus armas. Assassin hizo un movimiento brusco, lo cual la alertó, ambos iban atacar, Lancer dirigiría su ataque a Caster y Assassin trataría de eliminarla con su Noble Phantasm. Pero todo fue interrumpido por el estruendoso ruido de un disparo.

Tatsuma había disparado hacia el cielo, luego bajó el subfusil y apuntó hacia una pequeña niña de pelo blanco. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro, como si no entendiera o le diera lo mismo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Basta! ¡Deténganse! —gritó Tatsuma.

Pronto, todo se convirtió en silencio, pero ese silencio se esfumó rápidamente. Caster volvió a reír, pero esta vez fue a carcajadas ante la atónita mirada de Tatsuma. _"¿Cómo es posible que tenga el descaro de reírse cuando le estoy apuntando con el subfusil a su Master?..."_ pensó. Pero esa no era su única preocupación, el hecho de que le estuviera apuntando a una niña pequeña, ya de por sí era difícil para él. Pero la Master de Caster no era una niña pequeña, tenía la edad de 17 años y la razón de su pequeña estatura fueron los experimentos que los Einzbern realizaban en los Homúnculos, convirtiéndolos en circuitos mágicos vivientes.

Caster se acercó lentamente a Tatsuma, ella llevó su mano a la boca, reprimiendo una carcajada.

—¡Detente! —dijo Tatsuma, acercando el subfusil a la cabeza de Iris, mostrándole que estaba dispuesto a disparar.

Pero no había caso, ella no se detenía. _"Si le disparo ya no habrá vuelta atrás, le habré disparado a una niña. Pero si no lo hago, nos matarán"_, su mente se llenó de dudas, a pesar de haber trasgredido el limite moral al matar a uno de los mercenarios, no lograba hacer lo mismo en esta ocasión. Su objetivo ahora era un Master, una hechicera de una guerra cruel y sangrienta, pero él no la miraba como tal, sino que la miraba como una simple niña y no lograba reaccionar. _"__No existe el sexo débil si hablamos de magia, yo te puedo matar aquí y ahora y me será fácil hacerlo." _Recordó las palabras de Misaki cuando ella conoció por primera vez a Lancer, y Tatsuma había mostrado dudas sobre la fuerza de su Servant solo porque ella era mujer. _"Tienes razón Misaki. No hay sexo débil ni minoría de edad en la hechicería, todos somos hechiceros y todos somos peligrosos" _pensó. Miró con ojos gélidos a la niña, la iba a matar, iba apretar el gatillo. _"Ella debe morir"_ pensó, pero ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, una simple acción, una sencilla sonrisa le impidió jalar el gatillo y terminar con la vida de Iris Von Einzbern.

—¡Tatsuma! ¡Cuidado! —gritó Lancer.

Tatsuma no lo había notado, pero Caster se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Lancer dejó de acumular maná y arremetió contra Caster, pero la espada de plata ahora teñida de un color rojo oscuro con un manto de aura negra que lo rodeaba como si fuera una corriente de aire, la detuvo. Assassin asió la espada contra Lancer, la hoja de la espada se incrustó en el lado derecho de su abdomen, Lancer sintió un fuerte calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pero aquel calor no se extinguió. Estiró el brazo con el que sostenía la lanza y la impulsó hacia Assassin, el Servant sacó la espada del abdomen de Lancer y frenó el ataque de la lanza causando un chillido metálico debido al choque de ambas armas. _"¡Cómo es posible que haya detenido mi ataque!"_ pensó Lancer. Había movido el brazo casi al mismo instante en que Assassin le había perforado el lateral derecho del abdomen, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la realidad, le costaba mover su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y soltó la lanza, afirmaba las dos manos en el suelo. _"No puedo mover mi cuerpo." _Intentó levantarse del suelo, pero sus piernas no respondían. _"¡Por favor! ¡No ahora! ¡Muévanse! ¡Por favor, muévanse! ¡No me abandonen ahora!"_ pensó Lancer, desesperada al ver que su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Pero pronto, su mirada se fijó en su abdomen, donde había sido atacada ahora desprendía una especie de fluido oscuro, las gotas de ese fluido caían al suelo, generando un diminuto charco. Luego miró la espada plateada de Assassin, la misma sustancia oscura rodeaba el arma como si fuera una corriente de aire. Había sido contaminada por el aura oscura de Assassin. _"Tengo que… moverme"_ Adelantó algunos centímetros su rodilla del suelo, pero eso fue lo único que consiguió. Desvió su mirada hacia Tatsuma. Caster estaba enfrente de él.

—¡Aléjate o le dispararé! —amenazó Tatsuma.

—¿De verdad piensas que puedes hacerle daño con ese juguete? —respondió Caster—. Tu ingenuidad te convierte en alguien encantador.

Iris se acercó a Caster, Tatsuma trató de detenerla, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado al igual que Lancer. _"¿No puedo moverme?" _Intentó mover sus extremidades, pero no lo consiguió. Solo hechiceros experimentados conocían la manera de eludir y contrarrestar el conjuro del homúnculo, su impericia en la hechicería le jugó en contra.

La Master de Caster observó cómo su Servant se encontraba alterada, el rostro calmado que ella siempre tenía había desaparecido, algo que extrañó a Iris.

—¿Sucedió algo, Elizabeth?

—Han destrozado mi cara…

Caster llevó su mano hacia su rostro, reprimió algunas lágrimas. Iris miró como si no entendiera lo que le quiso decir su Servant.

—Pero tu cara está bien. —dijo Iris, sonriéndole. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su vestido y sacó un pequeño espejo, un regalo que había recibido de parte de su madre, Minna—. ¿Ves?

Iris trató de acercar el espejo al rostro de Caster, pero su baja estatura se lo impedía. Caster tomó el espejo y analizó su rostro. Lo que le había dicho su Master era verdad, gracias a sus poderes como Servant, sus heridas se regeneraban externamente. Llevó su mano acariciando la zona de la herida, palpándola minuciosamente. Ya no tenía esas heridas, no quedarían cicatrices en su bello rostro. Suspiró aliviada.

Lancer observaba la acción desde el suelo, vio como ellos dos conversaban, mientras Tatsuma estaba inmóvil, completamente quieto. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y vio la lanza, a algunos centímetros de su mano. Trató de alcanzarla, pero su brazo se negaba a moverse, con fuerza de voluntad, consiguió moverlo unos cuantos centímetros, pero eran inútiles. Pronto sintió unos pasos que se posicionaron a su lado derecho, solo podía verle las piernas al Servant enemigo. Assassin se había posicionado cerca de la cabeza de Lancer, midió la distancia y posó la espada de plata en la cabeza de Lancer, llegando a tocar su pelo pero sin hacerle daño. Sostuvo la espada de plata con sus dos manos, extendió sus brazos y los estiró hacia atrás para darles impulso.

—Assassin, detente —ordenó Caster.

El Servant miró a Caster y aceptó la orden, bajó la espada de plata guardándola en su funda.

—Ya no es necesario eliminarla —dijo, miró a Assassin—. Levántale la cabeza y oblígale a mirar, quiero que pueda ver esto. —dijo, llevó su mano hacia su boca y comenzó a reír de forma reservada y fingida, su intención era burlarse de ella y vengarse por el corte que le hizo a su rostro.

El Servant agarró el cabello rubio ensangrentado de Lancer y la impulsó hacia atrás, levantándole la cabeza con violencia. Lancer sintió como su cuello crujió, pero ni siquiera pudo emitir un quejido de dolor. Sintió como la mano de Assassin se mantenía en posición firme, agarrando su cabello, sosteniéndola a la altura necesaria para que ella viera lo que Caster le tenía preparada. Ahora sus ojos miraban fijamente hacia donde estaban Tatsuma y Caster.

Caster Se acercó lentamente a Tatsuma. Llevó su mano al rostro, acariciándole la mejilla, jugando con él, jugando con su presa.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuello de Tatsuma, sintió la lengua húmeda de Caster y como ella forjaba un recorrido breve hasta casi llegar a su mejilla para luego direccionarlo nuevamente hacia el cuello. Embobado por la belleza de Caster, no comprendía lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Elizabeth —dijo Iris, frunció el ceño—. No se debe jugar con la comida.

Caster se rió, el comentario de su Master le hizo gracia, pero Iris sintió que se estaba burlando de ella. Acarició el cabello de su Master, en señal de disculpa.

—Tienes razón, no lo haré más.

Ambas se sonrieron. De algún modo, un ser oscuro como Caster, con un corazón de piedra forjado por su oscuro pasado, encajó con Iris Von Einzbern.

—Cas…ter… —dijo Lancer con mucha dificultad, mientras veía el sombrío e incierto panorama que Caster estaba preparando. Un sentimiento de amarga impotencia la invadió. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, nuevamente había perdido una batalla. Sintió que este era su último enfrentamiento y luego sobrevino la frustración. Había perdido contra Saber, ahora había sido contra Assassin y Caster. Intentó fruncir el ceño de rabia contra sí misma, pero ni siquiera eso consiguió.

Caster miraba fijamente a Lancer con una ancha sonrisa maliciosa, iba a morderle el cuello a su Master y Assassin la obligaba a mirar el acto. Preparó el terreno, ensanchó la boca y sus colmillos se hundieron en el cuello de su víctima.

Tatsuma sintió un ardor intenso que se expandió como una llama avivada por el petróleo, un ardor similar al que sintió cuando fue torturado en la fortaleza de Shinto, cuando el barrote caliente golpeaba su cuerpo, pero ahora, ese dolor no cesaba con el paso del tiempo ni era en una sola zona de su cuerpo. La parálisis se detuvo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. _"¡Mis manos! ¡Mis piernas! ¡Mierda! ¡Todo mi cuerpo arde!"_ pensó desesperadamente y con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que casi se le salían de la cuenca. Se abrazó a sí mismo y apretó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el dolor no cesaba, gritó, lanzó quejidos, gruñidos, pero todo era inútil. Estiró sus manos y las bajó violentamente al camino precariamente pavimentado de Tsukimigaoka. Agarró con sus dedos el pavimento y lo comenzó a desgarrar, la yema de sus dedos comenzaron a despedazarse dejando un rastro de diez líneas ensangrentadas mientras arrastraba hacia sí unas cuantas piedras y suciedad del camino. Su mirada se desvió hacia Lancer y durante algunos segundos, percibió que ella también estaba pasando por algo similar, pero a diferencia de él, ella mostraba una mayor resistencia. Pronto, bajó su mirada y golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo, una, dos, tres veces, pero el dolor no cesaba.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Iris—, solo te dolerá por ahora, ¿vale?

Tan pronto como iris terminó de pronunciar sus palabras, perdió el sentido de la visión. La oscuridad se apoderó de él, no había nada más, pero aun así logró lanzar unos gruñidos de dolor, luego no pudo decir nada más. Escuchaba las voces de Caster e Iris, y también su audición se apagó lentamente, convirtiendo esas voces en ecos y luego en la nada misma. Ahora solo quedaba el intenso dolor. Esperó y esperó, pero el dolor no cesaba. Comenzó a gritar, pero su grito no se escuchaba, comenzó a jalar con sus brazos y piernas, pero ellos no respondían, abrió los ojos, pero solo había oscuridad a su alrededor. Solo permaneció el intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, y éste no se iba a ir, no mientras Tatsuma estuviera vinculado a Caster.


	14. Capítulo XIV – Reunión

**Capítulo XIV – Reunión.**

**Es una lástima, desaprovechar de esa forma una buena cantidad de maná.**

"**Caster"**

La reunión entre el líder de la fortaleza de Miyama, y el líder de los mercenarios estaba concluyendo. Ya habían acordado la cantidad de provisiones que Tetsu le entregaría a Hiroshi, a cambio de una cantidad de dinero bastante por debajo del valor comercial. El líder de los mercenarios recordó la recomendación de Naoko y que él rechazó, podrían haber asediado una fortaleza con las armas que disponían, pero fue su rencor hacia los pueblos de la región Fuyuki lo que le motivó atacar a Tonomachi, más que su precaria lealtad hacia Tetsu. Ahora les quedaba munición y armas suficientes para mantener su hegemonía, pero no tenían la cantidad necesaria para invadir una fortaleza.

—Daishi, espero que todo haya quedado claro —dijo Tetsu, con su habitual tono calmado—. Las provisiones se entregarán el próximo día a las tres de la madrugada. No te pido el valor comercial, sino el valor de elaboración y por último, mantente preparado porque si requiero de tus servicios, te llamaré. Si te niegas a realizar el encargo, tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias y espero jamás llegar a eso, ya que confío en tu lealtad. Aunque en algunas ocasiones, es necesario que los subordinados comprendan su posición jerárquica mediante la fuerza.

Hiroshi guardó silencio ante la atenta mirada de Tetsu, quien esperaba una pronta respuesta.

—Comprendo… —respondió Hiroshi con la cabeza inclinada y mirando hacia el suelo, como si su orgullo hubiese sido herido ante su gente, ante sus propios subordinados.

Mientras tanto, Sayaka seguía atenta la conversación entre el líder de Miyama y el líder de los mercenarios. Ya había comprobado todo lo que tenía que comprobar. Assassin era un producto del líder de Miyama. Luego se le vino a su mente, todo lo que sabía sobre los hechiceros bastardos, así eran llamados con desprecio por los Hechiceros con linajes puros. Después de la gran guerra entre la Asociación de Magos y la Santa Iglesia; muchos Hechiceros, temiendo por el destino de su linaje, optaron por repartir vástagos, hijos bastardos por medio de la inseminación artificial como donantes, o mediante la fuerza y violación a mujeres con potencial en pueblos desprotegidos. Como la situación de Japón estaba en crisis, el líder de Miyama pudo aprovechar esa oportunidad y buscar huérfanos de Hechiceros, o más bien Hechiceros bastardos, enseñándoles lo básico, como abrir sus circuitos mágicos y como invocar a un Servant. Naoko y Assassin debieron surgir de esa manera. Luego desvió su mirada hacia Archer, notando que él estaba mirando hacia el norte y no estaba poniendo atención a la reunión.

—¿Sucede algo, Archer?

—Acabo de sentir dos presencias de energía en esa dirección, y ahora ambas permanecen emanando maná, si siguen de ese modo, ambos desaparecerán.

Archer había sentido las presencias al norte de región Fuyuki, justo hacia donde se habían dirigido Lancer y Tatsuma. Sayaka frunció el ceño, algo grande había sucedido como para que Assassin rompiera la tregua.

—Debemos ir hacia allá —dijo Sayaka.

Archer solo se limitó a confirmar moviendo levemente la cabeza, pero antes de que partieran a Tsukimigaoka, escucharon la voz del líder de Miyama.

—Ahora solo queda aclarar un último… —Tetsu no alcanzó a terminar.

Fue interrumpido por un sonoro gruñido de molestia por parte de Berseker. El Servant levantó la cabeza con violencia.

—¡Hasta cuando vas a esconderte como una miserable rata! —exclamó Berseker, enfurecido.

El ejército de Miyama y los mercenarios se miraban unos a otros, luego miraron a sus alrededores buscando algo que jamás podrían haber percibido, confundidos por las palabras de Berseker. En cambio, Tetsu se mantenía al margen de su Servant, ignorándolo por completo, mientras que Hiroshi miraba confundido al Servant, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, estaba consciente de que si preguntaba, Tetsu le haría revivir aquel calvario.

Sayaka entendió que ya habían descubierto su plan. Tendrían que enfrentarse al sujeto que se posicionaba al lado del líder de Miyama. _"No hay duda, ese sujeto arrogante debe ser su Servant… ese desgraciado a preparado el terreno antes de que empezara la guerra por el Santo Grial. No queda más opción, tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos, pero si lo hacemos, todos esos testigos tendrán que morir." _pensó Sayaka. Trató de erguir su cuerpo para mostrarse y salir de la cobertura, pero Archer estiró su mano y la agarró de la cabeza, la volvió a meter dentro de la cobertura.

—Archer ¿Qué haces? —susurró Sayaka.

Archer la miró, se llevó un dedo a la boca haciéndole el gesto de que guardara silencio, mientras observaba al Servant del líder de la fortaleza de Miyama.

—Ya veo, así que no quieres salir —dijo Berseker, visiblemente molesto.

Caminó en dirección hacia el norte del puente, el ejército de Miyama reaccionó instintivamente apuntando hacia donde se dirigía Berseker como apoyo, pero Tetsu levantó su brazo extendiéndolo hacia arriba dándoles la señal de que pospusieran el apoyo con armas de fuego. El Servant se acercó a unas columnas destruidas de concreto y rocas, deteniéndose delante de esas ruinas.

—Sal de tu escondite, rata.

Casi al instante, materializó su espada y la atizó contra las columnas destrozándolas por completo. Se forjó una nube de polvo debido a las partículas de concreto y arena que se levantaron del suelo. Desde esa nube, emergió la figura de un ser humano, sus ojos rojos, sus venas que se visualizaban por casi todo su cuerpo, no había dudas, era un Apóstol Muerto. Ya descubierto, se abalanzó contra Berseker. El Servant bajó la espada y lo esperó hasta tenerlo a una distancia cercana, el Apóstol acercó su cabeza hacia el cuello de Berseker y éste inclinó la espada hacia abajo, con el filo de la hoja apuntando al cielo. La velocidad de Berseker y su reacción le permitieron encestarle la hoja de la espada justo donde tenía planeado hacerlo. El filo atravesó la zona media entre el mentón y la garganta del Apóstol Muerto, la hoja siguió su recorrido hasta traspasar la boca, cortándole la lengua y subió hasta perforarle el cráneo, destrozándole el globo ocular derecho y parte del izquierdo. Hasta que la hoja de la espada se detuvo, ahora la punta era visible sobre la cabeza.

El Apóstol Muerto seguía vivo, el filo no le había atravesado el cerebro y por lo tanto continuaba batallando, moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente intentando arañarlo, al igual que sus piernas, las mantenía en constante movimiento, intentando asestarle una patada mientras gruñía de dolor y agonía. Berseker estiró el brazo que sostenía la espada y mantenía al Apóstol Muerto en altura, una patada casi alcanzó al Servant, pero éste lo detuvo con su brazo libre. Agarró el pie por arriba de la rodilla del Apóstol Muerto y lo retorció hasta destrozarlo, de sus dedos escurrió la sangre coagulada y parte de la piel, con su fuerza, le fracturó el hueso y ahora solo movía el muñón sostenido únicamente por el resto de piel y carne. Repitió el proceso con ambos brazos y la última pierna que le quedaba a su víctima. Ahora solo su cuerpo se retorcía, mientras su rostro estaba clavado en la espada, Berseker observó al Apóstol Muerto como si hubiese creado una escultura.

—Mmm. Me pasé algunos centímetros hacia el lado derecho —dijo Berseker, mientras miraba el filo de la espada que había atravesado el rostro del Apóstol Muerto.

Apretó su puño con fuerza y lo comenzó a golpear en el estómago, usando su brazo libre.

—¡Eso fue por tu culpa, imbécil! —gritó enfurecido, siguió golpeándolo mientras su víctima se retorcía.

El cuerpo del Apóstol Muerto cedió ante la brutal golpiza que le propinó Berseker.

Aún lo mantenía insertado en la espada mientras se acercaba lentamente al lado de su Master, oscilando el cuerpo de su víctima, jugando cruelmente como si fuese un objeto inerte, éste se bamboleaba de lado a lado, siguiendo el ritmo que Berseker le imponía al apretar y mover la empuñadura de su espada.

Sayaka llevó su mano hacia su boca, tapándola de la impresión que le generó la crueldad del Servant. Aun así, fue incapaz de desviar su mirada de la atroz acción. Recordó el pueblo devastado de Tsukimigaoka y los restos de cadáveres a los cuales se les habían succionado su energía vital para convertirlas en maná y pensó que el culpable podría ser el líder de la fortaleza de Miyama y su Servant. Archer se mantenía quieto, observando la situación. Ya tenía experiencia y conocía de cerca la crueldad humana, la acción del Servant del líder de Miyama era una más en la lista de situaciones y acciones horrendas que Archer había vivido anteriormente.

—¿Cómo es posible? —susurró Sayaka—. Tenemos que eliminarlo, no, debemos eliminarlo antes de que cause más problemas.

—Y cómo piensas hacer eso —dijo Archer, esperando una respuesta sensata de parte de su Master.

Sayaka entendía que era arriesgado, no podían atacar en ese lugar ya que tendrían que eliminar a todos los testigos, y había más de cuatrocientas personas reunidas allí. Tendrían que esperar un momento oportuno.

Berseker se posicionó al lado de Tetsu y éste lo ignoró. El Servant levantó la mano y la dejó caer en el hombro de su Master. Tetsu no se lo esperaba y le prestó la atención que Berseker solicitaba.

—Aunque trates de ignorarme, no puedes ignorar el hecho de que sigo aquí —dijo Berseker, luego se acercó a su oído—. Si quieres conservar tu ejército, es hora de que los pongas a dormir. Tres Servant se acercan a nuestra posición, y al parecer, son aliados ya que no siento que se estén enfrentando, como hace poco sí lo hacían.

Tetsu asintió.

—La reunión ha finalizado. Lárguense de este lugar.

Hiroshi se sorprendió por la rudeza del líder de Miyama, pero inclinó la cabeza y evitó el contacto visual, no iba a cuestionarlo.

—¡¿Por qué nos están apuntando?! —preguntó casi gritando uno de los mercenarios, con terror en su voz.

Extrañado, Hiroshi levantó la cabeza y miró a Tetsu, con su brazo levantado en un Angulo de 45 grados, luego su mirada se desvió hacia el ejército de Miyama, estaban apuntando a los mercenarios, esperando la orden de Tetsu. Su clan iba a ser exterminado. Lo comprendió enseguida, tenían que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible o si no les dispararían, y luego de darles la espalda, tendrían que confiar en el criterio del líder de Miyama.

—¡Retírense! ¡No vean hacia atrás y comiencen a caminar a paso rápido hacia la base! —gritó Hiroshi, atemorizado.

Abandonaron el lugar de reunión, mientras el ejército de Miyama les seguía apuntando. Tetsu bajó el brazo y dejaron de apuntar. Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar delante de su ejército y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Se detuvo a una distancia razonable.

—Chissoku ishiki! —exclamó Hiroshi.

Los soldados cayeron al suelo. El Hechizo de Tertsu había desvanecido la consciencia de su ejecito. Ya no quedaba ninguno en pie y por lo tanto, no tendrían que sacrificar a ninguno de ellos, ya que no podrían ser testigos de un posible enfrentamiento entre Servant.

—Vaya malgasto de maná en sujetos totalmente prescindibles —dijo Berseker, mientras negaba moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, reprendiendo la actitud mostrada por su Master.

—Lo son —afirmó Tetsu—. Son prescindibles, pero no en este momento. Necesitamos a todo el ejército de Miyama, una bala es lo suficientemente letal como para acabar con un Hechicero. Y no es un malgasto de maná, cada uno de ellos lleva tatuado en la espalda una runa especial. Solo tengo que conjurar el hechizo y es su misma energía vital la que termina consumiendo el conjuro.

Berseker solo se limitó a observarlo, sin afirmar ni refutar las observaciones de Tetsu.

Mientras, Sayaka se preparaba para salir de las columnas de concreto. Por fin obtuvo la oportunidad que estaba esperando para asesinar al líder de la fortaleza de Miyama y a su Servant, esa brecha se había abierto. Sayaka sacó la cabeza de las columnas pero la mano de Archer la volvió a meter dentro de la cobertura.

—¡Basta! No me trates como a una niña pequeña, por fin podemos enfrentarnos a ellos. ¿Por qué me detuviste?

Archer señaló al líder de Miyama y a su Servant. Ambos estaban observando hacia al norte, como si estuviesen esperando algo.

De pronto, una polvareda de arena y tierra se forjó a una distancia cercana a Tetsu y Berseker. La polvareda comenzó a disiparse y dentro de ella había dos figuras humanas, la nube de polvo se disipó progresivamente hasta que desde la distancia, dejó ver a los dos Servant controlados por Caster. Assassin sostenía en su espalda a Caster mientras que Lancer hacía lo mismo con Iris. Ambas bajaron de sus espaldas y caminaron algunos pasos hasta quedar frente al líder de la fortaleza de Miyama.

Sayaka observó el aura negra que rodeaba a Lancer, como una especie de vapor que se elevaba diez o quince centímetros sobre ella, y luego el vapor se difuminaba por completo, seguido por la cantidad de maná que desprendía y que incluso ella misma podía sentir. Desvió su mirada hacia Assassin, notando que el Servant se encontraba en el mismo estado. Apretó los dientes.

—Lancer… —dijo Sayaka, atónita al verla de esa forma.

Iris Von Einzbern se acercó a Tetsu y a Berseker.

— Hola —saludó Iris, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo a la vez—. Uno de nuestros amigos acaba de morir, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?

—Está claro, Master —le respondió Caster—. Han sido ellos los que lo han eliminado —la Servant echó un breve vistazo, observando los cuerpos derrumbados de los soldados de Miyama—. Pero veo que no solo han eliminado a uno de los nuestros, también han eliminado a los testigos que merodeaban esta zona. Es una lástima desaprovechar de esa forma una buena cantidad de maná.

Tetsu Umehara observaba la situación y la analizaba. Estaba consciente de la notable desventaja y eso le generaba preocupación. Tres Servant contra uno, todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano, la preparación de la guerra, la extorción a Takahiro Tohsaka y la invocación forzada de un espíritu heroico por parte de una Hechicera novata a la que solo le había enseñado abrir sus circuitos mágicos para convocarlo, todo ese esfuerzo habría sido inútil. Miró a Berseker y notó como él miraba a la Servant con el ceño semi fruncido.

—Has conseguido controlar dos Servant el mismo día, interesante —dijo Berseker, con frialdad. Ya no mostraba esa arrogancia y malicia que proyectaba anteriormente— Supongo que tu clase debe ser Caster, ¿verdad?

—Así es —afirmó Caster—. Ahora que lo sabes, ¿podrías decirme tu clase? O me dejaras esa tarea pendiente para que yo lo averigue más tarde.

Berseker trató de evitar una carcajada llevándose su mano a la boca, pero no lo logró. El rostro de Caster cambió drásticamente, frunció el ceño.

—Berseker —contestó.

Caster dejó de fruncir el ceño.

—Al menos conservas un poco de dignidad —dijo Caster, aunque ya no daba muestras externas de molestia, internamente sí lo estaba—. No he venido a negociar, he venido a eliminar a todos los participantes de la Guerra por el Santo Grial lo más rápido posible, y por supuesto, eso incluye a sus espíritus heroicos, por lo tanto, tú también tendrás que ser eliminado. Mi Apóstol te ha ubicado y ha traspasado la información a mí antes de que pereciera, es por eso que tu suerte se ha acabado.

Tetsu tragó saliva, sintió la tensión viva en el ambiente, el fruto de su esfuerzo se había desvanecido en tan solo unos instantes. Toda la ventaja que había conseguido se difuminó ante sus ojos. Peor aún, su comodín, ósea Takahiro y Saber se encontraban en la fortaleza de Shinto, jamás pensaron que los iban a necesitar en la reunión con Hiroshi, por lo tanto no le obligaron a asistir como soporte. Observó a Berseker, pero éste no mostraba ningún ápice de temor alguno.

—¿No crees que un tres contra uno es algo un poco desproporcionado? —replicó Berseker con sarcasmo. Estaba consciente de que él hacía lo mismo, e incluso llegó a tomarle apreció a Caster por su forma cruel e inteligente de afrontar la guerra por el Santo Grial—. Lamentablemente, no puedo conceder ninguna ventaja a mis rivales.

Berseker miró con firmeza a las columnas en las cuales se ocultaban Archer y Sayaka.

—¡Salgan de ahí ahora mismo! —exclamó con firmeza.

Sayaka se sorprendió, el Servant del líder de Miyama estaba consciente de que ellos estaban ocultos detrás de esas columnas, observó meticulosamente sus alrededores pero no había indicios de que nadie los hubiera visto.

Archer lanzó un quejido de molestia, lo había percibido, pero no le tomó el peso real a aquel molesto zumbido. Su preocupación estaba centrada en las fuertes descargas de maná que percibió en Tsukimigaoka, y la conversación entre el líder de Miyama y el líder de los mercenarios, sumado al hecho de que el viento en ocasiones generaba un sonido similar pero no igual, y eso fue suficiente para no tomarlo en cuenta. Materializó una espada de bajo rango, extendió el brazo que sostenía el arma hacia arriba soltándolo con el impulso, lanzándola hacia el lugar desde donde provenía el zumbido. Se sintió una pequeña explosión, seguido de una breve lluvia de fragmentos metálicos que cayeron a unos metros de distancia de Sayaka y Archer. Eran los restos de un pequeño avión de vigilancia no tripulado.

Ambos salieron de la cobertura, ya no tenía sentido esconderse si ya habían sido detectados por el Servant. Caminaron con lentitud hasta posicionarse a una distancia prudente entre Berseker y Caster.

Tetsu Umehara estaba sorprendido, aparte del Apóstol Muerto que los vigilaba, había dos sujetos más espiando en la reunión. Recordó cuando Berseker le exigió el control de los aviones no tripulados, ya que estaba fascinado con ese tipo de tecnología. Una de sus imposiciones había sido la vigilancia constante, y la mantuvo incluso en una reunión secreta donde se suponía que nadie más debía saber nada sobre la reunión. Berseker mantenía en uno de sus oídos un audífono interconectado por una señal satelital de largo alcance, la central que controlaba el avión no tripulado le había dado la información.

Tetsu fijó su mirada y se centró en la mujer. Frunció el ceño con furia, apretó los puños. _"Es esa miserable Hechicera" _pensó Tetsu, lleno de ira.

Berseker necesitaba comprobar si esos uno de esos dos espías era un Servant. Materializó y desenfundó una espada corta, ancha y puntiaguda, con bordes dorados en la empuñadura y con el filo en ambos lados de la espada. Corrió con agilidad, su ataque iba dirigido a Sayaka, empuñó con fuerza la espada corta. Archer se interpuso en su trayectoria y materializó las Kanshou and Bakuya, sosteniendo las armas en ambas manos, las cruzó armando una X con el filo de ambas espadas. El ataque de Bersker impactó en las Kanshou and Bakuya causando un chillido metálico agudo. Archer logró detener el embate de Berseker. Descruzó las espadas con violencia, impulsando al enemigo hacia atrás. Berseker dejó de atacar y desenfundó la espada, caminó lentamente hasta posicionarse cerca de Tetsu y ahora miraba a Caster.

—Ahora somos tres contra dos.

Al final, Berseker pudo comprobar que uno de los dos espías era un Espíritu Heroico. Ya no había dudas, un hechicero común y corriente no habría podido bloquear ese ataque.

Una atmosfera de tensión se respiraba en el aire, una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó con fuerza a los Espíritus Heroicos y a los Master reunidos, las particulares de arena les golpearon y algunos de ellos se taparon la cara, evitando respirar la arena. Caster tomó la iniciativa.

—Ya no es tan injusto, aunque siguen en desventaja —dijo Caster.

—Puede ser, pero ahora tenemos más posibilidades de vencerte.

Sayaka se acercó a su Servant, preocupada por la situación de Lancer y Tatsuma.

—¿Crees que Tatsuma esté bien? —susurró, preocupada.

—No lo sabemos. No tenemos indicios de cuál es el método que Caster usa para controlar a los Servant. Si ella consiguió extirpar los comandos de invocación y se los traspasó a sí misma, entonces las probabilidades de que esté vivo serán nulas.

Sayaka inclinó su cabeza, abrió completamente los ojos y miró al suelo. Comenzó a sudar debido a la preocupación.

—Pero —prosiguió Archer—, es difícil que Caster pueda controlar a esos dos Servant al mismo tiempo. Requiere un sacrificio de bastante maná y es difícil que ella tenga esa cantidad, aunque la consiguiera, necesitaría renovarla constantemente. Además por lo que veo, ambos Servant no tienen control alguno y están liberando una gran cantidad de maná, lo suficiente para que yo y Berseker los detectáramos desde antes a una distancia lejana.

—¿Entonces?...

—Puede que ambos Master estén con vida y Caster los esté usando como un catalizador de maná.

De pronto, Caster, Berseker y Archer fijaron su mirada hacia el este. Sintieron una presencia de energía que se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos.

Archer frunció el ceño. _"Otro Servant se unirá a la reunión. Debió sentir la gran cantidad de maná que están soltando Lancer y Assassin. ¿Saber?"_ pensó Archer, luego frunció el ceño mientras miraba al lugar desde donde se sentía la presencia. _"Somos cinco Servant; Berseker, Caster, Lancer y Assassin. Solo faltan Saber y Ryder. Uno de ellos dos está siendo atraído por la presencia de maná de los dos Servant controlados por Caster. Si hay equidad, será un enfrentamiento de tres contra tres, pero la gran cantidad emanada por ambos Servant nos dará la ventaja ya que tendrán un descontrol importante en batalla, pero si se inicia un enfrentamiento, Berseker y el otro Servant no se contendrán, eliminarán a Lancer y Assassin junto a Caster, y aun así todo es impredecible, ya que no sabemos si Caster puede aguantar la gran cantidad de maná que ambos Servant le exigirán en combate. Si sus Master están siendo usados como catalizadores, morirán por la gran corriente de maná que ambos Servant están liberando de sus cuerpos."_

Berseker sonrió, miró desafiante a Caster.

—Sea quien sea el que esté viniendo hacia acá, estará claro que elegirá nuestro bando. Será una batalla sin desventajas —Berseker comenzó a reír—. Pero, ¿podrás controlar a tus dos Servant antes de que estos dos desaparezcan? O tal vez… ¿serás tú la primera en desaparecer cuando pierdas el control del flujo de maná en esos dos?

Caster frunció el ceño, lo que le decía Berseker era verdad. Su control Ahora ella estaba en desventaja. Iris notó el rostro de preocupación que mostraba su Servant.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Elizabeth?

—No, Master —dijo Caster y sonrió, tratando de distender la preocupación de su rostro.

Casi al instante, se sintió el relinchido de un caballo. Zegseb, el caballo de Ryder, cayó cerca de Caster, generando un levantamiento de tierra y piedras que volaron debido a la violenta caída. Caster extendió su brazo en dirección al caballo y conjuró un muro invisible, protegiendo a Iris y a sí misma de los fragmentos de piedra y tierra. Zegseb había incrustado sus patas en la tierra, el gran impulso con el que llegó hizo que las grietas que dejó se extendieran hasta diez metros de distancia, finalmente se detuvo. El caballo volvió a relinchar.

—Tranquilo —dijo Ryder a Zegseb, mientras acariciaba su pelaje. Luego giró el torso de su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo, para mirar a su Master—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, ¿pero podrías controlar un poco mejor la caída para la próxima vez? Por favor —contestó Mairim.

—Lo siento.

Ryder echó una breve mirada a la extraña reunión. Observó a los cinco Servant reunidos y a sus Master. Sostenía en su mano derecha la espada corta y en su mano izquierda agarraba firmemente la correa, manteniendo el control de Zegseb en caso de que hubiese una actitud hostil que le obligara a salir de la zona. Ryder notó que todos lo observaban. Se acercó cautelosamente, manteniendo distancia entre los Servant en caso de un ataque en grupo, lograría evadirlos gracias a la velocidad de Zegseb, ahora todo dependía de su capacidad de reacción.

—Veo que están sosteniendo una reunión. Pero… ¿No se supone que la guerra consiste en eliminarnos los unos a los otros? ¿Por qué están sosteniendo una reunión amistosa? —dijo Ryder sarcásticamente, tanteando el terreno, analizando la situación por si había caído en una trampa.

Berseker frunció el ceño.

—Estamos sosteniendo esta reunión por culpa de invitados no deseados como tú. Y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ya que estás aquí, seguramente sentiste la presencia de esos dos de ahí —Berseker señaló a Lancer y Assassin—. Ahora son propiedad de esa insulsa Servant. —extendió su brazo y señaló a Caster con el dedo— Así que, si quieres una guerra justa, tendremos que unir fuerzas para eliminarla.

"_Insulsa… ¡me ha llamado insulsa! Ese bastardo engreído…"_ pensó Caster, enfurecida. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ahora era ella la que estaba en desventaja. Si no podía controlar el maná en los dos Servant, todo su esfuerzo sería en vano. _"Solo necesito un día para estabilizar el flujo de maná, entre dos y tres días para estabilizar a los catalizadores y un día más para reunir el maná necesario por si uno de ellos vuelve a perder el control, desatando un nuevo flujo descontrolado de maná". _Caster frunció el ceño y mantuvo el silencio.

Sayaka se acercó a su Servant.

—Archer —dijo Sayaka—. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Si eliminan a Assassin, y el veneno fue creado en esta época por el Servant, entonces no podríamos curar a Misaki. ¿Y Lancer? ¿Salvarás a Lancer o la dejarás morir?

Archer no contestó, se limitó a observar el acontecimiento. Sayaka inclinó la cabeza. Si bien, era una valiosa oportunidad para que su discípulo fuese eliminado de la guerra por el Santo Grial, sin que lo asesinaran. _"Pero… ¿es lo que él quiere?"_ pensó Sayaka.

Ryder se bajó de Zegseb. Miró durante algunos segundos a su caballo, pensando si era una buena idea hacerle caso al Servant, pero el confiaba en su amigo de batalla, si algo salía mal, Mairim solo tendría que aferrarse a Zegseb y con una simple orden, el caballo se alejaría de la zona. Lo que ocurriera después, dependería de su Master y del uso del comando de invocación, pero también dependería de sí mismo, sobre todo de cuánto daño resistiría en el enfrentamiento.

—Entiendo, entonces tendremos que eliminar a estos tres. —Ryder se dirigió hacia Lancer y Assassin. — Sum güitsetgekh.

—¡Archer! —dijo Sayaka.

Archer corrió con gran agilidad, interponiéndose en el camino del Servant e interceptando su ataque. Ryder materializó un gran arco de acero. Tensó la cuerda y materializó una flecha, cientos de flechas se materializaron y se posicionaron a su alrededor, apuntando hacia Lancer y Assassin. Ryder disparó, y las cientos de flechas se dirigieron hacia sus objetivos.

—I am the bon… —Archer no alcanzó a recitar el conjuro—, Rho Aias!

El ataque de Ryder fue demasiado rápido. El escudo de Ajax logró materializarse pero era débil para la lluvia de flechas lanzadas por Ryder. Las flechas impactaron con violencia en el escudo hasta que consiguieron abrir una brecha por los costados. Archer no pudo ver el daño ocasionado al escudo ni si las flechas habían impactado en Lancer y Assassin, su atención estaba enfocada en sostener el escudo el mayor tiempo posible antes de que se desvaneciera. Apretó los dientes, mientras mantenía el brazo extendido con la palma abierta, al escudo le faltaba fuerza al no estar completo y las flechas estallaban al estrellarse en el escudo, y cada impacto lo arrastraba unos centímetros hacia atrás.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, el ataque de Ryder por fin cesó. Archer desmaterializó el escudo de Ajax y miró hacia atrás. Lancer sostenía su escudo en forma defensiva, protegiendo a Assassin de las flechas que habían traspasado la defensa de Archer. Caster mantenía el brazo extendido con la palma abierta, pudo distinguir algunas distorsiones de realidad cerca de la palma abierta de la Servant, intuyó que habría utilizado alguna especie de protección invisible.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Estás del lado de esa tramposa?! —gritó Ryder enfurecido.

Caster observó a Ryder y sonrió sarcásticamente. Aun así, decidió mantenerse en silencio.

—Lo siento… —dijo Archer—. Pero tengo asuntos pendientes con ambos Servant. —señaló a Lancer y Assassin.

—¡Entonces tú también estás formando alianzas con ellos! ¡Eres un cobarde sin honor! —espetó Ryder.

Archer ignoró el comentario hiriente de Ryder.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Tengo asuntos pendientes con esos dos.

—Entiendo —dijo Caster—. ¿Así que permitirás retirarnos de este lugar?

Archer se mantuvo en silencio, no respondió a Caster. Mientras tanto, Berseker seguía analizando la situación, pero decidió romper su hermetismo.

—Ya veo, así que los dejaras escapar. ¿Sabes lo que te espera después de que esos tres abandonen este lugar? —dijo Berseker.

—Inténtalo, pero es una decisión que acabará por matarte.

Berseker frunció el ceño. Dirigió su mirada hacia Ryder.

—Supongo que no habrá problemas en aliarme contigo, ¿o tú también estás aliado con él? —dijo Berseker, apretando el puño con fuerza y con gestos de ira en su rostro.

Ryder lo miró durante algunos segundos, inclinó la cabeza y luego negó la petición de Berseker.

—Empecé esta guerra solo, y la terminaré solo. Así que no busquéis alianza conmigo.

El pasado de Ryder como Espíritu Heroico le impedía hacerlo, pero su alianza no se debía a que tuviese códigos de guerra. Se debía a las múltiples traiciones que sufrió como el Kahn del Imperio Mongol, porque no era un heredero directo de Ghengis Kahn, muchos lo querían derrocar por considerarlo un impuro al trono.

Caster aprovechó la defensa de Archer, tuvo un golpe de suerte. Sea cual fuese la razón de por qué Archer protegió a los Servant que ella había esclavizado, eso permitió que Caster saliera ilesa de un enfrentamiento muy complicado para ella. _"Que sujeto más tonto, guiarse por las emociones en vez de aprovechar esa oportunidad única que tenían esos tres. Si estuviera en su situación, no lo habría dudado, habría atacado para eliminar a eso tres"._ Caster se llevó la mano cerca de la boca y reprimió una carcajada. _"Espero que este conjuro funcione, necesitamos desvanecer nuestro maná, pero me llevará algunos días recuperar el maná perdido, y eso solo retrasará mi control sobre estos dos Servant, es demasiada la cantidad que debó desvanecer... Bueno, mis Apóstoles pueden proporcionarme maná en las regiones cercanas". _Caster les dio la espalda a los demás Servant, y junto a su Master y sus Servant esclavos, caminaron en dirección a la mansión Einzbern ante la atónita mirada de los demás, sin que nadie intentara detenerlos.

—Has cometido un grave error, dejaste que escapara y aún había tiempo para detenerla. ¡¿Qué harás cuando ella logre controlar a esos dos?! —exclamó Ryder, sus palabras denotaban más frustración que ira.

—Necesito a esos dos Servant con vida, por ahora —replicó Archer—. No tengo intención de aliarme con ellos.

Ryder miró con firmeza a los ojos de Archer, no percibió signos de que estuviera mintiendo, pero no correría el riesgo de salir perjudicado en una posible trampa. Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Ya no había nada que hacer ahí.

—Mairim, vámonos.

Pero su Master no caminó junto a él, observó fijamente a Sayaka.

—Aún no he olvidado nuestro enfrentamiento —dijo Mairim—. Espero que estés contenta en darle ventaja a esos tres, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, vamos ajustar cuentas.

Sayaka no respondió a la provocación de Mairim, se mantuvo en silencio.

Mairim se acercó a Ryder el cual ya estaba montado en Zegseb. Ryder le extendió una mano y la ayudó a subir. Con la gran velocidad de Zegseb, desaparecieron de la zona en pocos segundos.

—Archer, con esa velocidad van a encontrar la ubicación de Lancer y Assassin —susurró Sayaka, con preocupación.

—El maná de los tres Servant ha desaparecido. No los logro percibir —contestó, luego desvió su mirada hacia Berseker, quien se acercaba con lentitud.

Berseker se detuvo, apretó la empuñadura de la espada y la volteó hacia un costado, acercando la hoja que sostenía el cadáver del Apóstol Muerto hacia él. Lo agarró del cabelló y lo impulsó hacia fuera, desincrustándolo de la espada. Sosteniendo el cadáver desde el cabello con su mano libre, lo levantó y luego lo arrojó a un costado, deshaciéndose del cuerpo. Su mirada se fijó en Archer. Ninguno de los dos tomó la palabra. Algunos segundos de tenso silencio se vivieron entre ellos dos, hasta que Berseker inició la conversación.

—¿Entiendes lo que acabas de hacer? —preguntó Berseker.

—Tengo claro las desventajas que genera el dejarla ir —contestó Archer.

Berseker frunció el ceño.

—Entonces…

Se acercó a la cabeza del cadáver que había arrojado a un costado.

—¡SI SABIAS LAS DESVENTAJAS ENTONCES POR QUÉ LA DEJASTE IR! —gritó Berseker lleno de ira.

Levantó el pie y aplastó furioso la cabeza del Apóstol Muerto una y otras vez. Fracturó el cráneo del Apóstol y parte de los sesos se esparció a los costados. El pie de Berseker quedó embadurnado con una mezcla de sesos y sangre coagulada.

Berseker sintió un zumbido, con su espada sostenida en su mano derecha, la asió en dirección al zumbido. Se escuchó un eco metálico en toda la zona. La espada corta de Berseker había desviado la trayectoria de otra espada y el arma pasó cerca de su cabeza. Pudo sentir en su oído como el arma cortaba el viento.

—¡Detén tu sinsentido de una vez! —gritó Archer con el ceño fruncido, Berseker había agotado su paciencia.

Berseker lo miró atónito durante algunos segundos hasta que reaccionó. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas echando su cabeza hacia atrás, llevándose la mano izquierda a la cabeza hasta que de un segundo a otro, cambió su expresión de jolgorio a una mirada irritada por todo lo que había sucedido.

—No tengo intención de iniciar un enfrentamiento ahora. Pero en otra ocasión, no tendré piedad —desvió su mirada a Sayaka—. Y por lo que veo, cuando te elimine, podré satisfacer mis deseos con tu Master —paseó su lengua entre sus labios, dejando entrever su perversión.

Sayaka sintió un escalofríos en su cuerpo y dio unos pasos atrás al ver que Berseker la había fijado como un objetivo, de pronto sintió una mano que se apoyó en su hombro, era Archer.

—Tienes los ojos de un desquiciado —replicó Archer—. Los ojos de alguien cuyo ideal fue alterado, convertido en una marioneta de sus propios sentimientos repulsivos. Alguien así es incapaz de mantener la cordura. Berseker, tus impulsos terminaran exterminando tus planes e incluso acabaras matando a tu propio Master.

—Puede ser… —Berseker sonrió—. Pero yo soy de los que controlan esos sentimientos. Y puedo controlarlos a mi antojo, solo necesito desatarlos de vez en cuando —volvió a reír a carcajadas, recordando a cada una de sus víctimas y esos ojos de sufrimiento que tanto placer le producían.

—Da igual lo que digas —Archer frunció el ceño—. Te haré un favor, antes de que eso ocurra. Después de Caster, tú serás mi objetivo.

Berseker dejó de reír.

—Inténtalo, pero antes tendrás que traspasar una barrera infranqueable si decides atacarme. Te estaremos esperando en la fortaleza de Miyama.

Archer le dio la espalda a Berseker, pero mantenía su estado de alerta. Comenzó a caminar hacia Tonomachi y Sayaka lo siguió de cerca, pero antes de irse, Sayaka le echó un último vistazo al lugar de la reunión entre Servant. Su mirada quedó fija en el líder de la fortaleza de Miyama. Ambos se miraron y percibió la mirada gélida, llena de odio que le dedicó el líder de Miyama. Desvió su mirada al suelo y siguió hacia adelante, Sayaka estaba consciente de que tendría que enfrentarse a él, tarde o temprano. _"Erizawa… Kondo… resistan…"_

Continuara…


End file.
